Castles in the Air
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: As per people's requests, the Prologue to Silver Lining has been removed. I didn't want to write it anyway, it was supposed to be a dark story.. ;-)
1. Dreams and Proposals

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams and Proposals**

It was a large wooden house built out of simplicity and taste. It was beautiful and well decorated. The entire house bore a feeling of being at home. All the credit must go to the maiden of the house. A middle aged woman came out of one of the rooms carrying scrolls in one hand and a pen in the other. She was in a perturbed state. Her short ginger hair was messed up as though she had just taken out her hand from it and her emerald eyes were shining with frustration.

'Yuu honey,' she called, 'this order is completely off the books'.

She turned a corner and came out into a huge garden decorated with lilies, bougainvilleas, roses in all colors and two large cherry blossom trees overlooking a pure and small spring. A girl in her teens was seated beside a middle aged man with short blonde hair. As they heard the cry they looked up at her. The lady's expression changed at once.

'What are you two doing here?' she enquired and she sat beside the young blonde teen.

'Nothing mom, just talking,' replied the blonde smiling.

'Miki, I was just telling Miyu about the dinner tonight,' said the blond guy with a raised eyebrow.

Miki, the ginger haired stressed out mother of Miyu, had a dawning look on her face and said at once, 'of course Yuu, at the castle right?'

'So, what is this dinner about?' asked Miyu, as she flocked away her falling blonde hair back.

'Well,' started Yuu thinking when Miki answered at once.

'We wanted to talk to our old friend, King Hosho and enquire him about the terms in becoming a minister at his kingdom,' said Miki.

'But I already know what I have to do to become a minister, mom,' said Miyu and recited, 'I have to finish my school studies and read the theoretical part of which sector I want to become a minister of and I have to take a whole year's training at the castle under the king and the other ministers, right?'

'Yeah…' said Yuu and turning to Miyu asked, 'you know your thing, don't you?'

'Of course,' replied Miyu enthusiastically, 'I'm joining as an intern at the castle starting New Year'.

'Yes you told us honey,' said Miki soothingly and said, 'but you're the first female to run for minister so we're a little worried…'

'There's nothing to worry about,' said Miyu defending.

'Alright then,' said Miki with a fallen face.

'We'll just go to that dinner to meet the King and the Prince…' said Yuu, 'you _do_ want to meet the prince right?'

Miyu looked up at him and thought a little and said, 'I've never met the Prince before and every girl I know says that the Prince is the most handsome guy ever…'

'He is, honey,' said Miki smiling.

'We'll see…' said Miyu off-handedly.

The parents looked at each other and gave either one a confused look.

Miles from the Kouzuki's place, at the Castle of the Saionji Kingdom, in the grandest room, there slept a teenager in his last few days of sixteen. He had his face completely hidden beneath the azure blankets and his legs were spread out backwards. He was obviously in a deeper sleep for someone sleeping through his breakfast. A guard entered the room and he quietly poked the blankets to wake him up.

'Your Highness?' he called.

'Mmm…' was the sleeping Prince's reply, 'two more minutes…'

'The King wants to have a word…' stammered the guard.

'I don't care…' mumbled the Prince from beneath the blankets.

'Maybe I should just call Ms. Yamamura,' said the guard under his breath, when the Prince finally popped up. He threw away the blankets and crossed his legs on the bed. His brunette hair was completely messy and so were his clothes but his auburn eyes were petrified with obvious fear.

'No… no,' he muttered, 'not Mikan… Please…'

The guard smiled and said, 'the King is waiting young master…'

Kanata sighed and said, 'in a minute'.

The guard bowed and left. Kanata got up from his bed and looked into his mirror. He looked just like everyday after waking up—messy and grubby. He sighed and decided to take a bath. In minutes, he returned with his right hand brushing a towel against his brunette hair. He walked to his wardrobe and selected a normal home-wear—which was pretty unusual for a Prince, who always wears luxurious and royal clothes. He selected a simple white shirt and tied a knot and left the others near his chest open. He pulled into a russet leather pant for riding and brushed his hair a little and left his room to the Royal Table. Kanata hated the Royal table because it was so long and if he wants to talk to his father who sat straight opposite to him, he has to run nearly a dozen meters to reach there.

'Hey dad…' said Kanata as he took his usual seat. But unusually, the King took a seat beside Kanata. Kanata looked up at him in amusement and asked, 'what's special today?'

The King, Hosho Saionji was in his late forties and had a warm smile and a comfortable personality. He smiled upon his son.

'Well… I have invited the Kouzukis over for dinner….'

'The who?' asked Kanata pushing boiled eggs into his mouth.

Hosho bent his head thinking, _'This is never going to work…'_

'Oh! Yeah' said Kanata suddenly standing up, punching his right fist into his left palm.

'You know who they are?' asked Hosho excitedly.

'Huh?' asked Kanata to his father and said, 'nah… I just remembered that I promised Sandy that I'll take her out today…'

'Who's Sandy?' asked Hosho with question marks on his head.

'My horse of course…' said Kanata and added in a whisper, 'but she doesn't like being called that…'

Hosho's head dropped on the table and blue lines formed all over him.

'Dad, are you ok?' asked Kanata, sitting back down.

Hosho got up and said, 'The Kouzukis are coming for dinner and you're to be here to welcome them…'

'Yeah… yeah whatever…' was Kanata's reply.

Hosho sighed and left the room with his minister.

'Is this actually going to work?' asked the minister.

'Why not?' asked Hosho frantically.

'Well… she has run for the internal-affairs minister's intern…' said the minister.

'We will see,' said Hosho and sighed with a small, 'oh, Hitomi, please help me through this…'

Later that evening, Kanata was walking his chestnut horse along a beautiful garden with roses and lilies planted all around them. After finding his usual spot, the chestnut, "Sandy" started grazing. Kanata looked at her with a warm look in his eyes and a smile across his face. He sat down on the grass and dropped on his back. He always loved coming here. Nobody would disturb him, not even his governess, Mikan Yamamura. Even thinking about her gave Kanata shivers. She kept him until late at night finishing her works and Kanata couldn't actually believe that she was a minister at the Kingdom—the Minister of Art and Literature.

Kanata sighed and looked up. His birthday was approaching fast and he could remember his father's words in his ear, 'On your seventeenth birthday, my son, you shall take over my throne'.

'Why so sudden dad?' he had asked and the old man's reply was, 'I think it's time I retired and spend my last days traveling and cherishing Buddhism… and moreover, your grandfather left me his throne when I was just fifteen…'

Kanata hadn't actually believed that until he had asked the King's trusted Minister. It has never been Kanata's dream to rule the Saionji Kingdom. He had no intention of taking over the throne. He had always believed that he was too uncanny to be a King.

Kanata sighed. Ever since his childhood, Kanata has been obsessed with horses and swords. He had always dreamed of one day fighting for his kingdom. What he really wants from his father was not his throne but his amazing sword. It was too handsome for words and way too powerful. Kanata dreamed that one day he'd finally get it. But he had really missed the fact that if he had to inherit his father's sword, he had to be the King.

He sighed again and looked up at the sky. It started to grow dark. He really has to go back. But Kanata was too preoccupied to go back. He moved to one side and closed his eyes.

'_The Kouzukis are coming for dinner and you're to be here to welcome them…'_

Kanata got up with a start. He had completely forgotten. He jumped onto the bewildered Sandy with such abruptness and said to it in a hurry, 'go back to the Palace… Not again… Don't let me be late again…'

Back at the Palace, the Kouzukis had already arrived and the King himself was present to welcome them, but not his only son. He had a stiff smile pasted on his face but inside his head, '_Kanata, where are you?'_ was the constant saying.

'So, where is Kanata, Hosho?' asked Yuu.

They were all seated at the Royal table and the dinner was too awesome for words. The King, Hosho, sat at the head and Yuu Kouzuki was to his right and his wife to Hosho's left. Miyu, their only daughter was seated beside her mother. She was in completely awe at the splendor and magnificence of the palace. She had never been to the palace but had always dreamed of once working there. To be brought right to her dream was too much for tender Miyu.

'He—he is a—' stammered the King.

'Wow… this Palace is awesome than I thought it would be,' exclaimed Miyu standing up.

'That means a lot coming from you Ms. Miyu,' said Hosho mildly with a small smile. Miyu returned the smile and sat down. She looked at the table and was amazed to see the assortment of food laid there. There were lamb chops, pork chops, treacle tart, coconut pudding, rice pudding, curry rice, coconut mash, potato mash, salad, orange juice, wine, bread, chicken legs, and chocolates in milk and for some reason, pumpkin juice, pumpkin soup and pumpkin dessert.

She was anxious to begin. Just looking at the foods had given her an appetite. But they were waiting for the prince. After nearly half an hour, Miyu got really tensed. Marks began to form all around her head and noticing this, the King kindly said, 'maybe we should start the feast without that spoiled brat of a son, of mine,'

'We can't do that…' said Yuu at once.

'Yes, we absolutely cannot start this without Kanata,' said Miki.

'I can't believe a Prince of the Saionji Kingdom shall behave like this,' said Miyu with her eye closed, 'aren't Princes supposed to be punctual…'

'Well, yeah,' said Hosho, obviously ashamed.

'When I become a minister, I'll make sure he never arrives late at the court,' said Miyu with her eyes still closed and a smirk on her face.

'How?' a voice asked.

'Well, you know I'll just…' started Miyu and opened her eyes just to see a handsome young brunette take a seat right in front of her. He had sharp auburn eyes and a smirk was playing across the handsome of his. He was wearing azure-olive robes and he had chosen to remove his cape. A thin crown decorated his brunette hair and it was in turn decorated by diamonds and emeralds. Miyu sensed at once that he was the Prince. She blushed.

'Kanata, you're late,' said Hosho furiously.

'Well, I arrived at the Palace half an hour ago,' he started.

'Then how come you arrived only now?' asked Hosho standing up furiously.

'Cool down dad,' said Kanata matter-of-factly, 'I would have marched right here but for Mikan… she dragged me to my room saying I looked ridiculous in my casuals. She asked me to wear all this stuff… she said this was a very important dinner and I should look like a Prince but I skipped the cape…'

He looked at the Kouzukis and asked, 'I don't see anything important in this dinner except for friends getting together… so what's so important?'

Hosho sighed and looking at both the teens said, 'why don't you two wait at the balcony? We have something to discuss…'

'Why?' asked Kanata.

'Just go,' said Hosho.

'I have a right to know,' demanded Kanata.

'I'm the King and I ask you to go,' said Hosho.

'Dad…' started Kanata but Hosho said, 'if you stay here a minute longer, I'll deport you to France for another year…'

Kanata gave his father a death glare and marched to the balcony without even so much of a glance at the person he was asked to go with. The Kouzukis looked between the King and the Prince with a look of utter bewilderment. Hosho, seeing the look on their face, 'don't worry, this king of thing happens twice a day… it's usual for anybody living with Kanata… Ms. Miyu, if you please?'

Miyu got to her feet, gave a small bow to the three and left to the balcony which was straight facing the table. Her only regret was that she hadn't even had the chance to touch her food yet. She sighed while walking and reached the balcony. It was absolutely amazing. It faced a fountain whose water glittered like diamonds in the starlit sky. She smiled at the amazing sight and looked around for the prince. He was leaning over the balcony with a lost look in his eyes.

'Excuse me your highness?' she called tenderly.

Kanata turned to look at her and straightened up. He bowed a little and getting up said, 'sorry about having to make you and your family wait for me'.

Miyu was completely taken aback. The Prince was actually bowing to her and apologizing. Her friends wouldn't believe it if she told them.

'It's ok…' she stammered shaking her hands before her.

Kanata gave her a blank look and smiling said, 'If I go out with Sandy, time just flies by…' He leaned on the balcony again with a cozy look in his auburn eyes.

'Oh…' said Miyu and placed her hands on the balcony wall, made out of pure marble, gently. She wondered how beautiful Sandy would have to be for the Prince to be with her. She imagined her to be extremely beautiful and gentle and tender unlike herself.

'You want to be a minister?' asked Kanata.

Miyu recognized the note of sarcasm that was evident in his tone. She gave him a cold look and with an air of confidence, 'What's it to you anyway?'

'Duh…' said Kanata, 'I'm going to the king in five days and for you to be a minister it'll take more than a whole year…'

'If I have talent you can't do anything…' she said confidently.

'Well I just don't accept woman ministers into my court… one is already more than enough…' he said sighing at the thought of Mikan.

'Hmpf!' exclaimed Miyu and said, 'anyway, you can't become a king without a queen…'

Kanata looked at her with a smirk which slowly turned into a questioning look, 'who told you that?'

'Well… isn't it obvious?' asked Miyu unable to believe her ears.

'But… dad never told me about that…' said Kanata, more to himself rather than to Miyu. Question marks formed all over her head when Kanata was seriously thinking.

'Hey?' called Miyu after a while.

Kanata sighed and said, 'you can't be right… after all, Dad would've told me if there was such a rule…'

'If you say so Your Highness,' said Miyu with mock respect which bestowed a glower from Kanata.

'So, don't you want to become a King?' asked Miyu after a deep thought.

'Of course not!' he said at once, 'but do I have a choice?'

'C'mon, you must be kidding me,' she said.

'Well, I'm not!' he said slowly.

'Did you tell the King?' asked Miyu giving him a warm look.

'Even if I did, I wouldn't make any difference…' he said.

There was silence among the two teenagers. Kanata's voice was filled with self-pity and sorrow with despair that Miyu found it hard to maintain a formal conversation.

'You told _me_, why you can't tell it to your father?' she asked after a few minutes. Kanata looked up at her and stared right into her eyes, wondering. Apparently, he was thinking of the same question.

'I just find it easy to talk to you,' he said after a while. Miyu looked up at him and he turned at once. He left for the Royal table away from the balcony. Miyu followed suit.

They both reached the Table in silence and the two teenagers' parents stopped in the middle of their conversation. But they looked satisfied for some reason and they were smiling at the two approaching teens. Kanata took the seat beside Mr. Kouzuki and Miyu took hers opposite him. Kanata took off his thin crown and placed it beside his plate.

As soon as he did that, a butler arrived and placed before him a bowl of Pumpkin soup. Kanata gave him a frown. Miyu thought he was such a spoiled brat until he muttered, 'Ryo-san, please don't do that… you'll just get me more spoiled…'

Miyu smiled to herself and the dinner continued through three courses and at the dessert while Kanata was shoving himself with pumpkin pudding while Miyu was gently eating chocolate pudding (although she had already damaged many of the Royal Dishes), Hosho cleared his throat as if to make an announcement.

'Kanata,' he called and Kanata looked up, 'you must have known or heard by now that to be a King you have to have a Queen by your side…'

Kanata choked in his pudding, not to mention he already had a mouthful.

'What?' he exclaimed getting up.

'You mean, you didn't hear it?' asked a voice from behind and Kanata turned to see his formidable governess—Mikan Yamamura. Mikan Yamamura is the first woman to enter into the courts of the Saionji Kingdom and is the role-model for many girls like Miyu. She was in her mid-twenties with dark hair and blue eyes. She looked beautiful and enticing but in truth (which Kanata experienced every day) she was demanding and dominant.

'Mikan?' he gasped.

'Kanata, aren't you so dumb?' she said smirking.

Kanata fired up defending, 'I did know!'

'Well, doesn't that make things easier…' started Hosho but Mikan cut-in.

'You're going to get married,' she exclaimed and rushed over and hugged Kanata going, 'and that too on your seventeenth birthday!'

'Mikan you must be kidding me!' said Kanata pushing her away.

'No Kanata,' said Miki Kouzuki, 'Ms. Yamamura is delightfully true and your bride is…'

'I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!' shouted Kanata.

'C'mon _Prince_ it's not going to be that bad,' said Miyu sarcastically, 'that would be a bonus for your throne…'

'Take that back, _now!_' shouted Kanata at Miyu and she stood up furiously.

'I was just trying to help!' she retorted.

'I wouldn't want any help from a loser who thinks she can become a minister…' said Kanata.

'Whoever thought that you could ever be a KING?' shouted Miyu with a red face.

'The same people who think that you could be a Minister at the kingdom…' said Kanata.

'You're just scared of getting married aren't you?' asked Miyu.

'Well I don't see you trying,' said Kanata.

'I'll get married if my parents want me too,' said Miyu closing her eyes.

'Alright then, if my dad wishes it, I'll do it!' said Kanata.

Both hadn't realized the true meaning of the sentences that had escaped their mouth because they turned to see each other and started stammering, 'I mean…' 'What I meant to say was…'

'Doesn't that solve our problem?' asked Miki cheerfully to the two men.

'What?' chorused Kanata and Miyu.

'Then we have to get the arrangements ready,' said Yuu getting up.

'I really can't believe this is happening,' exclaimed Hosho and Miki standing up too.

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Kanata.

'I was going to ask that,' said Miyu.

'Loser,' muttered Kanata.

'Why you…' started Miyu but was interrupted by Miki who said, 'Miyu that's not the way to talk to your fiancé…'

'What?' asked Miyu.

'Come again?' asked Kanata.

'Oh we forgot to tell you,' said Hosho with a smile.

'Miyu you said you'll get married if we want you to, right?' asked Yuu.

'Yes, but…' started Miyu.

'Well, we want you to and we want you to get married to the Prince of the Saionji Kingdom…' said Miki

Miyu turned to look at Kanata who was standing dumbstruck at the last few words.

_What?_, was what Kanata was thinking, _I can't get married to her… for Pete's sake I don't even know her Name!'_

While in Miyu's head this was what was going on, **". . . . . . . . . . ."**

**End Episode I**

Tune in for the next episode of

**CASTLES IN THE AIR**  
_Every cloud has a silver lining._


	2. The Deal

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Review Replies:**

Thanks for all those who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me.

**To Crushed Love:** I'm glad it brought a smile to your face and you wouldn't believe how much I was laughing while I was editing it. Thanks again for the review

**To StarAngel :**Thanks for the review. What is "KANK"? And, don't you worry a minute… I'll never let Miyu to be away from Kanata. They are meant to be together.

**To Misstruthfully:** Thanks for your review. I hope you liked it. And I'll keep you posted for any further stories of mine. I wouldn't be a bother, would I?

**To jdcocoagirl: **I'm really glad... and miyu being intelligent is something i really wanted to work on for some time now... hope it works out well

**T****o mel: **thanks and i will...

**To StarXxX:** A Million Thanks!!

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Kanata.

'I was going to ask that,' said Miyu.

'Loser,' muttered Kanata.

'Why you…' started Miyu but was interrupted by Miki who said, 'Miyu that's not the way to talk to your fiancé…'

'What?' asked Miyu.

'Come again?' asked Kanata.

'Oh we forgot to tell you,' said Hosho with a smile.

'Miyu you said you'll get married if we want you to, right?' asked Yuu.

'Yes, but…' started Miyu.

'Well, we want you to and we want you to get married to the Prince of the Saionji Kingdom…' said Miki

**Chapter 2**

**The Deal and its Conditions**

It was nearly midnight and the entire Saionji Kingdom was enveloped by sleep and darkness. Almost all the civilians of the Kingdom were clothed by the blanket of sleep which was not to be removed until the bright King of the sky decides to show up from behind the mountains in the morning. There was complete silence except for—

'I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!'

'Miyu, calm down, honey…' soothed Yuu Kouzuki, the most successful merchant of the Kingdom and the King's close friend.

'Listen to your father, dear…' said Miki Kouzuki, his most intelligent and charming wife.

'And you!' shouted Miyu Kouzuki, their beautiful blonde daughter with fury in her emerald eyes, pointing at her mother, 'I can't believe you kept this away from me all this time'.

'Just listen to us,' said Yuu.

'NO WAY!' shouted Miyu.

'Miyu honey,' tried Yuu again but Miyu was not to be soothed that easily.

'I really am taking no part of this insanity…' she said pulsing. She was trembling with fury. She continued, 'did you guys really think that I was going to accept that?'

'Miyu,' started Yuu again while his wife remained calm with her eyes closed, possibly thinking.

'I'm not going to accept this!' said Miyu.

'Miyu…' started Yuu for the third time but this time he was interrupted by his wife.

'Honey,' she said to her husband, 'can you wait outside for a while?'

Yuu gave her a questioning look, but obviously getting nothing out, decided to leave. He closed the door behind him and waited outside patiently hoping against hope that he could see his wife alive in another fifteen minutes.

'What are _you_ going to say?' asked Miyu furiously glaring at her mother.

'Look Miyu,' she started, 'just give me fifteen minutes and if you're not convinced by then, I'll give up'.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN _CONVINCED?_' shouted a brunette at the Palace of the Saionji Kingdom in his father room, shouting at him. It may just be noted that his father was the King and if it were someone else, they would've got their head chucked off for shouting at the King. But juts like always, the King was guilty and took all his son's shouts slowly and gently.

'Kanata, calm down,' said Mikan shaking her index finger in front of his face, 'Miyu is a really nice girl and…'

'What are you guys talking about?' shouted Kanata and turned away from both his father and his governess.

'Kanata, for the twentieth time, you're getting marri—' started Hosho, the Noble King of the Saionji Kingdom.

'Don't finish that sentence,' said Kanata threateningly.

Hosho hushed up. Mikan looked from the young Saionji to the old and made a decision. 'Your Highness,' she muttered and ushered him a little away from the Prince and whispered something into his ear, making the King smile with glee.

'Whatever you two may be cooking up, I'm not buying it!' said Kanata.

'That's a good point Mikan,' said the King.

Mikan turned on her heel and left the room and closed to door saying, 'all the best you two'.

It took longer than a minute for Kanata to actually take in what she meant. But even after that one minute, he was no closer in figuring out what that maniac of a governess-turned-minister, might be thinking about.

'Kanata, can I ask you something?' asked Hosho gently.

'What?' asked Kanata furiously.

'Do you love your mother?' asked Hosho slowly and the aftermath of this simple question was breathtaking. Kanata's eyes turned sober in a second and his fury seemed to vanish into thin air. He didn't actually remember everything about his dead mother but he knew certain things about her that his body had remembered rather than his brain. He could remember the smell of her long brunette hair and the way she used to cuddle him. A small smile appeared in his lips thinking back but it changed into a frown at once.

'What's that got anything to do with now?' asked Kanata shaking his head.

'Well, it is your mother who wished you get married to Miss Miyu Kouzuki,' announced Hosho.

'What are you saying mom?' asked Miyu bewildered.

'Yes honey, the late Queen decided that you should take her place,' said Miki smiling.

'Why me?' asked Miyu.

'Well, Hitomi, the late Queen, and I were the best of friends and on the day of her death, she made me promise that you should take over the kingdom with Kanata,' said Miki smiling warmly at the sky.

Miyu raised an eyebrow and miles away at the Palace Kanata did the same.

'You expect me to believe that?' he ridiculed.

Hosho hung his head and with a sigh said, 'she did say it and Miki and Yuu were there too'

Kanata raised both his eyebrows and asked, 'ok then why so early? When I'm just sixteen?'

'Seventeen,' corrected Hosho, 'we want you to get married only when you're seventeen'.

'Oh that makes a great difference,' said Kanata sarcastically, 'oh wait! I turn seventeen in FIVE DAYS!'

'Mom, I don't want to get married, not now…' Miyu said in the verge of tears.

'Wait until you listen to me, honey,' soothed Miki.

'What are you going to say now?' asked Miyu.

'Why don't we make a deal?' Hosho asked.

'What kind of a deal?' asked Kanata, thoughtfully.

'If Ms. Kouzuki rejects this proposal…'

'Who's Ms. Kouzuki?' interrupted Kanata with a blank look.

'This is never going to work,' sighed Hosho to himself and continued to his son, 'She's the blonde from tonight…'

'Oh she…' said Kanata, 'continue…'

'As I was saying, if she rejects this proposal, you don't have to become king and as an added bonus, you shall get the sword,' he said showing Kanata the Magnificent Sword of the Saionji Generation. It shined even in the bright room and Kanata's eyes were filled with desire and awe.

Kanata got closer to it but before he could place even a finger on it, Hosho withdrew it and said, 'but if she accepts, you have to get married to her and you get the throne as well as the sword'.

'So, I get the sword anyway?' asked Kanata.

'Yes, but on a few conditions…' said Hosho.

'Start,' said Kanata sighing.

'**Condition 1**: you shouldn't do anything to change her mind,' said Hosho.

'I hadn't thought about that,' said Kanata with a small smirk and added, 'thanks for the tip dad…'

Hosho sighed and continued, '**Condition 2**: her last answer will be before noon tomorrow'.

'Too soon!' retorted Kanata at once.

Hosho paid no attention to his comment and continued, 'and **condition 3**: you should accept whatever answer she might give'

Kanata raised his eyebrow and said closing his eyes, 'what_ever_…'

Hosho smiled and left the room. As soon as he was out of Kanata's room, Mikan was on her toes to pounce on him.

'He accepted it!' exclaimed Hosho with a bright smile on his face, 'isn't it awesome?'

'Not yet,' said Mikan thoughtfully.

'Why?' asked Hosho.

'Now, we must make Miyu accept it…' said Mikan and at that exact moment all the clocks around the Kingdom stroked midnight.

'…in twelve hours' finished Hosho and Mikan nodded.

The next day was bright and sunny but the snow was still covering the entire Kingdom like a blanket. The whole Palace looked as thought it was pulled right out of the North Pole. Inside the castle, tensions were rising as this was obviously an important occasion as the future Queen shall be confirmed today. Within a few minutes would be noon—the deadline. The dead line was closing but the to-be groom was still fast asleep in his room. He was in the same state as the day before and he completely forgot both about his breakfast as well as Miyu's reply deadline. To forget your breakfast is one thing, but to forget the deadline of a proposal-answer…?

Kanata suddenly jumped up from his bed. He stood right on top of his bead and had a stunned look in his eyes.

'It _must_ have been a dream,' he muttered to himself.

He touched his chest and his heart was beating really fast.

'What must have been a dream Kanata?' asked Mikan entering the young Prince's room.

'Mikan!' exclaimed Kanata, 'don't you knock?'

'Tell me,' she continued, 'what was your dream?'

Kanata blushed a little and said in a small voice, 'I dreamt Dad announcing me that I was going to get married on my seventeenth birthday'.

Mikan looked up at him thoughtfully and sat at the edge of his bed with her fingers on her chin. Kanata sat down beside her and asked, 'what's up Mikan?'

'Oh Kanata!' she exclaimed and said, 'sorry to break your heart honey but you _are_ going to get married on your birthday! In other words, you'd no longer be single in four days!'

'WHAT!' shouted Kanata and stood on his bed again.

'You forgot?' asked Mikan.

Kanata slapped his forehead with his right hand and said, 'oh my god!'

Mikan smiled and said, 'and one more thing Kanata'.

'What's the time?' asked Kanata at once.

'Five minutes to noon,' she replied.

'WHAT!' shouted Kanata, again.

'Stop shouting,' said Mikan, 'or I'll put my medical bills in your account…'

Kanata gave her a death glare and suddenly remembered something, 'what did you mean by "one more thing"?'

'Yeah, I completely forgot!' said Mikan standing up.

'What?' asked Kanata as he got into his bathroom with a towel.

Mikan didn't reply till he got out. He was dressed in his usual riding clothes again—but this time, cream colored shirt with black pants. He was checking himself in the mirror to make sure he doesn't look good when Mikan chose to reply, 'Miyu said "yes"'

'Who's Miyu?' asked Kanata messing up his hair while looking into his mirror.

'Your bride!' shouted Mikan clapping her hands.

'WHAT!' shouted Kanata again turning around with a look of utter terror in his eyes.

'I'm so happy for you!'

Kanata vaguely heard a door slam and Mikan leaving him alone in his room. The clock in his room chimed noon and Kanata felt his stomach drop. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. He dropped on the floor on his back with a soft thump.

**End Episode 2**

Tune in for the next episode of

**CASTLES IN THE AIR**  
_Every cloud has a silver lining._


	3. The Bride and The Groom

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

The entire Saionji Kingdom was covered by a blanket of snow. The whole of the palace was covered by decorations and bright colors were hanging everywhere and fireworks were crackling about. The reason for all this decors is the marriage of the Prince to the young maiden of the richest merchants in the kingdom—the Kouzukis. The main hall was very lively decorated and almost everyone in the kingdom was invited. The Saionji Kingdom was known to be the most modest kingdom. The king was a very cheerful bald old man who preached Buddhism and loved his people with all his heart. The Queen had died a long time ago when the prince was just three but the king never considered another woman to take her place. This was another reason why the people of the Kingdom respected their King. And today, the twenty-fifth of December, was the young Prince's most important day with three most important events of his life—his seventeenth birthday, his enthronement and of course his marriage to Ms. Kouzuki.

The brunette prince was standing before a pastor in the isle waiting for his bride with nervous tension. He was uneasily standing and tapping his feet. His auburn eyes were contorted with anxiety. He hoped that time would stop and he'd never have to go through with this marriage but things were meant to be happened. He thought back to how it all began. The very thought gave him the shivers. He couldn't believe his father would actually do this to him. Just as he was cursing his father, the doors to the isle opened and there walked his bride with her arms linked with her father. She had long flowing blonde hair and alluring emerald green eyes which was decorated with a frown. Her long flowing dress matched the snow falling outside. Even as he despised the state he was in, the prince couldn't regret the fact that he has the most gorgeous bride in the entire kingdom.

After she kissed her father, from whom she had inherited her hair, she stepped beside the brunette prince. She also had the same look in her eyes—a look of anxiety and nervous rage. She didn't seem to keen to get married either. She was only three months younger than the Prince, being born on the fifteenth of March. Her emerald eyes spoke a language of their own. The Prince easily understood the state she was in but neither he nor she can help either one of them. It was a situation they couldn't escape out of.

The pastor stood before them and with a smile, he looked upon the two teenagers. After all other recitals and prayers, he asked Kanata, 'Do you swear to be by her side in all times of happiness, sorrow and despair to comfort her, love her and protect her?'

Kanata, without even a glance at the blonde to his left said stuttering, 'I—I do'

He asked the same question to Miyu with a few changes and after receiving the same answer in the same stuttering manner, he asked them to exchange rings. An ash-green haired seventeen year old guy stood between them with the rings. Kanata and Miyu exchanged rings making sure that they neither glanced at each other nor at their best man.

'I now pronounce you man—I mean King and Queen. You may now, kiss the bride,' said the pastor and Kanata and Miyu's heart skipped a beat.

**Chapter 3**

**The bride and the bridegroom**

A tall and handsome young guy of around seventeen to eighteen in his traveling cloak was running along the deserted streets of the Saionji Kingdom towards the Palace—where almost every one of the citizens of the kingdom presently dwell. He had straight ash-green hair and similar eyes. The entire Palace was cloaked by snow and decorations. After all it was Christmas and the young prince's birthday. Mizuki Yamamura, the young man speeding towards the Palace, finally reached it to be welcomed by an assortment of people.

'Hey, Mizuki,' called one of the guards as he sped along a known corridor, 'you found time for the Prince's wedding?'

Mizuki gave him a small smile and continued his sprint towards his sister's office. He turned a corridor, pushing aside a crowd of aristocratic ladies and finally reached the door leading to Mikan Yamamura's office. Without even bothering to knock he barged right into the office.

'Mikan!' he exclaimed as his greetings, 'what's happening?'

Mikan looked up from her work. Bundles and bundles of work were spread all over her and papers were littered everywhere except inside the litter box. With just one glance Mizuki could clearly see that Mikan was in a huge mess. He walked slowly towards her table careful not to step on any paper and only after reaching the table and slamming his hand on it, did Mikan even look up. Her eyes were dazed.

'Mikan, what's happening?' asked Mizuki again.

'Oh, Mizuki….' She wailed and got out of her desk and caught hold of his front and cried, 'I have to finish all this paperwork before Kanata's wedding but it's just an hour away…'

Mizuki's eyebrow twitched. He asked her slowly, 'so its true, Kanata is getting married to Miyu?'

Mikan relaxed and getting her hands off of Mizuki's shirt said with her eyes closed, 'yeah… of course…'

Mizuki gave her a cold look and exclaimed, 'how come I was never told before?'

'Calm down little brother,' said Mikan while picking up one of the papers on the floor and placing it on the table said, 'even I didn't know until last week... but you left two weeks ago…'

Mizuki sighed and sat down on Mikan's chair and asked, 'I know both of them and it's hard for me to digest that either of them accepted this ridiculous engagement…'

'Actually…' started Mikan.

'Oh no…' sighed Mizuki, 'what did you do this time?'

I didn't do anything!' protested Mikan at once, 'Kanata said he'll accept if Kouzuki does and…'

'Don't tell me, Miyu actually accepted?' asked Mizuki standing up.

'Yeah, but I didn't know why she…' started Mikan but Mizuki cut across.

'She had the option to say no yet she chose to marry Kanata?' asked Mizuki dumbstruck. After a few seconds of thinking, he asked, 'where is she?'

'In this corridor, two doors to the left,' said Mikan and asked, 'what are you—?'

But Mizuki didn't stop to hear the end of her question because he was already out of the room and in the corridor. Two doors to the left, a beautiful young blonde girl was sitting at the edge of the enormous purple-covered bed wearing a long white night gown. Her bridal dress was waiting for her on the dressing table and maids were waiting outside her door to dress her up but she refused to get dressed so early. She was deep in thought.

'_What am I going to do now?' _was the constant thought haunting her mind.

At that moment the door to her room opened and an ash-green haired guy stood opening the door. Miyu's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her childhood crush. She hadn't seen him for nearly a month and in the craziness that had caught hold her world, she had completely forgot about him. And now he stood at her door on the day of her wedding, with a look of shock in his eyes.

'Mizuki?' she called standing up and Miyu could've sworn that a tear escaped her eyes.

He walked in uneasily and looked at her with an odd look in his eyes. Miyu wanted to jump right into his arms and ask him to take her away. But something inside her stopped her. He moved closer to her and with just two feet gap between them, he stopped staring at her.

'Why?' he asked. Miyu hardly heard what he said but when she realized what he had asked her, tears started to roll down her cheeks. Mizuki was shocked. He tried to calm her down at once. 'C'mon Miyu… stop crying…'

After a few seconds she regained control and wiping her eyes and said, 'you asked why I accepted?'

Mizuki nodded slowly.

'If I hadn't given up my dream, any girl's dream to enter the royal kingdom shall be smashed,' she said.

'_Look Miyu,' Miki Kouzuki started, 'just give me fifteen minutes and if you're not convinced by then, I'll give up'._

_Miyu asked, 'What?'_

'_The late Queen decided that you should take her place,' said Miki smiling._

'_Why me?' asked Miyu._

'_Well, Hitomi, the late Queen, and I were the best of friends and on the day of her death, she made me promise that you should take over the kingdom with Kanata,' said Miki smiling warmly at the sky._

'_Mom, I don't want to get married, not now…' Miyu said in the verge of tears._

'_Wait until you listen to me, honey,' soothed Miki._

'_What are you going to say now?' asked Miyu._

'_If you're not going to get married to Kanata, in other words, not become the queen, you know who will?' asked Miki seriously._

'_I can't care any less…' said Miyu._

'_It's Christine Hanakamachi…' said Miki and Miyu's emerald eyes opened to its natural extent and she became speechless._

'Isn't Hanakamachi the rival family of your family in trade business?' asked Mizuki interrupting.

Miyu nodded and said, 'and Christine Hanakamachi is the one who always keeps competing with me in everything'.

'Huh-hum,' coughed Mizuki and said, 'correction, beat you at everything…'

Miyu gave him a death glare and said, 'what_ever…_ she hates having women as ministers… she said so herself to me while I said at class that I want to become a minister when I grow up… that's the reason why she never has any respect for your sister… she said that if she becomes queen, she'll fire Mikan Yamamura, first thing…'

'How did you know that?' asked Mizuki out of curiosity.

'That she'll sack Mikan?' asked Miyu.

'No!' said Mizuki, 'that she actually wanted to be queen…'

'Oh… that…' said Miyu, 'she told that as her dream… her dream is to marry the Prince and become queen…'

'So, you gave up your dream for that?' asked Mizuki.

Miyu nodded gravely.

'Alright,' said Mizuki with a determined look in his eyes, 'I'll make sure that you're dreams come true'.

Miyu blushed at once. 'Mizuki?' she asked.

'I gotta go see the bridegroom…'

'You're going to stop this wedding?' asked Miyu hopefully.

'Not really,' replied Mizuki from the door and at the sight of Miyu face falling said, 'don't worry… I'm sure you and Kanata shall make a great couple…'

'I hope not…' muttered Miyu under her breath.

Mizuki took one of his short cuts to Kanata's room. Within minutes he was standing outside the door. He knew better than to knock. So he walked straight into the room and was glad that he did. For, Kanata was at the balcony with one leg over it and a huge knapsack over his shoulder. He was ready to runaway.

'Kanata!' exclaimed Mizuki and ran to him.

Kanata's face broke into a smile and he said, 'man… am I glad to see you… will you write me a note saying that I ran away cause my dad forced me to get married?'

Mizuki's face turned blank at once.

'Kanata, you must be kidding me!' said Mizuki and he pulled Kanata back into the room.

'Let go Yamamura!' he shouted but of no avail.

'Kanata,' called Mizuki, 'why are you trying to runaway?'

'Because I don't want to get married…' retorted Kanata.

Mizuki sighed and said, 'no matter what you do you're going to get married'.

'No way!' said Kanata, 'if that loser of a girl didn't accept, I'd still be celebrating my birthday with Sandy…'

'If Miyu hadn't accepted, you'd gotten married to Hanakamachi by now…' informed Mizuki with a smirk.

'Who's that?' asked Kanata.

'Christine Hanakamachi,' said Mizuki, 'The one who used to chase you even when you were on Sandy?'

'Her?' asked Kanata dumbstruck.

'Yes,' replied Mizuki.

Kanata sighed and looking up said, 'oh gods, why do you have to torture me like this?'

Mizuki started laughing and Kanata joined in minutes later. After, like, five whole minutes they stopped laughing. Mizuki turned to Kanata and facing him said, 'I want to ask you a favor, Kanata…'

'Well, I'll see if I can do anything,' said Kanata and gestured him to go ahead while sitting full length on his azure bad.

'I want you to make sure that Miyu can continue her dream to become a minister'.

Kanata stared at him blankly and after a few minutes said, 'you must be joking…'

'I dead serious…'

Kanata sighed and said, 'I'll see what I can do…'

Mizuki smiled because if Kanata says that it means that he'll make sure he'll get it done. He gave him a friendly pat on Kanata's shoulders and said, 'you're very lucky to have Miyu'.

'No kidding…' said Kanata sarcastically, 'it's always been my dream to marry a loser…'

'Don't call her that,' said Mizuki sternly, 'she hates being called a loser…'

'Who doesn't?' asked Kanata.

A silence enclosed the two and after a few minutes, Mizuki said, 'please take care of her for me Kanata'.

Kanata looked up and was surprised to see Mizuki smiling. He was surprised because Mizuki never gave anybody forced smiles and he was currently giving Kanata one.

'Mizuki,' started Kanata but he left before Kanata could even utter another word.

**End Episode 3**

Tune in for the next episode of

**CASTLES IN THE AIR**  
_Every cloud has a silver lining._

_**Thought:**__ People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true, that is how they define reality... but what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'?—merely vague concepts. "Reality" can be a "mirage"._


	4. The MidNight Pact

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

**Episode 4**

**The Mid-night Pact**

'What am I going to do?' muttered a brunette pacing to and fro in front of a desk laden with papers. It looked apparently like a study room as there were book shelves along the walls and pens and ink stands placed neatly on small stands along the shelves. The brunette looked at the papers and his sharp auburn eyes turned dull at once.

He walked slowly towards the desk and walked right past it to the window at its back. He pulled away the curtains and the moon's light fell on the snow on the grounds and it shined juts as bright as the moon itself, as though parts of the moon was spread all over the kingdom.

The brunette sighed and sat down on the chair and pulled a couple of papers towards him. He started to read one. His eyes narrowed with every sentence and even before completely one paragraph in the paper, his head fell on the table, on the paper he was holding with a small thump. Just then, the door to the study opened and an ash-green haired guy entered the room with large smile which disappeared at once at the sight of the fallen brunette prince.

'Kanata!' exclaimed the ash-green haired guy as he ran towards him. But before he reached the table, Kanata popped his head up and looked at the new arrival with one open eye. He closed that one too with a small sigh and asked, 'what do you want _now _Mizuki_?'_

'What do _I_ want?' asked Mizuki amused and bend down to pick one of the papers that had fallen down whilst Kanata's head thumped on the table; he looked up at Kanata with the paper in his hands and asked, 'what are you doing _here?'_

'Where else can I go?' asked Kanata sitting up properly.

'Let me think…' said Mizuki and made a mock image as though he was thinking and said flustered, 'how about _your room?'_

'How can I go there if you guys offered it to _her?' _asked Kanata standing up and moving towards Mizuki.

'_Offered it?_' repeated Mizuki, 'that's her room, _now_…'

'Then how can I go there?' asked Kanata his eyes wide.

'Eh!' exclaimed Mizuki, 'you guys are married… you two have to stay in the same room… open your eyes!'

Kanata eyes flew wide open and he exclaimed, 'What… no way!'

Mizuki raised an eyebrow and Kanata started stuttering at once, 'anyway, you can't call that marriage… I mean... you know… we never… well, we never kissed'.

Mizuki gave Kanata one look and burst out laughing. Kanata turned a light shade of magenta and Mizuki finally stopped laughing after nearly five whole minutes of hysteric laughter. Kanata look flustered and Mizuki started to finally speak, 'I still can't believe that she actually fainted after that pastor said, "you may now kiss the bride"…'

'Well,' said Kanata, 'if she hadn't, I would have…'

Mizuki gave another round of laughter and controlling himself said, 'if that's your problem, she will give you as many kisses as you want, tonight…'

Kanata turned a deep shade of magenta and smoke started coming out of his ears. It looked as though he was on fire, 'what are you saying?'

'C'mon Kanata,' urged Mizuki, 'she's your _Queen_…'

'Not until the New Year, she's not…' corrected Kanata at once.

'What are you saying?' asked Mizuki with a blank look.

'Well, dad said it'll take time to transfer everything under my name and the enthroning ceremony will commence only on the New Year…' said Kanata closing his eyes.

'What's that got anything to do with Miyu and your marriage with her?' asked Mizuki.

'Well, if I'm not a King, she can't be my… well she can't be my _Queen…_' said Kanata blushing slightly.

Mizuki slammed his right hand against his forehead and said to Kanata, 'if you don't leave to your room in ten seconds, I'm calling Mikan…'

'Sheesh… I'll go…' said Kanata, 'why do all of you threaten me against your sis…?'

'Cause she's the only one you solemnly fear…' pointed out Mizuki with a smirk and added with a grin, 'have fun…'

Kanata turned bright red at once and his eyes vanished behind his bush of a brunette hair. He walked slowly out of the study room and made his way to his room located in the next corridor. He was thinking all the way to his room on what Mizuki said.** A/N:** _In case you're wondering, it's about what he said before the marriage_

'_I want you to make sure that Miyu can continue her dream to become a minister'._

'_What can I do about that?' _thought Kanata and then suddenly an idea struck him and he couldn't wait to tell Miyu about it. So he rushed past all the doors in a sprint and as soon as he reached his room, he didn't bother to knock, he just opened the door, saying, 'Hey, I just figured out—_'_

He stopped in mid-sentence. Just as he was about to enter the room, Miyu was standing beside his bed and her face was deep red and her emerald eyes were beyond themselves with shock. Her right hand was across her chest and they had stopped in mid-way removing her snow white wedding dress. Her left sleeve was already half removed and her shoulders were open to the fresh air in the room. In short—Kanata walked in while she was changing!

'PERVERT!' shouted Miyu and Kanata slammed the door just in time to avoid a flying lamp which missed his face by inches. He was breathing very deeply and his arms were shaking a little. He had turned a bright shade of red, again and his heart was beating like crazy.

Inside the room, Miyu was as red as a newly bloomed rose and her heart was beating much faster than Kanata's. She quickly pulled back her sleeve and waited for a whole minute breathing deeply. After a few minutes, Kanata knocked the door and asked in a very low voice, which was barely audible, 'Can I come in?'

Miyu took a deep breath again and said in slightly more than a whisper, 'Yeah… c'mon in…'

Kanata slowly opened the door and came in red in the face. He stopped as soon as he saw her back in her wedding dress. He became speechless at once, exactly the way he felt when he first saw her walking down the aisle.

'Pervert…' ,uttered Miyu under her breath, but either Kanata's ears were sharp or Miyu's voice was loud, cause the next second, he pointed his index finger at her and said, 'hey… I didn't mean to look at you like that you know…'

'Then why didn't you knock?' asked Miyu with her hands on her shoulders.

'Excuse-me!' said Kanata sarcastically, 'I've been in this room for nearly fourteen years and I never had any reason to knock to enter…'

'Well, you have now!' pointed out Miyu shouting.

'You?' asked Kanata, 'you're the reason?'

'Of course,' said Miyu, 'this is my room now…'

'Oh please,' said Kanata turning, 'why don't you find yourself a room by the broom-closet?'

'How dare you…' started Miyu.

'I dare very much,' said Kanata with a smirk.

They both stood there glaring at each other for a whole minute and then after a few seconds broke the glance. They turned away from each other with an "Hmpf". After a few minutes, Miyu sat down on the bed, her dress covered most part of it and with difficulty Kanata also found a small place and sat down. It took them another few minutes to actually start a conversation.

'Hey,' started Kanata, 'I'm really sorry…'

Miyu looked at him and the same sense which she had the last time he had apologized to her passed through her heart. And thinking about the last time he had apologized, a vivid sentence which he had said the last time, echoed in her head.

'_If I go out with Sandy, time just flies by…'_

Miyu's felt a tinge of guilt at once and said to Kanata, 'I should be the one to apologize…'

'Why?' asked Kanata raising an eyebrow.

'Well, you know… I kinda separated you and your love…' said Miyu guiltily.

Kanata's face turned blank and he asked, 'My _who_?'

'Your lover,' said Miyu turning to him and a drop of tear appeared in her eyes and she said, 'I'm so… I'm really, _really _sorry…'

Kanata raised both his eyebrows and asked, 'so, who's my lover again?'

Miyu looked at him blankly and said, 'it's the girl called Sandy, isn't it?'

Kanata gave her one blank look and broke down laughing. Miyu looked at him amused and she asked, 'what's so funny?'

'Well, the fact that…,' he stammered between his laughs, 'the fact that you referred to my horse as my lover…'

He continued his laughter and Miyu turned bright red around her cheeks. After a few seconds, she joined him too.

'I really can't believe I was such an idiot…' said Miyu laughing.

'You're not an idiot, you know,' said Kanata seriously.

'Really?' asked Miyu looking at him.

'Yeah,' said Kanata, 'you're a loser…'

Miyu glared at him and hit him squarely on his head with a pillow.

'Ow… that hurt!' exclaimed Kanata massaging his head.

'Serves you right!' said Miyu folding her arms.

Kanata gave her a cold look for a whole minute and then said, 'hey, I want to tell you something…'

Miyu looked at him dully and asked, 'What now?'

'I figured out a way to get out of this mess…' said Kanata excitedly.

'Really' asked Miyu with an equal amount of excitement that seemed to have sprouted out of nowhere. She asked, 'how do we escape out of this stupid marriage?' showing her right hand in which shone the diamond ring which Kanata had put through her ring-finger.

'Well…' started Kanata looking at an identical ring on his right ring-finger, 'that's it… we have to adjust to it for atleast a year…'

'Why a year?' asked Miyu raising an eyebrow.

'Well, I was going through one of the laws that dad just passed and then thinking about it later, I figured out that if I pass a law that makes it impossible to let us be together,' he said, 'then, we can get separated, no problem…'

'Why can't you do it now?' asked Miyu, 'why, wait a whole year?'

'Well, I read that a fresh king cannot pass a new law until he attains atleast a year's experience,' he said, 'unless if it is an emergency… and moreover, dad will freak out if I do it immediately and he'll get back his throne…'

'When did you become this witty?' asked Miyu with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

'Hey, I'm a Saionji,' said Kanata, 'I'm smarter than some silly girl who wants to be a minister…'

'Why do you keep doing this to me?' asked Miyu getting up.

'Well, I don't really know,' said Kanata and added, 'sit down… I'm not finished'.

'Hmpf,' he muttered and sat down again, 'so, what kind of a law is this?'

'A law that states the following,' he said and closing his eyes recited, _'__**No Member of Family or Royalty shall be allowed to be a part of the court or the judiciary except the King himself who holds the throne'.**_

'What?' asked Miyu, jumping down from the bed and on her feet, a smile caressed her face as soon as she realized what he meant by that law.

Kanata smirked and standing facing her said, 'and now all_ I_ have to do is carry out my duties diligently and I'll be allowed to draft a law and all_ you_ have to do is to become a minister… easy huh?'

'What if I'm unable to pass the test?' asked Miyu after a second thought.

'Well, I'm dead sure that you won't fail,' said Kanata closing his eyes.

'Believe that I'm not a loser now?' asked Miyu.

'Well, now that you mention it,' said Kanata with his finger on his chin, 'if you loose, I'll kick you out myself saying I don't want such a loser of a Queen…'

Miyu glared at him for a moment and it turned into a smile at once and she said, 'thanks a lot'.

Kanata turned blank for a second. Her smile kind of made his heart skip a beat and make him lose his voice. After a few seconds, he finally found it and he muttered, 'Mizuki wanted me to help you… so, you should thank _him_ and not me…'

Miyu gave him a huge smile and said, 'I'll thank him when I become a minister…'

Kanata smirked and said, 'I'll go to bed then'.

'Hey wait…' she called.

'What?'

'Do I still have to wear the ring?' asked Miyu.

Kanata looked at her for a second and said, 'I think you have to… if you slip it off even for a second, atleast one of the servants is bound to notice and you know, word travels fast in the kingdom…'

Miyu sighed and said, 'alright then…'

'G' Night,' said Kanata as he turned again to leave when she called him again. He got frustrated and asked, 'what is it now?'

She was a little taken aback and with a low voice asked, 'I was just wondering where you were going to sleep…'

Kanata raised both his eyebrows in thought and replied, 'in the study room…'

'Um… you should take some blankets with you then,' she said and picked him some blankets from the bed.

Kanata took then and with a small smirk asked, 'is there anything else?'

'Yeah,' she said smiling, 'just one more thing…'

'What is it?' he asked smirking.

'Happy Birthday Kanata,' she said smiling and closing her eyes.

Kanata's heart missed another beat and his stomach felt as though a thousand butterflies were set free inside and somewhere inside the castle the clock chimed midnight. He shook his head to the amazement of the blonde and said, 'you took your time…' he managed to mutter before he left the room with a burning face.

But at the door, before closing it, he stopped long enough to say, 'and… I'll never forget this birthday…' he turned facing her and with a smile said, 'for many reasons…'

'_Why am I feeling this way?'_ thought Miyu as her heart started to race really fast.

**End Episode 4**

Tune in for the next episode of

**CASTLES IN THE AIR**  
_Every cloud has a silver lining._

**Thought: "**_Give God what he deserves and not what is left__**"**_


	5. The Night Time Conversation

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

**Episode 5**

**The Night Time Conversation**

'Dad, why are you leaving so early?' asked a brunette in an awesome emerald-golden robe and wearing a thin crown which was embezzled with emerald, diamond and rubies. He was talking to a bald old man in his late forties who was wearing brown robes—that of a Buddhist temple priest's. They were standing outside the beautiful Saionji palace which was yet to recover from the gifts of the snow.

However, they were not alone. The old man and the handsome prince, now the king, were standing near a horse drawn carriage while a blonde beautiful teenage girl with emerald eyes and woman in her early twenties with dark purple hair were talking to an ash-green color haired teenager who was also in his traveling robes. He was shaking his head while smiling at the two ladies.

'Kanata…' started Hosho, the old man in the Buddhist robes.

'Damn Kanata,' muttered Kanata under his breath so that the old man standing so close to him didn't even hear.

'Pardon?' he asked.

'Nothing…' said Kanata rolling his eyes, 'but Dad, why leave _so_ early?'

'What do you mean by _early_?' retorted the bald old man, 'it's been a whole week since you inherited the throne… I need some well deserved rest, son…'

'But dad…' started Kanata but he was interrupted by the old man who said, 'now… I'll be back in exactly a year, on your eighteenth birthday and I want to see my grandchildren…'

Kanata turned a bright shad a purple and muttered, 'dad… what are you saying?'

'You mean you haven't taken any steps for my grandchildren yet?' asked Hosho bluntly making his son go another brighter shade of purple.

'Dad…!' he exclaimed and grabbed the old man around his mouth.

But he got out of the grip and asked, 'why, wouldn't your wife come to send me off? She's too much concentrated on Yamamura than on her husband's father…'

'Ask her yourself,' said Kanata to Hosho and turning to their direction shouted, 'Hey, Kouzuki! Dad wants you!'

Everybody there, including the guards gave Kanata and Miyu an odd look and Kanata walked towards Mizuki while Miyu and Mikan were walking towards the ex-King. During the second that they crossed Miyu muttered, 'Kanata…?' for which Kanata muttered back, 'Damn Kanata…'

Kanata walked to Mizuki with a frown and as soon as he reached Mizuki asked, 'why are you calling her Kouzuki?'

'Cause that's her name….' said Kanata and yawned deeply.

'Did you sleep at all last night?' asked Mizuki mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes.

'How do you expect me to sleep in that stupid study table?' snapped Kanata.

'Study table?' asked Mizuki amused, 'not in the bed, with _her_?'

'What are you saying?' exclaimed Kanata a small blush appearing in his cheeks.

Mizuki gave a small laugh and said, 'so, tell me about this pact of yours?'

'What pact?' asked Kanata with only one eye open and when realization struck him, 'that Kouzuki? She told you, didn't she?'

'Hey!' said Mizuki, 'she's my friend and she kinda never hides anything from me…'

'Friend…' sighed Kanata, 'you know, you two look good together… you two should've gotten married…'

'Don't be dumb…' said Mizuki closing his eyes, 'anyway, you should be glad to have a beautiful girl like her…'

'Would _you_ be glad to have her?' asked Kanata his eyes sharp.

'What,' exclaimed Mizuki, 'she's your wife!'

'Not in a year, she won't' said Kanata winking his eyes.

'Kanata…' started Mizuki

'Damn Kanata…' muttered Kanata and asked, 'you haven't given me a straight answer…'

'What answer?' asked Mizuki.

'I asked you whether you'd like to have her?' asked Kanata again.

'Well…' stuttered Mizuki, 'I just…'

'Just?' asked Kanata smiling.

'Well…' said Mizuki with a red face, 'kinda yeah…'

'Awesome!!' exclaimed Kanata deserving himself a glare from the two ladies standing near the carriage.

'Kanata…'

'Damn Kanata…' muttered Kanata, 'you will be back in a year right?'

'Yeah…?' said Mizuki with a red face.

'Then, Miyu Kouzuki will be there for you…' said Kanata closing his eyes, 'that's a promise…!'

'Kanata…' said Mizuki in a threatening tone.

'Damn Kanata!' exclaimed Kanata shoving him off.

'Don't say that!' said Mizuki.

'Whatever…' said Kanata, 'I just can't keep myself from saying that whenever someone calls my name…'

Mizuki sighed. Hosho gestured towards Mizuki and before leaving Kanata caught Mizuki and said, 'Take care of my dad, ok? He'll tend to be a bit of a pain whenever we go out traveling…'

'Take care of Miyu, then…' said Mizuki.

'Yeah yeah…' said Kanata and added teasing, 'your future wife…'

'Your current wife…' pointed out Mizuki sternly.

'Just for a year…' pointed out Kanata.

Mizuki smirked and said, 'we will see… Miyu is too good… you'll fall for her soon enough…'

'Not in this life time…' said Kanata raising his eyebrow.

oxoxoxoxo

It was nearing midnight and Miyu was sitting on the massive azure bed thinking. She had a lot of doubts about Kanata's idea ever since she had told about it to Mizuki. Mizuki's voice still echoed in her head.

'_Kanata is too good… you'll obviously fall for him soon enough… a year is way too much time… you two will grow to like each other, Miyu… Kanata is the kind of person you'll fall for if you start to know him better…'_

'Not in this lifetime…' Miyu sighed and muttered, 'I think he is way too obnoxious…'

'Who is?' a voice floated from the door to the room. Miyu jumped up from bed and turned to see Kanata walking towards the bed with one of his hands in a pocket in his robes. She sighed and said, 'It's just you…'

'Who were you expecting?' asked Kanata sitting down on the bed.

Miyu raised an eyebrow and sitting down beside him (note that there was atleast a feet gap between them). She looked out of the window in the room and sighed again thinking back to Mizuki's words.

'Why are you sighing?' asked Kanata irritated.

Miyu turned a slight shade of purple and muttered, 'No reason… So what were you and Mizuki talking about?'

'Whom,' Kanata said falling on the bed on his bag.

'Huh?'

'Well, you should ask, "About whom were you and Mizuki talking?"…' he corrected closing his eyes.

Miyu sighed and rolling her eyes asked, 'Alright, so about whom were you and Mizuki talking about?'

'You,' replied Kanata turning over.

Miyu's eyes widened a bit and with a smile she asked, 'what?'

'Yeah…' said Kanata and he got back to a sitting position and leaning close to her said, 'it's your entire fault'

'What My fault?' defended Miyu.

'You could've easily stopped this marriage…' said Kanata, 'there wasn't any need for neither this marriage nor this pact…'

'What are you saying?' asked Miyu bending a little back.

'You and Mizuki could've eloped…' said Kanata matter-of-factly turning away from her.

'Kanata...!' exclaimed Miyu getting up.

'Damn Kanata!' muttered Kanata.

'Why did you say that?' asked Miyu.

'Say what?' asked Kanata.

'That me and Mizuki… I mean… Mizuki and I should've…' stuttered Miyu.

'That you two should've eloped?' finished Kanata, 'so what? If you have done that, then I would've got the sword as well escape from this stupid marriage…'

Miyu pouted her lips and said, 'even if I did, you'd have been asked to marry Chris…'

'Chris?' asked Kanata, 'you mean Hanakamachi?'

'Yeah…' said Miyu and suddenly said, 'why should I elope with _Mizuki_?'

'He told me everything…' said Kanata.

'Oh man…' sighed Miyu sitting back down, 'he promised he'd never tell anyone that I proposed to him…'

She bit her lip. Kanata sat down with a mischievous smile caressing his lips and he leaned close to her ears so that his breath hit her shoulder with every word he spoke, he asked, 'how many things are you not telling me?'

'Millions,' she replied going a little red at their closeness.

'Actually, Mizuki never told me this…' said Kanata moving away from her and stretching.

Miyu turned a little red in the face.

'So, what was his reply?' asked Kanata.

Miyu turned another shade of purple and muttered under her breath, 'he asked me to wait and then when we're of age, he'll ask me to marry him if I still had any feelings for him…'

Kanata's smile vanished at once and he asked, 'then why did you agree to marry me? Don't you love him anymore?'

Miyu turned to him and when their faces were inches away from each other, Miyu noticed the note of regret and guilt in his voice and Mizuki's voice echoed in her head, _'Kanata is too good… you'll obviously fall for him soon enough_… _Kanata is the kind of person you'll fall for if you start to know him better…'_

Miyu turned away from him at once. Kanata looked at her from behind but before he could even ask, Miyu got up and said to him cheerfully, 'your father asked me to deliver a message from him to you'.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at her obvious change of subject and said closing his eyes, 'shoot…'

'He asked me to say this to you: _Take the steps correctly Kanata. I want to see them when I'm back'_ said Miyu looking up, 'what does that mean?'

Kanata turned red at once and he got up from the bed and started moving towards the door. But Miyu wouldn't let him go that easily, would she?

'Kanata…?' she called.

He turned and said, 'Damn Kanata!'

'Why do you keep saying that?' asked Miyu.

'I don't know…' replied Kanata scratching his head, 'whenever someone calls my name, I feel like telling it… but I don't say it out loud to anybody except Mizuki… now you…'

Miyu smiled and asked, 'So Kanata what are these "Steps" and who are "Them"?'

Kanata said, 'you wouldn't want to know…'

'How many things are you not telling me Kanata?' asked Miyu repeating his words.

Kanata raised an eyebrow and with a grin replied, 'Millions…'

With that he left the room and made his way to the study room for another restless sleep on the table. Miyu smiled at the door long after he was gone and Mizuki's voice came back, '_'Kanata is too good… you'll obviously fall for him soon enough_… _Kanata is the kind of person you'll fall for if you start to know him better…'_

She smiled to herself and muttered, 'Not in this life time… You're way too obnoxious Kanata…'

**End Episode 5**

Tune in for the next episode of

**CASTLES IN THE AIR**  
_Every cloud has a silver lining._


	6. The Internal Affairs Ministry

'You may now kiss the bride…' said a pastor to me with a grin

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the sole property of Takeshi who created him for the amazing story on Tennis prodigy—The Prince of Tennis.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

'_You may now kiss the bride…' said a pastor to me with a grin. I've never been more embarrassed in my whole life. What is this custom anyway? I stole a glance and saw the blonde standing next to me. She had her eyes tight shut. I feared that she might just slap me if I got any closer to her. Mizuki gave me a nudge and I turned to face her._

'_Huh-Hm,' I coughed, clearing my throat; what of I had no idea. I didn't even try to look into her face. I thought may be by some miracle, the ground of the church would open up and swallow me. I cursed my dad. After all he said that he was going to preach Buddhism and now he made me get married the Christian way. _

_I sighed and took a step forward. Probably sensing my presence, her eyes popped open and I peered into my favorite color of all times—emerald. But that was the moment I started hating it. Because of the way she looked at me, a look I've never received in my entire life—a look that clearly said that I had no right to get closer._

_As I extended my hand to try to get a balance by way of getting hold of her shoulder, she shuddered. I decided against touching her. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mikan and dad's energetic faces. I guessed that the entire hall was holding its breath._

_I took a deep one and closed my eyes tight and leaned a little forward—man… I never thought I was this bold. Anyway, as soon as I did that, I heard a shuffling and opened my eyes to see her staggering. I tried to catch her but before I even had any chance she fell and her mother, being right by her, came to her rescue._

_She had fainted. Obvious. I leaned back a little sighing and there I was falling… falling? Hey! I'm actually falling on my back! Ah…_

'AHHHHHH……' shouted a brunette as he fell on his back from a chair propped next to a study table. Papers were spread all across the table but they were crinkled probably because of the fact he was asleep with his head over his arms which rested on the table. Now, however he was sprawled on the floor, documents and papers slowly falling on top of his head.

He was on top of his chair and his legs stood out at odd angles and his sleepy eyes were contorted in agony and pain. He muttered under his breath, 'great… lucky morning Kanata…'

**Episode 6**

**The Internal Affairs Ministry**

'I'm late…' muttered Miyu as she combed her hair in front of a large mirror. She got up and checked her dress. She was wearing a simple floral gown which reached up to her knees. Her hair was let down and was pulled back by a white hair-band. She pulled back a hair which was peeking out by her right ear. She smiled at her reflection and got a few books off the table and she opened to door.

'Hey…' muttered a disheveled Kanata, who was just about to open the door from the other side. Miyu got alarmed at his sudden appearance and took a step back. Then, realizing that it was just Kanata, she peered at him closely and saw that his hair was standing at odd angles and his robe was torn at certain places. She stuffed a giggle. Kanata blushed a little.

'What's so funny?' he asked embarrassed.

'You, of course…' she said grinning, 'what have you been doing?'

'Very funny…' he said coldly, 'but unlike someone, I have to give up my bed to sleep in a rock solid able…'

'But the last time I checked, it was wooden,' said Miyu thoughtfully. But that earned a death glare from Kanata. Seeing that she said at once, 'just kidding… go get dressed properly or Mikan will be in a tantrum…'

'Where are you going?' asked Kanata as she walked by him and turned to sprint through the left corridor.

'To Kunimitsu-san's… it's my first day as intern after all…' she said cheerfully and ran away through the corridor. Kanata looked at her dumb-struck and after she was way out of earshot, muttered under his breath, extending his hand pointing at the right corridor, 'but isn't Tezuka's office that way…?'

Fifteen minutes later…

'Ahhhhhhh!!' wailed Miyu, as she stood in the middle of a deserted corridor, looking perplexed.

She looked both ways frantically and after a few more minutes' pause shouted, 'I'm LOST!!'

She broke down crying in vain and hoped that nobody shall pass by her in such a devastating state, especially Kanata. But one part of her hope lasted as a person did come, but it wasn't Kanata.

'Who is it?'

First the voice of a warm male echoed through the empty corridor. Miyu looked up and stood up just in time to see a blonde of nearly seventeen coming from one end of the corridor. He had bushy blonde hair and azure blue eyes. His azure eyes, framed behind rectangular spectacles, gleamed in curiosity. At the sight of Miyu, he jumped and bowed at once much to Miyu's embarrassment.

'Your Highness…!' he chirped, 'I shouldn't have walked through…'

'What are you saying?' asked Miyu with a raised eyebrow and walking closer shaking her head, 'I'm just an apprentice to Mr. Kunimitsu-san…'

'That's impossible!' piped the blonde, 'I saw your Highness at the church getting married to Kanata!'

'Yeah…' started Miyu looking away disgruntled when something in his statement struck her. She said, 'Hey! Wait a minute! You called me "Your Highness" but you called him by his name… how come?'

'Well…' said the blonde, 'He always insists on calling him by his first name… it's something of a rule here…'

He gave a smart laugh that caught Miyu at once. She smiled and said, 'if that's the case, everybody should call me by my first name as well…'

The blonde raised his eyebrows and said with a small smile, 'for that I should first know your name…'

Miyu smiled and replied, 'Miyu… and you?'

She extended her hand. The blonde took it and said with a smile and his eyes closed, 'Nozomu… Nozomu Hikarigaoka… at your service'

After a few seconds Miyu said, 'I have to go now… I'm already late…'

'Did you say Kunimitsu-san?' asked Nozomu suddenly.

'Yeah… why?' asked Miyu turning around.

'Well… I think his office is outside the castle, in the backyard of it…' said Nozomu thoughtfully.

'What?' asked Miyu dumb-struck.

'Didn't you know?' he asked curiously, 'if you had taken the right from Kanata's bedroom, you would've reached it in minutes… who pointed you this way anyway?'

'Apparently no one did…' said Miyu cursing Kanata for keeping silent when she had started sprinting the wrong way.

Nozomu smiled at her and said, 'why don't I show you a short cut there?'

'A short cut?' asked Miyu, curiously.

'Yeah… Kanata showed it to me the other day…' he said and added, 'and anyway, if you're any later on your first day, Kunimitsu-san will definitely be ticked even if you're the king… He just hates it when people don't follow the rules…'

Miyu gulped. She hadn't heard that about Tezuka Kunimitsu. All she had heard about him was that he was presently twenty years old and had competed against Mikan Yamamura for the post of Chief Minister in the Arts and Literature Ministry. But on failing, he refused to take up a post below Mikan. So, pitying him, Hosho Saionji had given him the post of Chief Minister in the only ministry where no one worked or even took the exams to enter it—the Internal Affairs Ministry. When Miyu had heard that, she had wondered many times as to why no one wanted to be the minister of Internal Affairs Ministry. She thought it was a good idea to take care of the internal problems of the country.

'Miyu, are you feeling ok?' asked Nozomu waking Miyu up from her thoughts.

'Yeah…' said Miyu at once, 'where is this short-cut anyway?'

'Right this way…' said Nozomu and he started walking to the end of the corridor. Miyu followed without a sound. As they reached the end of the corridor, Miyu motioned to turn towards the next corridor but stopped as she saw Nozomu stop. He turned to a massive portrait of a beautiful brunette lady wearing long azure blue dress and a small baby boy, also with brunette hair, on her lap. Both were smiling happily. Miyu recognized the baby boy at once. That bushy and straight brunette hair and his auburn eyes were too much for Miyu to miss.

'That's Kanata isn't it?' asked Miyu thoughtfully.

'OF course…' said Nozomu moving his right hand along the dress that Kanata was wearing in the portrait. He was wearing dark blue robes and a brooch shaped like wings was seen on his tiny shoulder.

'So, that's Kanata's mother?' asked Miyu but instead of a reply, as Nozomu touched the brooch on the portrait, the portrait opened up inward revealing a dark pathway. Miyu jumped at once.

'Wow… this is the short cut…?' asked Miyu.

'Of course…' was Nozomu's reply, again. He was smiling smugly at the pathway. He turned to Miyu and started, 'it will take you nearly fifteen minutes to come out of the path and as soon as you see a thin ray of light, don't run… walk and you'll come out into a garden… actually the backyard of the palace… anyway, turn to your right… you'll see a building—that's the Internal Affairs Ministry'.

Miyu smiled cheerfully and hugged Nozomu. Nozomu blushed at once. He started stuttering something but Miyu was too preoccupied to notice.

'Thanks a lot Nozomu!!' she exclaimed letting him go.

'Any—any time…' he stammered, still red around his cheeks.

Miyu smiled widely and disappeared into the pathway leaving Nozomu speechless. He felt really warm and after a small shake of his head started walking away with a small smile adoring his lips and tiny red spots on his cheeks.

'How much longer do I have to run like this?' Miyu asked herself after nearly ten minutes of running into the pathway. The pathway was completely dark and Miyu had to stop at unordinary places and touch the wall around her to make sure she wasn't going the wrong way, again. After a few more seconds, a tiny ray of light appeared at the end of the pathway and Miyu started to slow down.

She emerged out of the pathway and was surprised to find a Sakura tree glaring back at her. She reached to it and looked up. It wasn't the blooming season so all the leaves looked green and warm. The tree reminded so much of her home. She smiled to herself at the thought of her home and turned to her right and her jaw dropped at the sight of The Internal Affairs Ministry.

She ran to it in a wide sprint and was in disbelief even after looking at the sign at its entrance. The sign clearly hadn't been replaced for decades because it read:

'**InTErnAl AfAAircE MYsTEryy'**

'It's sure a mystery all right,' muttered Miyu, her head hung. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. The ministry was completely cramped. Litter was probably the only decorative item that the ministry suited itself to. She was unable to believe that she had dreamed and dreamed of one day working at a ministry which was the general litter box of the entire castle—so much was the garbage that was littered everywhere in and outside of the battered old building. Not to mention that the building itself looked like it could fall and collapse anytime. Miyu took an involuntary step backward and turned to run away before tears could find their way out of her eyes when a mocking voice called behind her.

'Running away already loser?'

Miyu turned with fury and anger and was sure enough face to face with the only person who have till now been able to get her to her wits end, the King of the Saionji Kingdom—Kanata Saionji.

'You…' muttered Miyu and she found herself going red, not with embarrassment but with anger. She charged up to him and with her hands in her hips started shouting at him.

'How dare you!' she started, 'why didn't you tell me the right way to the ministry and ha! What a joke! How can anyone call this a ministry… a horse stable would be cleaner…'

'Actually I think you haven't seen Sandy's stable yet…' interrupted Kanata with a sincere look on his face, 'clean would be an understatement…'

'That's…' started Miyu but she was interrupted again as Kanata went on.

'But actually, this is more than you deserve…' he said, 'a loser doesn't deserve anything more than this… wouldn't you agree?'

'Are you being mean to me because I'm a woman or is it cause,' she paused and finished with a wide tint, '_I'm a woman?'_

Kanata looked at her thoughtfully and replied after a few seconds, 'I think I'd go with the first one…'

'Kanata…' she started.

'Damn Kanata,' he said lightly with a raise of an eyebrow and a small smirk.

'You're such a Male chauvinist!' she exclaimed.

'What's all this noise?' A voice asked from behind Kanata.

Miyu looked over Kanata's shoulder while Kanata turned a little to see who it was. Kanata's face broke into a wider grin. Miyu gulped at the sight of her new teacher and mentor, the one and only—Tezuka Kunimitsu—the Chief Minister to the 'Internal Affairs Ministry' or maybe 'The InTErnAl AfAAircE MYsTEryy' as the board to the office reads.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was more than a shock to Miyu. Contrasting to the character of the building, he looked well there is no other word for it—_cool_. He had well kept bushy greenish hair and his eyes were giving her a cold look from behind his wired rimmed rectangular spectacles. She froze at his sight and wished she could just disappear. Kanata's constant sniggers didn't help her either.

'Who are you?'

That was the last thing that Miyu thought Kunimitsu would say. She looked up at him and started stuttering. She didn't know what to say. She was completely at sea. She looked at Kanata and was furious to see that he was trying very hard to stifle his laughs.

'Are you deaf?' asked Tezuka, this time more coldly.

Miyu finally found her voice. She didn't want to look like an idiot on her first day. 'I'm so sorry,' she exclaimed with a bow and said, standing up straight, 'My name is Miyu… Miyu Kouzuki… I'm here as your new intern…'

Tezuka gave her a calculating look and stole a glance at Kanata. Kanata reluctantly nodded and Tezuka, turning to Miyu, asked, 'aren't you Miyu Saionji?'

Kanata looked at Tezuka disbelievingly and so did Miyu. They both contained themselves for another second and Miyu said with a determined voice, 'I am sir… But the King wished that I should not get any preferential treatment so… so he asked me to continue with my maiden name till I finish my apprenticeship…'

'When did I say that?' asked Kanata and with the look that Miyu gave her changed at once to, 'I mean… of course…' he gave a hollow laugh and added, 'so shall we begin the opening ceremony with the other students as well…?'

Tezuka gave both a glare and preceded inside going, 'yes… we shall…'

Miyu sighed and followed Kanata and Tezuka into the decrepit old building. While they were walking through a dirty looking corridor, Miyu moved towards Kanata and whispered, 'what are you doing here?'

'I'm the king remember?' he ridiculed, 'I have to be here to present the three of you apprenticeship hood's certificate… and a formal identity…'

'Oh…' was all she managed to say. But something in his sentence caught her attention, 'what do you mean three?'

At that moment, they turned and entered a room. Miyu looked into the room and she found her answer. The room appeared like a class-room. It had four small chairs with benches at its front and one main chair with a long table, facing the other three chairs. Two of the three chairs were already occupied by two young ladies of not more than seventeen years. One had short purple hair and as she was standing to greet Kunimitsu, Miyu saw that she was really tall and looked a little athletic. The other was a charming girl with double plaited greenish-black hair. Both had a warm look about them that Miyu found it easy to smile back at them when they gave her a welcoming smile.

Miyu was standing beside Kanata up until now. Tezuka had been looking at her for a long time with a cold look in his eyes as though trying to get her to her proper seat without saying it. But Miyu was looking at the two girls that she didn't notice. Kanata gave her a small nudge at her shoulder with his. She looked at him and at Tezuka and slightly red got to her proper seat to the right of the girl with purple hair. Tezuka motioned them to sit down.

'Now that our _little princess_ is here…' said Kunimitsu with a cold look directed at Miyu. Miyu moved uncomfortable in her chair much to Kanata's delight. Tezuka gave both a stern look and continued, 'well… let's get back where we started… all three of you introduce yourselves to Your Majesty…'

'Good Morning, your Highness…' started the one with greenish black hair, 'My name is Aya Konishi…

'Hey Aya!' said Kanata warmly, 'you're welcome to call me Kanata…'

'Of course, your Highness…' exclaimed Aya.

Kanata raised an eyebrow and Aya said at once with a small smile, 'Kanata…'

A small smile crossed Miyu's lips as she saw Kanata's lips forming a usual catch phrase that he usually uses with her when she utters his name. Miyu realized that he seemed to be using to a very fair few people—Mizuki and herself.

'Hey Kanata… It's Nanami Tenchi' said the other one.

'Nice to meet you Nanami…' said Kanata and all the four in the room turned to Miyu. Kanata muttered, 'and now the spoiled brat!'

Miyu gave him a death glare and got up. She realized that Tenchi and Konishi were looking at the two with a look of confusion. They hadn't expected the king to act all informal to strangers and all cold and heartless to his own wife.

'I'm Miyu Kouzuki…' said Miyu through gritted teeth. Kanata smirked.

'Kouzuki…' he said, 'may I know why you were late today?'

'I—I got lost…' she muttered, going red.

'Tezuka?' called Kanata invitingly, 'take over…'

Tezuka looked at Kanata for a moment and turned to Miyu and started.

'Lost, you say? And you call yourself the queen? Don't you even know that at every corridor of this kingdom there has been placed a map of the entire palace and its grounds? If you didn't even know that what kind of a ministry will you make? And you are the queen… you are a disgrace to this ministry… this might not be the best venue but a ministry shall always be a ministry let it be operated in a manor or just under a tree… '

Miyu was looking at her feet and her emerald eyes were starting to get blurred. She was controlling herself from breaking down and if this went on any longer, she'd sure to break down crying. She didn't want that to happen—especially in front of Kanata.

'You might be the Queen of this kingdom but when you decided to run for the ministry, you are just an apprentice under me and you should remember that when you run late to my class again…' Tezuka took a small breath ha and asked, 'did you get that?'

Miyu nodded and Kanata noticed a small drop of water (more specifically tear) fall on the dusty floor.

'Huh-Hm,' coughed Kanata before Tezuka opened his mouth to start, again. All the four in the room turned to look at him.

'I think we'd better get to the main ceremony… I'm a busy man Tezuka… I'm not here to listen to your lectures man… I get that more that enough already…' he said lazily. Tezuka understood and muttered, 'very well…'

After nearly fifteen minutes, during which all the three girls were given official permission to enter the palace and leave it without being searched brutally, Kanata turned to leave. Just then, he turned to Tezuka and asked, 'aren't you going to give her any punishment Tezuka?'

Tezuka leaned closer to Kanata and muttered in almost a whisper, 'will you be okay if I give her a punishment that'll make her fall asleep as soon as she's finished?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Kanata crossly.

'Well…' started Tezuka with a small smirk.

'Shall I suggest a punishment?' asked Kanata realizing what he had meant.

'Go ahead…'

Miyu gulped. This sure isn't going to be good.

'This office of yours is a little dirty don't you think?' asked Kanata with a small smirk and a twitching eyebrow.

'Kanata…' started Miyu furiously.

'Damn Kanata,' muttered Kanata as he turned to leave the dirty old building.

It was late. He knew it was late. Of course he did. It was nearly ten. Yet he was still up on top of his bed going through parchment after parchment trying to read them all but he was just too sleepy. Mikan had asked him to go through sign a treaty that his father had left a little incomplete. The Treaty was directed towards the Sasaki Kingdom. As soon as his quill passed over those tow words, Kanata stopped—wide awake. He remembered something—more like someone. But before he could ponder, the door to the room opened and a strong smell of dirty water and sweat followed it. He looked up from his work to see a blonde walking towards him half-focused. But at the sight of the smug brunette on top of the bed, she was wide-awake.

'You…' she said accusingly pointing her index finger.

'What?'

'You make me want to kill you!' she exclaimed her emerald eyes burning with fury.

'You make me want to puke,' retorted Kanata, 'jeez… go take a bath first… or pour some of that water in the flower vase…'

He smirked and turned to his work wit ha small smirk and as he was just about to underline an incorrect statement, water came pouring down his head and on his papers and on his favorite quill. He looked up at the blonde who was now holding the flower vase, which he had moments ago asked her to pour on herself.

'Kanata, I did pour the water like you said…' she said innocently, 'I don't seem to smell anything different on me…'

'Why you…' started Kanata and ran after her. She ducked and turned and they were running around the bed. Miyu was up front trying to escape. Kanata was close behind her trying in vain to catch her. At one point, while she was at one side of the bed and he the other, with one swift move, he climbed on top of the bed and as she tried to run away from the bed, he caught her wrist just in time but with the two pushing either way, the two fell on each other and on the bed.

'Ow…' wailed Miyu. He massaged her head and opened her eyes only to stare into perplexed auburn ones. She turned a deep shade of magenta at once. She was on top of Kanata who was on the bed and their faces were inches away from touching. Miyu was only half-conscious as to what was happening. So was Kanata. He was as red as a freshly picked tomato. He couldn't move at all. Not even an inch. The closeness between the two was irrepressible but neither was able to move a muscle at the moment.

At that exact moment, the door to the room opened and a shrill voice erupted going, 'Kanata! Your Dad sent us a let—Oh my god! I'm sorry… I should've knocked…'

'Mikan!' shouted Kanata and unbelievably, the two split. Miyu sat down on the bed Japanese-style and Kanata was right behind Mikan, stuttering.

'Mikan… it's not what it seems...' he muttered desperately.

'Aww… you two are married… of course it is what it seems…' she said slyly, 'I should just be leaving…'

'Mikan…' called Kanata and ran after her, leaving the room and Miyu alone.

Minutes after they were gone, Miyu touched her cheeks slowly and felt them getting warmer by the minute. She turned red at the thought of what just happened. A small smile caressed her lips and she slopped into the bed. Well, after about a few minutes, she got up reluctantly for a _long_ shower.

**End Episode 6**

Tune in for the next episode of

**CASTLES IN THE AIR**  
_Every cloud has a silver lining._

**A/N: **I forgot to upload a thought last time but this one's especially for** you Akira Kijoyu, **for noticing my stupid words at the end of the episodes**.**

"_Swords can win territories_

_But not hearts._

_Force can make heads bow_

_But not minds"_


	7. The Barbaric Custom

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the sole property of Takeshi who created him for the amazing story on Tennis prodigy—The Prince of Tennis.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

**Episode 7**

**The Barbaric Custom**

It was a clear sunny morning and the entire Saionji Kingdom was up and about in their morning domestic works. The castle of the Kingdom stood gracious with its many turrets and towers reaching out to the sky. The palace was being decorated with many flowers and decors at the moment. All of this commotion whilst the decorations does not seem to pamper the beauty sleep of the Prince, or now so called, King of the Saionji Kingdom—Kanata Saionji. He was sleeping peacefully with his hands over the massive study table in his library with many papers sprawled all over the floor and a few over his head. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing was even and the paper nearest to his mouth was moving slowly matching to his breathing.

Just then, a small clatter sounded right outside the room and he woke with a start. He opened his right eye first and peered at the room to see if anyone's about. The he opened both the eyes and getting up to a sitting pose yawned and stretched. He dusted off the papers on his head and a particular hand-written parchment caught his eye. He had read it a dozen times already but in spite of all that he said he missed his old man too much. He had been reading the letter that his father had sent him yesterday which Mikan had brought to him. Kanata sat up straight and started reading the letter, _again._

_Dear Son, (or should I say Your Highness?)_

_How are you doing? I hope the Kingdom is doing well in your hands. I just can't stop worrying about you and the kingdom. Have you been doing your duties properly? I mean, I know that you will but still… Did you re-edit that treaty of __Sasaki__Kingdom__? I hope you did… it's a very important one too __Kanata__…_

Kanata gulped at the very thought. Due to Miyu's stupid act, one of the pages of the treaty is completely washed, literally.

_Speaking of Sasaki, you have a friend there right? I don't remember seeing your friend at your wedding. Did you actually invite any of your friends __Kanata__? Speaking of your wedding how's Miyu? I hope she's doing well… are you keeping her happy and cheerful?_

_'You make me want to kill you!'_ _she exclaimed her emerald eyes burning with fury_.

Kanata smiled as he thought back to what she had said last night_. Happy…? Yeah right…!_

_How is your progress going on my grandchildren?_

Kanata blushed. Though this was the thirteenth time he was reading it, he still couldn't help but feel embarrassed on hearing such a discomfited question.

_I hope to see them the minute I return for your seventeenth birthday __Kanata__. Anyway, I will be staying in __India__ for a while as this is the country where Mahavir Buddha was born. India is a very prosperous country, by the way. A few customs here a re totally barbaric but a few are really touching. Mikan really wanted to know a few of their customs so as to follow at least one which might be good. I sent her information on one of their customs which I think is really **g**_entil**_e_**_. Send me messages on any of your problems but I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to reply for all of your letters __Kanata__. _

_Hope to see you and the little Saionjis with their mother. _

_Take care and take care of my daughter-in-law. _

_Until later,_

_Hosho Saionji._

Kanata sighed and stood up from his chair. He stretched again and placed the letter into one of the drawers. He got to the door and yawning, opened it. His eyes popped open at the sight of what was happening outside his study. The entire castle was being decorated and girls from the entire kingdom (or maybe the whole world, as Kanata assumed), were running about the corridors decorating the place.

Kanata was completely confused as to what was going on. He was finally noticed by two sixteen year old girls. They stopped in front of him and Kanata recognized them from yesterday at Tezuka's office.

'Good Morning Kanata…' chorused the two girls cheerfully.

'Morning… Aya and Nanami, right?' he asked.

'Yeah…' said Nanami.

'Aren't you two supposed to be in Tezuka's office right now?' he asked looking at a clock on the wall.

'Classes are cancelled…' replied Aya disbelievingly.

'Why?' asked Kanata with a raised eyebrow.

'Why?' ridiculed Nanami, 'cause today's a national holiday…'

'Oh…' said Kanata thoughtfully and after a second exclaimed, 'What!!'

'Didn't you know?' asked Aya, 'Ms. Yamamura declared today as a national holiday due to a new custom that we are going to follow from this year on…'

_"Mikan really wanted to know a few of their customs so as to follow at least one which might be good"_

'Yes,' said Nanami nodding her head, 'Ms. Yamamura said that this custom was recommended by the late-King… I mean your father…'

_"I sent her information on one of their customs which I think is really **g**_entil**_e"_**

'Where's Mikan?' asked Kanata frantically.

'She's with Miyu,' replied Aya after a thought, 'she's dressing her up right now…'

Kanata left without even stopping to hear what the custom was all about. He wanted to hear it from his formidable governess herself.

_'How could she declare a holiday without consulting me?'_ thought Kanata furiously.

After a few minutes, during which he had to dodge ladies and girls of all shapes and sizes, he reached the door to his room. He was about to open it when something in his head stopped him—probably a bad memory. So he decided to knock instead.

'Coming…' echoed a voice from behind the door and Kanata knew at once that it was Mikan.

She opened the door and a big grin appeared on her face at once. She smiled at Kanata and asked, 'where have you been? Your wife was worried…'

'What's happening Mikan?' he shouted at once.

Mikan sighed and said, 'did I forget to tell you? I'm conducting a new custom that your father just sent me…'

'I know that!' he said and asked, 'but how come you never consulted me before declaring a holiday?'

'Well…' she started but just then a voice from behind Mikan called, 'Is it over yet Mikan?'

Mikan turned and Kanata looked over Mikan's shoulder and what he saw made his jaw drop. Miyu came out from behind the dressing room. She was wearing a long deep blue dress which was full sleeved and different shades of blue was what that dress was made out of. Her hair was lightly curled here and there and a thin chain with diamonds decorated her neck and similar diamond plated ornaments decorated her wrists and a thin tiara was placed neatly on her blonde long hair. Her cheeks were red and her emerald eyes were focused on something on the floor. She just refused to look up.

'You look absolutely fantastic!' exclaimed Mikan and jumped to her and caught hold of her hands.

Miyu smiled at Mikan and said, 'Thanks…'

Kanata could hear his heart beating in his ears. He felt himself getting warmer by the minute and hoped that he wouldn't erupt.

'So how does she look Kanata?' asked Mikan smirking.

Miyu looked up at Kanata. Kanata turned at once and said, 'whatever…'

Mikan's smirk grew wider and she said, 'aw… you are so mean… after all she is going to do for you today…'

'What do you mean?' asked Kanata turning to face Mikan though his eyes darted to Miyu time and now.

'Take a bath and change into robes that make you look your post…' said Mikan and started dragging Miyu out of the room. Before closing the door she added, 'come to the main hall before your breakfast… I'll tell you what all this is about…'

She closed the door leaving Kanata dumb-struck.

_'She looked…'_ thought Kanata but shook his head before finishing the sentence.

'Mikan,' said Miyu as she sat on a chair at the main hall, 'I'm not so sure about this…'

The main hall was a circular room and its ceiling was so high that one might just think that it will lead you directly out to the heavens. The hall was decorated by flowers and lamps and all the windows to the hall were open. The hall was filled with girls and women above and over the age of sixteen. Every one of them was either seated on the chairs or roaming about picking up something or just chatting.

'Hosho said it is a really nice custom… we should try it at least once…' said Mikan.

'Mikan!' called someone. Both turned to see Kanata walking towards them. He was in his formal king's robes and his thin crown made of diamonds and emeralds gleamed even in the highly lit room. Many of the girls in the room squealed at his entry but his eyes were fixed on Mikan or maybe the blonde by her side.

'Tell me now!' he ordered as soon as he reached the two.

'I'm going to see Aya and Nanami,' said Miyu stuttering and left the two.

A pair of auburn eyes followed the retreating blonde but not for long. He turned to Mikan and asked, 'what's all this about? Why, all of a sudden, the entire Saionji Palace is filled with _women?'_

'Let me start from the very beginning,' said Mikan and cleared her throat much to Kanata disapproval and said, 'the custom we are about to follow is called in India as **"Vrath"** or **"Virath"**. This Virath is a custom in which women, married and engaged, for the welfare and health of their husbands and fiancés starve for a whole day'.

'That's barbaric!' exclaimed Kanata at once.

'…at the end of the day, when the moon comes out, the husbands or the fiancés give their respective women water and something to eat…' she said as though she had not even heard Kanata's exclamation.

'So stupid…' muttered Kanata under his breath and Mikan continued.

'But before that or maybe even after, the men have to give something else to the women…' she said.

'What is it?' asked Kanata curiously.

'A kiss…' said Mikan smiling cheerfully.

Kanata raised his eyebrows and asked, 'Is Miyu doing it?'

'Of course…' said Mikan off-handedly.

'You _can't_ be serious…' said Kanata brusquely.

'For once,' said Mikan smirking, 'I am!'

'I have to go see Miyu!' said Kanata.

With that, he left Mikan and ran towards the three interns to Tezuka Kunimitsu—Aya Konishi, Nanami Tenchi and the Queen, Miyu Kouzuki. As soon as he reached the three, the other two departed with a small smirk and a bow.

'What's happening?' whispered Kanata.

'A Virath… as Mikan said…' said Miyu curtly.

'You are actually agreeing to this barbaric custom?' asked Kanata furiously.

'What other choice do I have?' asked Miyu turning to face him.

'You could have easily said no,' said Kanata his anger obvious in his eyes, 'you can't possibly think of starving for a whole day for... for my health!'

Miyu turned and little and said, 'Almost every other woman in the kingdom is doing it…'

'Cause they… I mean… because the others love the guys they are doing this for and…' he muttered awkwardly.

'And…?' Miyu urged him to continue.

'And it's different for us… as…' he stuttered, _'Why am I actually stuttering?'_

'As…?'

'As we'll be…'

'As we will be separated in another year, right?' asked Miyu.

'Of course!' exclaimed Kanata.

'But for that one year, I have to act as though I care…' she said turning away, her lips pouted and a light tinge of red appearing on her cheeks, 'if I don't even act, then everyone's going to think I'm a Ice Queen who don't even care about the King…'

Kanata looked at her in surprise. Surely, he didn't expect that.

'What do you expect me to say to everyone?' she asked facing him, "I won't stop eating for him because we'll be separated after a year?" They'll think that I'm loosing it!'

Kanata stood thoughtful for a while. After a few minutes he asked, 'so, you won't be thinking about my health when you starve?'

'Of course not!' said Miyu and crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

'Alright…' said Kanata and added, 'I'm going for breakfast… I wonder what's special today... I hope its bacon or at least fried chicken…oh! Where are my manners? Are you hungry, Miyu?'

'No I'm not!' said Miyu and moved away from him before he could hear the growl that her stomach just produced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Kanata…' Miyu wailed leaning over the balcony to the main hall in which he was standing viewing the Kingdom.

'What do you want?' asked Kanata and he started to leave the balcony. She followed him. They came out to the main hall again and the hustle and the bustle for the evening ceremony were going on.

'I'm hungry,' she whined.

They stopped at a table laden candles and flowers. He picked up one of the flowers and slipped his other hand into his pocket and got out a red apple.

'Here…' he said, trying to slip her the apple covered by flowers.

'What?'

'You said you were hungry… now eat this…' he said peering over her to see if anyone's watching.

'Kanata…'

'Damn Kanata…' he muttered, 'you said you're doing this to maintain an image... now if no one's watching, you can eat this… it's not like you're doing this for real, is it?'

'Hmpf!' she puffed with her lips pouted and said, 'eat it yourself!'

'I don't like apples…' he said matter-of-factly and dropped the apple on the floor. But with all the decors lying about, it slipped beneath the table and out of view of others.

Miyu sighed. She looked really pale and looked like she was about to faint.

'You sure you're okay?' asked Kanata, concerned.

'Yeah…' said Miyu thickly.

_'Oh god, please end this soon…'_

'Kanata…?' she called again.

'Damn Kanata…' he muttered and asked, 'what now?'

'Nothing…' she muttered.

'C'mon tell me… what's wrong?' he asked.

She looked up and saw him staring at her curiously and Miyu could swear that there was evident concern in those auburn eyes of his. A small smile crept into her lips and she looked down and said, 'I hope I really do become a minister at this castle…'

Kanata raised an eyebrow and asked, 'hope? I thought you were sure that you were going to become a minister…'

'Yeah… I will!' she said.

Kanata sighed and said, 'you are not making any sense to me… loser…'

'What did you just say?' she piped but just then Mikan's voice echoed around the hall.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please follow me to the fountain… the moon is up!' she said.

'Let's go!' said Miyu enthusiastically, and grabbed Kanata's wrist.

'Hey! Hey! Hey!' muttered Kanata as he was forcefully dragged to the fountain.

The fountain was one of Kanata's favorite places. It was made out of pure white marble. It was a circular fountain and right in the middle of it was erected the statute of a beautiful young woman. The fountain was built in memory of Kanata's mother and whenever he felt sad or the contrast, he would be here, talking to the statute of his mother.

'Okay now…' said Mikan, 'form a circle around the fountain and look into it so that you can see the reflection of the moon in it…'

All the girls followed her orders. Kanata slipped to where all the other guys were standing and found to his surprise Tezuka trying to slip away from the group. As soon as he spotted Kanata he stopped in his actions and turned to his usual serene self again.

'What are you doing here Tezuka?' asked Kanata smirking wondering which one of the girls there was Tezuka's.

'Well…' started Tezuka with a glare but was interrupted by Mikan who said, 'now, guys give your girls something to drink…'

Tezuka and Kanata sighed at the exact moment and each without looking at each other grabbed a cup of water each and formed a line. Kanata was still wondering about two things—first, who was Tezuka going to kiss and second, how is _he_ going to kiss _Miyu_?!

Just then, Miyu stood before Kanata her eyes a little blurred and her face a little pale. Kanata moved a little to bring the water closer to her lips. But just then, Miyu's eyes became a little dazed.

'Miyu?' called Kanata but the next second, with her hand over her forehead, Miyu fainted. She fell right over Kanata's shoulders and he grabbed her whilst the glass of water in his hand slipped and reached the floor with a loud breaking sound.

'What the hell do you think you were doing… were you trying to kill her?' shouted a male with a warm voice which, in his obvious fury, shook the very floor of the Palace.

'Kanata, calm down…' replied the calm voice of a lady.

'Calm down? What if anything had happened to her?'

Miyu could hear this heated conversation from inside Kanata's (now their) room. The conversation was probably between Kanata and Mikan while a few others were also present because Miyu could've sworn her hair that the next person who spoke was Kunimitsu.

'Kanata… there is nothing to shout about… she's fine…' said Tezuka placidly.

'Fine?' asked Kanata, 'great… so if her stomach was to have had a problem from this, what will you say… hmmm… would it be _"She's still alive… why worry?"_'

'Kanata, you're overreacting…' said Mikan frustrated.

'_I_ am overreacting?' asked Kanata heatedly, 'who gave _you_ permission to let her starve for me?'

'She said…' started Mikan.

'Forget what she said!' exclaimed Kanata, 'you should have asked me first!'

'Kanata…' started Tezuka but Mikan cut in saying, 'so whom did you ask permission for _you_ to starve?'

Miyu got up to a sitting position in the bed. She became more conscious about her surroundings and what she was hearing. It didn't make any sense. _He didn't eat either?_

_'I don't like apples…'_

'What are you talking about?' asked Kanata. His voice dropped a tone. Miyu smiled lightly at his sudden change.

'You didn't eat all day… while we're at it, did you even have a little drink all day?' asked Mikan, her voice rising by the minute.

'Mikan, stop shouting…' said Kanata through gritted teeth.

'Oh!' she said, 'it's ok for you to shout and not me? Whatever! Go and have dinner with your _beloved _wife!'

Miyu heard footsteps moving outside the door and seconds later heard Tezuka speaking, 'she's right… go and eat… give something to Miyu as she had had only water which you gave her after she fainted'.

Seconds later, she heard a soft knock on her door. Miyu pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and said, 'C'mon in…'

Kanata opened the door slowly and popped his head in first. He looked at Miyu and he came into the room slowly and closed the door behind him. His right hand was carrying a plate laden with a bowl and some fruits and some vegetables.

'Wow… Aren't you weak…?' he teased and sat down facing her. She was seated at the edge rear edge of the bed near the pillows and he sat right opposite her with a small smirk.

'I can't believe you'd be that weak… what kind of a minister you will make..? What do you want: chicken soup? Lamp chops? Apples? Grapes? You name it… I bring it!'

'You didn't eat anything at all, all day, did you?' asked Miyu.

Kanata avoided her gaze and pondered with the grapes on the big plate he had placed between the two. Miyu looked down trying to catch his eyes which she finally did and asked, 'answer me Kanata…'

'Yeah… so what?' he asked looking away.

'Why?'

'Well… if you didn't do it for my health… what if He got angry at you and decide to punish me for it, by ducking away days of my life,' he said still looking away, though occasionally his auburn eyes darted to her.

Miyu broke out laughing. Kanata looked at her and soon joined her as well. While Miyu was still laughing, he extended a hand with a spoon full of soup. She looked at him and with a smile opened her mouth and drank the soup. Kanata gave her a warm smile.

He took another spoon and extended to her but she took the spoon from his grasp. Kanata thought she was about to eat herself but she extended it back to her and Kanata was surprised. He raised an eyebrow for which she said, 'you must be hungry too…'

Kanata smiled and closed his mouth over the spoon. This continued for another fifteen minutes during which the two cleaned up the entire plate. Kanata was just about to leave when Miyu called him.

'Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata…' he muttered smiling and asked, 'what is it?'

'Hey… who said that I didn't do it for you?'

Kanata's eyes slowly opened a little wide. Miyu was surprised at his reaction. He didn't take his eyes off of her. He placed the empty plate on the table and returned to his original place before Miyu. Miyu was a little surprised.

He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, 'if you did it for me, then I want to finish it…'

'Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata…' was the last thing she heard before he slowly closed his lips over hers. Miyu's eyes popped wide while Kanata's was closed lightly. Miyu felt the entire world stop. She felt as though she had nothing to worry about or nothing to bother. She was about to close her eyes and return his kiss when he withdrew at once.

Miyu saw that he was completely red and looked as though whatever he did had done out of his control. He covered his lips and ran out of the room with a hurried, 'Sorry…'

Miyu slowly brought her hand over her lips and felt the place where it had come in contact with his lips and felt it really warm. Her hand moved to her cheeks and she felt herself getting warmed by the minute. Her heart was beating really fast, as though it was in the middle of a 100m sprint. She closed her eyes tight but all that popped into her head was Kanata and his…

Miyu slopped into the bed and covered her head with the blankets.

_'Why did I do that?' _Kanata thought as he stood with his back to the door of his study. He was inside it and was sweating heavily and his face was as red as a freshly picked tomato.

_'Why is my heart beating this fast?'_ was the thought in the minds of both the Saionjis—The King as well as The Queen—Miyu and Kanata Saionji.

**End Episode 7**

Tune in for the next episode of

**CASTLES IN THE AIR**  
_Every cloud has a silver lining._

**A/N:** Thanks for all those awesome reviews guys… looks like all of you enjoyed the thought than the story…**:--D. **Now for this week's thought… hope it's good**.**

_"When you are eating, eat for God_

_When you are sleeping, dream of god_

_When you are walking, walk for God_

_When you are talking, speak for God_

_Do all this and when are unable to do any of this,_

_He will be there for you_

_To do this for you_

_To help you_

_To help you to live _

_The life that he gave you!"_

**Please review!**


	8. The Fountain

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** I apologize for any type of mistake that I might have made in the last chapter. I know that Virath or Karuvachaud does not include a kiss. It so happens that the latter part of it unfolds in this chapter. And, if I hadn't been clear in the last chapter as _to: 'What the hell do you think you were doing… were you trying to kill her?' shouted a male with a warm voice which, in his obvious fury, shook the very floor of the Palace"_… for that, that was actually Kanata. I completely forgot to put in a break in between this and the former sentence. I'm sorry if it caused any confusion. And thank you for taking your time to read my story… I really appreciate it…

**Story… **

The sun shined through the windows of the Saionji Palace illuminating every nook and corner of the Palace. It was one of those bright sunny days in which you'll feel nothing will go wrong that day. The snow had finally started to melt and spring was on its way bringing with it the glory of blooming flowers, chirping birds, fluttering butterflies, humming bees, and trees moving slightly in their place with the music of the wind.

The Saionji Kingdom looked as meticulous as ever with its new residents to the ministers of the various Ministries finally plunging themselves into their training and study. The King was also a hard worker that the ministers at the court were at first awed by the fact that he knew more about the Kingdom and its obligations than any one of the ministers. Where he got this talent from was no mystery as the Saionjis always prided themselves by their amazing wit and brains.

Along one of the corridors of the enormous and magnificent palace walked a blonde carrying a numerous pile of books which completely covered her sense of vision. She was staggering with every step she took and she seemed unaware of the way she herself was taking. She stopped at several locations to ask for directions but always found none to help her. This is just too much worry, even for a young Queen like her.

'God… I can't believe I'm lost, _again!' _she wailed as she looked atop her books and saw that she was in a corridor that she had never laid her eyes on before.

**Episode 8**

**The Decision At The Fountain**

'Man… I can't see…' muttered Miyu as she stumbled along corridor after corridor searching for a way to get to the Ministry of Internal Affairs and cursed, 'Why on earth does the Internal affairs ministry have to located so far away from the Library?'

_'Pick up all these books from the Library Kouzuki,' _Tezuka had ordered as soon as she entered the class and gave her a list of a dozen books for her to fetch and added_, 'and don't be late…'_

She walked along the corridor not paying attention to where she was going as a memory started drifting into her mind. She still couldn't digest the fact that she just had her first kiss two days ago. It felt like it happened just a minute ago and it just kept coming into her mind again and again in spite of her hazy attempts to forget all about it.

_'If you did it for me, then I want to finish it…'_

Miyu stopped in her tracks her heart racing. She turned a bright shade of red and wished she could forget the feel of Kanata's warm lips. She wished it to be just some bizarre dream. But even if it had been a dream, she would have found it difficult to forget. To add fuel to fire, she had almost kissed him back—that, she still had no idea how to explain.

'Snap out of it, Miyu,' she muttered to herself and with a small shake of her head, she continued walking along the unfamiliar path towards another corridor hoping against hope to find someone to help her. Her mind once again drifted to him. It was then that she really did notice that she had seldom talked to or even seen him for the past two days.

_'Is he avoiding me?'_ she thought. But she gave her head another small shake going, 'he's probably a little too busy with his work…' After all, she had heard about all of his tiresome efforts to act like a real King and assure his people prosperity and security. Miyu's lips curved to a small smile at the efforts of someone who had actually despised the place of Kingship. She could still hear the conversation they had had on the very first day of their meeting at the castle.

_'So, don't you want to become a King?' asked Miyu._

_'Of course not!' answered __Kanata__ at once and added, 'but do I have a choice?'_

_'C'mon, you must be kidding me,' she said._

_'Well, I'm not!' he said slowly._

_'Did you tell the King?' asked Miyu giving him a warm look._

_'Even if I did, I wouldn't make any difference…' he said._

She wondered what actually kept him going. But as she now paid completely no attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone who had been walking towards her. He had been paying no attention to where he was walking as he was busy reading the papers which he was carrying in his hands. As they both collided, Miyu's books dropped and so did she.

'Ow…' she exclaimed massaging her back and she opened her eyes to find a blonde staring at her with his glasses askew and all of the books that Tezuka needed on top of him as well as papers which it seemed that he had been carrying. She got up at once and bowed with tons of apologies going, 'I'm so sorry Nozomu! I didn't see you coming…'

Nozomu sighed and said, 'Instead of just apologizing, it would be more helpful if you took a few of these books off of me…'

Miyu sweat dropped and started picking up the books at once. After taking off about three to four books, Nozomu got up and started helping her to pick the books after he had finished picking up all of the papers which he had brought along. After taking the last of them off the floor, Miyu made a movement to get them from him but she shook his head slightly and said, 'it's better I help you in carrying some of these…'

'To make sure I won't drop them again?' guessed Miyu.

'Well… you're partly right…' he said with a glint in his eyes and said, 'it's mostly cause you're already heading towards the wrong direction… I don't want you to get further lost inside the castle…'

Miyu gave him a huge smile and said, 'you're the best Nozomu! I owe you one!'

'You owe me nothing,' said Nozomu shaking his head lightly and added, 'it's my pleasure to help out a friend…'

Miyu smiled and asked, 'so, now which way should I go to get quicker to the Internal Affairs Ministry…?'

Nozomu smiled and said, 'the way opposite to which you were just now taking'.

'I thought so!' exclaimed Miyu, 'so shall we go, now?'

'Sure…' said Nozomu.

They walked along all the corridors which Miyu had earlier taken in the opposite way and she was so ashamed of her sense of direction. She had just remembered that Kunimitsu had said that there were maps of the interiors of the castle at every end of a corridor. She cursed herself for forgetting that up until now. She looked at Nozomu and smiled. He looked warm and easy to talk to. _And very friendly indeed,_ she thought.

_'Nothing like __Kanata__'_ was her next thought. But she found it really weird that Kanata was all friendly to every other person in the castle, including the last of the servants in the kitchens, but she was only one he picked on. She never gave it a thought before but she thought maybe he just didn't like her to be friendly. Feeling a little sad for a reason even she didn't understand, she hung her head a little while walking beside Nozomu.

'You okay, Miyu?' asked Nozomu suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts.

Miyu looked up at his worried face and with a small smile said, 'I'm fine… just wondering…'

'Just wondering?' asked Nozomu.

Miyu shrugged her shoulders and suddenly asked, 'I completely forgot to ask you! What do you do at the Castle?'

'Oh yeah… I completely forgot to tell you that…' he said smiling, 'I'm a new intern to Ms. Mikan Yamamura—the Minister of Arts and Literature…'

'Yeah, I know Mikan,' said Miyu smiling, _'more like I know her brother, Mizuki'._

_'_Hey, I completely forgot to ask you something,' said Nozomu while taking another turn. They were now walking along a corridor fully decorated on either side by portraits of the late Kings and Queens. Miyu was scanning all the portraits in the hopes of catching Kanata's mother in one of them but looked at Nozomu at his sudden interruption.

'What is it?' asked Miyu with her eyebrows raised lightly.

'How did the Karuvachaud go?' he asked lightly.

'Karuva-what?' asked Miyu, sweat dropping.

'I was out at the other end of town picking up a book for Mikan,' Nozomu was saying oblivious to Miyu's confusion, 'I completely missed the entire occasion. Did you enjoy it? Or was it a little barbaric?'

'What are you talking about?' asked Miyu stopping in her tracks. Nozomu looked at her confusedly and said, 'didn't you follow the custom that Kanata's father, the Late King Hosho Saionji sent from India…? Mikan said the custom would definitely be followed in the kingdom from this year on…'

'You mean Virath?' asked Miyu her eyebrows raised.

'Virath?' asked Nozomu and with a small chuckle said, 'oh yeah… actually it is called Karuvachaud. But Mikan found it difficult to pronounce the name…'

_'Who wouldn't?'_ thought Miyu turning a little away.

'…so she probably changed it to her convenience…' he finished, 'so what do you think about the custom? I think it's really nice and tender'.

'I liked it except for the…' she said but she was unable to finish the sentence because of the memory that kept drifting into her mind.

'The… what?' asked Nozomu.

Miyu turned a little red and said in almost a whisper, 'the _kiss…'_

It took Nozomu almost a whole minute to understand the two words that had just left her lips. He saw that she was emitting a heat so warm that he was glad that he wasn't wearing his warm robes today. He could almost swear that steam was coming out of her ears. He looked at her questioningly and asked, 'exactly, what do you mean by that?'

She looked up at him disbelievingly and asked, 'what do _I _mean? Don't the men have to give the women a kiss right after giving them something to drink or eat…?' She was surprised to see Nozomu breaking out laughing. She turned another shade of purple and wished she had kept her mouth shut.

'Miyu, who told you that,' he asked finally calming down.

'Mikan said…'

'She was probably playing around…' declared Nozomu at once, 'do you really think that Indian women are a bold and open enough to kiss even their beloved ones in public? It's completely against the custom and tradition of Indian women to kiss out in public… Miyu, are you ok?'

For Miyu was burning with anger and of course of embarrassment. She turned to move with a small, 'I have to tell Ka—' but stopped with a glance at the books in her and Nozomu's hands. She stood there thinking for a while. Nozomu looked at her curiously whether it was safe enough to interrupt her thoughts. But not long after that, Miyu snapped out of her thoughts and turning to Nozomu asked, 'How can I get to the Ministry, now?'

'Hm..,' he wondered looking at all the portraits in the room. He was sure there was a shortcut to the backyard in one among these portraits. He could vaguely remember Mikan showing it to him just the other day. He screwed his memory and as he looked at Miyu, her emerald eyes caught his eyes. He remembered at once.

'It's here,' he said and searched through every portrait for something emerald and soon found it. He looked up at the portrait in which the inhabitant was wearing an emerald brooch. It was none other that the portrait of Kasumi Saionji again—except this time, she was not carrying Kanata. He reached forward and pressed the emerald brooch. The portrait swung backward to present a deep path, however, this time it was decorated by small lights on the walls.

Miyu peered inside and turning to Nozomu asked, 'can I ask you for one me favor?'

'Start,' said Nozomu nodding his head lightly.

'I want you to pass on this message from me to Kanata,' she said assertively.

Mikan was bending over some papers wondering with her quill on her chin. She had had a lovely time at the festival held at the kingdom some two days ago and she couldn't wait for more. She had enjoyed the festival and was bloody sure that the newly married couple had a lovely time too. That was what she was writing a letter to Hosho about. She had wanted to tell him all that had happened and the twists and the turns which had unexpectedly turned out. She signed and reading the finished letter with her quill between her teeth, she felt satisfied.

_Hey Hosho!_

_How are you? How is __India__? I hope you're turning to be a good monk… Your son has been doing an awesome job taking over your place. Honestly, I think he's got way more potential than we assumed. Your guess turned out to be wrong after all old man… He's more dedicated to this than he was to his studies. But that isn't what I'm writing about._

_About the custom you sent me, Karuvachaud or whatever it is called, I called it "Virath" and added a few changes… I added in a kiss and you very well know what I did it for…_

Just then, there was a furious knock at her door. Wondering who could possibly be this angry in the middle of the day, Mikan muttered, 'c'mon in…'

Next second, the door opened with a bang and Mikan who it was without even looking up from the letter. She continued to act as though she was reading the letter without even looking up at the person on whom the letter was now concerned. She assumed the brunette to be angry at her for the obvious changes in the custom but she was also wondering how on earth he found out about it. But she had no time to ponder over that.

'Mikan Yamamura!' he called. Mikan forced herself to keep her face straight. She dared not look up at those sharp auburn eyes of his. It always made her laugh out loud whenever he got angry.

'What is it?' she said coolly, 'I don't have much time Kanata… as you might realize you don't have any either… go back to your seat'.

'Mikan,' he called again and Mikan was surprised at the sudden fall in the volume of his voice. She looked up. He looked as angry as ever but he was trying to hold his anger down for some reason. She smiled at him.

'What is it?' she asked innocently. That broke it. He fumed up again. He looked at her with clenched teeth and repeated her sentence with a touch of fury in them, '_What is it? _How dare you change the custom and make the finale all…!'

Mikan smirked and she got up from her seat. She walked to him and she slowly placed her hand on his right shoulder. Kanata was a little taller than she was and was surprised to see how much he had grown since the last time she had put her arms over him like that.

She closed her eyes lightly and said, 'you see Kanata, you and Miyu didn't kiss even at your wedding… so I thought perhaps you felt really sad for not getting your first kiss… so…'

'You…' started Kanata but she continued, 'and I believe you two are too young and innocent to try and do anything else, so…'

'Mikan!' shouted Kanata turning a bright shade of red. She smirked at his embarrassment and added, 'don't worry… its normal for teenagers to get embarrassed while talking about their first kisses…'

But Kanata was not in the room to hear what came next. He was already walking as far as he can from Mikan's office. He was red around the cheeks and wished he had somewhere to hide right now.

_'You and Miyu didn't kiss even at your wedding'_

'God dammit…' muttered Kanata under his breath as he walked towards his study, 'it wasn't even a wedding… we're going to get separated in a year… so, why all this fuss for heaven's sake!'

He slowed down and came to a stop. He looked at the ring in his right hand and memories flooded his mind at once as an all too familiar voice muttered inside his mind,_ 'How do we escape out of this _stupid_ marriage?'_

Kanata didn't move from the spot for almost a whole minute and after ruffling his hair violently, he made his way back to his study to catch with the work he had left at the table unfinished.

_'If you did it for me, then I want to finish it…'_

And Kanata came closer to Miyu and just inches before their lips to meet, Miyu jumped up from her bed throwing her blankets around, sweating like mad. She looked around and saw that the room was completely empty and not to mention extremely dark. She got up and lighted the table lamp. She went to the table and taking a glass of water walked to the window and looked up at the moon wondering when she caught a figure lying down on the marble fountain in the middle of which stood a life size image of Kasumi Saionji in pure white marble. Miyu strained her eyes and his brunette hair caught her eye.

At the fountain, Kanata was lying on his back pillowing his head with his hands and was staring up at the star-lit sky. He looked at the calm and serene image of his mother and he sat down straight with his legs folded. He placed his chin on the palm of his right hand whose knee was rested on his leg. He sighed.

'Mom… Why on earth, am I in this situation?' he muttered.

There was just the hoot of an owl in the trees farther into the forest and Kanata returned to his original position of lying down on his back. He looked up at the sky and said, 'I'm finding it really hard to sleep mom… I'm trying to be a good king for the sake of the people… but something is missing mom… and to make matters worse, my head is aching like hell… it's probably due to the constant falls I get while sleeping at the hard study table… I wish I had my bed back… what am I to do?'

'Why don't you just go back to your room?'

'That's a good idea… but there's Mi—' he started but the realism of what just happened hit him and he stood up straight and pointing his index finger at the statue asked, 'mom, did you actually respond?'

'No silly, I did!'

Miyu emerged from behind the statue with a huge grin on her face. Kanata turned away with light crimson shades adoring his cheeks. Miyu smiled at him and sitting down at the fountain asked, 'so couldn't sleep, huh?'

Kanata looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sitting down beside her replied, 'yeah… kinda… you?'

Miyu blushed at the thought of what woke her up and said with a slight stutter in her voice, 'had a nightmare…' That was close enough to the truth.

Kanata gave her a "like-I-believe-that" glare and turning to look up at the sky asked, 'how's it going with Tezuka?'

'Fine,' she replied simply and asked, 'do you come here often Kanata?'

'When I can't sleep, I do…' he replied looking up at the statue of his mother and with a small smile said, 'it is always calm and serene here at nights…'

'You can't sleep because I'm in your room,' she said and added guiltily, 'I'm really sorry Kanata'.

Kanata looked at her and saw that her emerald eyes were close to tears. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the darkness—illuminating his life. His lips curved to a small smile and he said, 'if you're so concerned, then I'll just move back into my room…'

'What!'

Kanata chuckled lightly and said smiling at her, 'don't worry, we take either side of the bed… you know the floor on either side… I'll try and get some futons for both of us… that'll make both of us happy right?'

He looked at her hesitatingly. She looked thoughtful for a moment and the next second, she turned smiling at him and said, 'that's really awesome! So, let's go to bed then Kanata…'

Kanata's eyes widened slightly at her happiness and he said with a smile, 'can we stay here a little longer?'

Miyu looked up at him. He closed his eyes lightly and placed his head slowly on her lap. Miyu turned bright red at once. She looked down at his handsome and serene face with his eyes closed and his breathing even and calm. She tried to say something but all that escaped her was, 'Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata…' he muttered his eyes still closed and said, 'this is for depriving me off of my sleep all those days…'

Miyu's lips curved to a small smile and she spent another five minutes just staring at his calm and sleeping face. After a few minutes of that, she slowly laid her hands on his neck and laid her head on top of his and fell to sleep at once. Unknown to neither, two figures was overlooking both of them from one of the many windows of the castle.

'They look so cute together, don't they Tezuka?' asked Mikan turning to bespectacled green haired minister.

'Hmpf,' was all that he returned as a reply. Mikan smiled.

**End Chapter 8**

(**A/N**: you know the most difficult part of writing "castles in the Air"…? It's the thought that I have to put at the end of it… it's really difficult to come up with thoughts worthy to be placed here… hope the coming up one is any good… thanks once again)

_"Trust No Future, however pleasant!_

_Let the Dead Past bury its dead!_

_Act—act in the living Present!_

_Heart within and God overhead!"_

This is actually an extract from one of my favorite poems named "**The Psalm of Life**". It clearly depicts on the need for people to live their life in the present and not to brood on the past incidences or worry oneself with what the future might hold for us… This is my principle of life though I'm really finding it difficult to follow it…

**Sayonara!**


	9. Fan Mail

Chapter 9

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Story… **

**Chapter 9**

**Fan Mail**

'Ha!' exclaimed a blonde standing at the door to a room in which sat two teens, one with greenish-black braided hair and the other with short dark blackish-purple hair. They looked up at the blonde as she punched her fist into the air with a triumphant air and exclaimed, 'I made it on Time!'

The two girls in the room smiled which vanished at once as they looked beyond the happy blonde. The blonde following their glance, turned slowly and her smile vanished to be replaced by a shiver which ran down her spine and she stiffened at once.

There, right behind her stood a tall bespectacled youth with light greenish hair and serene looking eyes which glared daggers at the cheerful blonde. He walked slowly past her and placing the few books which he was carrying on the table, said without even looking at her, 'you are ten seconds late…'

'But Kunimitsu-sensei…' started Miyu but he turned to her and she continued in a stutter, 'I-I-But I-But I did-did-make-it… make it before you did sir…'

You would never want to know how Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at her now. Miyu started shivering by the potency of the stare that the Minister currently gave her. He then chose to turn away from the blonde. Placing his hands lightly on the table, he said, 'acting smart, huh Kouzuki? Well… your punishment will be in a few minutes, don't worry…'

Only one word escaped Miyu's lips, 'What?'

The two other interns exchanged dark looks, pitying the Queen herself. Who would've even thought that the Queen to the Saionji Kingdom will be punished for being late _ten_ seconds? But Miyu, whose determination was made out of steel, gave a strained smile to the cold Minister and getting to her seat, placed her books on the table and with a small bow sat down.

Tezuka gave the three interns a stern look and standing before the three, who were seated, he crossed his arms across his chest and with his eyes on Nanami Tenchi, asked, 'Tenchi… can you tell me how many functions that the Internal affairs Ministry focuses on?'

'Yes sir!' exclaimed Nanami standing up and looking flushed said, 'there are three major functions that the Internal Affairs Ministry of the Saionji Kingdom centers around'.

Tezuka gave her an approving nod and motioned her to sit down. Then, pacing before the three said in an undertone that was barely audible, 'the Internal affairs Ministry of the Kingdom was established only one year back and you three are the first to enroll in it…'

Miyu already knew this. She also knew that Tezuka had actually enrolled in and interned for "The Arts and Literature Ministry" and not for the Internal affairs Ministry. But even then, he had been able to pull of the duties of the Ministry with ease, or so she thought.

'Now, Konishi, can you tell me one of its functions?' asked Tezuka suddenly bringing Miyu back to the reality. Aya Konishi, who sat to her right, stood up in a fluster and said in a determined voice, 'one of its functions is to organize and conduct social events at the kingdom, like festivals, balls, ceremonies, et cetera'.

Tezuka gave her a calculating look and then said, 'very well. That's correct Konishi. Sit down' and then turning again to Nanami raised his eyebrows and she stood up at once and said in an indomitable voice, 'its other function is to manage and keep the King's emotional and social life on the line and never let it waver…'

At this point, Tezuka's cold eyes wandered to Miyu for a second and then with a light cough said, 'that's correct Tenchi. And now for the last one…'

But before he could finish his sentence, Miyu's arm rushed up into the air and her emerald eyes were stiff with determination. '_I'm not going to be left out'_ was what went through her mind. Tezuka's lips twitched but maintaining his pose, he said, 'you have something to say Kouzuki?'

'Yes sir!' she said standing up, 'I want to tell the last function of the Ministry…'

'Are you sure?' he asked and Miyu could almost taste malice in his voice. But too impatient to give it any notice, she said, 'yes sir!' Tezuka then motioned her to continue, which she did. With a slight glance at her right hand she said, 'the last function of the Ministry is to reply and respond to the problems and tribulations of the citizens of the kingdom and if they are of any worth, should be brought before the King himself. But if they are small and silly, they should be responded to by the ministers or the members of the Ministry'.

Miyu started panting as though she had run a long lap. Tezuka's eyebrows shot up and looking through his half-rimmed spectacles, said lightly, 'not bad Kouzuki…' Miyu glowed. Getting that comment meant a lot to her. She gave him a cheerful smile which he did not return. But the bubble that had pooped inside her wasn't to blast that easily. She motioned to sit down but Tezuka held out his hands and asked her to continue standing.

She looked up at him surprised. He smirked and said, 'now you three might know that your internship marks are separated into four different categories. Konishi, if you would take the pleasure…?'

'Yes sir!' said Aya and muttered, 'four categories are: practical, theoretical, final examinations and…'

'And the last is how you act in your one year of internship,' finished Tezuka looking at Miyu. He looked at the Aya and motioned her to sit down and kept Miyu standing. He looked at the three and said, 'the first three categories that Konishi gladly illuminated us with carry two hundred marks each and the last category that I said depends on your works. If all three combined totals more than thousand marks will you actually pass this internship'

'A thousand?' gasped Miyu.

'You have any problem Kouzuki?' asked Tezuka with a raised eyebrow to which a blushing Miyu shook her head violently. Tezuka then turning to his other interns said, 'as I was saying, your first practical and theoretical exam will begin in two months… in the month of April, seeing as it is the start of February from tomorrow… that exam will be for fifty marks each in practical and theoretical exam'.

The three interns looked at each other and gulped.

_Exams in just two months?_

'Now, Kouzuki,' he said turning to her, 'now is the time for declaring your punishment'.

Miyu's lips twitched and she gulped. Tezuka turned to Aya and said, 'Konishi, mind getting a few papers that's at my office next door, now? It's at my table…'

'Not at all, Kunimitsu-sensei,' said Aya getting up and she sprinted out of the door. Tezuka turned back to Miyu.

'I dock off one point for every second you were late for the class…' he pronounced.

'But that's ten points…' exclaimed Miyu.

'Negative,' pointed out Tezuka, 'and a positive of one point for the right-answer you gave'.

Miyu smiled weakly but it vanished within seconds when he said, 'and a negative of five points for disturbing by raising your hand when not asked to'.

Miyu's eyes began to water but she kept them inside trying hard not to break down. _'Why is he being mean to me on purpose? What did I ever do to him?'_

'Now, for your punishment,' he said and just then Aya cam inside the room carrying those "few" papers which Tezuka asked her to bring in. Those "few" papers turned out to be hundreds of letters all in pink parchment. Miyu and Nanami sweat-dropped.

'Are these it, Kunimitsu-sensei?' asked Aya placing all the letters on Tezuka's table. Tezuka's spectacles gleamed threateningly. He motioned her to sit down and turning to Miyu said, 'this will be your punishment… you are to respond and reply to all of these letters which are comments and questions regarding the recent marriage of the Prince as they come under the category of what you described as… "small and silly"…'

Miyu looked at him surprised.

With a light smirk in place, he continued, 'I want a reply to every one of these letters… not even one should be left out… you understand?'

'Every one?' exclaimed Miyu, 'there must a thousand letters…'

'Two-thousand-nine-hundred-and-seventy-six,' corrected Tezuka, 'I want the replies on the next class, pronto…'

'Next class?' asked Miyu.

'That is two days away from now…' said Tezuka, his eyebrows relaxed, 'you have forty-eight hours left Kouzuki, starting from now… before I dismiss the class, Konishi and Tenchi, one point each for every correct answer you gave… that makes two points each… and Tenchi, I want you to make constant notes to the points I award and dock off to and from the three of you…' Nanami nodded. 'Class dismissed… have a good weekend…'

Tezuka left the room with a glare at the three for a second. Miyu's head dropped on the table and she wailed, 'he's so mean!'

Nanami slowly patted her on the shoulder and said, 'don't say that… I know you can do it Miyu…'

Miyu gave her a small smile and walked up to the table and started picking up the letters. But after a few failed attempts, she dropped almost every one on the floor. She bent double to pick them up with tears falling from her eyes when four hands extended out to get them as well. Miyu looked up to see Nanami and Aya picking up the papers as well. They smiled at her which she returned with a full heart.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, they were walking along the corridor to her and Kanata's room. But as she looked down at the floor while walking to the room, she had to admit that it was only half true. Though they decided to sleep together on the floor, on either side of the bed, Kanata hadn't turned up to sleep at all. It had been nearly three days since that happened and all the time that Miyu actually saw him will be a few minutes before ten when he'd burst into the room without even knocking making her scream and tell her that he has work to do during the night and he won't make it that night too.

Miyu had no idea what was going on and was too proud to go ask him. She guessed it was just the work and since he was all new, he'd probably want to make a good impression and finish the unfinished projects left out by his father. She had tried asking Mikan whether he gets any sleep at all, only to get herself embarrassed as the purple head had asked her unblushing, 'are you missing him already?'. Well, that's only part of the sentence for the full sentence will make Miyu blush just thinking about it.

'We're here…' announced Nanami. Miyu looked up to see the doors to her room slightly open. This was odd as Miyu could've sworn that she had them closed before leaving. Nanami and Aya looked uncertainly at Miyu as if wondering whether they could go in. Miyu gave them an encouraging smile and then, extending her hand from beneath the papers, she opened the door wide enough for the three to enter.

'You're room is so…' started Nanami. Miyu never found out what her room was as Nanami and Aya just stopped transfixed staring at the bed. Miyu leaned closer only to see a handsome brunette sleeping peacefully with his arms and legs outstretched on the bed.

Miyu walked noiselessly to the table near the bed and placing all the papers and letters with her, she took the ones with Aya and Nanami, leaving the two to stand near the bed, staring at the sleeping King in surprise. Miyu, after placing the last of the papers on the table, went to the two and whispered, 'you guys want to go out…?'

The two looked at her in surprise. Never had they been asked out by the Queen. They looked dumbstruck. Miyu smiled at them and said, 'I need to get some new quills and ink… and to answer all those letters, I sure hell need a lot… please, will you come with me to the town-market?'

'But you are the Queen…' started Nanami.

'That's ok,' said Aya frantically, 'she could wear a hood, right Miyu?'

'Good idea Aya!' exclaimed Miyu. Nanami and Aya pressed their finger to theirs lips and hushed, 'Sh…' The three girls looked over at the sleeping brunette, who just gave a small grunt and rolled over, still asleep.

'We'll wait outside,' said Aya after a minute, 'you get a hooded dress over that royal dress of yours'. Miyu looked down and knew that she was right. Her dress was simple yet you could clearly see that it belonged to royalty. She smiled as the two interns left the blonde alone with the sleeping brunette and closed the door behind them. Miyu walked over to the closet noiselessly and opening it, got out what seemed to be normal citizen's clothes, with a hood. She peered to see if Kanata was still asleep and then slowly went into the bathroom and changed.

She got out of the bathroom, a few minutes later. She went to the drawers and searching for nearly half a minute, she extracted a few silver coins. She slipped them into one of the pockets in her dress and started to move out. But before she reached for the door, she looked back at the sleeping brunette. She walked slowly towards him and sitting lightly beside his head, she muttered, 'you are such an idiot, Kanata…' After a few minutes, she was walking along the corridors towards the entrance to the castle; ready for a day's shopping with her new friends.

It was nearly dinnertime when the three interns to the Minister of the Internal Affairs, returned to the castle. The three were obviously in a good mood seeing as they jumped all the way back to Miyu and Kanata's room. Miyu, with one hand in the doorknob, turned to see her friends smiling at her. She let go of the doorknob and gave each a hug, which the two returned heartily.

'That was some day,' commented Nanami pulling a big bag which was overflowing with clothes and books. Aya, whose bag was only filled with books, parchment and quills, looked completely full of energy. Miyu, who was holding a bag filled with miscellaneous items ranging from clothes to pumpkin chips and other junk.

'So, where do you two sleep anyway?' asked Miyu.

'At the ministry itself, as our homes are at the end of town,' said Aya smiling.

'It would be a big pain if we had to come all the way from our home,' said Nanami.

Miyu looked at them, surprised. _How could they actually live in that wretched old place?_

'Can't you two try and get a room inside the castle?' she asked worried. Nanami and Aya exchanged looks and with a small smile Aya said, 'that's impossible Miyu' Miyu looked at them thoughtfully. Then after a few seconds she squealed, 'I know! I'll ask Mikan if there are any rooms available for you two!'

Nanami said after a minutes, 'you are way too kind to us Miyu' which got an approving nod from Aya. Miyu looked at the two and with her head bowed said, 'I'm not kind… I don't deserve praises like that…'

Aya and Nanami gave Miyu a kind look. Nanami ruffled Miyu's hair and said in a warm voice, 'you are kind and you do deserve it! And, if Mikan doesn't agree on a room, try asking the King himself… that would be great…'

Miyu smiled at them. They waved at her with Aya saying, 'see you at dinner' and left the blonde alone in the corridor. Miyu stared at her feet for a few minutes, after which she opened the door and slipped inside only to find it devoid of the brunette who had been sleeping nearly ten hours ago. Miyu sighed. _It had been ten hours after all; he must've woken up and left_.

She got a quick shower and leaving all her purchases on the bed, left the room for dinner. When she reached the Royal Table, she found, to her surprise, Mikan and Tezuka having dinner together with Nozomu, Aya and Nanami. The three other interns got up at once, as they saw Miyu coming. Mikan was sitting beside the two girls in one side and the two boys were sitting together opposite the girls. Miyu slipped beside Nozomu facing Nanami.

'I meant to ask you, Miyu…' started Mikan as soon as Miyu got some soup, 'why did you leave without a word? Kanata was worried about you'. Miyu looked up at the sound of Kanata's name. And more unlikely was that he was actually worried about her.

'He was?' she asked, surprise evident in her face. Mikan looked at her with a smirk and said, 'of course…'

Miyu raised an eyebrow and was about to say something back when Tezuka spoke, 'do you two mind? We are trying to eat here'.

'Yea yeah whatever green-boy,' said Mikan off-handedly making all the four teens shocked and the person addressed to blush lightly. He gave her an "I'll-kill-you" look and returned to his soup. Miyu caught Nanami and Aya's eyes and all three choked into their soup as well.

After nearly half an hour, everyone left the table except for Mikan and Tezuka. They were still seated opposite each other, deep in thought. It was Tezuka who first spoke, 'do you really think this is going to work?'

'Think?' ridiculed Mikan, 'I'm dead sure that they are going to be fine'.

Miyu yawned as she pulled forward the five-hundredth letter towards her and dipped her quill in the ink bottle and thought what to write. It was nearly midnight and she was still up trying to finish at least a thousand letters before dawn. But sitting in the middle of the bed, with her legs crossed and trying to think in the dim light that the table lamp gave, was just too tempting for her. She really needed sleep, yet she forced herself to stay awake.

Just then, the door to the room opened and she turned to see Kanata yawning and coming into the room. He stopped at the sight of his blonde wife sitting fully awake in the middle of the bed. The two looked at each other a little surprised and Miyu spoke, 'how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering?'

'Hmm…' wondered Kanata out-loud and sat down before Miyu facing her and her work. He looked carelessly at the papers and reading it upside down, his own name, caught his eye. Like lightning, he pulled the paper on the top, which should was the one Miyu was currently answering.

'Hey!' exclaimed Miyu and as he pulled it closer to his eyes she said, 'give it back! Now!'

'_Dear Prince Kanata,_

_I don't care if you're married!_

_Please be mine and dump your no-good wife!_

_Love,_

_Minami'_

Kanata choked and Miyu, seizing this opportunity, pulled the paper out of Kanata's grip. He looked at her unbelievingly and asked, 'what was that?'

Miyu turned a little purple and said, 'Kunimitsu-sensei gave me assignment to reply to all of your fan-mails'.

Kanata's eyebrows twitched. _Fan Mails? _After giving her a calculating look, he asked without looking at her, 'what was your reply for that letter?'

Miyu looked at him surprised and said in a stutter, 'I was going to write… well I was going to tell her that she should concentrate on her life and not wander over to a guy who is already married'.

Kanata smiled but just before Miyu could catch him, he turned to another letter and read its contents out loud this time:

"_Dear Prince,_

_Congratulations on your marriage…_

_I heard that your wife is really pretty. _

_But, unlike others I don't envy her, because I know that _

_Neither of you wanted this marriage…"_

Kanata stopped uncertainly but Miyu raised an eyebrow so he went on:

"_But you see as fate has it_

_I'm now engaged to a guy who I barely know._

_My marriage is in a few days and I don't know what to do._

_Should I just run away?_

_Deeply confused"_

Kanata finished the letter and looked at Miyu for any possible reaction. When nothing came he yawned widely throwing the letter on her lap and said, 'I have to go back to work… I just dropped by to get a paper which I left here…' Miyu followed him with her emerald eyes as he moved to the drawers and pulled out a few papers but before he left the room, while holding one side of the door, he said in barely a whisper, 'hey Miyu…'

'Yeah?' she asked.

He said without turning, 'would you mind if I give that last letter a reply?'

Miyu looked at him surprised. She nodded but seeing as he had his back to hers, she said slowly, 'yeah, of course… what shall I write?'

He turned and walked slowly to her and when they were just inches away from each other, Miyu blushing like mad, he said with a small smile, 'ask her to runaway with one of her friends…'

But before Miyu could react, Kanata was back near the door and before leaving it muttered, 'Just kidding… tell her to get married… she'll realize that there will be nothing to lose…'

With that he left. Miyu looked down at the letter in her hand and with a determined face she wrote:

"_Dear Ms. Confused,_

_If you have any second thoughts about this marriage,_

_Then consult it with your fiancé._

_If you don't know him, try to get to know him._

_He might just be the guy you were waiting for all this time._

_Don't wait any more, try it out._

_He might be the one for you._

_Internal Affairs Ministry,_

_Saionji Kingdom"_

**End Episode 9**

**Easy of Being Easy, Difficulty of Being Difficult**

_Easy is to get a place in someone's address book_

_Difficult is to get a place in someone's heart_

_Easy is to judge the mistakes of others_

_Difficult is to recognize our own mistakes_

_Easy is to talk without thinking_

_Difficult is to refrain the tongue_

_Easy is to hurt someone who love us_

_Difficult is to heal the wound_

_Easy is to keep friendship with words_

_Difficult is to keep it with meanings._


	10. The King Falls Sick

Episode 10

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Story… **

**Episode 10**

**The King Falls Sick**

The spring was closing in on the Saionji Kingdom and the entire Kingdom looked alive in its morning works. Workers and pedestrians were out on the streets opening their shops and women, busy with their children and their household jobs. The Palace, standing in the middle of the kingdom with its many turrets and towers gleamed in the morning sunlight. Its many windows were opened letting the sun shower its greatness not only at the outside, but also into the castle as well.

But inside the castle, in a room of the greatest grandeur and beauty slept an even beautiful blonde on the azure covered bed with her hair spread throughout the bed. She opened her emerald eyes and surveyed the room. She yawned and stretched whilst getting into a sitting position on the bed. She looked around the room and her heart sank a little seeing that it was empty of any other living soul except her. She got up from the bed and looking around, sighed.

Just as she was about to get into the bathroom, she heard the door open behind her. Without looking back, with a small smile she said, 'how many times do I have to tell you to knock—uh Nozomu?'

The blonde with one of his hands rested on the door knob, said with a small smile, 'I'm really sorry… I thought that you might be asleep… and just for the record, I don't remember you saying anything about knocking to me…'

'That… its Kanata… he always enters without knocking,' said Miyu shrugging. Nozomu smiled and proceeded towards the drawers going, 'I was asked to pick up a few papers of Kanata's…'

This surprised Miyu a great deal. Kanata almost never lets anybody do a work for him. That's so unlike him. She looked at Nozomu confused and a little worried. Her feelings must have shown on her face because Nozomu said, 'don't worry, there's nothing wrong with Kanata,' and with a small shrug of his shoulders said, 'at least not yet…'

He turned to move when her voice stopped him, 'is he planning to eat or sleep at all?'

Nozomu turned and gave her an uncertain look and said, 'I really have no idea… Mikan's really worried. She tells him to get some sleep but he hasn't slept like in two to three days. The last time I remember, he was forced into the bed by Mikan when you were out at Kunimitsu-sensei's class'

Miyu nodded. But that still doesn't explain why he's doing this. She gave Nozomu an assuring smile with which he left the blonde alone in the room again. She went into the bathroom and after nearly a quarter of an hour later returned clean, but not happy. She changed into her uniform dress. Yes, Tezuka had to introduce a uniform for the three for their classes. It included a sky-blue shirt with black borders and long white skirt which reached below her elbows. Miyu sighed looking at her reflection.

'I look like a school kid,' she muttered to herself.

After combing her hair for another five minutes, she got out into the corridor with her books and some papers in her arms. She was not at all happy about going to Kunimitsu's class after he had docked off nearly twenty points from her just because twenty of the letters that he had given her was not answered. She could still remember the session in her mind, vividly.

'_Good…,' Tezuka said eyeing her replies from behind his spectacles. Miyu flushed with pride. Nanami and Aya were giving her cheerful looks and then Tezuka spoke again, 'I'll give you twenty-five points for all the replied you gave'. _

'That places me in the positive line,'_ thought Miyu but her heart dropped when Tezuka said, 'but since you failed to answer to twenty other letters, I'll dock off one point for every letter that you didn't reply to. So, where does that put Kouzuki, Tenchi?'_

'_Um…' stuttered Nanami standing up and referring to a note and after a thought said with a low tone, 'nine points sir… negative'_

'_But I answered to nearly 2956 letters… I didn't even sleep all night…,' protested Miyu standing up. Tezuka just gave her a serene look and replied with his eyes closed, 'it's easy to give happiness to someone, but really difficult to make a person, saddened by you, happy'._

Miyu sighed as she walked along the flower beds marching towards the Internal Affairs Ministry. She walked with her eyes on the ground and her mind in the clouds. She had never felt so uneasy and lost in her life. As she thought about it, getting married to the Prince hadn't been bad, but getting to be Tezuka Kunimitsu's intern wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Well, being the Queen wasn't a walk in the park as well, especially to a person like Kanata, who was really difficult to read and understand.

She still didn't understand why he was trying to avoid sleeping in the same room as her. It's not as though she didn't have any guesses. She had made the ridiculous of the guesses as to why he wasn't willing to share a room with her. The most ridiculous of that was: he was allergic to long hair. Miyu still chuckled when she thought of why on earth she wondered something like that. Finally deciding that he just wasn't ready to share a room with a girl, she contended herself.

'_Why am I even wasting my time thinking about all this?'_ thought Miyu, shaking her head, '_I have enough on my plate already with Kunimitsu asking me to reply to at least twenty useless letters, seeking for advice or fan-mail for that "Ooh!-He's-too-Handsome" Kanata…. Kanata… what's wrong with you? Ugh! Whatever I think, I end up with him in my head! Bad thoughts Miyu! Bad thoughts!'_

She slowed down and finally stopped right before the office to the Internal Affairs Ministry. She looked down and with a determined look in her eyes muttered under the breath, 'Miyu, you are a nice person, that's why you are worried about the King and not for any other reason… well, acting as a third person with no personal interest in the matter, I'll just drop by his study and see what's getting him to skip sleep all these days…'

'Achoo!' sneezed a brunette from behind his study which was almost completely covered by papers with official signs on it. He had a handsome face with shaggy and unkempt brunette hair and once-very-sharp auburn eyes were now dazed and unfocused. His face, especially his nose, was deep red and looked as though one good squeeze with finish his face off.

As another sneeze found its way into his nose, he shook his head violently as though trying to shake his fever off. He never succeeded of course. He grabbed hold of some papers and going through them found it really hard to keep focus. He knew he was trying too hard and he knew that he was never going to live if this keeps on, but the fact still remains that he just refuses to go to sleep, especially in the same room as her.

'Achoo!' he sneezed again, making a couple of papers on the desk fly about and land all around the already messed up study of his. Just then, the door to his room opened and a purple head entered, closely followed by a blonde teen, looking at him maliciously. Kanata gave her one look and _tried_ to return to his work but—

'What on Earth are you trying to do KANATA SAIONJI!' shouted Mikan placing her right hand forcibly on the table making some more papers fly out of their place. Kanata looked up at her and bending to his work again muttered in an oddly heavy voice, 'doing my job of course…'

Mikan glowered at him and said in a slightly lower voice, 'Kanata, I think that you're pushing yourself too hard'.

'Then, stop thinking,' was his reply. This greatly pissed the "Arts and Literature" Minister off.

'If you carry on like this,' she said with her hands at her hips, 'the kingdom will just have to function without the King'.

Kanata looked up at her and said in the same heavy voice which seemed to have lost the confidence and warmth that his usual voice has, 'I have to finish all these works… that good-for-nothing old man just left everything hanging before he left… I can't really believe he was at all responsible'.

'Just give yourself a break! At the least,' urged Mikan and with a softer tone added, 'go to bed Kanata'.

Kanata simply shook his head. Mikan looked back at Nozomu who shrugged. Then, Nozomu smiled and placing his hands lightly on the table said to Kanata, 'hey Kanata…' Kanata looked up at him and Nozomu continued with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, 'your wife is really worried… at least for her sake, get some sleep'.

Kanata smirked, which in his present condition turned out just like a small smile, though strained not at all giving the effect he would've wanted. He shifted in his place and bending down and only half-concentrated in his work muttered in a voice that was barely audible, 'she should worry about herself… it's because of her I'm in this state…'

'Excuse me…' said Nozomu bending towards Kanata, 'I didn't quite catch the last few words…'

'Achoo!' Kanata sneezed throwing back a little. He looked a little shaken but not as much a Mikan, who had worry lines all over her face. She got near to Kanata and attempted to touch his forehead, to see how bad it was.

'Don't touch me, Mikan!' he exclaimed before she even attempted to place her hand on his forehead. She looked irritated and said, 'you are impossible… your wife will be able to solve this'.

Kanata scoffed and said, 'you've been the mean old governess of me for nearly fifteen years and a silly little girl, whom I know only for a couple of weeks will be able to do a better job than you?'

Mikan smirked and said, 'we'll see about it when she actually gets here'. Then, with a swish of her robes, she left the room leaving a bewildered Nozomu and a very sick Kanata alone. Nozomu looked at Kanata shrugging and turned to leave when Kanata actually spoke and what he asked made Nozomu sure that Mikan might just win.

'Was she really worried?'

'Wha—what did you just say?' asked Nozomu turning to see Kanata turn a little redder, which he was sure, had nothing to do with his fever. Kanata turned and with a shrug of his shoulders said, 'nothing… nothing at all…'

A few minutes later, Mikan and Miyu were standing outside the King's study and looked like the two were having a slightly heated conversation. Mikan who was already head over heals over Kanata's health, looked like she would burst any moment.

'You're not making any sense Miyu!' she was shouting at the sixteen year old blonde.

'You said, he wasn't even letting you touch him,' said Miyu, 'and how could you actually think that he would let me?'

'Ugh!' shouted Mikan and pushed both her hands in her hair and looked like she was going to burst any moment. Miyu looked at her shocked and then Mikan calmed down, finally.

She took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, 'look here Miyu…'

Miyu looked up at her and staring right into her eyes, Mikan continued, 'Kanata… he's an impossible kid… I was only seven years old when his mother passed away and left him with me. He was just two and he had no idea why his mother was taken away and buried. He never cried and the reason was simple: he just didn't understand. He never understands anything, especially if it happens to him'.

Miyu looked at Mikan with her eyes screwed and thought, _'where is she going with this?'_

Mikan was continuing and something about the way she told it made Miyu kind of feel that it might be true, 'he never understands… when he was ten, he had Claret Fever, you know the one that almost everyone should have had at least once in their lifetime?'

Miyu nodded. Yes, there was such a fever. But, unfortunately or fortunately, she had never had it. She had read that the fever lasts for exactly twenty four hours and if it doesn't disperse after that period, then it means that its there to stay for at least another two months or even more. The fever, just like any other fever, renders the person unable to stand without support, eat without help, hold anything that's too heavy or try to think complicated stuff. The only thing that the person would be able to do without a problem or any help from others is: sleep.

'Actually, we didn't even know that he had that fever…' continued Mikan and Miyu could've sworn that her eyes looked a little watery, 'we let him ride his horse and do whatever he wanted like any other day and then late that evening, he was brought home by the guards saying that he collapsed somewhere and his horse Sandy had dragged him to a home in the Kingdom…'

Miyu's eyes slightly widened. _'What the…?'_

'His fever, without ending with the twenty four hours, extended for nearly three months and each and every day looked worse than the day before,' she said, 'he would end up doing something stupid… especially if he wants to help someone… he just doesn't understand that his health is also important… he's just so…'

A tear dropped down Miyu's cheeks as she saw Mikan breaking down. Miyu patted Mikan's shoulders lightly and said with a determined look in her face, 'I'll get him to bed, if it's the last thing I do!'

'Achoo!' Kanata sneezed again just in time as the doors to his study opened and the Queen entered closely followed by Mikan. Nozomu smirked and Kanata raised his eyebrows and the former left the room with a small bow to all the three present in the room.

'What do you—Hey? Hey! Get your hands off of me!'

Well, I would be a little confused too if I had heard that. Just so you know, as Kanata had started to speak, Miyu had seized hold of his front robe and pulled him from behind the table and had dragged him to the middle of the room, with all the papers on the ground. Kanata looked sorer than before and he was unable to stand steadily.

'Kanata, are you nuts?' asked Miyu finally letting her hands off from Kanata's robes, but that proved fatally wrong as he staggered to stand still. He finally found enough ground and said in a hoarse voice, 'I'm fine… just go, Miyu…'

Miyu breathed down on him like a mini hippo and finally sighing said, 'I never wanted to resort to such methods, but you leave me no choice, Kanata…' Kanata looked at her confusedly as she clapped her hands and two well-built guards entered the room. Kanata raised his eyebrows as Miyu said to them with a smile, 'could you two just escort the Highness to His room?'

'Hey! Hey! Hey!' exclaimed Kanata as the two guards easily dragged Kanata out of the room and within seconds he found himself being forcibly laid down on his bed. He tried to stand up from the bed but Miyu pushed him back lightly and in his high fever he fell with a small thump.

Mikan smiled at the two and said, 'I'll go get him something to cool off that fever… why don't you, by the time, see how high the fever is, Miyu…' With that, she left, with the two guards following her wake. Miyu looked at Kanata and saw that he had his eyes closed, but definitely not asleep cause his lips were moving in what Miyu remotely guessed as curses directed at her.

She pulled a chair and placing it near the bedside, she sat down. Kanata opened his eyes and said, 'you are such a pain, you know?' She just smiled and extended her hand to touch his forehead but then stopped inches away from his skin.

'_He didn't let Mikan touch him,' _Miyu thought, '_how would he let me?'_

Her right hand just inches away from his forehead, Miyu's emerald eyes lost their focus as thought after thought raced her mind. Her eyes bowed a little and her hand lost their grip and she was about to pull it back to her side when she felt something warm touch it. She looked up and saw that Kanata had leaned forward and actually _touched_ her hand with his forehead.

Miyu lost sense of presence at that exact moment as she saw the brunette looking at her worriedly. He looked at her expectantly and asked, 'is it really bad, Miyu?'

Miyu snapped back to reality. She just realized how much hot his forehead was feeling. She touched his forehead with a tighter grip and a loud 'Oh my god!' escaped her. She stood up straight and screamed, 'you IDIOT! You're burning with fever… you are so stupid!'

Just then, Mikan entered closely followed by none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu himself. Tezuka looked placidly at Kanata and sitting in the chair previously occupied by Miyu, he grabbed hold of Kanata's wrist.

'Let go, Tezuka,' cried Kanata weakly, his eyes closed.

'Shut up,' said Tezuka serenely, making Miyu flinch, 'you've done enough damage already'.

He then touched Kanata's forehead and after a minute of silence, turned to the two women in the room and said thoughtfully, 'it's just normal fever… he's just overworked… or we could simple say that, since he had never been awake all night working for nearly seventeen years, this sudden change had put his body out of order… it wouldn't last long, if you know what to do…'

Mikan and Miyu exchanged looks. Mikan finally sighed and with a smile said, 'well… I, for one, know exactly what to do…'

'You all are gonna ask me to sleep, aren't you?' asked Kanata smiling weakly.

Miyu came forward and pulling the bedspread over him, said with a smile, 'do you even have to ask?'

**End Chapter 10**

**Love **

A smile on your lips

Cheers your heart

Keeps you in good humor

Preserves peace in your soul

Beautifies your face

Induces kindly thoughts

Inspires kindly deeds

Love gives itself

It is not bought

**A/N**: Well, finally I've entered February. That isn't much as I have till December to go. Readers, reviewers and fans, just so you know, every month their will always be something to look forward to. I can always guarantee that.


	11. The Balverine Attack

**A/N:** Hey all! After a very long time, I'm updating castles in the Air. So, please review after reading it. And I have to apologize about this, but even though it's February, I'm afraid that there will be no Valentine's Day because I'm not sure whether they had Valentine's Day back then. Please enjoy. Just so you know, Castles in the Air is a very long series and I do hope you'll all be hooked to it till the very end.

**Note on Wedding Day Mayhem:**

To **CrushedLove**, if you are reading this, well most of the errors you pointed out for **Wedding Day Mayhem** were correct. But a few like "rules out the…", "I smell of cleaner…", "I'll show it what fear is" and "It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen" are all correct. You see "I smell of cleaner" means that she actually smelled of the cleaning substance which she used to clean to house. And, "I'll show it what fear is…" actually, Nanami and Aya were personifying Kanata's tie with Kanata himself so, she said "it" instead of "him"… and finally, "It was the most…"—it refers to the entire scene. The way Miyu was being brought down by her father. Sorry if there had been errors and I hope to make them better in future.

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Story… **

It was not one of the darkest of the nights but something eerie was in the air as Misaki Tokeda decided to come out of his house to pick up some wood from the forest for the fireplace. They were completely out of firewood and he had totally forgotten to pick some before darkness fell. If it were any other forest it would've been a piece of cake. Even in this forest, it'd be easy if it were in daylight. But it was dark and there were creatures roaming in the forest which were deeply feared by all.

There had been continued threats of Balverines and Misaki was just as afraid as anybody else in the small village situated at the southern end of the Saionji Kingdom. The village was a little separated from the other parts of the Kingdom and none took so much care about this little village as much as the others. It doesn't take more than two hours to travel from the centre of the kingdom to this little village but still people back at the centre were never concerned about this village.

Several petitions were sent and yes, a few soldiers were sent look into the problem but it turned out that the Balverines could not be destroyed by mere swords. Then, they just stopped helping the village. But with the new king, people hoped that something new will happen but it looked like the king had fallen sick. The entire kingdom was brooding over the king's sudden sickness and the village lay forgotten as always.

Misaki took his woodchopper and as he was about to get to the door he heard his wife call him. He turned to see his wife standing with her hands together and her eyes watery. Misaki knew what she was about to say before she even opened her mouth. So, Misaki gently placed his hands on her shoulder and looking into her warm black eyes, caressed her long black hair and said, 'everything will be fine honey… we need the wood or little Mi-chan will be cold all night…'

'But Misaki… what about the Balverines…?'

Misaki just smiled and throwing a protective glance over at the baby lying peacefully on the mattress near the dimly glowing fireplace, he placed a small kiss on his wife's forehead and left the house.

**Chapter 11**

**The Balverine Attack**

'Kanata?'

Miyu looked up to see Tezuka at the door to their room. She got up at once and looked over at Kanata. He was fast asleep. It was one of the rare times when he was in deep sleep. Tezuka shot one glance at the sleeping Kanata and turned to move when Miyu stopped him.

'What is it Kunimitsu-sensei?' she asked getting up from the chair to the study table. She had been working on an important assignment on The Saionji Kingdom's agricultural prosperity that carried twenty points. He had set it as a weekend assignment. She was almost finished with her assignment. She had been planning to wake up Kanata after finishing it to get him something to eat.

Tezuka gave Miyu one cold look and turning away said, 'I'll come when he's awake…'

'Tell me then…'

Both Miyu and Tezuka turned at the voice. Kanata was sitting on his bed with a very pale face and he looked completely out of energy. But his eyes were focused and full of life.

Tezuka took a heavy breath and gave a paper which he was holding to Kanata. Kanata looked at it for a second and then his eyes started to water from the strain he was putting to read it. Miyu snatched it and started to read it out loud.

"_Your Highness,_

_I'm just a villager in one of the most detached villages of your massive Kingdom. I write from the Natsu-village and I write for the good of all my villagers. There is a constant threat to our villagers from the formidable Balverines. Many have died trying to kill those and many innocent lives were taken away as well—including my husband's. _

_I don't want anything like this to happen to any of the other women in this village and we really hope that you can do something about this Your Highness. We are all under you and we are ready to serve and die for you but to get ourselves killed by monsters is totally barbaric._

_Hoping to get a good response and a brighter future for our children,_

_Mia Tokeda"_

'What?' exclaimed Kanata, 'how long has that village been threatened by Balverines?'

Tezuka opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Miyu who asked, 'What are Balverines?'

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched. He looked at her and started explaining, 'Balverines are mythical creatures that come out only after the sun has gone down and they feed on human flesh and _nothing_ but human flesh. They breed by biting children and slowly make the children one of them…'

'That's horrible!' exclaimed Miyu clapping her hands to her mouth.

'…till a few years ago it was thought impossible to kill a Balverine,' continued Tezuka, 'then, research started all over the country and we finally came up with a solution but we haven't tested it on a real Balverine yet, so we don't know whether it'll work. So, none is daring enough to go to that village to take up the task of killing the Balverines…'

'So how do we kill it?'

It was Kanata who asked this one.

Tezuka turned to Kanata and with a serene look in his eyes replied, 'you can kill it with a metal… we are not sure which metal though… it is not bronze or iron as many of the swords which failed to kill them were of those metals… we are guessing it's either silver or gold or may be even aluminum… we are not sure though…'

'Kanata what are you doing?' exclaimed Miyu as she saw the brunette getting up from his bed and reaching for his robes.

'Gotta go save them…' was all he replied but Miyu was not going to let him go that easy.

'You are sick! You can't go now…' she said pushing his chest with her hands. He got hold of her hands with his, though gently and with greater force said, 'if I don't, who will? They are _my_ people!'

'But Kanata…' she started and received his usual response.

'Damn Kanata!' he exclaimed letting go of her hands and sitting down on the bed said, 'I don't think anybody will go save them now! I want to help them and all thanks to this damn sick—'

He couldn't finish the sentence because he was overcome by a series of coughs and sneezes that he found it hard to go on. Miyu looked down at him and said, 'what are _you_ going to do? _Cough_ at the Balverine?'

Kanata threw death glares at her and opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted, 'you can't handle a Balverine in that state… you are too weak Kanata!'

'Weak?' exclaimed Kanata standing up at once and then after a tiny cough said, 'I'm weak? Look whose talking!'

'What do you mean?' flared up Miyu at once.

'If I remember correctly, just because someone didn't eat a whole day, they dropped unconscious… you can call that weak! Not this!' he said his eyes popping open with rage.

'Take that back now!' she shouted poking her index finger on his chest.

'Make me…' he muttered back.

'Ka-na-ta!' she exclaimed.

'Damn Kanata,' he replied.

'Excuse me,' started Tezuka making the two turn to him, 'if I may… I think it would be a fair way to deal with this argument by a challenge…'

'I'm listening…' said Miyu.

Kanata sneezed and added, 'me too…'

Tezuka smirked lightly and said, 'why don't we let the Queen deal with this Balverine problem and if she is able to figure out which metal actually defeats it, then we'll accept that she's stronger than our King here… for that however, you should try killing the Balverine with the two metals I mentioned before…'

Miyu exclaimed, 'What!' while Kanata just raised his eyebrows at Tezuka. Tezuka lightly closed his eyes at him and Kanata smirked and said, 'yeah… lets… we'll see who the stronger one is.'

'A-I—ah..,' stuttered Miyu and thought, _'God dammit! I don't even know how to hold a sword!'_

'Why, don't you know kendo?' asked Kanata lightly.

'Of course I do!' exclaimed Miyu at once.

'Then prove it!' said Kanata simply.

Miyu gulped.

'Achoo!' sneezed Kanata and rubbing his nose added, 'take off right away… the villagers need you…'

Miyu looked at Kanata.

'Alright… I'll go myself…' said Kanata as though involuntarily and just as he was about to get up from the bed, Miyu stopped him and said, 'I'll go! I accept the challenge!'

Kanata and Tezuka looked at her in surprise.

'_This isn't going the way I planned at all…'_

'Are you sure?' asked Kanata.

'Of course I am!' said Miyu and turning to Tezuka asked, 'I need something in silver then…'

'The King's sword is crystalloid-silver…' started Tezuka.

'No way am I lending my sword to a loser!' snapped Kanata at once.

'I don't need your stupid sword!' exclaimed Miyu and marched out of the room.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at Kanata.

'Achoo!'

A few hours later on a carriage to the Natsu-village, Miyu muttered under her breath, 'stupid Kanata! How dare he call me weak! And how dare he accuse me of being a loser! He's the one who's weak! Doesn't he understand that I'm doing this for him? Idiot!'

She sniffed and looked out of the carriage window. The trees at either side were becoming thicker and the sky was getting darker and she wondered what a Balverine would be like. Definitely not friendly was her first thought. She wondered whether she'd be able to deal with a Balverine herself. And what if there were more than one? Shiver passed through her spine and for the first time since the argument with Kanata, she felt fear.

_Many have died trying to kill those and many innocent lives were taken away as well_.

'Many have died…' she said, 'and most of them trained in martial arts and kendo…'

She looked thoughtful for a moment and the next she sighed with her head hung, 'what am I goanna do?'

Then, her carriage came to an abrupt halt. She poked her head out of the window and shouted at the driver's edge, 'what's wrong?'

She didn't get a reply. Instead, she saw the carriage driver run the opposite side, screaming for his dear life. Then to her utter horror, she saw a large monster turning its barbaric head at her.

It was completely covered by blackish-red hair which stuck out at odd angles all over its body and its eyes were blood red. It was standing on two legs and its fangs were the size of giant quills. Miyu started shivering at once. She closed the carriage window and closed her eyes tight. Then, she heard a sound that pierced her ears. She guessed it must be the Balverine's and closed her ears tight. She started shivering but it grew wilder when something landed on top of her carriage.

She screamed and looked up to see giant fangs making a hole in the carriage's roof. She got out of the carriage and started running widely into the forest. Bad move. The Balverine started chasing her as well.

Tears started flowing out of her eyes and she pulled out the giant thin golden needle and the silver needle that Tezuka had given her. She slipped over a root of a tree and the silver needle in her hand flew out of her hand. She turned back and saw the Balverine a few feet away from her. She clambered to her feet again and started running away from it.

Her clothes tore with every turn she took. Then, for the second time she fell down. But this time the golden needle was still tight in her hand. But the Balverine was not far behind of her anymore. She turned on her back and saw the Balverine jump on top of her. But before it could touch her, she pointed the needle at its chest and the eyes of the Balverine shot open.

It staggered away from her and she got up at once and started breathing heavily.

'It worked…' she muttered, still dirty and teary but happy.

But that happiness didn't last long as she saw the Balverine look down at the needle and with a wide squeal pull it out. It dropped the needle on the ground and taking a momentum, pounced on Miyu again.

But a few seconds before it pounced, Miyu closed her eyes tight and waited for the strike that I'll tear apart her body and kill her. She could feel her life coming to an end but instead of her family and friends, what popped into her mind was Kanata.

A tear escaped her eyes and despite herself she muttered, 'Help me,' and added in a scream, 'KANATA!'

The blow didn't come and the sounds from the Balverine subsided. She didn't dare open her eyes but her eyes popped open when she heard a soft voice say, 'Damn Kanata!'

The said brunette was standing before her, his almighty sword in his hands, which had shot through the Balverine's front and was protruding out of its back. The Balverine looked down at its attacker and then, the place where the sword was shot inside it started smoking. Then slowly, the Balverine squealed and screamed and fell down, and Kanata's sword came clean but with the blood of the Balverine splattered all over it and also on its owner's robes.

Kanata poked the Balverine's dead head with his foot and with a smirk added, 'so crystalloid-silver kills this beast, huh?'

He turned to see Miyu and smirking said, 'I guess I won…'

'What are you doing here?' asked Miyu sobbing.

Kanata's nose which was already red from his fever turned worse as he let out a huge sneeze. But he kept his stand and replied simply, 'you are the one who called me… idiot!'

He started to move away from the beast and out of the forest. Miyu walked towards him in a limp as her foot was hurting like hell. Seeing this, Kanata slowed down and let her catch up with him. As soon as she caught up, she asked, 'you mean, you heard me scream your name, miles and miles away and you came here in a second?'

Kanata looked at her and with an eyebrow raised said with a smirk, 'well… that's just as true as your kendo…'

Miyu bit her lip and asked, 'you knew…?'

'Of course I did,' said Kanata and grabbing her wrist gently so that she wouldn't trip on any of the roots of the trees, he led her the way out of the forest. She could feel his fever getting higher from his touch. But his grip was still intact and he didn't let go of her till they reached the carriage. Beside the carriage in which she had arrived, stood two handsome horses.

Kanata started walking towards the two thoughtfully but Miyu called him again.

'Kanata?' she called tenderly.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered under his breath and turning to her asked, 'what now?'

'Why did you come to rescue me…?' she asked turning her face away from him and Kanata could swear that she was turning red, 'you could've easily let me be killed…'

Kanata's lips twitched and he slowly neared her and said in what he assumed to be a gentle tone, 'that's cause I don't want any of my people be a prey to these monsters…'

'But you risked getting yourself killed!' she said clutching her hands to her chest and tears found way out of her eyes. She glared directly into those auburn eyes of the brunette and he smiled at her.

'Hey…' he said and wiping off her tears said, 'why are you crying? Everything's fine now… I'm guessing Tezuka just left to send messages to the centre and they will be given orders to send troops equipped with crystalloid silver to destroy the entire Balverine breed…'

Miyu looked into his eyes and said, 'but why risk yourself… you could've told me not to go…'

'Yeah… like you'd listen to anything I'm going to say…' said Kanata smirking.

Miyu hiccoughed as her lips curved to a smile. Then, she continued, 'anyway… you were following me all along…? Isn't that so? Cause you came as soon as I called your name…'

'Actually…' started Kanata scratching his head, 'we right behind you… you just didn't turn around to see us coming behind you…'

'Then, you could've saved me as soon as that thing tried to kill me the first time!' exclaimed Miyu flaring up.

'Hey!' said Kanata pointing his index-finger at her, 'it's cause you decided to run into the forest… of all places, the forest? That's where they'll feel at home… I was so scared when I heard your scream… I was… um…'

Kanata stopped abruptly and turned a deep crimson that had nothing to do with his fever. Miyu looked at him surprised and then, suddenly thinking to his words, she felt stupid. _Running into the forest… that's the dumbest thing anyone will do…_

'Kanata… I'm sorry…' she said suddenly tears falling down her cheeks again.

'Oh man…' sighed Kanata, 'why do you always keep crying?'

Miyu sniffed and Kanata continued, 'anyway… it's nothing… I should be the one apologizing… I let you go alone… I…'

He stopped in mid-speech because half-way through his words, Miyu had lunged forward and hugged him around the middle and closed her eyes on his chest and started crying again. This time, her words were way too different and Kanata was worried with every word she spoke.

'I was so-so-so sc-scared…!' she cried, 'I thought… I thought that I-I-I was going to-to-to die for sure… I thought I'll never see my parents or my friends or Kunimitsu or Mizuki or Mikan or you ever again… I was so-so sc-scared…'

And she sobbed for another whole minute during which Kanata caressed the back of her head nervously. Then he slowly grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her awkwardly to her own stand but she still didn't stop crying.

Without taking his hands off of her shoulders, he said, 'hey… you were brave enough to try to kill that monster… that's good enough and why are you crying now? Everything's fine and you're fine… and…'

He stopped. Miyu looked up and saw Kanata's eyes looking a little dazed. He started staggering and before she knew it, he started falling backward. But before he fell, firm hands gripped his shoulder and Miyu looked up to see the minister to the Internal affairs Ministry standing holding on to Kanata's shoulder.

'Kunimitsu-sensei…' she gasped.

'Let's get you two out of here,' he muttered.

Miyu clambered back onto the carriage and Tezuka lifted the steaming Kanata into the carriage and tried to make him sit properly but he lost balance and his head dropped on Miyu's lap. His eyes were closed lightly and Miyu could almost feel the heat that he was emitting. Tezuka sighed and moved to the front of the carriage.

Then they were moving again. Miyu looked back and saw the two horses following the carriage closely. She looked up and saw the holes left by that Balverine which almost had her killed. Miyu had never had a close brush with death and her first ever experience resulted in a huge pang on affection toward her savior. She couldn't quite imagine why she felt that way. She just shook it off thinking it was just gratitude for saving her.

Her hands automatically found Kanata's forehead and she started caressing it. And before she knew it, they were back at his room, Nozomu and Tezuka trying to get him in bed. He was still steaming. Mikan was roaming around nervously for two reasons: one was finally finding out what really defeats a Balverine and the second was that Kanata's fever had gotten worse.

It was late nearly midnight and finally everybody left leaving Miyu alone in the room with Kanata. She pulled a chair close to his head and stared at him pointlessly. Then he suddenly opened his eyes.

'Ugh,' he muttered and pulled away the cloth on his head and seeing Miyu asked, 'can't you just press it rather than place cloth on it? Like you did back in the carriage…?'

Then, he closed his eyes again leaving Miyu utterly perplexed. She hadn't quite understood what he meant. After a second though, she figured it out and before she even placed her hand on his head, he muttered again, 'what…? Don't you even know how to do it?'

Miyu's eyes narrowed but she started caressing his forehead again, _like she did back in the carriage._ She saw Kanata's eyes relax under her touch but after a second though, he was frowning with his eyes closed and asked in almost a plea, 'Miyu, can you make this headache go away?'

'What?'

'Please Miyu…' he muttered.

'_Mommy mommy please make this headache go away…'_

'_Miyu honey, it'll go away only if you get some sleep…'_

'_Please Mommy…'_

'_Let mommy give you something that'll make it fly away…'_

Then, before she knew it, Miyu did the same thing that her mother does every time she has headaches and fevers. Kanata's eyes snapped open as Miyu pressed her lips lightly on his burning forehead. She withdrew almost as soon as she realized what she was doing. She clambered to her feet, a little red around her cheeks and as she reached the door she heard him speak.

'Hey Miyu…' he said. Miyu turned to see that he was in a half-sitting and half-lying position and with his hair almost completely covering his eyes he said, 'I asked you to reduce my headache, not to make my fever go even higher…'

Miyu turned even redder and left the room in a sprint.

**End Episode 11**

**A/N:** how was that guys? The idea of Balverines came from a game I was playing sometime ago and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, please and please review… And I'm sorry about the delay in posting it… Again, please review… and here's the thought for today:

**A person who does nothing,**

**Makes no mistake!**

**However he does not realize**

**That not doing anything,**

**Is his biggest mistake!**


	12. The Queen's Birthday

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Saionji Kingdom and everything looked beautiful

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Story… **

**Episode 12**

**The Queen's Birthday**

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Saionji Kingdom and everything looked beautiful. The Kingdom was in a happy mood for their dear King was back on his feet after that terrible fever he had concocted. Apparently, the fever worsened after his battle with the Balverine at the Natsu-village. This amplified the peoples' admiration and love towards their young King because he had risked his life trying to save the village. However, the queen's part must not be missed. She had taken courage to try and find out which metal actually defeats the Balverine.

Well, that was nearly two weeks ago and the King was a lot better now. Almost every Balverine in the country were slain and the Natsu-villagers were as happy as anyone in the world. But today, the fifteenth of March is a really important day and almost everyone except the King knew what it was all about. And that was obvious from his denial.

'What do you mean you'll not grant permission?' asked the blonde beautiful Queen of the Saionji Kingdom to the King, both of whom were sitting at the Royal Table eating their breakfast—actually Kanata was; Miyu was just gaping at his indiscretion.

'I said no,' said Kanata his eyes still on the turkey he was eating, 'and that's final'.

'But Kanata I—' started Miyu but Kanata cut across.

'Look Miyu,' he said looking into her eyes, 'just because Tezuka said you can escape his class today if you get my permission, I'm not going to give you any! Just because you are the queen, you can't take the liberty to cut classes whenever you like!'

Miyu opened her mouth to say something but finally said, 'fine… I'll go to class as usual… _your highness!_'

With another bite of his turkey he asked carelessly, 'so, why do you want a holiday today again?'

'Some things should be known without being told…' she muttered her eyes fixed on her steak and kidney pie.

'Whatever…' muttered Kanata and finally finishing his breakfast, he stood up. Just then Mikan entered the room fuming.

'What is the meaning of this!' she exclaimed pointing at an official looking paper in front of Kanata's auburn orbs.

Kanata gave it one look and turning away said, 'it is what it reads…'

'I know that!' exclaimed Mikan and getting near his and grabbing the front of his robes accused, 'how can you declare a holiday to all ministry interns today?'

'What did you just say?' asked Miyu standing up.

Mikan let go of Kanata's robes and turning to Miyu said, 'your nice husband here declared a holiday today… to all ministry interns… without giving me even a notice!' She glared at Kanata who was glaring at her with more amplified anger.

'Oh look who's talking,' he flared, '_you_ declared the entire Kingdom a holiday without even consulting me! Who's in authority, me or you?'

'Don't you dare talk to your governess like that!' exclaimed Mikan.

'Ah… that was two years ago!' pointed out Kanata smirking, 'now, I'm the King…'

'That still doesn't give you the right to declare a holiday to the interns,' she proclaimed, 'I had so many work measured up for today…'

'Wait!'

The two arguing authorities turned to the blonde. She was standing up with her arms out-stretched and surprise and confusion evident in those emerald orbs of hers. Mikan and Kanata exchanged looks and they turned away though Miyu was sure she saw a light tinge of pink on Kanata's cheeks.

She moved before him and trying to catch his eye asked, 'you knew?'

'What?'

'You knew it was my birthday today?' she asked, her lips slowly curving into a smile and added, 'how did you know? I don't remember telling you…'

He smirked and bending a little so that his eyes were level with hers said, 'don't you remember? A Saionji knows everything…'

She smiled and said, 'well, I think Saionjis are great actors…!'

'Why do you say that?' asked Mikan curiously.

'Because all this time, he acted as though he…' she started and added, 'when I asked permission for a holiday he…'

'He said that "_just because you are the queen, you can't take the liberty to cut classes whenever you like", _right?' asked Kanata smiling.

Mikan sighed and said, 'so, that's what all of this is about…' she reached for Miyu and grabbing her hands said, 'happy birthday Miyu… it's you seventeenth, right? Well, why don't you go to your parents' to celebrate it…?'

'I was planning to…' she said with half-a-glace at Kanata.

'Then, why aren't you leaving already?' asked Kanata turning towards the door to exit the room.

'Well…' started Miyu fidgeting.

'Why don't _you_ take her to her parents'?' asked Mikan suddenly.

Both Kanata and Miyu gaped at this sudden proposal. Miyu turned a light shade of crimson and Kanata looked a little surprised. He started searching for excuses.

'What!' he started, 'No way Mikan… Who'd take care of everything here?'

'Tezuka and I will take care of them,' retorted Mikan at once.

'But still… I mean… I…' he started stuttering and finally with nothing to say he recoiled.

'Aren't you a little… um… I don't know…' said Mikan and said suddenly, 'vicious?'

'What…?' asked Kanata disbelievingly.

Miyu looked confused too.

'Well, let's see…' said Mikan and sitting on Kanata's chair started, 'you get married to their daughter and it's her seventeenth birthday and the first birthday she's to be celebrating as the Queen… now, she wishes to see her parents and what do you think they'll think if she went there all alone… without her husband?'

Kanata looked between Mikan and Miyu and then sighing said, 'alright… I'll take her…'

'Good boy…' said Mikan getting up and patting his brunette head and then whispered to Miyu, 'anything you want off him, make him feel guilty… always works…'

Miyu giggled and Mikan left the two in the dining room, the same place where they had first met.

'So…' he started.

'Shall we leave then?' asked Miyu, looking a little away.

'Yeah… let's take Sandy out… she's been dying to be ridden by me… for weeks I haven't ridden her…' he said and as he started walking towards the door he added, 'you can take one of the other horses…Miyu?'

He turned and saw her staring at him almost bewildered.

'What's wrong?' he asked nearing her.

'I… I…' she started turning bright crimson, 'I don't know…'

'Don't know what?' he asked.

'I don't know how to ride horses…' she muttered inaudibly.

Kanata gave her one look and started laughing.

'It's no laughing matter!' protested Miyu at once, 'if you must know, I fell of the horse on my first day ever on them…'

'It's ok…' he said and grabbing her wrist lightly added, 'you can ride with me…'

Miyu turned a little crimson around her cheeks.

A few minutes later, they were both standing at the stables, taking the chestnut out. Several body guards were at close but Kanata and Miyu were wearing a cloak which can be pulled over their heads and he assured that they wouldn't need any guards for the ride to the Kouzukis. After the guards left, Kanata climbed onto Sandy.

He looked down and saw Miyu still standing with an uncertain look in her eyes. Kanata smiled and extended his hand out to her. She gave it an unsure look and looked around for help.

'How long are you going to take?' he asked finally.

'I…I…' started Miyu again.

Kanata climbed back down and faced Miyu. She started fidgeting at once. Kanata sighed and lightly grabbing hold of her waist, he lifted her easily onto the horse. Sandy gave a neigh and adjusted to her within seconds. She was blushing like mad but it was worse when Kanata climbed right behind her.

She was sitting sideways and was totally afraid that she might fall any second. But sensing her fear, Kanata extended both his arms around her shoulders and with her protectively between his hands and chest, he grabbed hold of sandy and they began.

As soon as the horse started sprinting, Miyu shrieked and closing her eyes, grabbed hold of Kanata's front and buried her face into them. Kanata lost focus for a second but the next, smiling at the blonde clinging on to him, he continued the ride to her maiden home.

'Miyu, honey!' exclaimed Miki as she hugged her seventeen year old daughter.

'Mom…' said the blonde soothingly.

Kanata and Yuu stood over the two women smiling.

'So, Kanata… how are you feeling?' started Yuu while they made their way into the house, 'we heard that you had a severe fever… we were really worried…'

'It's nothing Mr. Kouzuki…' said Kanata reassuringly, 'I'm fine now…'

They took seats at the dining hall, with Miki and Yuu sitting together and Kanata and Miyu opposite to them though a little apart for couples. Miki obviously noticed this but before she could say anything, her husband started.

'So, I must congratulate you two on finally defeating those despicable Balverines…' said Yuu beaming.

'Actually Kanata was the one who saved me from that Balverine…' said Miyu blushing lightly, 'if he hadn't come on time… I guess I'm even fortunate enough to be alive for my seventeenth birthday…'

'Hey…' said Kanata at once, 'I couldn't have done it without you… I would've been in bed otherwise…'

'You should have!' retorted Miyu at once, 'it's your fault I was even at that place facing that awful monster!'

'Look…' said Kanata turning to her too, 'I didn't ask you to fight it…'

'Like I would've let you fight that thing with that fever of yours…' said Miyu.

'Reality check,' said Kanata, 'I _did_ fight it… _and_ with fever too…'

'You two…' started Miki, 'please stop arguing…!'

'Sorry, mom…' mumbled Miyu.

'Sorry,' muttered Kanata.

It was getting a little dark and the King and the Queen were off on the chestnut again to take off to the castle. They were both standing at the entrance to the Kouzuki's mansion and Miyu was bidding her parents good-bye whilst Kanata was patting Sandy.

'Take care now, Miyu…' said Miki soothingly, hugging her daughter.

'I will mom,' replied the blonde hugging her back.

'And Miyu honey…' said Miki, 'is there something you are not telling me?'

'What did you say?' asked Miyu, confusion evident in those emerald eyes of hers.

'Yes, I can see that too, my dear…' said Yuu hugging his daughter, 'whatever it is… try and get along with Kanata…'

'Yes dad…' said Miyu and after letting go of her dad, turned to her mother and said smiling, 'I'll try mom…'

'Bye Miyu…' said Miki and Yuu as they saw her and Kanata riding away in the light of the setting sun.

'I hope they do…' said Miki after they had disappeared.

'I'm sure they will…' Yuu assured, 'it is obvious with the way they look at each other… they'll be fine…'

'Um... Kanata… are you sure this is the right way to the castle?' asked Miyu, now though she wasn't actually brave enough to ride the horse herself, too embarrassed to cling on to Kanata.

Kanata muttered, 'now, just close your eyes… and don't open them till I say so…'

'What?'

'Just do it…'

'Whatever…'

After a few minutes, Miyu felt the horse slow down and finally stop. She felt Kanata leave from her behind and she felt his warm hand on her wrist and then, he helped her down. She still had her eyes closed but a beautiful fragrance reached her nose and she was thriving to see what smelt so good.

'Can I open my eyes now?' asked Miyu.

'Wait…' she heard Kanata say and he guided her for a few minutes and then she felt Kanata's touch leave her.

'I want to give you your birthday gift Miyu…' he muttered and she could almost feel his breath on her cheeks. She turned a little crimson and then he continued, 'open your eyes now…'

She opened them and gasped. They were standing in what appeared to be a small hill overlooking the Kingdom. She looked around and all she saw were flowers and flowers of every type you could think of and then she looked up to see Cheery blossom trees spread over them.

Miyu ran around the amusing garden and after smelling and touching every flower she could lay her eyes on, she rushed to the smiling Kanata. He raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when she rushed up to him and hugged his tight with her arms over his neck.

'This is so wonderful Kanata!' she exclaimed, her eyes closed and tears lightly escaping them. She couldn't tell why but Kanata showing her something this awesome had made her heart, rush like mad and felt herself growing warmer every second.

'Um… Miyu…' she heard him mutter.

She let go of him, and wasn't at all surprised to see him blushing and she guessed she must be redder than he was. Then, he took out a velvet jewel case and extended it out to her and with his face turned the other way, he muttered, '_this_ is you gift…'

Miyu took it from him and slowly opened it. She gasped.

It held a beautiful bracelet with diamond and ruby beads on them. She slowly took it out and examined it. She looked at Kanata and saw him looking at the bracelet with a warm look in his eyes.

'That belonged to my mother…' he said slowly, 'she gave it to me before she… passed away…'

Miyu looked at the bracelet again and felt something tight in her chest. She placed it back in the case and without closing it, shoved it lightly back at a surprised Kanata.

'I can't keep that Kanata…' she said, in the verge of tears, 'it's your mother's… you should give it to someone special…'

Kanata looked between her and the bracelet and raised his eyebrows.

'I might be leaving you within a year… then… you will be… you know…' she gave an uncertain glace to him and muttered, 'you might be married to someone else… and I don't want you to regret giving this to me…'

Kanata gave her small smile and pulling out the bracelet from the case, he placed it around Miyu's extended wrist, the one in which she was holding the case and while buckling it said, 'you are someone special to me Miyu…'

Miyu looked at him but his eyes were busy at the bracelet or maybe it was just he wasn't wiling to have eye contact.

'Even if you quit being the Queen,' he said looking at her now, 'you might be the minister, right?'

'Yeah, Kanata but…' she started.

'What..?' he said startled, 'you don't even consider me as a friend to you now?'

Miyu looked taken aback for a second and the word seemed to have pierced something inside her.

'Of… of course…' she managed to mutter looking at the bracelet on her wrist.

'Then, I will never regret giving this to you,' he said and turned towards Sandy.

They walked down the hill and as soon as they were near the town surrounding the castle, he muttered to none in particular, 'I know you are here…'

Miyu turned around and saw guard coming out of nowhere. She turned to look at Kanata who seemed calm and serene as ever. He turned to Miyu and said, 'it's better if we get a carriage for you…'

'Kanata…?' she started.

'Damn Kanata…' he muttered and turning to the guards added, 'get her a carriage and bring her safely to the castle… if something goes wrong, I'll personally see to it that none of you will be wearing that outfit again…'

With that, he climbed onto Sandy and left Miyu with the guards all looking a little flustered.

'Shall we leave now, Your Majesty?' a guard nearest her, kneeled and asked.

'Yeah… sure…' replied Miyu, her eyes on the ground.

'_You should give it to someone special'_

'Idiot!' muttered the brunette riding towards the castle.

'_You don't even consider me as a friend to you now?'_

'Is that all you are to me, huh Kanata?' muttered the blonde sitting alone in the back of a carriage on its way to the castle.

**End Episode 12**

**A/N:** How was it guys? Please review! The more you review the more soon the next chapter will be up… So, once again please review… Now, for today's thought:

"_No matter how great your words may be_

_You will be judged by your actions"_


	13. The Sick Intern

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**A/N: **I really want to thank all the readers and reviewers of the last chapter. It was in itself a personal record. It received 11 reviews. I really am happy about it. That is what really inspired me these last few weeks… thanks to all! I'm really glad you all spend your time on my works… Thanks…

**Story… **

**Chapter 13**

**The sick Intern**

Miyu breathed heavily as she placed her books on her table and sat on her seat with her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to see her friends looking at her in amusement. She smiled at them and asked, 'what's wrong?'

Nanami smiled and said, 'oh nothing… it's just you seem all calm and relaxed… that's not how you usually enter Kunimitsu-san's class…'

'Yeah…' said Aya nodding her head, 'it's usually something like, "Oh no! Oh no! That evil-little-glaring-devil is going to kill me!!"

All the three girls burst out laughing. Miyu, wiping the tear in her eye said smiling, 'yeah, something like that… but "evil-little-glaring-devil" is way off the line… I never say that…'

'Well,' said Nanami rolling her eyes, 'you said all those words separately though…'

Miyu smiled guiltily and said, 'at least I'm early today… so, he can't get anything on me…'

'He sure can't,' said Nanami and Aya together, smirking.

Miyu sighed and asked Nanami, 'what are our points again…?'

Nanami took out a book in which she kept the records of their practical marks and read, 'Konishi, Aya: 15. Tenchi, Nanami: 12. Kouzuki, Miyu: 5,' then looking up from the book and at the blonde said, 'well, at least you're out of negative points…'

'Yeah… I'm glad that I'm still not in negative with exams right around the corner...' said Miyu closing her eyes.

'Right…' said Aya nodding her head with her eyes closed, 'the exams are in three days and we are nowhere near enough to guess what will be asked…'

'You're right…' muttered Miyu, 'even after going through that book he asked us to read, we still have no idea as to what might be asked…'

'That's not entirely true though…' piped Nanami, 'that book sure does have some interesting stuff… there are also some examples of problems likely to be suffered by the society…'

'But that book was written nearly fifteen years ago…' said Aya.

'I knew neither of that information…' said Miyu suddenly surprised.

Aya and Nanami turned to her and were about to say something when there was small grunt and their smart and handsome and not to mention "evil-little-glaring-devil" Tezuka Kunimitsu entered their classroom laden with a few books in hand. Aya and Nanami returned to their seats at once. He walked over to his table and without even a glance at his interns, placed the books on the table and adjusting his glasses, finally looked up at his standing interns.

'Good morning,' he muttered.

'Good morning Kunimitsu-sensei…' chorused the girls.

He breathed lightly and said looking at the three, 'sit down…'

The three sat down. He kept standing.

'As you three might know, the exams are in three days…' he started to general agreement and then stated, 'therefore, this will be your last class… you'll have only one examination…'

Aya's hand shot up into the air.

'Yes, Konishi…?'

'Sir,' asked Aya putting down her hand, 'but it seems that all other ministries are having three different examinations—theoretical, practical and general…'

At this, all three could've sworn that they saw a nerve at Tezuka's temple at twitched. So did his right eye. That was no good sign. Surely, Aya hadn't turned on his fury again…

'Which ministry are you in?' he asked.

Aya gulped and replied, 'the internal affairs ministry…'

'Then why are you bothered about all the other ministries…?' he asked coldly.

He obviously wasn't in a good mood. Aya apologized meekly with a bow and sat down with a small sound that sounded as though it came from a hurt puppy.

He looked between the three girls as though daring them to ask another question about the examinations. Since none came, he adjusted his glasses again and muttered, 'now, before you sit for your examinations, I have some notice to give you…'

He looked at the three and said in an official tone, 'if any of you get less than sixty percent in this examination, I'll make sure that you never get another chance to get in not only the internal affairs but also any other ministry. Understand?'

All the three girls looked at each other and looking at Tezuka, gulped and nodded weakly. He continued.

'Now, all of the interns of every ministry will be sitting for their exam together, though you'll be attending only one…' he said glaring down at them, 'I want extreme professionalism from all three of you… if I hear not but a single complaint I'll personally see to it that you never set foot in this castle again'.

At this point he glared at Miyu as though daring her to speak against him. Well, she wasn't going to. She had had already made a similar deal with the king himself and if she doesn't pass as internal affairs minister, not only did Tezuka had the chance to chuck her out, even Kanata did, well according to their deal anyway.

'You'll be writing the exam at the main hall on the sixteenth at half past eight,' said Tezuka turning to all the three and added finally, 'I want all three to be there half-an-hour early and well-prepared… and I forbid group-studying!'

All three looked at him confused.

'Class dismissed'.

**-**Castles in the air-

'Why on earth did he forbid group-studying?' asked Miyu while walking out of the rugged and dingy Internal Affairs Ministry. Nanami and Aya were walking with her as well, as they had been found rooms inside the castle with help from Miyu. Well, that wasn't long before. She had asked it off Mikan as her birthday gift.

Speaking of gifts, she got from Nanami and Aya the first ever book to be published on Internal Affairs. The special thing about this book was it was difficult to lay hands on them seeing as it was nearly fifteen years old. But they had searched high and low and had bought two second hand copies for themselves while presenting Miyu with a brand new one. Miyu was more than thankful and had gladly given them the rooms.

All the three sat down at a marble structure placed in the middle of the garden overlooking the Internal Affairs Ministry Building. They had found this structure a few weeks before when Miyu got lost. It was a beautiful and graceful structure. It was just somewhere you might want to stand when it rains. It was made fully of marble. In other words, it was just a marble roof on a circular and raised marble floor.

'Why one earth did he…?' started Miyu for the hundredth time.

'…forbid group-studying…?' finished Nanami and Aya in chorus while sitting on either side of Miyu.

Miyu looked at them and muttered, 'just by finishing the sentence doesn't help me, here…'

Nanami smiled while Aya said, 'maybe he just wants us to learn by ourselves without any help form each other…'

'Maybe…' said Nanami and added, 'it is a competitive examination after all…'

Miyu sighed and looked up into the air. She took a deep breath and looked at her right hand. On it gleamed a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and an even more beautiful and elegant bracelet decorating her wrist. A small smile caressed her lips as she remembered back to a month when Kanata had presented her with that bracelet which had once belonged to his mother.

A month… A month and a lot had changed. They were now sleeping in the same room, but on either side of that Royal Bed of his, on futons. And every time either he or she couldn't sleep, both could be seen at the fountain of Hitomi Saionji. And not to mention the frequent helps that she receives from him in her works.

'Hey Miyu…?'

Miyu snapped out of her day dreams and turned to see Nanami and Aya standing before her. She stood up as well and Nanami said, 'we'd better be leaving… gotta prepare for the exams after all…'

'Sure thing…' said Miyu and they bid farewell for another four days, or so she thought.

-Castles in the air-

'This question officially stinks!' exclaimed Miyu looking up from the ""The Society's Affairs is more important than its army".

She closed her eyes thinking of possible answers to the question that she was currently given in her book. It was early nine and the sky was getting darker by the minute. Only three days left till her exams and classes had been dismissed the day before. She hadn't see Aya or Nanami since yesterday when they separated at that Structure and now she desperately need help in solving a problem.

She read the question again and muttered, 'it sounds easy… but seems difficult and completely impossible to get to a solution…'

She sighed and dipped her quill in the ink pot and steadied her hand on a parchment which had already been scribbled all over with possible solutions for the problem yet, as she read one after the other, each felt more sillier than the last. She finally got up from her chair with the book and the parchment with the quill and seated herself comfortably on the bed. Careful, not to spill any ink on the bedspread, she placed her inkpot steadily on the small table beside the bed.

She tried rereading the question, yet could still not come up with an answer. Just as she was about to give up and go to the next question, the door to the room opened and a huge yawn was brought in as well.

'How_ many_ times, do I have to tell you to knock?' she welcomed the brunette.

He glared at her serenely through those auburn orbs of his and muttered impatiently, 'yeah… _yeah_… what_ever_…'

Miyu sighed and was about to close the book when Kanata asked sitting down on the bed and looking at the book and the papers, 'still preparing for the exam?'

'Of course,' she muttered closing her eyes in tiredness. She looked a little pale and overworked. She seemed to be having difficulty in adjusting to the sudden overnight reading and early morning revisions. Kanata had received a shock when he had woken up to her sudden exclamation, 'I got it!'

Now, glancing sideways at the book, a smile caressed the lips of the brunette. Miyu looked at him in surprise. He stood up from the bed and moving towards the bathroom to change, asked, 'do you know who wrote that book…?'

'Huh?' she mumbled, utterly confused. She closed the book and looked at the front cover but there was no name. She went through the first few papers and her eyes widened a little and she gasped, 'it's…'

'Hitomi Saionji,' said Kanata returning from the bathroom, having changed from his daily-wear king-outfit to night-wear. He just hated those entire king outfits. His dressed when he was a prince were much simpler and casual. But as a king, there wasn't a single dress with silver or golden embroidery. But now, since he was left to the privacy of his room, he was wearing his old night dress, a white full-sleeved shirt and amber pants.

'Your mom?' asked Miyu, surprised.

'How many other Hitomi Saionjis do you know?' asked Kanata, irritated.

He laid down the futons and lying down it and with his eyes closed, he muttered, 'I know about internal affairs, and you don't… funny how things work, don't you think?'

'Well,' she said glaring at him, 'how come you know so much about this?'

'Cause it involves her…'

There was a slight pause. Then, Miyu said suddenly, 'so you might know the answer to this question, then…'

Kanata raised his eyebrows as she shoved the book under his nose and as he auburn eyes moved along reading the question, he smirked. After he finished reading it, he closed his eyes and as Miyu retrieved the book, he muttered, 'you don't have a solution to that question?'

Miyu pouted her lips and bending over the bed facing his face, said, 'hey… how can you be so sure that your answer is right…?'

'Cause it's the only one,' he said simply opening his eyes.

'Say it then'.

He took a short breath and replied, 'the question itself holds the answer Kouzuki…'

'I don't get it…' she replied puzzled, looking at the book.

Kanata smirked and said, 'what do they need….?'

'Homes and employment…' she answered.

'What can the government do…?'

'They can only afford to build the houses…'

'And building houses involves…'

'Raw materials like bricks, stones, and then….'

'Then…?'

'Of course!' she exclaimed and added looking at the question in the book again, 'but that kinda sounds lame…'

She looked down at him again and saw that he was fast asleep already. She looked at him a little puzzled and called, 'Kanata…?' only to receive an all-too-familiar answer from the half-asleep brunette.

'Damn Kanata…'

She smiled at him and breathed lightly. She lay on the bed looking at his peaceful sleeping form for another five minutes. Then, she sat on the bed straight and looked at the book on her lap. She felt her face and found it surprisingly a little warm.

She sighed and muttered under her breath, 'one hour of revising and you could go to bed Miyu… exam is day after tomorrow and you have to ace this one. Then, that Kunimitsu will have something to glare about… I'll show him!'

Then, she shifted to the table again, with her book and her parchments. Then, she continued even past the one hour limit she had given herself. At around eleven her vision grew a little soggy and she rubbed her eyes again and again but couldn't actually focus on what she was seeing.

'I must-I must be too—too sle-ee-sleeee…'

Her head dropped on the table on her papers, spilling ink on the scarp parchments. She snuggled her face on the book and her face was burning and crimson red. Her breathing suddenly went uneven and she started sweating heavily.

A few minutes later, the lamp beside her, went out with a hiss.

-Castles in the air-

Kanata yawned as he got up from his futon. She scratched his overly messed up head and his half open auburn orbs searched for a particular blonde. It finally found her on the table with her head on it. She appeared to be sleeping.

He got up from his futon and making it, slipped it beneath the bed and found her futon still neatly curled under it. He guessed she must have taken the bed last night. He walked over to her and called lightly, 'Miyu, wake up…'

She didn't stir. So he slowly prodded her on her shoulder and called her name again. But that was when he realized that she hadn't changed into her sleeping dress. She had fallen asleep while reading, not this morning but last night.

'You shouldn't work this hard…' he muttered, 'and to think… you were the one who gave me that advice…'

He chuckled and tried calling her name again but of no avail. So he decided to carry her to the bed himself. He slowly lifted her face and was shocked to see them deeply red and burning.

'Miyu?' he gasped.

She didn't stir but moaned a little, unable to get up. He turned the chair so that her wobbling-sleeping face was facing hi. He grabbed her shoulder and shook it lightly, trying to wake her up.

'Hey, Miyu…' he called again, now totally nervous, 'wake up…'

She stirred a little and snuggled her face into his shoulder. Kanata couldn't push her away as it was obviously clear that she had gotten fever. He gently lifted her up in his arms. To his surprise, she felt lighter than he thought she'd be.

He placed her on the bed and turned her straight and flat on her back. He got closer to her face and placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning hot and Kanata got tensed at once.

He got up from his sitting position and he tried to move out of the room to get some help when he felt a sudden pull on his shirt. He turned to see Miyu half-conscious pulling at his shirt. He stooped closer to her and caressing her forehead lightly muttered, 'hey… I'll be back in a minute…'

'Ka… Ka… Kanata…' she breathed.

He gripped her hand tightly and muttered, '_damn Kanata_… You're going to be fine…'

**End Chapter 13**

**A/N:** Please review and encourage for this chapter as well… And now for the thought:

**Pain**

"_The worst pain in this world,_

_Is not the pain of losing someone!_

_The worst pain in the world,_

_Is when the one you loved,_

_Cries into your shoulder_

_For the one they loved._

_But people will never stop loving—_

_Fall in Love and be loved"_


	14. Sickness and Medicine

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Title: **Castles in the Air

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Romance/ Fantasy/ Family

**Story Line:** Is it possible for love to sprout after you get married? And what if your partner for life is a completely different personality with dreams of their own? What if all this happens in Royalty? What if a deadline is given for your dreams? What if…? What if…? Why don't we play this "**What if?"** game with our most favorite pair—Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki—in this fantasy filled adventure set in the 12th century?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**A/N: **I really want to thank all the readers and reviewers of the last chapter. It was in itself a personal record. It received 11 reviews. I really am happy about it. That is what really inspired me these last few weeks… thanks to all! I'm really glad you all spend your time on my works… Thanks…

**Story… **

** Chapter 14**

**Sickness and Medicine**

'Claret fever?' gasped Kanata.

'Yes, the symptoms points that way,' replied a serene looking wizened old man bending over the blonde lying unconscious on the bed. He checked her pulse once again and turning to the three in the room added, 'you must know about Claret Fever of course…'

'Yes, of course,' replied Mikan, tensed.

'Twenty fours hours,' continued the doctor moving towards the door, 'if fever prevails even after that, she'll be like that for a minimum of a month…'

'A _Month?'_ gasped Kanata.

'Would you stop that?' muttered Mikan through clenched teeth and turning to the doctor replied, 'we'll take good care of her…'

'You'd better,' warned the doctor adjusting his spectacles, 'I remember when Master Kanata had it… it was by far the worse case I have ever dealt with…'

Kanata sweat-dropped and then asked uncomfortably, 'she'll be fine, right?'

'Of course,' replied the doctor, 'she couldn't get worse than you and still you survived right?'

Kanata smiled weakly.

'I'd better be leaving then…' said the doctor with a small smile and added, 'call me if it persists tomorrow… and let her not panic. Panic worsens any sort of fever. Claret Fever gets even worse when the patient panics. If she wakes up, keep her calm and relaxed and don't let her strain herself… both physically and mentally…'

With that he left the room. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room during which the three gazed at the sick blonde on the bed. Mikan and Kanata looked uncomfortable and guilty while Tezuka just looked as though he was merely bored.

'So, she won't be able to write the exam tomorrow then…?' asked Tezuka finally.

Mikan glared at him and her voice raised asked, 'how could you be asking about some stupid exam when she's like that? Have you no kindness in you Tezuka?'

Tezuka merely shrugged his shoulders and muttered, 'I'd better go get the papers ready for tomorrow's exam…'

But before he left, Kanata muttered suddenly, 'Tezuka's right… she has to write the exam tomorrow…'

Even Tezuka was taken by surprise by this sudden pronouncement. And Mikan… well, Mikan was just too furious beyond words.

'You too Kanata!' she exclaimed.

'Mikan…' said Kanata soothingly, which was directed at the blonde, 'she is in this state because she wanted to prove herself in that exam… she wanted to prove that a girl can manage it into the ministry without being _super talented_ like you…'

'I know that that was an insult,' muttered Mikan, 'but let's just pass through that…'

Kanata smiled but it vanished at Mikan's next words, 'why are you so keen in getting her into the ministry?'

Tezuka looked at Kanata too. Kanata glanced between the two and then shrugging lightly muttered, 'what do you mean Mikan?'

'I meant what I said,' she replied simply to which Tezuka commented, 'that makes no sense…'

'Nobody asked your opinion, smarty!'

'_Really _mature Yamamura…'

'What did you say you…?'

'Quit it you two…' called Kanata suddenly separating the two ministers who looked as though they could kill each other.

The two turned away from each other. Kanata chose this moment to steal a glance at his sleeping/unconscious wife. He looked down at the floor and his mind raced. He had no idea what to do. She had been the best nurse when he had been sick and now, it was his turn to nurse and he had no idea where to start—and here were his two guardians, fighting over some silly little comment.

'Kanata…?'

Kanata looked at Mikan. She had her eyebrows raised indicating that he hadn't answered her question yet. He sighed a little and muttered lightly, 'Miyu… she really wants to become a minister… not only because of this women-discrimination thing… she wants to be an internal-affairs minister… she really wants to do something to the people of my country… because, I know that she will agree too, because without the people being happy, there can be no government and where on earth will all the other ministries come when there is no government… and I want her to be an internal affairs minister too… cause it would be really great to have a queen who wants the people to be happy…'

Tezuka and Mikan both looked stunned. Kanata's lips had curved to a smile and he was looking at the floor while he had made his entire speech. He seemed to be actually happy about it. The two looked at each other and a small smile crossed Mikan's face and Tezuka turned away at once.

'That's really sweet,' said Mikan bringing Kanata back to earth.

He looked at the two and turned a deep shade of crimson.

'I…I… I mean… did I say all that out loud?'

'Yes, you did…' replied Mikan slyly.

Kanata turned an even darker shade of crimson and his hair covering his eyes muttered, 'I'd better finish a few of my works… then, I'll come back to her… take care of her while I'm gone Mikan…'

'Of course…' she said and saluting added, 'Your Majesty…'

'Mikan…'

'You've really grown up Kanata,' she said and she messed up his brunette hair.

He ran his fingers through it after she removed hers from them and ran out of the room muttering something about work. After he left, Mikan placed a hand on Miyu's forehead and placed a cold cloth on it. She turned to Tezuka.

'You think she will get through…?'

She sounded worried.

'Of course she will,' he replied turning towards the door, 'remember, you're talking about the girl who went to battle a Balverine…'

Mikan chuckled and added, 'but it was the sick king who saved her…'

'That's what I meant…' he said, 'he'll always be there to save her…'

'I'm sure he will…' she said smiling.

Tezuka left the room waving his hand and muttering, 'take care of her…'

**Castles in the Air**

'Hey Miyu…' called the blond as he sat beside the sick blonde. His azure eyes behind the spectacles were filled with concern and worry. He places the roses he had brought for her in the vase placed on the bedside cabinet. After the act, he sat down on the chair beside her again.

'You'll be fine…' he muttered, consoling the sleeping blonde. She hadn't woken up all through the morning and it was nearly midday and Kanata would be back. He had been asked to fill in for Mikan when she had left to prepare for the exam. He himself had the exam tomorrow, being the intern for Mikan and all, but he couldn't just think exams more important than the queen.

'Miyu…?' he muttered looking at her sleeping form, 'please be okay…'

Then, the door to the room opened and Nozomu, taken by surprise, jumped to his feet.

'Miyu?' cried a tall girl with short purple hair closely followed by another with dark braided hair. They walked right past Nozomu and stood near Miyu, calling her.

'Miyu… wake up…' called the latter.

'Erm… excuse me?' Nozomu cleared his throat to make his presence taken.

The two girls looked at him with eyebrows raised, as though surprised.

'We are Miyu's friends,' the former informed, 'I'm Nanami Tenchi…'

'And I'm Aya Konishi…'

'Nozomu Hikarigaoka,' said Nozomu smiling weakly, 'one of the art and literature ministry's intern…'

Then, the three turned to look at Miyu.

'Is she going to be fine?' asked Aya worried.

'I'm sure she will,' replied Nanami at once and looked at Nozomu for assurance.

'Of course she will,' said Nozomu trying to reassure the girls while he was uncertain himself about her condition.

All three sighed lightly.

**Castles in the Air**

It was nearing sundown and finally Miyu opened her eyes. Her eyes were open only a millimeter so nobody had seen that she had awakened. She looked around weakly still lying on the bed. The entire room looked blurred to her. She strained to get a clearer picture but the effort seemed to drain her of energy. Just as she was about to give up, she heard voices. Unnaturally, she had no problem in hearing anything.

'We should call her parents…'

That was Mikan. She was sure it was Mikan. But the only difference was that she sounded really worried. Miyu's brain was working unusually slowly and she had a problem in understanding why she was lying on the bed when she has an exam tomorrow.

'She's going to be fine Yamamura… there's no need to trouble her parents…'

Here, Miyu's brain made her feel groggy. It can't be Tezuka Kunimitsu… What was he doing here?

'Tezuka… it doesn't look like she's getting any better…' said Mikan, her voice filled with concern and worry.

Miyu tried her best to get herself noticed. But her lips failed to help her and she couldn't even utter her name. Then, as the next words came, she knew there was someone else in the room.

'She'll be fine,' said the third voice. Miyu suddenly opened her eyes, as though the voice had given her strength. She saw the three standing near the door.

'But Kanata…?'

'Mikan,' muttered Kanata, 'if she doesn't get better by tomorrow, we'll call her parents… till then, we should keep her safe and protected… she was entrusted to us by her parents…'

'You…' said Tezuka suddenly, out of the blue.

'What?' asked Mikan and Kanata, together.

'They entrusted her with _you_… not _us_…' he said glaring at Kanata, 'so, Mikan… we have no work here… she his wife…. She's his problem…'

'Hey!' called Kanata as Tezuka grabbed Mikan's wrist and steered her out of the room, 'hey! Hey! Wait! You can't leave…'

Kanata sighed as he turned towards the room, the two apparently left. He looked out of the window and the sky was getting darker by the minute. It was nearing nine and he remembered that only yesterday, had the blonde on the bed been cheerful and full of life. And now she's on the bed, unconscious…..

'Miyu…?' he called and he rushed over to her immediately. Her emerald orbs were lightly visible behind her half-closed eyelids. He dropped on the chair beside the bed, which she had used almost everyday when he had been sick.

'Kanata…?' she called opening her eyes slowly.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered under his breath and added to her, 'I'll get Mikan now…'

'Hey…'

'What is it, Miyu?' asked Kanata concerned, 'does it hurt anywhere?'

'No…' she replied slowly, 'Kanata please don't leave…'

Kanata looked at her a little quizzical and then chose to obey her and sat down meekly on the chair again. He looked at her with all his effort hoping that with the intensity of his gaze, the fever would leave her.

'Kanata…?' she called suddenly and slowly, 'why am I like this?'

Kanata slowly bent near her and lightly grabbing her right hand whispered, 'don't worry… its just slight fever… you will be better before you know it…'

Then, as he watched her, she closed her eyes and then, to his surprise, tears started flowing down her cheeks, wetting the cot. Kanata panicked at once. He tightened his grip and then she spoke.

'Kanata… I won't be able to write the exam tomorrow, would I?' she asked, weeping.

'Miyu…' was all he could say.

'And I wanted so much to enter into the ministry too…' she cried, opening her eyes, tears falling more.

Kanata just sat staring at her.

'And… and…' she cried harder, 'what about the order you were going to place… if I am not to become a minister, it won't work…'

Kanata looked at her at this. Then, his eyes got buried behind his hair that it was truly impossible to read his expression at the moment. His grip on her hand slackened a little. He moved his chair a little away from the bed.

'And Kanata…' she whispered and closing her eyes muttered, 'what if I never recover?'

'Don't be silly Miyu, you'll be fine,' he replied without looking at her.

She then tightened her grip on Kanata's hand and said, 'Kanata,' she cried, 'please make this fever go away…'

Kanata looked at her, his eyes a little concerned. Her grip on his hand was warm and burning. He couldn't just sit there and look at her suffer. He had to do something… anything…

'Kanata…' she called, tears flowing down her cheek, 'please don't leave me…'

Before he knew it, Kanata slipped his hand between her waist and the bed and climbed onto the bed gently hugging her. He buried his face in the bed at her right shoulder and between her hairs. Miyu's eyes opened wide as she felt the warmth of his body on hers and his breath falling evenly on the back of her neck. Her face turned more scarlet, which had nothing to do with her present medical condition. She could feel the warmth of Kanata's hand which he had not discharged off the duty of holding her right hand. She could feel her temperature rise more, but she didn't know whether for the better or for worse.

'Kanata…?' she found herself whispering.

'Damn Kanata…' his muffled whisper echoes in her ear.

Her heart-beats, which just a moment ago was running like crazy, started to slow down and became even and uniform. She closed her eyes and she felt Kanata move closer to her, and a small smile caressed her lips as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly and his grip was not strong but it wasn't weak either. It was just… perfect. Miyu felt like she was protected and that nothing could touch her, even that awful fever, whilst she was under Kanata's grasp. Miyu tightened her grip on Kanata's hand and closed her eyes more gently wishing for time to stop, exactly the same wish the other was making.

As she relaxed under his embrace, she heard him whisper into her ear, 'I won't leave you, Miyu…' and muttered in his own head, '_…not now… not ever…'_

Miyu smiled at the words and plunged into sleep hoping that he'll be true to his word.

**Castles in the Air**

The birds chirped away as sunlight streamed into the bedroom, illuminating ever thing in sight. On the bed slept a peaceful looking handsome brunette with his head buried into the pillow. He slowly turned and twisted trying to get a better spot. Then, suddenly as though he just realized that he was sleeping there, he woke with a splash.

'Huh?' he gasped as he looked around the room, puzzled. He looked around the room wildly trying to remember what he was doing here. He got to a sitting position on the bed and then with his hands between his legs which where crossed on the bed, he thought back why and what he was doing. He felt that a piece in a puzzle was missing from its place.

'Miyu!' he exclaimed suddenly.

He got up from the bed and looked around the room, and then suddenly spotted a not on the bedside cabinet. He walked slowly to it and picking it up, saw Miyu's neat and even handwriting on the paper. He smiled as he read what was written.

_Good Morning Sleepy-head!_

_I'm totally fine now, so no need to worry and search for me…_

_I'm leaving for the exam…_

_Have to… if I'm late Kunimitsu will breath down my neck like those formidable vampires I read in that book…_

_Anyway, see you at lunch…_

_Or maybe not… the girls and I might go out…_

_So, take a bath soon…_

_Or everybody here might suffocate…_

_Just kidding…_

_Anyway, wish me luck_

_Regards,_

_Miyu_

_(P.S.: by the way, loved the medicine… it truly did the trick... thanks…)_

'Idiot,' he muttered as he placed the note carefully inside the cabinet. He walked over to the window and opened it. He stretched and with his hand on the porch, he smiled. Then, a whisper escaped his lips, 'all the best Miyu…'

**Castles in the Air**

'Miyu, are you sure you're ok?' asked Nanami from behind Miyu. Miyu looked behind her and saw a worried Nanami sitting right behind her and an even worried Nozomu right behind Nanami.

They were all sitting at the Main Hall for their exams. Seeing as all the interns will have the exam together, they were arranged on alphabetical order and Miyu had landed in front of Nanami and Nozomu behind Nanami. Aya was right at the front somewhere at the end of the hall. The exams were going to start in a few minutes, a minister walking along the row distributing the papers.

Miyu smiled at the two and said, 'never better… I'm feeling awesome… don't worry about me…'

Nanami and Nozomu smiled weakly and the latter muttered, 'if ever you feel weak, get out of the room, straight away… don't strain yourself, ok?'

Miyu nodded and turned her gaze straight again, waiting for the paper. Nanami and Nozomu exchanged unsure glances as to what had unnaturally and amazingly cured her overnight and sighed.

'Miyu Kouzuki, Internal Affairs Ministry,' called the Minister and gave the question paper to Miyu who took it cheerfully.

'All the best, your Highness,' muttered the minister in almost a whisper as he brushed past her.

Miyu smiled and shifted her gaze to paper. As her eyes traveled from the top to the bottom of the paper, her smile widened as she went further down.

She looked at the nearest window to the hall, which was a few seats away and whispered, 'thanks a lot Kanata…'

**End Chapter 14**

**A/N: **Hey all! How was it? As usual, please review… and if any of you wish to answer to the paper that the internal affairs students are writing, please notify through either reviews or PMs… if many of you do, then I'll post it next… and the one with the best answers might just be able to get Miyu to pass seeing as if you all do, I'll post the best replies as Miyu's… Thank you…

Please notify folks!

Now, for today's thought…

**Losing**

Every problem in life

Carries a gift…

So, whenever you

Loose something,

Don't give up hope…

For something may

Wait for you

More than you lost…


	15. Special

**Castles in the air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**INTERNAL AFFAIRS MINISTRY**

_Date: 16/04/1129_

**General Information**

**Minister in-charge: **Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Month of Internship: **April/ fourth month

**Name: **Miyu Kouzuki

**Date of Birth: **15/03/1112

**Father's Name: **Yuu Kouzuki

**Mother's Name: **Miki Kouzuki

**Ranking:**

**O-Outstanding—**100%

**E-Excellent—**85-99%

**A-Acceptable—**75-84%

**P-Passed—**45-74%

**F-Fail-**Less than 45%

**Examination**

**Theory [50]**

**General-The King **

**1**. Give the full name the Present King. **[2]**

**Ans: Kanata Saionji**

**2**. Give the name the Present King's parents**. [4]**

**Ans: Hosho and Hitomi Saionji**

**3. **When was the Present King born? **[2]**

**Ans: 25/12/1111**

**4**. When was the Present King enthroned? **[2]**

**Ans: 01/01/1129**

**5**. Give the Present King's identification. **[5]**

**Ans: Brunet Hair, auburn eyes, cocky attitude and stubborn character. If that doesn't help, just call his name. If you get a "Damn Kanata" back, it might sure be him.**

**General-The Kingdom**

**6**. Name some disastrous wild beasts that roam the lands of the Saionji Kingdom. **[4]**

**Ans: Balverines, Vampires, etc.**

**7**. Name some methods of destroying any two of the disastrous beasts. **[6]**

**Ans: A Balverine could be destroyed by killing it with one of the precious metals—silver. **

**Vampires could be warded off using onions…**

**8**. Name the present Defense Minister of the Kingdom.** [2]**

**Ans: In any country, the King is its Main Defense Minister. Therefore, the answer would be Kanata Saionji. **

**9. **Name the present Literary Minister of the Kingdom**. [2]**

**Ans: Mikan Yamamura.**

**10**. Name any one of Saionji Kingdom's allies. **[1]**

**Ans: Sasaki Kingdom.**

**The Ministry**

**11**. Name the founder of the Internal Affairs Ministry. **[2]**

**Ans: Hosho Saionji.**

**12**. Name the author of the book "The Society's Affairs is more important than its army". **[2]**

**Ans: Hitomi Saionji**

**13**. Which do you think is more important: "Internal Affairs of the country" or "The Country's Defense forces"? Give reasons. **[10]**

**Ans: I believe that the Internal Affairs Ministry is the most important. The people of the country are more important. Yes, Defense also is important as it safeguards the life of the people but if they are suffering and ill, well death from an enemy's hand will be more welcome. Therefore, I believe that if Internal Affairs of the country is maintained, there will be better scope for Defense.**

**14**. If not Internal Affairs, which ministry would you have chosen? Give reasons. **[6]**

**Ans: There is no real reason for such a question. It is really easy to answer as it is Internal Affairs, if not, nothing whatsoever. As the above answer clearly describes, without Internal Affairs, there is no country. Without a country, how can you have any other ministries, or even a proper government for that matter?**

**Practical**

**15. **A part of the country is suffering from both homelessness and unemployment. The Financial system can only afford to build these unfortunate citizens homes and are unable to create them new jobs. Which do you think will be the best solution for the problem? **[10]**

**Ans: Well, I think that I would build the homeless, houses and employ the unemployed to them. As simple as that. Cheap, yet effective. **

**16.** The King is in dilemma whether to get into a peace treaty with a neighboring country. The reasons for the dilemma:

**a.)** his people are against it because of the huge losses they have incurred during war-time when the said kingdom had ruthlessly taken charge at the innocent citizens**. **

**b.)** the authorities want this peace treat as they suggest it a good way to contemplate the long rivalry and war that had been going on between the two kingdoms.

You are now asked to give a suggestion--Whether the king should go with his people or with his ministers. Whatever your answer may be, give reasons for it. **[10]**

**Ans: I believe that I would suggest that the King take neither of their side. Just simply form a treaty of understanding and non-interference but not trade. Let them not interfere with us and we'll stay away from them. No war, no peace. But still, happiness to all. **

**17. **Thefollowing is a letter to the king which passes through your hands at the Internal Affairs Ministry:

_Your respected Highness,_

_I write for the good of all the people of my village,_

_I'm a sorrowful villager living in one of those sorrowful villages of your kingdom._

_We are suffering from instant theft and robbery._

_We suspect that the ministry officials are at the thieves' defense._

_We really hope that you might be able to help us, your sorrowful people._

_With due respect and honor,_

_The Katatsu Villagers._

Give your reply to the letter as well as the action you might take with reasons. **[15]**

**Ans: **

**Dear Villager,**

**If you are having trouble with your ministers, assigned to your village then simply mutiny.**

**I know this sounds way off board.**

**Yes, it is against the kingdom and its policies.**

**But if you want the King to note you and help you out, you need to make everyone notice your presence.**

**Show them what you are made of.**

**Internal Affairs Ministry,**

**Saionji Kingdom**

**I'm in no place to take any action. All I could do now is to wait for a clear effect from the villagers and then, we can easily ask the King to take note of their problem and deal with the corrupt minister himself. For one, I know that the King loves his people more than anyone else, so if you are ever in problem, just make him notice. He'll take care of you.**

**Extra**

**18. Explain in detail; **the achievements and changes brought out by the** Present King **to the **Social Life **of the people of his country**. [15]**

**The Present King:**

The Present King is Kanata Hosho Saionji, seventeen, born on the date of the birth of Jesus Christ—except a few hundred years later. He is a well educated teenager, who knows what is best for his people. He is well trained in combat as well as sword-fighting. He is amazing with his horses and I know for a fact that he takes care of his one himself. He cares for his people; there is no doubt about that. He is married to the daughter of one of the merchants of Saionji Kingdom, who happen to be friends with the Present King's father and his late Wife.

**Karuvachaud:**

One custom introduced during the early periods of Kanata Saionji's reign is a custom adapted from the Land of the Buddha—India. The custom starts with potential brides and wives all throughout the kingdom to start what is called a "vrath". The translation to that is Fasting. The women fast for the entire day touching not even water to their lips. Then when the full moon comes out, the women are given a glass of water by their husbands or potential husbands.

The belief is that by their sacrifice, the Moon or the God himself will praise the women for it and grant them the desire of good health and happiness to their menfolk. The women sacrifice for their loved one and hope that the one they love will live ever so healthy from their sacrifice for a whole day on the very special full moon night, once every year.

**Balverine Neutralization:**

There was a time during the year's beginning when the King was taken ill. Then, the kingdom's most aggravated village—the Natsu Village were completely destroyed by the Balverines. These creatures know no mercy as they obliterated every villager who dared to stir out of their homes at night. When the King received a notice that such a brutal thing was happening to his people, he decided to find a way to kill these disastrous and merciless creatures himself.

After much study during the past years, it had been found that the Balverine could be killed by some kind of a metal. But none knew what. For one, they concluded that it couldn't be iron or copper as some of the swords of our warriors were the above said metals. So, they came to the conclusion that it might be either gold or silver.

It was the King, with his long and shining powerful sword made of crystalloid silver, who finally conquered the Balverines. A nation wide notice was given and almost all the Balverines were destroyed over night.

**Conclusion:**

With many more victories and achievements, I'm sure that the present king poses to be one of the promising young kings of this time. He has the potential to take decision for the improvement of this Kingdom and also the heart to take these decisions which will prove to be the best to his people. I hope that the King may live long and help the kingdom in its prosperity and happiness.

**Marks Received:**

Theory: 41/50

Practical: 32/35

Extra: 13/15

**Overall Grade: E**

**Signature: **

**Minister-in-charge: **_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

**First correction by: **_Kazuki Tsukimori_

**Second Correction by: **_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

The Present King:_**Kanata Hosho Saionji**_


	16. Wine and Water

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

Miyu sighed as she leaned over the balcony, her eyes dazed. She placed her chin on her hands whose knees rested on the balcony sill and looked at nothing in particular, her mind racing. Her exam had ended a few days ago and she believed that she had done fairly well in the exam. She had been really confident about her answers. But what's on her mind weren't her exam. But what had happened the night before the exam…

'_Kanata…?' _

'_Damn Kanata…' _

'_I won't leave you, Miyu…' _

Her face turned a bright shade of crimson at the very thought of what had happened and what he had said to her that night. Everything seemed a little dazed but she was sure that he had held on to her all through the night, protecting her. She came to a standing position and hugged herself. She let out a small sigh.

'Damn Kanata…' she muttered under her breath, a light shade of crimson around the cheeks.

**Chapter 15**

**Wine and Water**

'Yeah… right…' muttered Kanata groggily signing what felt like the millionth paper that day. He looked up at the grandfather clock beside the book shelf. It was slowly ticking towards nine and he was hoping that time would fly a little fast seeing as he could go to bed at nine. But there was fifteen more horrible minutes of signing and reading till the magical moment came.

Kanata yawned as he looked at the clock again. He sighed and looked down at the paper going, 'oh man…'

'Are you even listening?'

'Huh?' he asked looking at the person who had been standing right before his desk talking to him the whole time. He had been aware that someone had been there with him, but in his sleepy state he had been too bleary to even listen to them right. Now that he saw who it was he wished that he had listened to the conversation.

'Ugh,' exclaimed the purple-headed minister as she sat down at the empty chair before him, slopping her head on the table.

'I'm really sorry, Mikan,' apologized Kanata at once, 'I was too sleepy…'

Mikan flared up and said standing, 'well, _your highness_, I'm never thinking about helping you again!'

'Mikan…'

'Why don't you take care of all the intern papers yourself…!' she exclaimed and as she reached the door added, 'and since your wife is on vacation, maybe ask her help as well… seeing as you care about her more than you do for the woman who raised you…'

'Huh…?' Kanata wondered out loud as she left the room, in a stampede.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Tezuka as he saw Mikan dart past him in a fury.

'Why do you care!' she exclaimed making the internal affairs minister jump, 'I really should find myself a real guy…!'

'Oh man…' sighed Kanata as he came out of the room just to see Mikan flare up at Tezuka and leave. He slapped his forehead with his hand and looked up to see Tezuka giving him a questioning glare. Kanata smiled awkwardly and motioned him inside.

'What did you do today?' asked Tezuka while walking back into the room. Kanata just sighed and took his seat behind the table while Tezuka, before it.

'She is angry just because I said I was sleepy…' complained Kanata, 'what is happening to this world? Isn't a king supposed to even feel sleepy…?'

Tezuka raised his eyebrows and asked, 'then why did she say such a thing as finding herself a "_real guy"_?'

Kanata just shook his head lightly and said, 'I don't know… maybe it's because… hey, wait!'

'What?' asked Tezuka indifferently looking through some of the papers on the table.

'Why are _you_ so interested?' asked Kanata slyly which reserved him a glare from the Minister, 'why do you care if she wants a real guy or even a virtual one in that case…'

Tezuka cleared his throat and muttered, 'she… she is…'

'She is…?' asked Kanata leaning forward.

'She is a minister of this kingdom and,' and he added hastily, 'and as one minister to the other, I just wanted to know what was wrong…'

Kanata smirked and said pulling a paper forward, 'whatever you say…'

After a few moments, during which Kanata had become stoned, Tezuka asked pulling a paper towards his face, 'are you supposed to sign _all_ the answer sheets of the interns?'

'Oh man…' sighed Kanata, his head dropping onto the bed.

***castles in the air***

'Kanata?' called a bespectacled blond as he saw the brunet king walk into his study looking worn and sleepy. It was bright and sunny that morning yet the king of the Saionji Kingdom looked tatty. The brunet slowly slid into his chair and looked at the blond standing before his table holding a few papers.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, rubbing his eyes, 'I thought interns had vacation…'

'Well,' sighed Nozomu, his head dropping, 'apparently, Mikan had had a bad day yesterday and brought me back from vacation and asked me to take over for a few days…'

'Oh…' muttered Kanata, guiltily.

After a few moments he suddenly exclaimed getting up, 'I really can't believe this!'

'What's wrong?' asked Nozomu jumping.

'Well, it's not in the nature of Mikan to forgive…' muttered Kanata more to himself rather than to Nozomu, 'and how on earth did she get the heart to let this go so easily…'

'Oh…' said Nozomu smiling slightly, 'so I guess you're the reason for Mikan's bad day, huh? No wonder she profusely refused to see you this morning…'

Kanata uncomfortably smiled.

'And about this forgiveness of Mikan's you're talking about,' said Nozomu, 'that's totally not true… she hadn't let you off that easily…'

'What do you mean?' asked Kanata backing away a little.

Nozomu brought before Kanata's nose a royal looking invitation and said with a smile, 'this, I think, is Mikan's idea of your punishment…'

Kanata eyed the invitation with great suspicion and taking it with greater caution, looked at the cover and shrieked, 'NO WAY!'

***castles in the air***

'A Ball?' asked Miyu looking at the blond intern with confusion.

'Yeah…' said Nozomu sweat-dropping, 'apparently Mikan and Kanata had had a slight feud yesterday and Mikan had forwarded the invitation to a said Ball to Kanata… now, he definitely has to go…'

'Then,' asked Miyu raising her eyebrows, 'why am I involved…?'

Nozomu sighed and said, 'Kanata apparently hates these people and he said that he didn't want to go…'

'So…?'

Nozomu sighed.

'_You can't say that Kanata,' said Tezuka sternly peering at the brunet through his spectacles and he stood in front of the bench on which Kanata had placed his head on his hands and was standing beside the blond intern, Nozomu Hikarigaoka._

'_Tezuka,' cried Kanata standing up, slamming his hand on the table, 'you really can't expect me to go to that stupid Ball!'_

'_Why not?' asked Nozomu innocently._

'_Cause I'd rather face Hell rather than lay one finger in that place!' exclaimed Kanata._

'_I still don't get why not…' said Nozomu, clueless._

'_It's simply because the last time he was there…' started Tezuka._

'_Please, Tezuka!' said Kanata, his auburn orbs wide with frustration, 'please don't make me remember that awful day!'_

'_You were just chased by a few girls,' reasoned Tezuka, 'that's nothing to worry about…'_

'A few_?' ridiculed Kanata, 'there were like ten dozen girls in that place…!'_

'_Girls?' asked Nozomu smirking, 'that's your problem…?'_

_Kanata eyed Nozomu with anger and turning to Tezuka asked, 'it's not like Tezuka likes hanging out with girls, now does it?'_

'_Why are you involving me in this mess of yours?' asked Tezuka sternly and added, 'the Hanakamachis are good assets to the kingdom… we do not want to spoil our relation with them seeing as we already did that when you married the daughter of their business rival… so, this is time for some penitence… you are going and no buts Kanata…!'_

_With that he left. _

_Kanata sighed miserably and asked Nozomu, 'what am I going to do now?'_

_Nozomu smiled awkwardly and opened his mouth to say something when Kanata suddenly shot up and said, 'hey! It wouldn't be that bad since I'm married now, right?'_

'_May be…' applied Nozomu uncertainly._

_Kanata paced around the room for a few minutes and at one point stopped furiously, his eyes gleaming with happiness. He came before Nozomu and asked, 'and wouldn't it be better… far, _far_ better if Miyu were to come as well…?'_

'_Miyu?' asked Nozomu._

'_Yeah…' said Kanata clicking his fingers while walking around the room again, 'they would all be busy being mean to her to take notice of me… yeah…'_

'_I don't think it works like that Kanata…' started Nozomu but Kanata grabbed Nozomu's shoulders and said, 'you get her to come… please Nozomu… I'm begging you… don't let me go to that jungle alone…'_

'You must be kidding me!' cried Miyu as she looked at the blond in frustration. She paced the room which was so similar to the way Kanata had paced that Nozomu smiled awkwardly at the resemblance.

'How dare he!' she exclaimed, shaking her fist.

'Miyu… he's just a little scared…' retorted Nozomu.

'Scared?' ridiculed Miyu, 'that idiot! Hanakamachi totally hates me! Now, if I go there with the love-of-her-life, I'd rather put myself in my coffin…'

'C'mon Miyu…' reasoned Nozomu, 'she can't be that bad…'

'You don't know her…'

'Look, Miyu…' said Nozomu seriously, racking his brain for any possible arguments. Finally, one gave way and he said gravely, 'Kanata is in this state because of you, did you know that?'

'Not goanna work Hikarigaoka…' said Miyu furiously.

'You may be right…' said Nozomu and sighing added, 'I guess I'd better go tell Kanata that you profusely refused to go with him…'

He sighed loudly moving towards the door muttering, 'he really hoped that you would come, you know… poor Kanata… even after getting married, he has to go to Balls single… poor guy…'

'Wait Nozomu…' called Miyu, guiltily.

'What is it?' asked Nozomu, with his back to her. Thank goodness it was because his face had broken to a huge smirk and if she had seen that, she'd sure to have exploded.

'Tell him that… I'll go with him…' she sighed.

'That would be great!' exclaimed Nozomu turning to face her.

Miyu smiled and said, 'but he owes me a lot…'

'Yeah, I can see…' muttered Nozomu smiling and turning added, 'I'd better go and inform him then…'

Miyu smiled and let him out.

'Man… why do I get myself into more troubles everyday?' sighed Miyu as she dropped headfirst on top of the bed.

***castles in the air***

'Ugh…' cried Miyu as she clutched her hands together while riding in a horse-driven royal-looking carriage. The brunet sitting beside her made a face but contended from saying anything.

Miyu looked out of the window to the carriage and saw a few at its front and a few more right behind them. She frowned and pulling her head back into the carriage, it was her turn to make a face.

'What are all of these carriages doing following us…?' she asked, apparently irritated. Kanata gave her a confusing look and sighed.

'Duh… we are the King and Queen to the Kingdom…' he said leaning his chin on the palm of his hand and looking out of the window carelessly. He pushed his other hand into his brunet locks and added, 'it's obvious we are to be given first class protection…'

Miyu pouted her lips and said, 'but they weren't there when we battled that stupid Balverines…'

Kanata looked at Miyu and said simply, 'first of all, Balverines aren't stupid and then the second, Tezuka was with us… and finally, they were all scared of the Balverine…'

Miyu shifted her gaze back out the carriage and her emerald orbs were filled with an alien emotion. Kanata looked at her concerned, but uncertain as to what to say. He had never taken any girl to a ball and being it his first time, he was a little nervous too.

'Hey…' he said suddenly, looking up front, 'if you don't want to, I'll get someone to take you back to the palace…'

Miyu looked at him a little surprised and asked, 'I thought you were the one who insisted on me going with you…'

'Yeah…' said Kanata shrugging a little and locking her emerald orbs with his auburn ones added, 'but I don't want to drag you into something you don't like…'

'…'

'Um…' stated Kanata suddenly, turning red around his cheeks, 'I mean… well… I just meant that I…'

Miyu turned scarlet as well. Miyu shifted her gaze back out of the window and a beautiful mansion came to view. She suddenly exclaimed, 'that's the Hanakamachi Mansion!'

Kanata started. He looked out of his side of the carriage but did not gasp but just muttered sarcastically, 'yeah… really pretty… I have never seen such a calm and serene place in my life…'

Miyu scowled but didn't say anything. The carriage finally stopped outside the entrance to the mansion. Enormous greetings exploded and Miyu caught glances of fireworks display.

Before getting off the carriage, she heard Kanata faintly mutter to her, 'hey… stay close, ok…?'

Miyu got off the carriage without replying but she smiled at the welcoming party. She caught sight of a few of her classmates from school and raised her hand to wave at them but she was just met by shrieks that weren't actually directed at her.

'It's THE PRINCE!'

'No!' shouted another girl, 'he's the KING now!'

'That's so AWESOME!' cried another.

'I'm so glad that you could make it Your Highness…' spoke a gentle voice and Miyu's jaw almost dropped at the sight of her arch rival—Christine Hanakamachi.

'So am I,' replied Kanata smiling at her.

Miyu's eyes started twitching. _I thought he said he hated these girls… but he's almost totally comfortable with them… then, I have no reason to linger, do I? Miyu, escape…_

'Where do you think your going?' muttered a voice right into her ear. She looked up and found herself at eye-to-eye with the center-of–attention, the King himself. He was gritting his teeth to a strained smile and had, in motion, caught hold of Miyu's wrist. She tired to wriggle free of his grip but in vain. He seemed too strong for her.

'Please come on in,' said Mr. and Mrs. Hanakamachi with a cold look directed towards Miyu. Christine was standing right beside them and she didn't fail to give Miyu the same look. She knew that Christine didn't like her, but with the look she gave her now, she knew she was wrong. Christine _hated_ her.

'Yes, of course…' came Kanata's voice as though from another dimension as he started to slowly pull Miyu with him, inside the mansion.

The entrance was graciously decorated and Miyu didn't know where to look. Even though she lived in the Palace itself, she had seen it being decorated only twice before but Hanakamachis had a far better taste and grandeur in decoration than those at the Palace.

'Don't move away from me,' she heard Kanata whisper into her ear as they turned a corner and came out in a lavishly decorated Great Hall. She pouted her lips and scowled at him and was just about to tell him off that she didn't need any protection from him when he said, 'don't get the wrong idea… if we're together, they won't bother me or you…'

'Whatever…' was what she gave him.

'Please take your seat Your Highness…'

It was Christine. Miyu looked at her at exactly the same moment that the former looked at her too. When Miyu's eyes met hers she wished that she had locked herself in a dungeon on the wedding day.

Before Miyu tore her eyes from Christine's amethyst ones, the latter got ahead of her and motioned Kanata to a seat. Her parents had apparently left to attend to some other guests. Kanata reluctantly took a seat and Miyu and Christine took seats either side of him.

'So, Your Highness…' started Christine, 'how is life doing to you?'

'My life takes me really fine, indeed… how is yours Miss?' he replied with a small smile. Miyu was a little taken aback. Kanata never speaks… well… gentle-manly to her. Now, where did this Prince charming come from?

Christine returned Kanata's smile, tenfold. Miyu gasped inwardly at how pretty the purple haired heiress looked when she smiled like that. She never usually smiled nicely when Miyu's around. It would usually be cackling and sniggering for her.

She took this chance to look at Christine more clearly and what she saw wasn't going well for her. Christine was surely a beautiful and gorgeous looking maiden and would've been best suited for the image of a Queen rather than her…

_Well, maybe Kanata will select her after I become the minister… Hey! Why am I feeling so sober about that…?_

'Well, I'm not sure how to answer that question, Ms. Hanakamachi'.

Kanata's voice brought her back to reality.

'Maybe your wife would be able to…' came Christine's womanly and soft voice.

'Huh?' piped Miyu as she was blank all through their conversation.

'Well, I was just asking the King here how married life suits him…' said Christine in a clear and refined voice and asked, 'and I was wondering how life at the Palace feels like… so, care to explain _Miyu…?_'

'Erm…' started Miyu, clearly aware of the way Christine said her name. She always uses that tone when she's furious at her. Though, when back at school, the two would normally fight over small issues so Christine always had the upper hand. The reason to that, Miyu had no idea. So, simply, Christine almost always wins. And for the first time, Miyu had beaten her to something.

Something that Christine really wanted.

Something that Miyu never cared for.

'Wait! Do you two know each other?'

And that **something** just spoke.

'Huh?'

The two girls looked at the brunet sitting between them.

Kanata just sighed.

'Oh!' exclaimed Miyu, finally getting to what he wanted, 'well, we went to school together… we—we were…'

She stopped uncertainly stealing glances at the purple-head maiden whose smile seemed to have become fixed. She was just about to sink into her chair when Kanata, sensing her weakness started.

'So, Ms. Hanakamachi… if I may, shall I bring you something to drink…?' he asked.

'That'd be fine Your Highness, I'll go get us something, myself…' she offered and stood up gracefully and asked, 'what would you like…?'

'What do you want to have Miyu?' asked Kanata.

'Erm…'

'Yes?' asked Christine, irritation evident in her voice.

'Nothing really… I'm not thirsty…'

Christine smirked and it turned to a smile when she asked Kanata what he wanted. Kanata just said with a smile, 'I'll have anything you can get, Ms. Hanakamachi…'

She moved away from the table into the crowd of well dressed and beautiful and handsome pairs dancing to the waltz music being played at the background.

As soon as she was out of sight, Miyu breathed an air of relief.

'What's it with you and Hanakamachi…?' asked Kanata, almost annoyed.

Miyu was already angry and she didn't need to give him explanation seeing as he was the reason she was forced to see her again. She just opened her mouth to say something when he interrupted her.

'I know what you are going to say… so spare it…' he muttered, 'I'm not going to ask you anything again…'

'It's just… she just hates me!' proclaimed Miyu, finally breaking down.

'Why?' he asked simply.

'I don't know... probably because my parents beat hers in almost all the deals…' she said shrugging her shoulders, 'the look they gave me when we entered must be obvious enough…'

'I saw that…' said Kanata peering over her to see if none were at earshot. Actually a lot of girls were looking at him, beaming and smiling.

'And she… it's totally opposite with us…!' said Miyu and at this point her voice broke, 'she beats me at everything… everything… from quiz contests to the very core… she's one of the reasons I didn't have any real friends back at school…'

'Oh…' he said, 'she is a nightmare… she used to chase me everytime I used to go out with Sandy…'

Miyu chuckled and said, 'she has the opposite thing for the both of us so…'

'Seeing us together with be a nightmare for her…' completed Kanata smirking.

Miyu smiled and looked at the people dancing. The music being played was one of her favorites so her feet found itself tapping to every twist and swerve.

She finally sighed and muttered, 'I used to dance to this song when back at home…' and with a dazed smile added, 'dad usually does it with me everytime I feel down…'

'My dad just pushes me into the fountain everytime I feel down…' muttered Kanata somberly.

'Hey Kanata… have you ever danced with a girl before?' she asked suddenly.

'What?'

'I'm sorry…' she muttered turning a slight shade of crimson around her ears and cheeks, 'I just wondered whether…'

'Well, of course I have…' he said looking away, 'being the prince I was almost always forced by dad to go to all these royal balls everytime he couldn't make it… I had to dance with the important women there… but honestly, I just _hate_ dancing…'

'Oh…' she replied looking a bit down.

He peered over her curiously and was about to ask what the matter was when Christine finally arrived. She beamed at Kanata and sitting down, placed a thin glass of pure crimson liquid before him and herself.

'Wine?' asked Kanata incredulously.

'Yes, of course…' replied Christine, gracefully.

Miyu raised her eyebrows. Kanata looked at the glass almost uncertainly. Miyu noticed this. And apparently Christine did too for she asked, 'oh... you haven't drunk wine before…?'

Kanata's eyebrow twitched. Miyu knew more than better to say something like that to a cocky and stubborn Saionji. But unnaturally Kanata just gave her a small smile and said, 'I'm sorry but I don't like drinking… I prefer a safe glass of water over wine any day…'

Despite herself, Miyu smiled at Kanata's answer. She didn't like drinking as well but taking wine was not that unusual, right?

'Erm…' muttered Christine, now a royal shade of crimson, 'then, I'm, really sorry about this…'

'It's fine Ms. Hanakamachi…'

Then, suddenly, the music ended and there was a shattered but quite a heartwarming applause around the Hall. Then, after a few seconds, the song changed. Miyu's heart leapt. It was one of those for which she had danced with Mizuki on her fifteenth birthday. It was then that she had actually told him about her feelings for him.

'Oh… this is my favorite tune…' said Christine, clapping her hands.

Then her parents arrived at the scene. They beamed at Christine and Kanata and then, shoved a trademark glower towards Miyu which she accepted with an awkward smile.

'Then, maybe our dear King will grant you the honor of a dance,' pronounced Christine's mother suddenly, nodding at her husband who said, 'yes, that would be really nice, Your Highness…'

'Erm…' Kanata started looking uncertainly between Miyu and the three Hanakamachis.

'Yes, of course,' he said finally, 'I'd be delighted to…'

Miyu looked at him a little shocked.

'_Honestly, I just __**hate**__ dancing…'_

'Kanata…?' she muttered almost inaudibly. But was sure he must've muttered, 'damn Kanata…' as he escorted Christine to the dance floor to the squeals and shrieks of many girls.

'Miyu Kouzuki…'

The sound of that sly and evil voice sent an evil chill down her spine. She looked at the two older Hanakamachis and tried to smile but it went in vain as she saw the evident hatred in their eyes.

'So, you think you finally beat our Christine, now do you?' asked Mrs. Hanakamachi, coldly, 'well, think again missy…! When the King sees how beautiful and far better our Chris is, he'll ditch you in no time…'

'Erm…' said Miyu, turning a bright shade of crimson. If it were Christine, she'd have had the guts to stand up against her but It were two older persons who were hosting the party in which she were just a guest.

'I really doubt the King would've whole-heartedly accepted you as his wife…' Mrs. Hanakamachi said whilst her husband just marched away beaming, probably at some other guest, leaving Miyu alone with his evil wife.

'Excuse me?' Miyu gasped, her eyes a little hazed. She hoped that she wouldn't cry, especially in front of all those people.

'Have you even looked in the mirror…?' asked the "evil-old-hag" airily and added, 'he must've just accepted you because it was his parents' wish… if he had had the say he would've selected Christine over you any day…'

'Ma'am…' Miyu started, shocked and heart-broken.

'You are…' started the old Mrs. Hanakamachi again when a smart young voice interrupted their little conversation.

'...absolutely gorgeous tonight senorita,' came the voice.

The two ladies looked up. There stood a raven-haired smiling teenager who looked really handsome in his azure blue robes.

'May I join you two ladies?' he asked good-naturedly.

'Kurita!' cried Mrs. Hanakamachi, 'why are you fraternizing with her?'

'Auntie…,' said the raven-haired warmly, 'the reason is simple. Because she's one beautiful maiden…'

Miyu blushed but Mrs. Hanakamachi flared up at once. She glared at him and left with a small 'Hmpf,' directed towards Miyu and to the raven haired, 'I'll speak to you about this later…'

Miyu fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as the boy shook his head at the departing Mrs. Hanakamachi. He looked at her and taking Kanata's now empty seat, smiled at her, making her go a dark shade of scarlet.

'So, Mrs. Saionji, right?' he asked warmly.

Miyu winced at the sound of the name and said smiling, 'please don't call me that… it makes me feel really old…'

'Then Miyu it is, right?' he asked winking.

Miyu blushed again and muttered, 'sure…'

'I'm Kurita, by the way,' he said, 'Kurita Hanakamachi'.

'You're…' exclaimed Miyu, taken by surprise, as she was sure that every living Hanakamachi must've sworn to hate her.

'Yes, I'm Christine's cousin…' he stated, smiling, 'and don't look at me like that… I'm actually in good terms with your parents too… my dad also does business but not here… in Sasaki Kingdom…'

'That's good, I guess…' she said.

'Really good,' he muttered.

Miyu then turned to look at Kanata and Christine who she finally caught in the middle of the dance floor. They had just reached there and she saw Kanata step to his knee and plant a small peck on Christine's hand. She saw Christine blush at it and the two began slowly waltzing to the music. A few of the others stopped to see the two.

Even Miyu gasped at how perfect they looked. Christine was gorgeous and Kanata handsome and charming which blended well with his partner's beauty. Miyu looked at how genuine Christine's smile was and saw how Kanata smiled at her and moved easily for a person who hates dancing.

'_If he had had the say he would've selected Christine over you any day…'_

Miyu's sudden somber expression must've been very evident in her face because she heard Kurita say to her, 'are you alright Miyu?'

She gave him a huge smile and said, 'yes of course… I was just a little bored…'

'Why didn't you say so…' he said and pulling her by her hand steered her to the dance floor and said, 'I'd be more than happy to entertain you…'

'Kurita… what are you doing?' she gasped, trying hard not to blush and embarrass herself in front of everyone.

'C'mon, dancing is awesome…'

'I know,' she muttered under her breath.

He smiled and just as Kanata had done to Christine, he kneeled on his knee and kissed her hand, making her go a darker shade of scarlet to which he smirked and said, 'are you blushing now?'

'Erm… of course not!' she cried, turning even a brighter shade of crimson, shaking her arms in front of her.

'Miyu…?' Kanata muttered under his breath while still dancing with Christine. But his auburn eyes concentrating and fixed on a target well away from where they stood.

He had just seen her being dragged into the dance floor by some unknown raven-haired who had just taken the honor of kissing her hand and dance with her. For some reason he felt something inside of him that he had never experienced before. He felt a sudden rage which he had no idea where from.

'Ouch!' cried Christine suddenly.

He looked at her and saw that his rage had got to him and he had grabbed her hand harder than necessary and it had had an effect on her as she cried in pain at the sudden pressure.

'I'm so sorry…' he apologized letting go of her at once. They stopped and obviously caught the attention of almost everyone in the room.

Christine was massaging her hand lightly. Kanata chose that moment to steal a glance at the thing that distracted him then. He saw that Miyu was actually having fun with this new guy. He didn't know why but he was already thinking of ways to kill this raven-haired.

'Um… Erm… your highness… Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata,' muttered Kanata under his breath with so much fury than he had ever had on any body. _'Why on earth am I feeling like this?'_

'Can we just sit down?' he asked abruptly.

Christine looked a little taken aback. But she nodded nevertheless and the two walked out of the floor and took their earlier seats and looked at the others; though Kanata's eyes seemed to be interested in only one couple there.

'Aw… it looks like Miyu is getting along well with Kurita…' said Christine as though expecting some kind of reply from the king.

'Who's Kurita?' asked Kanata though he knew that the raven haired dancing with his Queen was that Kurita that she referred to.

'He's my cousin,' she replied, 'he and his parents do business in the Sasaki Kingdom'.

'Come again?'

'The Sasaki Kingdom,' she repeated, 'is something wrong?'

Kanata blacked out for a second but the next just stated, 'oh… of course nothing's wrong…'

'So… I heard that you defeated a Balverine while you were sick… I just wanted to tell you that I find you really great…' said Christine, Kanata just trying to keep track of their conversation as his mind raced with thoughts.

The song finally ended and the two stopped and applauded with the others as well. Miyu was so filled with cheeriness that she almost completely forgot the conversation she had had with Mrs. Hanakamachi. Kurita seemed really nice and warm. He seems to have an ear to hear what she's got to say. And he had remarked her with many compliments ever since their first move.

She was so full of smiles that when he bent down again to kiss her hand and say, 'thanks for the dance senorita...,' she didn't blush at all. She felt totally comfortable with him—everything opposite to that of Christine.

She hadn't started to thank him for the dance when a scowling brunet stood in their way back to the tables. Thankfully, for Miyu though, his scowl was directed in full force at Kurita, who just smiled at the obvious distaste.

'We are leaving,' he stated glaring at Miyu now.

Miyu was about to say something when Kurita said turning to her, 'that's too bad, isn't it Miyu…'

Kanata raised an eyebrow while Miyu smiled at his warm statement. But, he wasn't finished yet.

He slowly hugged her and before parting whispered into her ear, 'too bad you're married…'

Miyu blushed as he let go of her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, though embarrassed at his sudden statement. But if she had just turned to see the look that Kanata now had plastered on his face, she'd have rethought about going on the floor with Kurita.

'Let's go,' he said and pulled Miyu out of the hall.

'Hey!' she cried as his grip strengthened.

Then the Hanakamachis were back, though unaccompanied by Christine.

'Leaving already, Your Highness?' asked Mr. Hanakamachi.

'Yes,' replied Kanata, irritation evident in his tone.

'But you haven't even eaten yet,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi eyeing Miyu as though she was the reason for their early departure; though it slightly was. But she didn't know did she?

'We have to leave,' stated Kanata, fury starting to well up, 'I'm sorry but we really have to go now…'

With that he marched right out of the hall and without a word climbed onto their carriage and he let go of her and just refused to socialize the entire way back home. Miyu was torn between confusion and fear to ask him anything.

They reached the castle and got out followed by Kanata. He didn't speak even then. As soon as she got out of the carriage, Mikan was there ready to greet them back. She hadn't opened her mouth to ask how bad it was when Kanata just marched past the ladies and into one of the doors.

'What's wrong with him?' she asked with her eyebrows raised.

Miyu just shook her head and said, 'he was fine till he had that dance with Hanakamachi…'

'He was dancing with her?' she asked, 'then what were you doing?'

'Dancing…' said Miyu almost inaudibly.

'With whom?' asked Mikan, curiously, with a snigger.

'Christine's cousin… Kurita Hanakamachi…' replied Miyu, turning a deep shade of crimson around her cheeks.

'No wonder…' muttered Mikan under her breath, more to herself than to Miyu. Miyu looked a little confused but chose not to linger on the subject seeing as she was too tired for further conversation. She decided to get to her room and change first. Her dress was really getting to her.

'I'm going to my room, then Mikan…' said Miyu and wasn't at all surprised that the purple headed minister didn't pay her any attention.

She took a few flights of stairs and in no time was outside her room. She wondered whether Kanata was inside. So, deciding at least she follows her rules, she knocked and called, 'Kanata, you in here? I'm coming in…'

She opened the door and saw that the room was empty. She walked in and opened the bathroom, only to find the room totally empty. She frowned, thinking as to where he might be when she looked out the window and the answer came as soon as the question had.

'Why did I feel so angry that I totally lost control…?' he muttered under his breath staring at the deep and dark sky. The stars shone brightly and the water falling at the fountain added more grace to the grandeur picture.

He sighed and sat up straight and pushed both his hands into his hair and muttered, 'oh man… I have loads of work tomorrow… I really need to sleep…'

'Then, I suggest you do that back in your room'.

Kanata muttered without turning to see who it was, 'what are you doing here?'

'Fetching you,' replied Miyu simply, 'let's go… you said yourself you needed sleep…'

Kanata got to his feet but still refused to look at her. He just started to walk away when he heard his name being called.

'Kanata?'

'Damn Kanata…,' he let out his trademark dialogue and turning to face her asked, almost irritated, 'what?'

'Um…' she shrugged, 'well… I was just wondering…'

Kanata frowned and asked, 'what?'

'Well…' she looked away and spilled suddenly, 'Mrs. Hanakamachi said that if you'd have given the say, you would surely have selected Christine over me…'

Whatever he had been expecting, it was definitely not this. She was actually blushing as she said this. He smirked and asked, 'so…? What are you wondering about?'

'Well… nothing!' she exclaimed and walked towards him just to walk away to their room, but just as she had charged past him he had grasped her wrist and pulled her to a stop.

'You haven't answered…'

Miyu still looked away from him but muttered under her breath, 'well you danced with her though you said you hated it… I must've known… I guess Mrs. Hanakamachi was right… I'm sorry for bringing it up…'

She felt so embarrassed that she had even brought something like that up. Then, she waited for some kind of response. But all she got was hysterical laughter. She turned to see Kanata actually laughing his head out.

'Hey!' she called pouting her lips for being made fun of, 'it's not funny…'

'It sure is…' he muttered and pulled her close, making her turn a deep shade of crimson.

He then placed his other hand on her waist and muttered, 'can we dance now…?'

'What?'

Then, he moved as though he could hear the song inside his head. Miyu joined in too. The sound of the water running in the fountain, the sound of the hooting of the owls somewhere in the dark and the distant echoes of voices from inside the castle added to their little romantic dance.

If she had been comfortable with Kurita, it was nothing to what she felt now. She felt totally at ease in his arms. But she daren't admit that.

'You said that I hated dancing and still danced with Hanakamachi…' he whispered looking at her. Miyu blushed lightly at the close contact they were having.

'I danced with her only because I had to…' he said smiling, 'I didn't actually enjoy dancing with her… I don't enjoy dancing with anyone…'

'But…' started Miyu to point out the obvious, when he did the same by saying, 'though you'd be an exception…'

Miyu blushed again but she smiled nonetheless with her eyes closed and added, 'that's probably because we are friends, right?'

Kanata looked a little taken aback but smirking lightly said, 'I guess so…'

With that the two stopped dancing. They broke apart and Miyu said looking up at the sky, 'it's getting late… we should go ba—'

Kanata had stopped her in mid-sentence by embracing her warmly. Miyu's eyes popped open as she gasped and muttered, 'Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata…' he whispered into her ear, 'I didn't' see you complaining when he hugged you…'

Then, before she could even utter another word, she heard him speak again.

'And…' he whispered, his hot breath falling on her hair creating a tingling sensation that she remembered way too well from the night of her fever, 'if Hanakamachi is wine, I want you to be water, Miyu…'

Before she could even grasp the meaning of that sentence, he pulled back and with a warm peck on her cheek walked away muttering, 'I'm really hungry… wonder what's for dinner…'

Miyu looked down at the ground, his words still echoing inside her head.

'_If Hanakamachi is wine, I want you to be water, Miyu…'_

Miyu smiled as realization hit her. She looked at the walking brunet and with a smile followed him in a sprint.

**End Chapter 15**

**A/N: **How was it? Well, to all of Chris-fans, I'm really sorry for making her and her parents look a little evil… Anyway, I think it's a new personal record. This chapter is longer than I imagined it to be… so, sorry if it's a little long…

Now for today, I have a few lines on friendship and love. Please enjoy.

**Friendship**

_The difference between Friendship and Love,_

_Is the difference between the sun and the moon…_

_Is the difference between the air and the wind…_

_Is the difference between the lake and the river…_

_Sometimes, it feels the same way…_

_While others, it seems way too different…_

_It is easy for one to love your friend,_

_But is it just as easy to be a friend to the one you love?_

_In many ways Love beats friendship…_

_One is that you cannot forever live with your friend…_

_Second is that love is not easily found… what is rare, is precious…_

_Third is that it's easy to forget your first best friend, but not your first crush…_

_Then, why is this named friendship and not love?_

_Which comes first? Friendship or love?_

_That is easy, don't you think…?_

_Even in a dictionary, Friendship comes first…_

_Hats off to the lexicographer…_

_F for First_

_F for Finest_

_F for Feeling_

_F for Friendship_

_Easy to say, _

_First Finest Feeling, Friendship._

_Love is in no way lower than Friendship…_

_It is just that Friendship is higher…_

_Way higher—a height that Love can reach…_

_But a height that Love isn't willing to reach…_

_Friendship is just another feeling… another ship…_

_Which has every chance to sink,_

_Into this wide ocean of hatred and grudge..._

_And what actually makes friendship not sink…?_

_Love_

_**Kanata Saionji**_


	17. Season II: Congratulations

**A/N:** Here for with we are starting the second season to the journey of our two young married couple as they stride towards the path of trust, hope, faith, friendship and love and finally find what they are seeking…. We welcome you to the second season of **CASTLES IN THE AIR**.

**Vote of thanks:** First, I'd like to thank every one of my readers for your support and constant trust in me. And I'd also like to express how very content I am at the widespread appreciation and approval that my petite little story has gotten over the chapters. I'd also like to extend my gratitude to the creator of D! 3**, Mika Kawamura**, without whom I seldom think any of this would have been possible.

**Season I:** Now, let us take in a quick recap.

_We started off with a stubborn, cocky little brat of a prince, approaching his seventeenth birthday who was asked to marry a girl who has dreams of entering the palace, not as a queen but as a minister at the Royal Court. Now, people like these two will never get along. That is proved right on the very night of their wedding. _

_A wedding can become a marriage only when the two married individuals solemnly swear that they will be together for life. Now, these two decided to keep what happened between them a wedding because they decided to split up in exactly a year wherein the prince would become a real king and the girl could be a minister. _

_Now, two teenagers, already granted to each other, living in the same room, getting into constant arguments, and sharing a life with each other, be it just a year… still, you can't deny that whoever were put into that position, the inevitable will happen… it sure did with our young couple…_

_Let us now hope that whatever they have learned in the first four months of their _wedding_ will have some impact whatsoever on their life._

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Episode 16**

**Congratulations**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the middle of May and days were getting a little chilly with every advancing day. But it were to get more chilly seeing as it was their last day of vacation and Miyu was hyper-active, except this time, out of fear of getting back the results. She had been totally anxious ever since Kanata let out that he had seen her paper while signing it the other day.

'Oh man…' he sighed as he looked up from his work at his fidgeting wife, 'Miyu… calm down… I'm not going to tell you what your grade is and that's final!'

'Kanata… please…' she pleaded giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Well, let the King not fall for that.

Obviously he didn't. Reason: he determinedly avoided it cause he knows that was a fatal weapon and he daren't see it.

'Miyu, could you please stop doing this?' he asked for the umpteenth time and now properly looking at her said finally, 'I'm really irked up by all of these works and in a few minutes I have go to the Ministers Meeting… please leave…'

She looked at him hurt and turned to go away when he finally sighed.

'_How is she able to do this to me?__'_ he wondered while walking towards his now-hopeful Queen. She had her hands together and looked at him hopefully for her results. He looked at her a little confused and then he looked as though he was doing some kind of calculations in his head.

'What is it?' asked Miyu.

His façade changed. He looked somber and sad. He slowly placed his hands on both her shoulders and looking into her eyes said sadly, 'I shouldn't let out any of the results but if you want to be this persistent, well I'd better tell you…'

Miyu gulped. She didn't like the look that Kanata gave her now. It was as though he actually pitied her. She waited with bated breath and he leaned closer and said slowly, their foreheads almost touching, 'I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Miyu, but here it is: you failed'.

Miyu's heart almost stopped. She looked blank and totally dazed. Her every body function stopped. She even forgot to close her half-open mouth. Kanata looked at her, frowning and slightly shaking her called her name, 'Miyu… anybody home?'

Miyu finally broke. _That can't be true. She couldn't have failed. That's totally impossible. _

'Kanata, you're kidding me right?' she asked, catching the front of his robes. They were already a little too close than necessary and with this action, she pulled him even further. But, embarrassment or awkwardness, either of the two, it was all for Kanata as Miyu was in a state of shock.

'Miyu…' he strained, trying to pull away, a little red in the face.

'Kanata, please tell me it's not true…' she whispered, her eyes now close to tears.

Kanata opened his mouth to say something when there was a soft knock on the door. Miyu who appeared not to have heard it, kept her hands fixed on the duty of clutching his robes. Kanata, however, slowly pulled her hands off of him and calling, 'come in…' moved a little away from her.

A guard opened the door and said in a formal note as though reading a letter, 'Your Highness, the meeting of the ministers will begin with your presence. All the ministers have assembled "Your honorary one"'.

Kanata sighed and muttered rubbing his right eye with his hand, 'tell them I'll be there in a minute'.

The guard bowed and left. Kanata looked at Miyu a little concerned. She was now looking at the floor with a confused and sad look in her eyes. She looked as though she was fighting to keep her tears from falling.

Kanata moved a little towards her and slightly caressing her cheek, made her to look up into his auburn orbs.

'Everything will be fine…' he muttered and left the room.

***castles in the air***

It was nearing half past nine and Miyu was sitting on the azure bed her arms wrapping her legs. She hugged her legs a little tighter and tears started to form in her emerald orbs. She looked absent mindedly at the mattress and dipped into her thoughts.

'_I thought that I did it very well… I was actually expecting above ninety percent… but it looks like… I…'_

She started crying. Just then the door opened and inspite of her misery she found herself saying, 'how many times Kanata? Can't you keep up even one rule?'

'I'm sorry…' he yawned as he entered the room, looking weary and tired. As soon as he entered he realized that she was a little down. Well, a little would be an understatement.

He stopped near the bed and sighed, looking at her. Then, he climbed on to the bed, right in front of her. He looked down to catch her eyes but it seemed impossible. So he slowly extended his hand and with his index finger on her chin, pulled her face up to face him. She sniffed.

'Hey… why are you making such a big deal…?' he asked worried—though he smiled a little to make her a little more comfortable.

She sniffed and looking into his eyes muttered, 'Kunimitsu said that he'll make sure that…' she sniffed again and finished, 'that he'll not let anyone enter again if they failed…'

With that she wailed a little and pushed herself onto Kanata's chest. He was pushed a little backward but he remained quite still and his eyes softened as she forced herself on to him and buried her face deep into his chest and muttered, 'I'm, such a loser… he said he'll kick the failures out of the kingdom… I don't want to go… Kanata, I don't want to go from here…'

'Hey…' he said, slowly putting his arms around her, 'why are you so worried about Tezuka…?'

She didn't reply but a sniff was pretty audible. He continued.

'I believe the King is your Hus—I mean, your friend…' he said.

Miyu looked at his face as he said this. She frowned a little as he continued looking down at her with a smile.

'Do you really think he'll let you go that easily…?' he said smirking, 'why fear? Kanata is here…'

She smiled through her tears and said, 'yeah... right…'

He pulled away his arms off of her and got up from the bed with an awkward look on his face which, by the way was blood red, 'now, go to sleep, _your highness_…'

'Um… Kanata…?' she called suddenly as he made his way to the bathroom.

He looked at her with one of his hands on the latch of the bathroom door.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered, 'what is it now…?'

She got off the bed and nearing him, planted a soft kiss on his cheek and moving towards the bed again muttered without looking at him, 'thanks for the help…'

Kanata's auburn eyes were a little wide with surprise and it grew even wider as he slowly touched the place where she kissed him and felt his face go a little hot. He entered the bathroom stiffly and closed the door behind him.

'What the hell…' he muttered with his back on the door, 'it feels way too different when she does it…'

Miyu pulled out her futon from underneath the bed and slumped herself on to it and pulled the covers over her head and never opened it till the next day.

***castles in the air***

Miyu gasped as she saw her answer-sheet the next day, when Tezuka Kunimitsu handed them out. It was nowhere near to what she thought and what Kanata had said to her.

Just to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't a dream, she reread the paper.

**INTERNAL AFFAIRS MINISTRY**

_Date: 16/04/1129_

**General Information**

**Minister in-charge: **Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Month of Internship: **April/ fourth month

**Name: **Miyu Kouzuki

**Date of Birth: **15/03/1112

**Father's Name: **Yuu Kouzuki

**Mother's Name: **Miki Kouzuki

**Ranking:**

**O-Outstanding—**100%

**E-Excellent—**85-99%

**A-Acceptable—**75-84%

**P-Passed—**45-74%

**F-Fail-**Less than 45%

**Examination**

**Theory [50]**

**General-The King **

**1**. Give the full name the Present King.

**Ans: Kanata Hosho Saionji**

**2**. Give the name the Present King's parents**.**

**Ans: Hosho and Hitomi Saionji**

**3. **When was the Present King born?

**Ans: 25/12/1111**

**4**. When was the Present King enthroned?

**Ans: 01/01/1129**

**5**. Give the Present King's identification.

**Ans: Brunet Hair, auburn eyes, cocky attitude and stubborn character. If that doesn't help, just call his name. If you get a "Damn Kanata" back, it might sure be him.**

**General-The Kingdom**

**6**. Name some disastrous wild beasts that roam the lands of the Saionji Kingdom.

**Ans: Balverines, Vampires, etc.**

**7**. Name some methods of destroying any two of the disastrous beasts

**Ans: A Balverine could be destroyed by killing it with one of the precious metals—silver. **

**Vampires could be warded off using onions…**

**8**. Name the present Defense Minister of the Kingdom.

**Ans: In any country, the King is its Main Defense Minister. Therefore, the answer would be Kanata Saionji. **

**9. **Name the present Literary Minister of the Kingdom**.**

**Ans: Mikan Yamamura.**

**10**. Name any one of Saionji Kingdom's allies.

**Ans: Sasaki Kingdom.**

**The Ministry**

**11**. Name the founder of the Internal Affairs Ministry.

**Ans: Hosho Saionji.**

**12**. Name the author of the book "The Society's Affairs is more important than its army".

**Ans: Hitomi Saionji**

**13**. Which do you think is more important: "Internal Affairs of the country" or "The Country's Defense forces"? Give reasons

**Ans: I believe that the Internal Affairs Ministry is the most important. The people of the country are more important. Yes, Defense also is important as it safeguards the life of the people but if they are suffering and ill, well death from an enemy's hand will be more welcome. Therefore, I believe that if Internal Affairs of the country is maintained, there will be better scope for Defense.**

**14**. If not Internal Affairs, which ministry would you have chosen? Give reasons

**Ans: There is no real reason for such a question. It is really easy to answer as it is Internal Affairs, if not, nothing whatsoever. As the above answer clearly describes, without Internal Affairs, there is no country. Without a country, how can you have any other ministries, or even a proper government for that matter?**

**Practical**

**15. **A part of the country is suffering from both homelessness and unemployment. The Financial system can only afford to build these unfortunate citizens homes and are unable to create them new jobs. Which do you think will be the best solution for the problem?

**Ans: Well, I think that I would build the homeless, houses and employ the unemployed to them. As simple as that. Cheap, yet effective. **

**16.** The King is in dilemma whether to get into a peace treaty with a neighboring country. The reasons for the dilemma:

**a.)** his people are against it because of the huge losses they have incurred during war-time when the said kingdom had ruthlessly taken charge at the innocent citizens**. **

**b.)** the authorities want this peace treat as they suggest it a good way to contemplate the long rivalry and war that had been going on between the two kingdoms.

You are now asked to give a suggestion--Whether the king should go with his people or with his ministers. Whatever your answer may be, give reasons for it.

**Ans: I believe that I would suggest that the King take neither of their side. Just simply form a treaty of understanding and non-interference but not trade. Let them not interfere with us and we'll stay away from them. No war, no peace. But still, happiness to all. **

**17. **Thefollowing is a letter to the king which passes through your hands at the Internal Affairs Ministry:

_Your respected Highness,_

_I write for the good of all the people of my village,_

_I'm a sorrowful villager living in one of those sorrowful villages of your kingdom._

_We are suffering from instant theft and robbery._

_We suspect that the ministry officials are at the thieves' defense._

_We really hope that you might be able to help us, your sorrowful people._

_With due respect and honor,_

_The Katatsu Villagers._

Give your reply to the letter as well as the action you might take with reasons.

**Ans: **

**Dear Villager,**

**If you are having trouble with your ministers, assigned to your village then simply mutiny.**

**I know this sounds way off board.**

**Yes, it is against the kingdom and its policies.**

**But if you want the King to note you and help you out, you need to make everyone notice your presence.**

**Show them what you are made of.**

**Internal Affairs Ministry,**

**Saionji Kingdom**

**I'm in no place to take any action. All I could do now is to wait for a clear effect from the villagers and then, we can easily ask the King to take note of their problem and deal with the corrupt minister himself. For one, I know that the King loves his people more than anyone else, so if you are ever in problem, just make him notice. He'll take care of you.**

**Extra**

**18. Explain in detail; **the achievements and changes brought out by the** Present King **to the **Social Life **of the people of his country**. **

**The Present King:**

_The Present King is Kanata Hosho Saionji, seventeen, born on the date of the birth of Jesus Christ—except a few hundred years later. He is a well educated teenager, who knows what is best for his people. He is well trained in combat as well as sword-fighting. He is amazing with his horses and I know for a fact that he takes care of his one himself. He cares for his people; there is no doubt about that. He is married to the daughter of one of the merchants of Saionji Kingdom, who happen to be friends with the Present King's father and his late Wife._

**Karuvachaud:**

_One custom introduced during the early periods of Kanata Saionji's reign is a custom adapted from the Land of the Buddha—India. The custom starts with potential brides and wives all throughout the kingdom to start what is called a "vrath". The translation to that is Fasting. The women fast for the entire day touching not even water to their lips. Then when the full moon comes out, the women are given a glass of water by their husbands or potential husbands. _

_The belief is that by their sacrifice, the Moon or the God himself will praise the women for it and grant them the desire of good health and happiness to their menfolk. The women sacrifice for their loved one and hope that the one they love will live ever so healthy from their sacrifice for a whole day on the very special full moon night, once every year._

**Balverine Neutralization:**

_There was a time during the year's beginning when the King was taken ill. Then, the kingdom's most aggravated village—the Natsu Village were completely destroyed by the Balverines. These creatures know no mercy as they obliterated every villager who dared to stir out of their homes at night. When the King received a notice that such a brutal thing was happening to his people, he decided to find a way to kill these disastrous and merciless creatures himself. _

_After much study during the past years, it had been found that the Balverine could be killed by some kind of a metal. But none knew what. For one, they concluded that it couldn't be iron or copper as some of the swords of our warriors were the above said metals. So, they came to the conclusion that it might be either gold or silver. _

_It was the King, with his long and shining powerful sword made of crystalloid silver, who finally conquered the Balverines. A nation wide notice was given and almost all the Balverines were destroyed over night. _

**Conclusion:**

_With many more victories and achievements, I'm sure that the present king poses to be one of the promising young kings of this time. He has the potential to take decision for the improvement of this Kingdom and also the heart to take these decisions which will prove to be the best to his people. I hope that the King may live long and help the kingdom in its prosperity and happiness._

**Marks Received:**

Theory: 41/50

Practical: 32/35

Extra: 13/15

Total: 86/100

**Overall Grade: E**

**Signature: **

**Minister-in-charge: **_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

**First correction by: **_Kazuki Tsukimori_

**Second Correction by: **_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

The Present King:_**Kanata Hosho Saionji**_

'Damn Kanata,' muttered Miyu with her fists clenched and her teeth gritted and added inside her mind, '_how dare he say that I failed!'_

Tezuka cleared his throat. All the three girls looked up from their respective papers, all cheerful except Miyu who had her teeth still gritted. She was still in the process of cursing a particular brunet who by the way was sneezing his way through work papers.

'I'm very impressed by your work,' informed Tezuka.

Miyu stopped cursing Kanata. How would she? The tin-man she thought one could never satisfy had just admitted that they had impressed him. Now, that's a miracle. She chanced a glance at Nanami and Aya and was not at all surprised to see the stunned look that the two were giving their sensei.

'But you could have still done better,' he finished closing his eyes.

Miyu almost slipped from her seat. But, not everything can change now can it? Tezuka will always remain Tezuka. He glared at the three interns and added, 'don't get too cocky… you still have two more exams to attend and I assure you that they won't be a piece of cake as this one…'

'_He never gives us any good news, does he?'_ thought Miyu as she sighed at Tezuka.

'Now, with that out of the way,' he started again perking up the girls to full-attention, 'the second term will comprise two main studies… one of which is my least favorite… I'm guessing you might know the answer…'

The three girls looked at each other and smirking added in a chorus to their teacher, 'Events!'

***castles in the air***

'Kanata Saionji!' exclaimed Miyu as she fiercely opened the door to the study of the King. The brunet sitting at the table looked up at her in mild confusion. The blond standing next to the King also looked at Miyu a little confused and concerned and possibly even scared at the look that she currently gave Kanata.

'Haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering?' mocked Kanata with a sly smirk planted in place. Miyu fumed in anger as he stated her usual dialogue.

Nozomu looked between the two and deciding it better to leave before a rout, with a small, 'I'll come back later Kanata…'

Kanata looked at him and said, 'I'm not sure Mikan would be happy about that Nozomu… I wouldn't want to be the subject of her wrath…'

'I guess her wrath is nothing compared to what you are going to face in a few seconds Saionji,' said Nozomu with a grin and with a slight jerk of his head left the room alone with the king and his _dear, dear_ wife.

Kanata got up from his seat and slowly pacing towards the angry intern to the Internal Affairs Ministry, smirked at her obvious fury at him. He stopped a feet away from her and raising his eyebrows asked, 'what's up with you? Why did you barge into the study like that?'

'You…' she started breathing heavily, 'you said that I failed!'

'You didn't?' asked Kanata, mocking surprise.

Miyu glared.

He smirked and said, 'alright… I know you passed… you weren't supposed to know anyway…'

Miyu opened her mouth and then changing her mind said, 'you could've at least said that you can't tell me…'

'I tried… Remember?' he pointed out poking her forehead lightly.

Miyu scowled at him and then said, 'at the least you could've took pity on me when I got so depressed…'

'Well… I didn't reveal it for two reasons…' he said, slowly backing away.

'This better be good,' she warned.

'First, are you really happy?' he asked.

'Huh?'

'Are you happy that you passed when you thought you failed?' he embellished.

'Yes, of course,' she replied.

'More than you would've when you had just passed…?' he asked, smirking.

She thought about it for a few seconds and then looked at him. He smiled and she joined as well.

'Well, yeah…' she said slowly and added sternly, 'but that still doesn't make for your lying…'

'Whatever…' he said and added, 'well… I have to go to Mikan's office or I'll have to face her angry self as well… and she is no easy person to convince…'

'Right…' she muttered and then as he made his way slowly to the door, she suddenly remembered something and asked abruptly, 'and what is the second reason Kanata?'

He stopped. With his hand at the door knob, he turned and with a small smirk said, 'if I had told you that you passed, I wouldn't have gotten that kiss, would I?'

Miyu's eyes widened.

'Kanata…?' she gasped, turning a deep shade of crimson around the cheeks.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered and walking towards her, kissed her cheek lightly and whispered at her ears, 'congratulations…'

With that, he turned and left the room leaving a very red Miyu, deeply confused.

'Kanata…' she muttered under her breath, her mouth a little agape.

**End Episode 16**

**A/N: **Well, that's the starting of a new season. Hope you liked it… For today's thought:

_Life is like riding a bicycle_

_Either you move forward or Fall Down_


	18. Blast from the Past

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Story…**

Miyu yawned as she dipped her quill into the bottle of ink and brought it to answer what felt to her like the hundredth letter. Her emerald eyes grew ever more dazed as she racked her brains for something to write as a reply to yet another inhabitant of the Saionji Kingdom who was in trouble. She scratched her head lightly with the back of quill and looked at the clock.

It read nearly half past ten. She looked at the window and it had turned a velvety black. She yawned again as she looked down at the letter again. She cursed Kunimitsu-san for getting her to answer all the letters from the people of the Saionji Kingdom just because she arrived a minute late for her class.

She looked at the letter again and read its contents.

_Greetings…_

_I'm an average teenager of the Saionji Kingdom and_

_I write to ask of you a favor._

_I promised this girl that I would marry her, a few years ago._

_But unfortunately, she left for a few years for studies, to another place._

_Now, I have really fallen for a girl._

_I love this girl and the one before had been my friend._

_What do I do now?_

_I want both to be happy…_

_Yet, either way, one of them has to be face sadness…_

_What do I do…?_

'God…' Miyu sighed, 'can't boys figure out their own problems..?'

Just then, the door to the room opened and Miyu found herself saying, 'don't you knock…?'

'Sorry,' muttered the brunet as he entered the room yawning.

Miyu sighed and muttered, 'you can never change, can you?'

'I sure hope not,' was the brunet's reply as he smirked at the Queen.

Miyu rolled her eyes and returned to thinking as to what to write as a reply to the guy. Kanata came to the table and bent down, his cheek inches from hers and read the letter.

'_Unfortunately she left_…' he read in a whisper and then some kind of a change occurred in his façade as he finished the letter. He stretched to his original position and Miyu looked at him a little surprised. After all, he seemed to always have a cocky reply to every letter that passes through her table.

As he moved away from the table, she turned on the chair and asked, 'hey… aren't you going to give a stupid remark to this letter like you always do…?'

He turned and looked at her a little confused. Then, smirking lightly, walked towards her saying, 'oh… you miss my remarks, do you?'

Miyu turned a light crimson around her cheeks, but regaining her composure said with her eyes closed, 'of course not! I could do with a laugh right now seeing as I've been working all day…'

'Why do you have to hurt me so much?' he asked mockingly, bending with his face level with hers.

Miyu looked into his sharp auburn eyes and smiling said, 'I never thought that one could ever hurt you Saionji…'

'Really now… do I look like that kind of a person?' he asked, feigning upset.

Miyu smiled and brushing his head lightly said, 'I'm going to sleep… so, after changing turn off the lights…'

'Right,' he muttered and before she could get up from the chair, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and started walking towards the bathroom, a little red in the face with a mutter, 'G'night…'

If he was red, then you'd just have to imagine hundred times more of a crimson shade for our little Queen. She sat looking petrified. That was the second time in two days. She was utterly shocked. She gasped his name.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered and before closing the bathroom door behind him he added, 'just get used to it…'

A smile slowly found its way on Miyu's face and she placed all the letters and the replied back in their original places and pulling out her futon from under the massive bed, sat down for a while thinking as to why Kanata had suddenly started acting this way. But whatever the reason, she really didn't mind at all.

**Episode 17**

**A Blast from the Past**

It had been nearly a whole month since Kanata started the tradition of kissing Miyu's cheek before going to bed. Miyu didn't mind but that hadn't stopped her from turning crimson every time he came close to her cheek with his lips. But during the past few days she had actually couldn't wait for it.

Well, it's safe to say that the two teenagers had actually accepted the fact about living together and had started growing on each other. Then again, they had totally forgotten about the little deal they had made on the night of their wedding. It seemed like years since they had made the pact, which lay apparently forgotten.

It was the middle of July and climate was getting darker every day. The weather started to be more of a pain for our interns of the Internal Affairs ministry as the darn old building was situated in the middle of a garden and was not at all built for showers. More than once, the three girls could be found at the fireplace inside the kingdom drying up all of Kunimitsu's papers that gotten wet in the showers.

Nowadays, Tezuka's punishment for coming late had turned more breathtaking as he ordered the latecomers to cleaning the entire building. It was usually Miyu who was stuck with this punishment as Nanami and Aya are always on time. Even after all these months, Miyu hadn't mastered the route to the Ministry. But that doesn't mean that she wasn't close enough.

Today, however, Miyu had reached the ministry on time and their beloved minister was lecturing them about their upcoming practical examinations—an examination which was to be conducted in a month—in the middle of august.

'Now, the exam will have no theory paper, so this will just make it even tougher,' Tezuka was saying.

'Why is that sir?' asked Nanami with her arm in the air.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows a little and said serenely, 'simple, because I will be the one to present the marks… in the last exam, your papers were corrected by one other minister other than me… but in this one, I'll be your only judge…'

'_Now, that's _not_ tough,'_thought Miyu, '_its just we can never pass…'_

'The exam will have two parts to it,' Tezuka continued with the girls listening attentively, 'one will be to conduct a social event with every one of the Kingdom's most prestigious inhabitants… the event should be a Ball and it should be flawless… if it has even one small negative point, you can pack your bags right away, because ruining the palace's reputation is more than any of you could afford…'

The three girls gulped and exchanged scared looks.

'The second will be to select a part of the kingdom which is the least connected to the main kingdom and make an study on the effects of government's policies and the king's rule on that part of the kingdom, you understand?' asked Tezuka looking around.

Miyu's hand shot up into the air.

'Kunimitsu-sensei is that like a practical study…?' she asked, 'we have to go there and make a report…?'

'Glad you are catching on,' he muttered coldly, 'and yes, you have to go there and take notes in person…'

All the three girls had nervous looks plastered on their faces.

'But unfortunately,' said Tezuka and the three girls looked bewildered after all if he says unfortunately, it's bound to be really bad.

But the stern-looking minister just said serenely, 'since there is just the three of you, all three of you are supposed to do this together… so, if any one of you blunders, all three get a bad score…'

'That's not so bad,' muttered Aya inaudibly.

'That'll be all,' finished Tezuka and added, 'for your weekend's assignment, I want an essay on any one of the Kingdom's most famous city… a three-foot essay… have a good weekend…'

With that he left the class with a snap.

'Great,' sighed Miyu as her head dropped on the table.

'Yeah,' joined Nanami, 'its not even two months since our last exam was over and we're already facing our second… and practical ones at that!'

'Truly unfair,' piped Miyu.

'I don't think so,' said Aya cheerfully.

'Why not?' asked Nanami, surprised.

'Well… think about it guys… we get to go on a trip,' said Aya grinning.

'Yeah… to the most disconnected society…' pointed out Miyu.

'But still it could be fun…' reasoned Aya.

'Yeah… maybe…' said Miyu sighing.

'Well, it will be just the three of us… without Kunimitsu there to ruin our day…' said Nanami, thoughtfully.

'You're right!' exclaimed Miyu, 'maybe it will be good…'

'I hope so…' said Nanami while Aya nodded her head.

'So… what are you guys gonna do this weekend except write that essay?' asked Miyu looking at the two, while walking out of the leaky old ministry building towards the door leading inside the warm and cozy rooms of the castle.

'Well, its' my mum's birthday tomorrow, so I'll be leaving for home tonight,' said Nanami.

'Oh… how come you didn't tell us earlier?' accused Miyu.

'Well, I forgot myself,' said Nanami grinning in an embarrassed way, 'I remembered it just yesterday and the plans are last minute ones… I'll just drop there and return on Sunday morning just in time to finish that essay…'

'Alright… how about you Aya?' asked Miyu now turning to her pigtailed friend.

'There's a play previewing at the theater in the other end of town…' said Aya cheerfully, 'I'm leaving tonight as well… it's a long way and the play starts early… so I'll be leaving soon…'

'I guess I'm the only one without plans for the weekend,' said Miyu somberly.

'I'm sorry' said Aya, 'I'd love to take you to the play… wanna go with me?'

'What play is it?' asked Miyu cheerfully while Nanami's smile kinda went fixed.

'_My miserable life_,' said Aya, 'a one-woman show… they start from the girl's first—'

'I'd rather pass,' said Miyu at once as Nanami breathed a sigh of relief, 'I don't want to ruin your time there… you go ahead… I'll be alright…'

'Oh... alright then…' said Aya while Nanami mouthed, 'good choice…'

Miyu smiled and then said, 'I'll just strut around the castle then…'

'Good…' said Nanami.

Miyu sighed and thought_, 'its just gonna be another weekend where I'll be dead of boredom…'_

One could never guess how wrong she was at the moment.

***castles in the air***

Kanata opened the door to his room hoping to get a scolding but it never came. He walked inside the room and saw that Miyu hadn't arrived from class yet. He was hoping to have lunch together with her.

'The class must have just gotten over,' he said to himself, 'I guess I'll just have to wait for her a few more minutes…'

At the same time, a raven-haired teenager entered the castle in a sprint. She looked nearly seventeen and she ran past corridor after corridor waving and greeting almost every guard stationed there as if they were old friends.

Mikan exited her study room laden with papers and a quill between her teeth when the raven haired girl passed by her with the greeting, 'Hey Mikan! Kanata is in his room, right?'

Mikan gasped as she saw the girl. But before she opened her mouth, the girl turned a corridor and disappeared from sight. The quill in her mouth dropped to the floor and she looked a little stunned.

A few corridors away, Miyu was walking to hers and Kanata's room thinking. She had finally found a way to spend her weekend. After much thought, she decided to ask Kanata to take her to that flower garden that he showed her on her birthday. She took a turn and increased her pace as she marched towards her room, where she wanted to deposit her books before leaving to Kanata's study to ask him.

Kanata sighed as he looked out of the window. He heard the door open and with a smirk started, 'don't you kn—'

But as he turned to finish his sentence and mock his Queen, he was blinded by raven locks the owner of which had her arms around his neck and was hugging him with all her might. Kanata gasped and his auburn eyes opened wide as he saw the girl hugging him.

'I missed you so much Kanata,' the girl said hugging him ever so tightly, 'I really missed you a lot!'

Kanata finally found his voice and gasped, 'Akira…'

Akira brought her face in front of the bewildered King's and asked, 'where's Uncle Hosho? And please don't be angry that I didn't make it for your seventeenth birthday…'

'Um... Akira,' Kanata started, with Akira still clinging on to his neck.

'Dad took me away on a business trip with him and I just returned back to Sasaki Kingdom last night…' she explained her azure blue orbs glinting with undisguised happiness, 'and I got the first trip here… I couldn't wait to see you again…'

'Akira…' said Kanata, unlocking her hands from his neck and still holding on to them said, 'I have something to tell you…'

'So do I!' exclaimed Akira.

'Let me go first,' said Kanata, nervously.

'No, me first!' she protested holding his hands even more tightly.

'Akira…' started Kanata his eyes closed in frustration.

'Kanata, about that promise you made,' she started, turning a slight shade of crimson around her cheeks, 'I… well, Kanata I…'

Just then, the door opened and the two turned to see a blonde standing a look of surprise and shock in her emerald orbs. She dropped the books she was holding to the ground with a mutter, 'I'm sorry… I should have knocked…'

Akira looked at Kanata a little confused.

'Akira… Dad left me the throne… ' said Kanata, and with a look of regret evident in his auburn eyes added, 'and this is Miyu… she's the Queen…'

'What,' gasped Akira and let go of Kanata's hands at once, 'Kanata… I don't understand…'

'I'll leave now,' mumbled Miyu and got out of the room, a little heavy at heart and closed the door behind her but not fast enough as she heard Kanata's last words.

'She's my wife…'

**End Episode 17**

_Tune in for the next episode of_

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the new twist in the story. Please read and review… Now, for today's thought:

_My __**F_t_re**__ will be incomplete without "U"_

_Similarly it is also incomplete without F or T or R or E_

_So, never let anyone think that they control your future…_

_And don't ever think that your future is incomplete without another person…_

_Your future is in your hands…_

_You make the rules…_

_Make them obey yours…_

_Not someone else's…_

_Live life your way…_

_Don't let anybody control your life…_

_It's yours to live…_

_Not someone else's to control…_


	19. Promises

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Story…**

'_Do you really have to go?' asked a twelve year old brunet wearing olive green royal clothes tainted with golden trimmings. His sharp auburn glared accusingly into azure blue ones the owner of which was a girl with long raven locks and about the same age as the brunet. She was at the verge of tears but for some reason she was holding them back and gave the brunet a warm and cheerful smile, which the brunet did not respond to._

'_I have to Kanata,' said the girl, turning away from the boy. _

_Kanata looked at her a little annoyed. The two were standing in the middle of a humungous flower garden and were standing under a fully bloomed cherry-blossom tree. He walked in front of her and willed her to look at him in the eye._

'_You can't go,' he said. It was not a request. It was a command. The girl knew that of course, for she moved in closer to him and stroking his hair replied, 'I have to… but I promise to visit every month…'_

_Kanata scowled and repeated, 'you can't go…'_

'_Now, now Kanata,' came a teenager with dark cherry hair and lilac eyes. She bent a little to come to the preteens' level and looking at Kanata said, 'you are just making it even harder for Akira… now, be a good boy and smile…'_

_Kanata looked straight at Akira and commanded, 'you are not going…'_

'_Kanata, that's enough'._

_All the three turned to see a teenage bespectacled boy walking towards them with a serene and stern look in his russet eyes. He gave Kanata a stern look to which the brunet just pouted and returned to glaring at Akira._

'_Tezuka,' cried the cherry head, 'you can't just command him like that!'_

'_But he is allowed to command Kijoyu?' retorted the serene teenager._

'_Tezuka…' she started again but was interrupted by Kanata who said, 'Mikan… Tezuka… could you two leave us alone for a few minutes?'_

_Tezuka glowered at him while Mikan scowled and asked, 'you are asking us to leave?'_

'_Yes,' replied Kanata coldly._

_Mikan breathed angrily and grabbing poor Tezuka's wrist firmly marched away going, 'these kids will never learn how to behave!'_

_After the two sixteen year olds left the scene, Kanata once again turned to Akira, who by now had turned a bright shade of crimson from all the tears she had been trying to conceal. Kanata, obviously noticed this for he said, 'if you wanna cry, then do it… its no good bottling it all in…'_

_Akira sniffed lightly bending her head and said, 'I'm really sorry…'_

'_I should be the one to apologize…' said Kanata scratching the back of his brunet head._

_Akira looked up a little confused and Kanata continued, 'I shouldn't command you like this… I'm just making it even worse for you…'_

_Akira sniffed again and with difficulty mustered a smile and said, 'I wish I could stay here with you forever…'_

_Kanata looked at her nervously and saw her breaking down. Tears were falling down her cheek and he had no idea what to do. Everytime… mark you, everytime she cries, and he would just stand there helpless, without even a clue as to what to do to cheer her up. She continued to weep, her hands trying to push away the tears that had already flowed down her eyes._

_Then, seeing her cry, a small drop of tear formed around his eye and he wished it would vanish but he felt he was getting queasy every other second. Something very wrong was happening with Akira and he wished he could make it better. But no, he has to fail in the attempt pitifully._

_Finally, plucking up, he asked what he asks her everytime he felt either too happy or too sad._

'_Akira…,' he called and after a small paused asked, 'can I get a hug?'_

_Akira looked up and then, fighting back tears shook her head, tears falling down still. Kanata gave her one pleading look and she broke. She rushed forward and hugged him with all her might and started to cry her eyes out onto his shoulder. _

'_You will remember your promise?' asked Akira through her tears. Kanata stiffened a little and nodded his head, hugging her tightly wishing that he could feel more comfortable with the promise he had made to her. _

'_A Saionji never goes back on his promises,' said Kanata smirking lightly._

**Episode 18**

**Promises**

'She's my wife…' acknowledged Kanata, breaking eye contact with his childhood friend. Miyu had already closed the door behind her as she left so the two teenagers were having a little privacy. Akira looked at him, her lips parted and stood lost for words. Kanata stole a glance at her and then continued to look back down at the floor.

'Kanata…' she gasped, finally finding her voice. Though, a certain immense alteration had ensued to her intonation. She looked at the brunet, tears welling up in her azure orbs. And as though transported back in time, she remembered exactly, how Kanata had said his good-byes nearly five years ago. Despite her promises about visiting him every month, all she had been able to do was attend his birthday every year.

She saw Kanata's lips mumble something and she couldn't contain it any longer. But, instead of crying, or even slapping the brunet, as he expected she would, she merely asked in a stern voice, 'how come I wasn't invited?'

Kanata looked at her a little confused. He broke eye contact at once. He fidgeted a little and then nervously said, 'I didn't think that you would come… so, I didn't…'

'Who are you to decided whether I'd come or not, huh?' she asked so enraged that tears, that she had been trying so hard to contain, started flowing down her cheek and it was even a wonder how she managed to wipe them away.

Kanata looked at her apologetically and then looking out of the window said, 'Akira, look… I just didn't want you to come…'

'Why is that?' she asked, her voice breaking inspite of the fact that she tried so hard to sound angry and not disappointed; furious, not sad; enraged not somber; and most of all disappointed and not feel like dying from inside.

Kanata's eyes immediately found earth and he said almost inaudibly, 'the wedding was against my decision Akira… I was practically tricked into it… I couldn't do anything about it…'

'Do you dare tell me that!' she shrieked, 'it's not like you couldn't have your own way! You were the Prince weren't you? A simple "no" would've done the trick, wouldn't it?'

'Akira, you don't understand,' started Kanata but she cut across, yet again.

'What about Saionjis never going back on promises?' she sobbed, tears now falling instinctively.

'Miyu and I are going to get separated, ok!' he found himself shouting despite himself.

And who would actually choose to open the door at that exact moment, but the Queen herself. The two turned to see the blonde, now a deep shade of crimson with her emerald orbs gleaming dazedly, bowing to them.

Kanata closed his eyes and turned away.

'_Man…'_he thought_,__ 'god… why are you doing this to me?'_

'I'm sorry,' the blonde mumbled an apology, 'I knocked for quite a few times… so, I thought maybe…'

She bowed yet again and Akira too turned away, her right hand over her nose and mouth, trying to fight back her every flowing tears. Miyu gulped and looking up saw that both the teenagers were forcing to look away from her. And her eyes chose that moment as safe enough to drop her own account of tears that had formed the very second Kanata had shouted out the last few words.

'Mikan says it's time for lunch…' she informed, trying to fight back her sobs.

Kanata's instinctively looked at her in a flash and saw her tears as she sprinted out of the room in a hurry, bowing deeply before leaving. He felt his heart get a little heavier and wished that he hadn't shouted.

'Miyu…' his lips whispered.

Akira looked at him staring at the place where the blonde had been just a few seconds ago.

***castles in the air***

'A law to get separated?' asked Akira looking at the brunet as he sat at the head of the Royal table with Akira to his right and the rest of the table empty.

He nodded lightly and looked down just to see his plate still full. He hadn't touched a thing and as he noticed, Akira hadn't either. All he wanted was to have lunch with a certain blonde but instead he was unable to even touch the food with the girl from his past—his first ever best friend.

Akira Kijoyu, seventeen, was his best friend ever since they met at ten years ago, when they were just seven years old. Akira's father had been one of the Saionji Kingdom's prestigious protagonists for his work in bringing up the kingdom's commerce and trade. They had met at the Palace, when her parents brought her to Kanata's seventh birthday.

He had liked the way she acted. She was comfortable with herself and at ease even when she was with the Prince himself—though at that age, one wouldn't actually know. But still, something about her made Kanata feel that they should be friends—which they did, and the best at that. The only problem was with Akira and the way she fell.

Kanata, being the cocky old dense brat as he was back when he was ten, had promised Akira something he shouldn't have, something he did not realize was a huge thing—something he had broken on the very day of their decade of friendship. He had promised her that he'd make her his queen. He had promised her that she could be a Saionji. He had promised her that he would marry her.

Now, here he was sitting like a dead duck, wishing he hadn't made that promise.

'Akira…' he started, wondering what to say and how to say it.

'This law, you say…' she said playing with a piece of chicken with her fork, 'will it really work?'

Kanata's eyes snapped open wide. Was she actually asking him to go with the separation? That doesn't sound like Akira.

'Um…' he muttered, 'I guess so… that's all I've got…'

'So, you really want to get separated from her then?' she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Kanata wished that his face wouldn't betray him. He managed to pull out a cool expression and muttered, 'I guess so…'

'You guess so?' she asked, looking at him a little curious. Kanata looked at her straight in the eye and then looking back down to his plate replied, 'yes, I guess so…'

'Ok…' acknowledged Akira, after a whole minute of surveying his façade for any sign of alien emotion. She made up her mind. She was going to find out. But if she really did, then either way, someone must get hurt. She really hoped that it wouldn't be painful.

Kanata looked at her and was bewildered to see that she looked thoughtful. Now, that was really bad. She had like the wickedest brain in the world and had a way for bringing out anything that he might try and hide. He sighed as he knew he didn't have a choice and must go through the enigma he had brought over himself.

She finally looked up after a plan fully concocted in her mind. She smiled at him, her tears all now dry, 'Kanata, will it be okay, if I stayed at the Palace till tomorrow evening…?'

Kanata looked a little surprised. The least he expected was her request to stay at the Palace but to add fuel to fire, she had actually smiled at him. Now, something really was going on. He didn't want to know what for he really wasn't ready for anything.

'Of course…' he replied at once.

'Great…' she said smiling.

Kanata glared at her unable to make out anything. He finally relaxed a bit, though his brain was still fuzzy with stuff to think about and do to get out of the mess. He then realized how hungry he was when his stomach gave an involuntary growl. He started on some water.

'And, can I stay in your room…?' she Akira and Kanata spat out the water he had in his mouth at once.

'What!' gasped Kanata, wiping his lips as servants came out at once to clean up the mess; Akira did not reply till the servants left the table, leaving it as clean and tidy as before Kanata spit on it.

'Any problem with that?' she asked innocently, 'we almost always share the bed when we were little…'

'Um…' started Kanata, putting goblet of water back on the table, 'but… there is one tiny problem, Akira…'

'I know,' said Akira, eating a piece of celery, 'that's why, I'm sharing the bed with Miyu and you have to find a place to stay for the night… Of course, I'll be returning to the Sasaki kingdom tomorrow evening…'

Kanata looked at her a little confused. But he relented nonetheless. Akira beamed.

'And tomorrow,' she started again and Kanata chose not to drink water at the moment, 'make your day a little free… I want to go out… I missed the Saionji Kingdom so much…'

Kanata could do nothing but smile in a strained way as his thoughts drifted to a certain blonde who decided to haunt his mind at that moment. He sighed as he thought what he should actually do to make everything right.

***castles in the air***

'Miyu,' whispered the blond as he painstakingly saw the Queen cry her heart out, 'please don't cry now… you are going to be sick again if you cry this much…'

Miyu sniffed and saw the worried look in the azure eyes behind the spectacles of the blond. She wiped away her tears and then sitting up stiffly in the chair, hoped that what was happening was just a dream.

'_Miyu and I are going to get separated, ok!'_

Miyu stiffened at once at the livid memory of Kanata shouting those words. Even though she was well away from the said brunet as she was seated inside Nozomu Hikarigaoka's room, crying her eyes out at the King's words.

As soon as she had delivered the message from Mikan, she had run all the way to the Literary Interns' Rooms. Amazingly, she had found the right way there. As soon as she had arrived, she had frantically searched for Hikarigaoka's room and had finally found it at the end of the corridor. Not even considering the possibility that he might not have returned from his work yet, she had knocked on his door, tears flowing down her soft cheeks.

But, as fate had it, Nozomu was in his room, apparently picking out some papers that he had left behind and was surprised to see the blonde standing at his doorway, in tears. But he was even more surprised when she had thrown herself at him, taking him totally by surprise.

Then, after five minutes of crying into his shoulder, he had offered her some herbal tea. After the tea, she seated herself on a chair and had continued her weeping.

'If you don't tell me what's wrong,' said Nozomu, now annoyance taking over his past emotion of sympathy, 'how will I be able to help?'

Miyu looked at him and he saw that her eyes were blood shot and she looked like she was going to have a fever of some sort. He lowered his voice at once and in a whisper asked, 'please tell me what's wrong…'

She sniffed and said, 'Kanata… he…'

But she terminated due to unremitting snivels that came her way.

'A problem with Kanata?' asked Nozomu raising his eyebrows.

Miyu nodded lightly and then at once shook her head violently.

Nozomu sighed and asked, 'so, what then is it?'

'Kanata is so stupid!' she exclaimed suddenly.

'Miyu…?' called Nozomu cautiously.

She got to her feet and muttered to herself under her breath, 'whatever he said was true… why are you getting upset? It is bound to happen someday, right? We agreed…'

'Miyu, are you ok?' asked Nozomu, vigilantly.

Miyu looked at him and tears stopped flowing at once. She looked at him determinedly and said, 'I'm fine Nozomu! Never better!'

'Ok…' he said slowly.

She went over to the door and pulling it open, said, 'thanks for your help Nozomu…'

'Any time…' he muttered uncertainly.

She gave him a wide smile and left the blond utterly confused.

***castles in the air***

Miyu took a deep breath with her knuckles inches away from the wrought wooden door. She wondered whether the two would be together but with the sound of Mikan's shrieks from the King's study room, she justified that if anybody was in there, it must be jut Akira.

Well, why was she getting nervous over getting inside her room to take her study material to finish her weekend assignment? She heaved another huge breath and softly knocked on the door.

She caught a faint, 'its open,' from inside the room and she recognized the voice as that of Akira's. Miyu heaved another huge breath and opened the door.

Akira was standing at the bedside table going through papers which had been sprawled inside of the drawer. She was staring transfixed at a particular piece of paper when Miyu entered the room. Her azure eyes traveled to the blonde for a minute.

Miyu expected a glare like the one that Christine gives her. But instead, she was greeted by a warm smile.

'Congratulations on getting married to Kanata,' she said as soon as Miyu entered, taking Miyu totally by surprise.

She smiled awkwardly and replied, 'as you might have heard from him, we are getting separated by Christmas…'

'So you say,' she heard Akira mutter almost inaudibly.

Miyu gave another awkward smile and moved towards the study table to pick up her books and wondered where she was going to stay for the night seeing as Akira looks comfortable in the room.

'Oh yeah… could I stay here with you tonight…?' she asked.

'What?' asked Miyu, taken aback; Akira smiled and said, 'I already asked Kanata… he's going to take over at his father's room… so, if it's ok with you…'

Miyu still looked a little confused.

'I'm sorry if I'm intruding…' said Akira at once.

'No not at all!' exclaimed Miyu, shaking her hands before her, 'I'd be happy to share the room with you…'

Akira gave a huge grin and said, 'thanks…'

Miyu returned the smile.

'So… what's this about…?' she asked looking at the paper she was holding in her hands.

Miyu tried to glance at them where she was standing but of no avail. But she hadn't taken a few steps towards Akira to see what it was when Akira read aloud, '_by the way, loved the medicine… it truly did the trick... thanks…'_

Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson as she realized what the paper was. It was the note she had left for Kanata on the day of her first exam on the eve of which she had had claret fever and he had spent the night with her, on the bed. He cheeks flared up at once and smoke emitted out of her ears.

'And Kanata seem to have kept this real safe seeing as he rarely pays attention to notes and stuff…' teased Akira, 'man… marriage can really change a person, can't it…'

Miyu smiled with her head bent still red in the face.

Akira chuckled at her and said, 'I haven't properly introduced myself yet…' and extending her hand said, 'I'm Akira Kijoyu, Kanata's childhood friend…'

'Miyu…' said Miyu, taking Akira's hand.

'Miyu Saionji,' muttered Akira smiling.

**End Chapter 18**

**A/N: **Really, that was fast, wasn't it? Even for me… I really can't believe I'm updating another chapter in just a day… But I'm sorry but exams are starting for me again and I won't be updating for another whole week or something… or maybe even more… So, forgive me if the next update shall be a little late…

Now, for today's thought:

"_Think about yourself at least once in a lifetime,_

_Otherwise you might miss the best comedy in the world"_

—_William Shakespeare_


	20. The Night at the Fountain

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

Promises are something one should never give. Sometimes, a promise may sound simple and easy but with flow of time, one would clearly realize that giving a promise means that one is bound by the promise that he or she had made—may it be big or small. The real impact of a promise can only be realized if it affects others except the person who had made that promise.

Now, with promises being this complicated, why the hell did the King of the Saionji make two most complicated promises? One, to his childhood friend and the other to his other friend. And both seem kind of the same… But with one small problem…

**Episode 19**

**The Night at the Fountain**

The dim lit room of the King's royal bed didn't at all suit our present brunet king. He paced around the colossal looking bed, wondering whether he'd lose his sleep that day. He pushed his hand into his messy brunet hair and closing his eyes lightly, sat on the imperial bed that once belonged to his father.

'Oh god…' a soft sigh escaped his lips.

'_What about Saionjis never going back on promises?'_

He could almost hear Akira's snivel. How could he have let this happen? And to make matters worse, his reply came back to his head clear as daylight, haunting him, making him more uncomfortable by the minute.

'_Miyu and I are going to get separated, ok!'_

If that wasn't bad enough, Miyu had just entered the room when he had spat out the reply. She could've slapped him but no… she had to stand there, looking miserable, delivering a message from Mikan.

Again, how could he have let this happen? He had wanted to apologize to Miyu right at that moment but what actually held him back…? Well, probably Akira…

Or maybe the fact that they had actually decided on that when they got married… that they were going to get separated… then, how come it hurts so much now, thinking about it…?

A soft sigh escaped his lips yet again as he removed his hand from his hair, and looking straight at nothing in particular. His auburn orbs looked dazed and even almost forlorn. He dropped backwards on the bed and closed his eyes lightly. Seconds later, he got back to a sitting position with a snap.

'_How_ was dad able to sleep in this thing?' he muttered.

Meanwhile in his own bedroom, his wife and his childhood friend were having a conversation about the brunet who was currently having a bad time trying to catch sleep in his father's bed.

'Kanata was so childish even when he turned twelve…' Akira was saying to the blonde sitting beside her on the azure blanketed bed, looking dazed, a smile caressing her lips.

Miyu's lips broke into a smile as well as she saw the raven-haired talk about the brunet who was now giving a hard time for both the girls despite the fact that they were the most important women—alive—in his life.

'He was a total brat…' Akira said with a smile, 'his father would be busy with his work so Kanata would come to parties and balls in place of his father after he turned twelve… everytime he makes a big fuss about going… but when we reach there, he'd be all Prince Charming inviting girls onto himself… then coming back home, he'd complain and torture me about the way those girls acted…'

'Trust me… he hasn't changed much,' muttered Miyu, chuckling.

'I guessed that much…' said Akira smiling.

They looked at each other uncertainly and then with nothing else to say Miyu just started, 'are you sure you'd be okay with me on the bed…?'

'Of course I'm sure…' replied Akira cheerfully, 'I've shared this bed with Kanata many times…'

'What?' gasped Miyu, turning red around her cheeks.

'Don't get the wrong idea!' exclaimed Akira at once chuckling, 'we were just ten when we did that… even then, he'd not let me share his room… he's like totally possessive over his belongings…'

'_I didn't see you complaining when _he_ hugged you…'_

'Possessive, huh?' muttered Miyu under her breath.

'What?' asked Akira smirking, 'remembered a memory where he was possessive?'

'Um… no…' replied Miyu at once turning magenta, 'not really…'

Akira's smirk widened and she continued, 'and something he really hates is dancing… I guess you'd know that by now…'

'Yeah…' muttered Miyu remembering the dance that they had had under the moonlit sky beside the fountain of his late mother.

'He absolutely hates it… even with me… could you believe that?' she said, irritated but smiled nonetheless.

'Really?' asked Miyu raising her eyebrows.

'Of course… as I said he hates dancing… with anyone…' acknowledged Akira and dropping backwards on the bed.

Miyu frowned as something was not clearly making any sense.

And then Akira asked, 'sorry for intruding Miyu…'

'What?'

Akira got up to a sitting position again and said, 'I shouldn't have barged on you two like this…'

'No… it's no problem at all…' said Miyu shaking her hands frantically before her.

Akira opened her mouth to say something when Miyu suddenly said, 'I feel really thirsty… I'll be back in a few minutes…'

With that the blonde got to her feet and left the room in a sprint.

'But there's water on the table…' muttered Akira long after Miyu had left the room.

***castles in the air***

A soft sigh escaped the brunet's lips as he sat at the edge of a marble fountain, with his eyes looking up at the star lit sky, apparently wondering. He had had a really bad day and to add injury to despair, his dad's bed was a nightmare. He couldn't even get an ounce of sleep on that massive bed. He felt something missing in that massive room.

Just then, he heard the sound of grass being trodden on. He stood up and looking around saw Miyu walking towards the fountain with her eyes focused on something on the ground. She didn't seem to have noticed him from the way she was looking at the grass.

He debated whether to leave her or to stick around and keep her company. But before he could decide on either, she had finally looked up at him and took a step back, as though surprised.

'Hey…' he muttered off-handedly, trying to avoid her emerald orbs. Well there was no reason for that seeing as she was trying just as hard to avoid his amber ones.

'Not sleepy,' she asked tenderly, with a weak smile. Kanata shrugged and sat back down and put his right leg over left and turned away nodding lightly.

She muttered a light, 'oh,' and looked uncertainly probably debating as well, whether to stay or leave. Finally, she took a light intake of breath and sat down at the fountain as well—only, a foot away from Kanata.

Kanata tried not to look at her but unable to help himself, he stole glances at her time and now. From his stealth, he realized that she looked really thoughtful and somber—unlike herself.

Being the spontaneous person as she was, Kanata was finding it hard to see her like this—depressed and confused. He knew that he was the reason for her misery but if he had pointed out the obvious, she'd be cross adding to the despair. So, he kept his mouth shut.

He was just wondering how long this silence was going to continue when he heard her soft voice mutter, 'Akira was talking about you…'

How was he to react to that? So, he decided on a light, 'ok…'

'She told me how much of a brat you were…' she said and Kanata saw her usual smirk slip onto her face. But she changed it at once and giving him a small smile added, 'and I told her that you haven't changed at all…'

'Wha-what?' he gasped looking at her incredulously.

'A brat…' she repeated smirking and looking directly into his amber eyes, which presently were glaring at her intensely.

'What else were you two girls discussing about me…?' he asked with gritted teeth.

'Hm…' she said thoughtfully and then looking straight, stealing glances at him started slowly, 'she said that you were possessive…'

A smirk suddenly found its way onto his façade and he muttered lightly, 'of course I am…'

She didn't reply but looked a little flushed.

'Then…?' he asked edging near her.

'Well…' started Miyu again, 'she said that you hated dancing with her…'

'_Hated_?' he asked confusedly, 'she said hat_ed_?'

'Well, no…' said Miyu slowly, 'she said that you hate dancing with anyone including her…'

'Yes I do,' he muttered, 'I hate dancing with anyone including her…'

'But…' she started as she remembered vividly the sentence he had said to her at this very fountain, _'I don't enjoy dancing with anyone… though you'd be an exception…'_

But before she finished it, she heard him mutter under his breath, 'though you'd be an exception…'

She swore that he was blushing. Despite herself she smiled. But it didn't last long as other memories came flooding in. She returned to her depressed state again.

Kanata noticed that she was sad again and realized that it was time that he actually apologized to her. It doesn't matter whether they had made a pact and it didn't matter that he didn't have a reason to apologize. But he wanted to… he desperately needed to… he didn't like seeing her like this.

'Miyu…' he called. She perked up. He was actually trying to find words to tell her something. That's totally impossible, she thought, for Kanata has always stuff coming every second.

'Miyu, I'm sorry…' he finally pushed out with some effort. She looked quite taken aback.

She flushed a little and asked nervously, 'why so, Kanata…? There's no need for you to apologize… really…'

'Oh…' he whispered, his voice a little broken.

'Whatever you said was true after all…' she continued smiling desperately, 'I mean… it's not like we…. I mean… us… you and me…'

He looked up at her a little confused and whatever Miyu had been trying to fill in that sentence came as a soft breath and no words. Kanata shifted his gaze onto the ground as Miyu silenced up. She didn't know what to say and neither did he.

But there was something he had to say.

'Miyu, I have to tell you this…' he said slowly.

'Yeah…?' she asked softly, wishing she could just push out all the tears that were competing against each other to flood out of her eyes. But she held them back, painfully.

'Akira…' he started, with her listening, 'I made her a promise…'

'Hm…?'

Miyu's eyes averted back to the ground.

'I promised her that she could be…' he seemed unable to finish the sentence.

'A Saionji…?' she asked, smiling feebly.

He looked at her surprised. Then returning back to staring at the ground asked slowly, 'how did you…?'

'A Saionji knows everything Kanata…' she said slowly, 'but I guess that's just for now, huh…? Then, I'll be Kouzuki again….'

'Miyu…?' he tried to call her but she continued looking away from him.

'So that's why you didn't want the wedding…?' she asked excitedly, though it did not reach her eyes, 'Akira…,' and then in almost a whisper, 'yes… Akira…'

'Miyu…' he started again.

'You know what, Kanata?' she clasped her hands and got to her feet and looking down at him said, 'I would really like it you did marry Akira… you can keep your promise and I…'

She stopped and Kanata got up and looking at her painfully, whilst her emerald orbs were busy in the ground, 'come again…?'

'Huh…?'

'What did you want me to do…?' he asked, almost disbelievingly.

'Well,' she started and said firmly, 'I wanted you to marry Akira… you two are perfect for each other…'

'You mean that…?' he asked and there was some kind of an emotion in his amber eyes that Miyu couldn't quite read. She looked into them and found it hard to speak.

Then, finally tearing away her eyes from his said, 'of course Kanata… I only married you out of fear that Christine might…'

'What…?'

'Yeah…' she continued moving away from him with her back to him.

'Hanakamachi…?'

'Yeah…' she muttered and continued, 'Akira seems really nice… Christine would probably kick out all female ministers… but I think Akira wo-would make a wonderful Qu-Queen…'

She didn't hear anything from the brunet. So she forced herself to say stuff that she really didn't want him to do.

'So, yo-you should really marry her after we get separated this De-December…' she said turning to face him.

He was looking at the ground.

'Kanata…?' she called uncertainly, her voice breaking.

'You want me to marry her…?' asked Kanata finally looking right into her emerald eyes intensely.

'Um…'

'Would you be okay if I get married to her…?'

The question came so suddenly that she couldn't even process her mind fast enough. She first thought that her ears were not working properly. She just wanted to hear his ask her again just to make sure.

'Kanata…' she started.

'Fine,' he said looking down his brunet locks covering his face, 'I'll marry her, if that's what you want!'

'Kanata…' she started again, tears now forcing their way down her cheeks.

'You should go back to bed… its getting cold,' he muttered walking away from her towards the door that'll lead them back to their rooms.

'Kanata!' she called so firmly, he couldn't pretend that he didn't hear. He stopped but didn't reply.

'How come you never said "damn Kanata"?' she asked, tears streaming down her face.

He didn't reply.

***castles in the air***

Miyu brushed away her tears as she entered the room again. The conversation with Kanata had turned so bad that she couldn't believe what she had said to him and what he said to her.

As she opened the door, a soft and calm voice asked, 'got your water?'

'Akira…?' gasped Miyu, her voice heavy from her crying, 'you're still awake…?'

Akira smiled and said, 'I was waiting for you…'

Miyu returned the smile, though painfully.

'Let's go to sleep now, it's getting really late…'

'Yeah let's…'

**End Chapter 19**

**A/N: **Hey all! How was it? I hope it was good…. It took me some time to finish this one… I hope to update as soon as I can… so, please read and review…! Thanks! Now for today's thought:

**Golden words of Hitler:**

"_When you are in light,_

_Everything will follow you…_

_But when you enter darkness,_

_Even your own shadow will not follow you…"_


	21. What the King is

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

'_Kanata…?' called the blonde uncertainly, her voice breaking._

'_You want me to marry her…?' asked Kanata finally looking right into her emerald eyes intensely._

'_Um…'_

'_Would you be okay if I get married to her…?'_

_The question came so suddenly that she couldn't even process her mind fast enough. She first thought that her ears were not working properly. She just wanted to hear his ask her again just to make sure._

'_Kanata…' she started._

'_Fine,' he said looking down his brunet locks covering his face, 'I'll marry her, if that's what you want!'_

'_Kanata…' she started again, tears now forcing their way down her cheeks._

'_You should go back to bed… its getting cold,' he muttered walking away from her towards the door that'll lead them back to their rooms._

'_Kanata!' she called so firmly, he couldn't pretend that he didn't hear. He stopped but didn't reply._

'_How come you never said "damn Kanata"?' she asked, tears streaming down her face._

_He didn't reply._

Tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks as she sunk further into the warm water in the royal bathtub, her salty tears mingling with the pure and clear water streaming into the tub from griffin shaped taps.

**Episode 20**

**What the King is…**

She dipped her face into the lukewarm water and brining her face back from inside the water, with her eyes closed, she rubbed off the tears as well as the water with her palms. Just then, she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door and heard Akira's voice.

'Miyu…? Are you done yet?' Miyu heard her soft voice.

'Almost…' replied Miyu, her voice a little cracked from the constant crying.

'Oh…' came Akira's voice and then she added, 'ok, then… I'd be waiting for you at the Dining hall with Kanata… come soon, ok…? We should be leaving in a few minutes…'

'Yeah…' replied Miyu, suddenly, her stomach feeling a little empty but not out of hunger, 'I'd be there in a few minutes…'

'Ok then…' said Akira cheerfully through the door and added, 'see you there…'

Miyu heard shuffling and the sound of the room's main door opening and then closing. She sighed and sunk a little into the bath. Her emerald eyes, which were just half-focused, wandered around the bathroom. It was a circular marble finish room with a beautiful and elegant bathtub right at the left end of the room.

Miyu's mind started wondering whether she'd miss this bathroom once she'd no longer be the Queen. If she becomes the minister, she'd surely not miss any other part of the castle but surely as just a minister she was sure she'd never be allowed into the bathroom of the King and the Queen again.

'_Would you be okay if I get married to her…?'_

'_Would_ I be okay…?' muttered Miyu under her breath and deepening into the water, her voice now nothing more than bubbling water, '…god... I don't know…'

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Miyu stood before the dressing table combing her hair aimlessly. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long periwinkle blue dress which reached a little below her knees and her other usual accessories in its place—her thin diamond chain her mother presented for her birthday, the bracelet and her wedding ring.

Miyu lifted her right hand and on it gleamed the bracelet and the ring in question. Both were given to her by Kanata—one on her birthday and one on his. She was sure she has to part with atleast one of them—or maybe both.

Just then, the door to the room opened and holding onto the doorknob was the King of the Saionji Kingdom himself. Miyu looked into his amber eyes for a second and the next, both the teenagers turned away.

Unconsciously, Miyu's eyes started watering. It took all her willpower to stop them from flowing. She reminded herself that whatever was happening to her was because of her own actions and words and nobody else's. But the tears didn't seem to know that. They just wanted to free themselves.

But what was going on in the brunet's head was far more heartbreaking.

'_You want me to marry her?' I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing. I didn't know but why does it feel all somber and angry inside of me when she says that._

'_Um…'_

'_Would you be okay if I get married to her…?' I asked her, firmly. Yes, I wanted to know for anger was rushing into my veins at her words and from where it came, I had no idea. I was just furious that she would want me to marry Akira. Why couldn't she just say that she didn't want me to keep up my promise with anybody?_

And now, he still didn't know the answer. But didn't want to anymore. He was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it. The anger he had felt last night had yet subsided and he had no idea how to make it fade away.

Now, Akira had sent him to call her and he couldn't open his mouth to deliver the message as unlike her, he can't hide his anger. He can only hide pain and suffering… and happiness and love.

Finally, he opened his mouth and muttered, 'It's time to leave…'

'Yea…' replied Miyu, her heart throbbing with pain. It would usually have been something like, _'what have been taking you so long, loser…?', _or_, 'can't you keep up?'_ or_ 'you are so slow'_

But it was just an "it's time to leave…"

He removed his hand from the doorknob and was about to move away when she suddenly called him. But this time, not by his name for she couldn't stand not getting back his trademark counter dialogue.

'Hey… one minute…'

He stopped and chose to turn facing her. She didn't look up but slowly moved near him and planting a soft peck on his cheeks whispered on his cheek before moving away, 'I got used to it… that would be the last one… sorry about this…'

Kanata stood there, his hair covering his entire eye façade whilst she was sprinting away from the room in a dash, her hair flying past her shoulders and her cheeks flowing down with tears.

A tiny drop of tear formed around a pair of amber eyes but the owner just rubbed it off his robes and pushing his brunet locks away from his face moved out of his room, closing his door behind him in despair.

***castles in the air***

'So, aren't either of you going to ask where we are going?' asked Akira.

The three were seated inside a horse driven carriage. Akira was sitting between the two teenagers and was not at all convinced by their insistence that they prefer window side seats. But she decided not to ponder over it as the reasons were pretty obvious. But the silence that the two maintained was hell. She couldn't take it any longer. That's why she had asked the above question.

The two teenagers looked at her a little confused at the sudden question. But neither answered. Finally, it was Kanata, who looking out of the window muttered, 'we are going to the garden aren't we?'

Miyu looked up at this. She looked outside the window and sure enough they were moving towards the direction of the amazing garden that Kanata had taken her to on her birthday. She looked at him and unfortunately or fortunately, he made eye contact with her as well. They turned away at once.

Akira sighed inwardly and tried to smile amidst all awkwardness.

Nearly another fifteen minutes of carriage riding and they were now climbing the small hill that will lead them to the amazing flower garden. The last time she had been there, Miyu had ridden right to the garden on Sandy with Kanata. But, now, however, Kanata was walking a few feet in front of the two girls. The guards and the carriages were parked right at the bottom of the hill.

'He can be such a jerk,' muttered Akira.

Miyu looked up surprised.

'Sorry, didn't mean to insult him in front of you but… just look at him!' she spat angrily, 'he's walking as though we are not even there… we might as well be invisible…'

'_I wish I was,' _thought Miyu but smiled nonetheless.

They saw Kanata stop and were sure that they had reached the top. In a quick pace they reached it too and Miyu couldn't see any change in the garden except a few changes in the flowers. It was almost exactly as she remembered from her birthday. She stole glances at the brunet unconsciously and saw that he was busy looking at the sky with a lost look in his eyes.

She looked back to the ground. But not for long. Akira grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into the rows and rows of flowerbeds and laughing, pulled her in circles, making flowers separate, making a wonderful scene. Despite herself, Miyu's heart felt a little light at the touch of the flowers.

Kanata stood staring at the scene and a small smile crossed his façade. But it disappeared at once.

'Kanata!' called Akira, waving her arms frantically in the air, 'Come here! And join us!'

He looked at her incredulously and then shifted his gaze to the blonde who, just a second ago had been looking at him, had shifted her emerald eyes to something on the ground. He raised his eyebrows and shaking his head muttered, 'not interested… I'm not a kid…'

'Party killer,' muttered Akira darkly.

Miyu smiled lightly.

Akira looked at Miyu cheerfully with a wide smile and said, 'Kanata and I used to come here everytime when we were kids…'

'Oh…' acknowledged Miyu with a small smile. Akira sat down in the middle of the flower bed lightly and Miyu followed suit.

After seating themselves, Akira looked at Kanata. So did Miyu. He was sitting with his head rested on the trunk of the Sakura tree, which unfortunately was not in its blooming season. He looked really peaceful sitting there with his eyes closed and his brunet locks moving lightly with the breeze.

'I can see by the look on your face that you have been here before,' said Akira suddenly, 'did you know about this place?'

'No… I mean yes…' stuttered Miyu, 'ugh!'

'Everything alright…?' asked Akira laughing lightly.

'Of course,' replied Miyu forcing a smile, 'Kanata showed me this place…'

'He did?' asked Akira, her smile fading for a second but it returned again back to its original place. She shifted lightly and more comfortably on the grass and asked, 'when?'

'On my birthday… on March… this year…' muttered Miyu slowly, looking at a small crimson flower which stood right near her ankle to where she sat.

'Oh,' was Akira's reply now.

Then, she suddenly got up and cried, 'Kanata!!! Wake up!!!'

Miyu looked at her surprised. So did Kanata. His eyes snapped open, as if expecting danger, because his hands flew to his sword at once. Miyu got to her feet as well.

'Akira…?' Miyu called softly, a little confused.

When he didn't spot any danger, Kanata cam marching right in front of Akira and asked furiously, 'what was that for? Where you trying to give me a heart attack?'

'Of course not, silly,' she said playfully brushing his brunet locks. Miyu looked down at once because the sight gave her the feeling of being left out… unloved.

Kanata lightly flinched at her touch to which Akira withdrew at once, a little surprised. But her smile returned and she said, 'Miyu and I are hungry… go get the food from the carriage…'

'Why didn't you bring it with you?' flared up Kanata at once.

'I forgot,' said Akira pouting her lips.

Kanata sighed lightly and then turned, chancing a glance at the blonde whose emerald eyes were buried in the grass, and started moving down the hill towards the carriage.

Akira smiled smugly and grabbed Miyu's wrist again.

'Ouch,' cried Miyu at once.

Kanata who hadn't gone much turned his had towards the girls in a quick motion. He stopped in his tracks.

'What happened?' asked Akira to Miyu, concerned.

'Nothing,' replied Miyu at once pulling out a smile, 'you grasped a little too hard on the bracelet… it hurt a little…'

'I'm sorry,' apologized Akira at once.

Kanata, lightly able to catch the conversation, continued his way down the hill.

'So, let's go catch Kanata's place before he comes back,' said Akira cheerfully.

'That's why you made him go down?' asked Miyu, incredulously. Despite herself, a smile came across her face.

'Of course,' replied Akira, 'that's the best spot in the entire garden…'

Miyu smiled and the two girls walked towards the tree and seated themselves at the place where Kanata had once sat, leaving exactly the place he had.

After a few minutes of silence, Akira called Miyu, 'Hey… Miyu…?'

'Yeah…?' asked Miyu smiling. She was already starting to like Akira. She was as different as it was from Christine.

'Um… do you like Kanata?'

The question had come just as suddenly as the one Kanata had asked her. If you analyze it in a way, they both contain somewhat the same meaning. But being asked by two different persons, it also meant something different.

Miyu gave Akira a surprised look to which Akira just smiled.

'C'mon… tell me… I promise I won't breathe a word to him…' she promised, 'whether good or bad…'

'Akira, better not make any promises,' muttered Miyu lightly, 'you might never know when you might break it'.

Akira's smile vanished for a second but it returned at once and she pursued her question again, 'ok I take it back… now, tell me… tell me whether you like this King of ours or not…?'

Kanata… Like Kanata? How could she like Kanata…? Or does she…? Miyu's mind started racing with memories…

'_I've been in this room for nearly fourteen years and I never had any reason to knock to enter…'_

'_Why don't you find yourself a room by the broom-closet?'_

'_Damn Kanata!'_

'He's such an idiot sometimes!' she started and Akira was completely taken off guard at her sudden pronouncement, 'how can I like a guy who calls me a loser or doesn't know how o knock before entering a girl's bedroom…?'

'_Running away already loser?'_

'_A loser doesn't deserve anything more than this… wouldn't you agree?'_

'_Damn Kanata,' _

'_This office of yours is a little dirty don't you think?' _

'Or somebody who uses his time just to think about ways to make my life miserable…?' she continued, some unknown strength taking over her body and mind, 'or someone who… who…'

'_Who gave you permission to let her starve for me?'_

'…who worries about my health…' continued Miyu's her eyes relaxing.

'_Well… if you didn't do it for my health… what if He got angry at you and decide to punish me for it, by ducking away days of my life,'_

'…and who doesn't eat all day just because I did it for him…' continued Miyu, a smile crossing her lips.

'_Damn Kanata,' _

'…who risks his own life to save that of his people,' she continued and her eyes were filled with an emotion that Akira knew too well. She sat there smiling at the blonde whose emerald eyes were filled with unmasked emotions towards the brunet she had come to see.

'_A Saionji knows everything…'_

'…who tries to make a fool of me everytime but always leads to me laughing about it…' said Miyu and now a small tear drop had formed around her eyes.

'_I won't leave you, Miyu…'_

'…who gives me the best medicine when I fall sick…' she continued and the tear that had formed slowly flowed down her cheek but her smile looked intact and Akira looked at her a little surprised but tears were forming around her eyes as well.

'_If Hanakamachi is wine, I want you to be water, Miyu…'_

'…who…' she stammered, '...Who…'

'_Congratulations…'_

Akira looked at the blonde as more tears started running down her cheek.

'_Just get used to it…'_

Miyu could almost feel his lips on her cheek as she remembered that memory.

'_Would you be okay if I get married to her…?'_

'Miyu…?' called Akira finally pulling the blonde back from her memories. The blonde blinked a second and then looked at Akira, surprised as though she just saw her. Only then did Miyu realize that her face was wet. She rubbed it off at once. But before Akira said anything else, they heard footsteps and not long after, they saw the brunet walking towards them, his eyes buried in the grass.

With one look at him, Miyu looked away, biting her lower lips, fighting back tears.

Akira finally made up her mind.

***castles in the air***

'You're leaving already?' asked Kanata.

'Yeah… have to…' replied Akira standing at the carriage.

It was nearly Dusk and they had returned from the garden a few hours ago. Now, however, it was after supper and Akira was standing near the carriage that will take her back home to Sasaki Kingdom. All her luggage was already loaded and she was currently standing before the King at the entrance to the castle.

'Okay…' he muttered with even a glance at her.

Akira took a deep breath and then smiling asked, 'is something bothering you, Kanata?'

He looked at her surprised and shaking his head said with a small smile, 'of course not… nothing…'

She smirked and said, 'you know Kanata… you can't hide anything away from me… I'm your best friend remember…?

He raised his eyebrows and returning the smirk said, 'so am I… same goes for you, you know…'

She gave him a painful smile and said, 'I don't think that's entirely true Kanata…'

'I'm sure it is,' he replied, 'even the things that you hide from me, Akira… I know…'

She looked at him surprised and a tear flowed down her cheek at his words. He gave her a smile that he was sure he had caught from Miyu the night before and said, 'I should be keeping up my promise, right Akira…?'

'Kanata…?' she called, confused.

'I'm supposed to keep up the promise now, Akira…' he said painfully, with a forced smile, 'even she says so…' at this point, Akira saw something she had never seen in the brunet's life with her—a tear had actually formed near his sharp amber eyes, which were no longer as sharp as they had been.

'You mean Miyu…?' she asked.

He chose not to reply. But instead said, 'I want you to be here the coming Christmas… right…?'

She forced a small smile and replied, 'I would be… but I'm sure you won't be able to stick to your promise Kanata…'

He looked at her surprised.

'I told you, I know everything about you… even things that you don't know…' she said, 'and I don't have to be a Saionji to know everything Kanata… I want that to be Miyu's now…'

Kanata looked at her even more surprised.

'Try to sort out stuff with her…' she continued, tears threatening to flow down even farther, 'don't land in more trouble that you can manage…'

'I don't go looking for trouble, you know,' he pointed out.

She smiled and tears broke down fiercely.

He looked at his best friend painfully and somberly and asked, 'Akira… Can I get a hug?'

Akira looked at him and shook her head lightly, making her hair fall all over her shoulders, 'no… you don't deserve it… go ask your wife…'

'Please…?' he pleaded, 'just one…?'

'Kanata!' she muttered and pushed herself onto him and cried her eyes out into his shoulders. Kanata closed his eyes and muttered, 'thanks…'

She nodded her head on his shoulder, tears still falling down her cheek.

'I'll miss you so much Kanata,' she cried and gripped his neck even tighter, the heels of her feet leaving the ground.

'I'll miss you too Akira…' he muttered and hugged her even closer.

They parted after a few minutes. She brushed away almost all her tears and the remaining ones were brushed away by Kanata's thumb. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

'I'll be back for Christmas…' she said cheerfully whilst climbing onto the carriage, 'but for your anniversary… sure to throw a party, ok…?'

He just waved at her, smiling.

**End Episode 20**

**A/N: **How'd you like it? Further chapters are sure to be less tears than these ones, I promise… cause even I am a little fed up with a continuous crying scenes and all my cast and crew are running out of glycerin**:-P **

Alright… for today's thought:

**Golden words of Bill Gates:**

"_Love your work…_

_Don't love your company…_

_For you might never know…_

_When your company might _

_Stop loving you…"_


	22. The Queen and the Form

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

_Hey Santa…!_

_Would it be okay if I drop by your place for a while?_

_Now, that would be great…_

_Reply soon…_

_Possibly before Christmas…_

_Eagerly waiting for your response,_

_Kanata Saionji_

Kanata sighed as he looked at the letter and read it for the twelfth time. He was not sure whether what he had written was correct after what he had done to him. He sealed it and leaning back on his chair in the King's study, he wondered for a while. Then, after a few seconds, he got back to a prominent position and pulling out another parchment, started writing another letter.

_Dear Akane…_

_I'm sorry… it's Mrs. Kurosu, isn't it?_

_I want to apologize again…_

_This time not for getting your name wrong,_

_But for not being there with you and Santa when they changed it…_

_I truly am really sorry…_

_If you hadn't heard the news already, I'm married…_

_Her name is Miyu… _

Kanata looked up from the letter. He didn't know what to say more. He wanted so much to write down everything that happened in the past few months but he didn't want neither Santa nor Akane to worry about him, or even worse, try to kill him for all he had done. So he took another deep breath and just summarized in a few lines what had happened, after all Akane was clever enough to run a family with a Popsicle like Santa. She could understand what he writes and what he didn't.

_Well, everything is fine…_

_Akira decided to honor the castle with her presence last weekend…_

_Miyu and Akira became good acquaintances, I believe…_

'_More like want to believe…' _Kanata sighed as he finished the sentence in his head. He continued with the letter.

_Can I get to the point?_

_I also sent Santa a letter asking if I could come over for a while…_

_I'm sure he wouldn't be very pleased…_

_But Akane, I really need a break…_

_I want to talk to you and Santa…_

_I miss you both so much…_

_Can I please come there…?_

_Atleast for a few days…_

_I'm begging you Akane…_

_Hoping to get a good reply,_

_Kanata Saionji_

After he finished it and sealed it neatly, Kanata rang the small silver bell on the table and a guard in all purple entered the room and bowed before him. Kanata got up and neared the guard.

'Norman,' he said giving the guard the two neatly wrapped and sealed envelopes, 'I want you to deliver these letters to the Kurosu Residence… to those addressed…'

'Your highness,' called the guard, taking the envelopes, carefully.

'Yes?' asked Kanata.

'I'm sorry, but where is this Kurosu Residence?' asked the guard, bowing.

Kanata took a deep breath and replied, 'it's at the northern end of the Saionji Kingdom… in the Saio-Hills'

'The Saio-Hills?' exclaimed the guard.

'And I want you to personally deliver these to them,' instructed Kanata clearly and added, 'and make sure you bring back a reply… got that, Norman?'

**Episode 21**

**The Queen and the Form**

'_Would you be okay if I get married to her…?'_

Why wouldn't I be okay? What was he trying to say? Did he actually expect me to say "yes"? What was going on inside that stupid head of his? What is he thinking? Making stupid promises… Kanata you are such an idiot! What were you thinking about when you asked me those questions…?

'Miyu!' exclaimed a voice; a very irritated voice.

'Huh?'

The blonde opened one beady emerald eye and opened up both in surprise as she came about with two amber eyes staring into her face with contempt and irritation evident in them.

'Nanami, don't scare me like that!' accused Miyu, grabbing a snitch by her side as she relaxed on the marble pillar to the podium in the Castle's garden.

Nanami raised an eyebrow and sitting down beside Aya, who was looking through some papers, said, 'excuse _me_ for trying to wake you up…! After all, your beauty sleep is more important than us passing the upcoming exam…'

'Nanami…' dragged on Miyu, 'I know… I just dozed off a little… I'm sorry…'

'Whatever…' said Nanami, rolling her eyes and said, 'we were just dividing the works to be done at the ball… seeing as it's just the three of us, it's going to be really difficult…'

'Of course,' piped Miyu while Aya was still going through the papers which were now also spread across the marble floor of the podium. Miyu wondered for a minute and asked, 'but… how do we decide who does what?'

'Simple…' said Nanami smiling.

'We already decided,' finished Aya simply, still not looking up from the papers.

Miyu's jaw dropped.

'When?' she asked, dumb-struck.

'While you were asleep,' explained Aya looking up from the papers finally, 'we tried waking you up for the Grand Paper Picking Ceremony but you wouldn't budge…'

'Yeah…' said Nanami grinning, 'has anybody told you that you sleep-talk?'

'What?' exclaimed Miyu, standing up, 'I do not! Of course I don't!' then asked in an undertone, 'what did I say?'

'It was mostly "Kanata…" or something like "You are so stupid…"' mimicked Aya in what sounded remarkably, nothing like Miyu.

'I do not sound like that,' accused Miyu and asked with a tinge of crimson around her cheeks, 'I said his name?'

'Sounded like his name to us…' said Nanami, smirking in a teasing way and added, 'better be… cause the people of Saionji Kingdom won't be so happy if they think that you are cheating on our Great King…'

'What if it's the other way around?' mumbled Miyu under her breath but Nanami accidentally caught quite a few of her slipped words.

'He's cheating on you?' she exclaimed.

'Of course not!' muttered Miyu, smiling at once added, 'he's the Great King, isn't he?'

'Miyu…?'

'Now… what is my job, again?' she asked, in an evident change-the-subject intone.

Nanami looked at her long and hard and said clearly, 'Preparing the guest list…'

Aya looked up at once and started, 'but I thought…'

'And…' droned on Nanami clearly, not taking in the way the two others were looking at her, 'it's also your responsibility to get this permission form accepted, signed and sealed by the King…'

She handed Miyu an official looking form. She read it and it contained all the information about the Ball to be held, when, how, why and so on and on. Miyu turned and she found two parchments blank. She looked up and saw Nanami with a questioning eyebrow.

'You are to fill the invitation list there,' said Aya, 'the King has to approve the guest list… only then shall we proceed…'

'So… that means that my job…'

'Is the worst…' finished Nanami, 'now, we want the form signed and sealed by tomorrow… you have to include all of whom you think would be worthy enough to attend the ball and all you think the King would accept…'

'Yeah…' piped Aya sincerely, 'if it gets rejected once, they won't give out an acceptance form for another whole month… but if we actually get rejected by the King, Tezuka-san is sure to kick all of us out…'

'Yup,' said Nanami smirking, 'that's why we're entrusting this awfully difficult job to you… now, no pressure…!'

Miyu smiled weakly and asked, 'what are you two doing?'

'I…' said Aya, 'well… I'm taking care of the catering services… I would be the one to decide what all will be offered at the Ball for the guests… right from the appetizers to the main course… and then what dessert and then of course the wine…'

'Um… Aya…' said Miyu, fumbling with her thumb.

'What is it?' asked Aya.

'I'd rather avoid the wine if I were you…' muttered Miyu in an undertone.

'Why?' asked Nanami, incredulously, 'wine is a ceremonious drink at the Grand Table, isn't it?'

'Yeah…' piped Aya, 'they serve wine in every Grand Balls, don't they?'

'Yeah… you're both right…' said Miyu, and added, 'it's just that…'

'What…?' asked the two girls, confused and curious.

'Never mind…' muttered Miyu at once, 'just forget it…'

'Okay…' muttered Aya and Nanami but both looked a little suspicious.

'Well, I'd better go and check with the Royal Gourmet Chef and see if he has anything to offer for our first Ball,' said Aya smiling cheerfully.

Miyu and Nanami saw as the pig tailed girl sprinted away, her robes ruffling with the green grass on the ground. After a few minutes, Miyu looked at Nanami and asked, 'what was my original job, Nanami?'

Nanami looked at her, rather confused and then smirking said, 'obvious, was it?'

'Quite…' muttered Miyu, smiling.

Nanami sighed lightly and said, 'well, your original job, which is now mine, was the table arrangement… you know, selecting the bouquets for the tables, the table cloth and how food should be arranged on the tables…'

'But you missed out one thing in all our jobs…' pointed out Miyu.

'What is it?' asked Nanami.

'Whose goanna decorate the Great hall for the Ball…?' asked Miyu.

'We thought about that,' said Nanami serenely, looking a lot like Tezuka in her current pose, 'but Aya and I decided that it would be too much work for any one of us to do it wholly… so, we decided that we all do it together…'

'That sounds reasonable,' said Miyu smiling.

'Yea… we still have just a week and a half left…' said Nanami.

'We can make it…' reassured Miyu, cheerfully.

'Yeah…' said Nanami, smiling.

'Let's get to our jobs then…' said Miyu.

'Right on…'

***castles in the air***

Miyu heaved a huge sigh as she looked at the completed guest list. It consisted of one hundred and twenty three names. Her guest list ranged from Ministers at the Castle, celebrated citizens, notable philosophers, teachers, researchers, merchants and of course ambassadors of other kingdoms. After giving it another survey in case of anything left out, her eyes lingered on the "H" section and what she was looking at did not make her feel any better.

At least, this time she'll not let Mrs. Hanakamachi have her way by insulting her. She had planned out the perfect counter-strike: not be in twelve feet radius of the Lady. She had been thinking all through the night before whether or not to invite the Hanakamachis but she was too good a person to avoid sending them an invite.

But it came with sacrifices. She sighed as she thought about the sacrifices she was making just to pass as an Internal Affairs Minister. After a whole minute of staring at the list blankly, she finally got to her feet to go to the King's Study.

If I forgot to mention, Kanata doesn't sleep in his room anymore. Ever since Akira had asked him to go to his Dad's room while she shared his with Miyu, he had never returned to the room. Miyu vividly remembered the night that he last came into that room: the night of Akira's departure.

He had not knocked like always. She had been sitting on the bed, a little somber from all the crying she had done back at the garden. He came in, gave her one horrified look, opened his mouth to say something, but instead just muttered an inaudible "Good Night" and dragged away his night gown with him.

She sighed as she thought back. She wished she had said something. She missed him… a lot. She missed the way he teases her every night before going to sleep. She doesn't get a lot of sleep with him gone. She always feels a little insecure… unprotected. The most she missed these days was him. For she seldom saw him these days. He was very good at avoiding her, but she was no good at that.

This might prove as right as she stood right outside his study, debating whether or not to knock. The guards, who stood either side of the door, gave her a confusing look and they themselves were wondering what was taking her from knocking.

'Any problem, your highness?' asked the guard who stood in the right side of the door.

Miyu gave him a strained smile and shrugging her shoulders lightly asked, 'is the King free at the moment? Or is anybody there with him?'

'None, your highness…' replied the guard smiling, 'he is quite alone at the moment but I'm not sure about the "free" part, though…'

'Okay… thanks…' said Miyu and turned to face the door again. She rocketed forward and backward with no idea what to do.

The guard in the left sighed and standing beside Miyu, extended forward his hand and smartly knocked on the door wit his knuckles. Miyu's eyes snapped open and she looked at the guard shocked.

The guard smiled when they heard a calm voice from inside the door, 'C'mon in…'

The two guards gave her an encouraging look and taking a deep breath, Miyu opened the door and entered the King's Study with her eyes closed. As soon as she took a position right before Kanata, who was sitting at his usual table, with his head bowed doing some paperwork. He didn't look up at all.

Miyu cleared her throat. Kanata finally looked up and his eyes widened lightly. He opened his mouth to say something but he swallowed it and instead asked, 'what is it?'

Miyu took a deep breath and said, 'I come representing the interns of the Internal Affairs Ministry…'

She paused to get some kind of sarcasm from the brunet. She almost giggled at the way he was trying not to say anything to tease her seeing as they still weren't back on good terms. Miyu could almost feel that it was killing him inside not to tease her.

'Go on…' he said with his teeth clenched.

Miyu took another deep breath and continued, 'as part of our Examinations, we are to conduct a Royal Ball at the Castle… So, your highness, we have decided to conduct one in ten days and we would like you to sign this Acceptance Form after approving the Guest List'.

She thrust forward the Form and Kanata took it, his eyes now and then darting to her. She kept her emerald eyes steady on the form and forced herself not to look at its current holder.

Kanata shuffled through the pages, his auburn eyes moving from one line to the next. Half way through the guest list, his eyes stopped. He frowned and the next second, he was searching the guest list for something. Finally, scowling, he placed the guest list on the table with a snap and asked almost accusingly, 'you have invited the Hanakamachis?'

'Erm… they are one of the greatest assets of our Kingdom… you also went to their Ball… so I thought…' she left the sentence because Kanata interrupted, almost completely irritated.

'Ok… then how come your parents are not in the guest list?' asked Kanata, getting up.

'You know that the Hanakamachis despise the Kouzukis to the rotten core,' pointed out Miyu, fidgeting a little.

'So… don't invite them… invite your parents…' he ordered, his eyes flaring up in anger.

'I can't do that Kanata…' she said, 'my parents will understand if I tell them… but the Hanakamachis… well… you know what they are like…'

'Ok…' he said and then standing in a cocky manner simple stated, 'I'm rejecting your request… if they are invited and not your parents, then I'm rejecting your request for a Ball at the Castle… you may go…'

With that he turned away from her and looked out of the window. Miyu's jaw dropped. He can't do that…

'_If it gets rejected once, they won't give out an acceptance form for another whole month… but if we actually get rejected by the King, Tezuka-san is sure to kick all of us out…'_

'You can't do that!' she exclaimed, getting to her feet as well.

'I can and reality check…' he said, with his back to her still, 'I just did!'

'Kanata!' she exclaimed, her face red from anger.

'Damn Kanata!' he retorted, his hand giving a sudden motion with the wall.

Miyu's heart skipped a beat. After all, he said it… He said it after all those days… He was still the same… he hadn't changed… So, why should she… she should fight back like always…

'You will not do that!' she said, her face breaking into a small smile.

He didn't turn, still.

'You know, Kanata…' she continued, 'I will fail if you didn't sign this form…'

'I'd really like that'.

Miyu's smile vanished. Her heart almost skipped a beat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took an uncertain step back and gasped, 'what?'

He sighed and turning said, 'alright… I'll sign your stupid form…'

Miyu was still looking a little confused as she saw the brunet take his seat on his chair and pull out his quill to sign the form.

He placed the quill inches away from the paper, a look of uncertainty evident in his auburn eyes. He looked up into her emerald eyes and said mildly, 'if you want me to sign this, there is a condition…'

Miyu snapped back to reality. She had been too much buried in her thoughts that she hadn't quite clearly heard what the brunet had just uttered.

'What?'

His eyebrows twitched a little but he said, his voice controlled and calm, 'there is a condition to me signing this form…'

Miyu looked at him incredulously and asked smirking, 'you want me to bribe you? Wait till your citizens hear that…'

He raised an eyebrow and said, 'ok now, this form goes down the drain…'

'Ok… ok… anything…' she said smiling, 'what is your condition?'

He sighed lightly and asked, 'can I come back to my room…?'

'What?'

'Do you have a hearing problem or something?' he asked, totally irritated.

'Why are you asking me permission to come to your room…?' she asked, snapping back.

He fidgeted a little on his seat on the chair and muttered, 'Erm… well… I was not sure… well, I thought that you might not like me there…'

Miyu looked at him a little thoughtfully and asked, 'I thought you were comfortable in your Dad's room…'

'Eh…' he muttered, 'don't even get me started on that room… I hate that place… it's so empty…'

She smiled and said, 'it's your room Kanata… you need permission from none to enter it…'

'So, I don't have to knock before entering?' he asked hopefully.

'That, you cannot escape from,' she warned him, 'you have to knock before entering a girl's room…'

'But I thought you said it was mine,' he said smirking.

'Ours…' was her reply.

He looked at her with wide auburn orbs. She smiled at him and despite himself his face broke into a smile as well.

'Yeah… ours…' he repeated.

'For the meantime…' she finished lightly.

His smile flickered for a second. But he turned it back on while signing the form. After finishing it, he got up from his seat and Miyu followed suit. He stopped before her and gave her the form. She accepted it with a cheerful smile.

'Ok then… see you later…' she muttered but Kanata stopped her by asking lightly, 'is that all…?'

Miyu stopped and turning to face him again asked uncertainly, 'what else?'

Kanata took a huge breath and moving towards her, he placed his lips on her cheek and asked breathing on her crimson chin, 'can I get this back too…?'

Miyu's heart started racing and his breath still falling on her neck, she felt herself heating up. Before she could answer, he added, 'just for the meantime…'

He retrieved himself from her and looked at her expectantly. She breathed out lightly and with her eyes on the ground and her lips curving into a smile muttered almost inaudibly, 'of course…'

Kanata's lips formed a small smile as he saw her sprinting out of his Study.

'_Try to sort out stuff with her…'_

'I'm trying Akira…' he muttered with an inward smile.

A few corridors away, Miyu slammed the door to her bedroom and leaning her back against the mahogany door, started breathing quite heavily. She closed her eyes and she could almost see the auburn orbs of the King.

'What is he doing to me…?' she muttered under her breath as she opened her eyes and looked at the King's signature at the bottom right-corner of the last sheet.

_Kanata Saionji_

**End Episode 21**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope it was worth the wait… I'm sure the following chapters will be good enough as well… And hopefully, with the end of my terminals I'd be able to update faster… Hoping for the best… And of course, please review…

Now, for today's thought:

**Proposals**

Proposing to a girl,

In front of college—Gentle

In front of Temple—Divine

In front of her house—Heroism

In front of her husband—**GUTS**!!!!

_A/N: Don't try this at home_


	23. The Uneventful Ball

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Dedication: A Tribute to the year 2008**

_This is in fond memory of the Year __**2008. **_

_Dear 2008, _

_We will all miss you dearly. You were a wonderful year for __**D!3 Fanfiction**__. Many new writers were born this year… and many new stories, which are countless. D!3 Fanfiction was taken to the next level during your year and we all love you for giving us the spirit to do all this. We will all miss you 2008. __**This one's for you....**_

Life at the Castle had finally returned to normal for our young King. The brunet had finally returned to his room. Though he did not have the luxury of sleeping in his bed, he was still happy to be on the cot in his own room, knowing full well that a certain blonde was just a few feet away. He got back his sleep and was so glad for it. He tried so hard not to get into Miyu's bad books again that he didn't even tease her for a whole day. Of course, one could never hope for that sumptuousness to last.

Now, however, it was more than a week since Kanata returned to his room and it was the day of the Great Ball that the three girls from the Internal Affairs Ministry were throwing at the Castle for the Second Level Examinations. Kanata was in his Dad's room trying to get into his new robes which Mikan had had specially made for him for the Ball. He couldn't change in his room because Miyu was using it to change into her dress for the Ball.

Kanata looked at himself in the life-size Mirror. The Mirror was made out of pure crystalline glass and the edges were silver. It was a gift from the Duke of Philadelphia to his father ages ago.

Kanata sighed as he looked at himself. He was wearing black robes with golden trimmings that made him look really nothing like him. He tried to flatten down his hair but of no avail. It returned to its messy self in seconds. He looked down at the dressing table and there glistened his Royal Crown. He sighed as he picked it up.

'Man... I hope that there won't be any girls bothering me tonight...' he muttered as he placed the Diamond Crown on his head. He looked at his reflection. He raised his eyebrows as the diamonds and the emeralds in the crown glittered in the twilight.

'I wish nothing uneventful happens tonight,' he whispered under his breath as he closed his hands on the griffin knocker.

**Episode 22**

**The Most **_**Uneventful**_** Ball**

The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly for the Ball. The girls had done an amazing job. Their presence was visible in every inch of the Hall. The curtains were changed from azure to Moon-white with peaches stitched on them. The tables were by far their masterpiece. Small round tables which could seat at the maximum of four persons were arranged at the edges of the hall, leaving space in the middle for the guests to stand around or dance, whichever chooses their fancy.

A Buffet was arranged at the far end of the room and an assortment of food was lined up. Aya had gone overboard in selecting the dishes for the Ball. It ranged from local sushi to exotic flavors of desserts. The tables, everywhere, were covered by pearly white drapers and at its edges were embroidered bright crimson roses with their leaves looking so real. And on the table were placed a crystal clear flower vase in which stood one beautiful rose, which looked as though it was plucked right out of the table cloth. And surrounding the vase were small candles shaped like fairies.

'Aya, what is this?' asked Nanami as she looked down at a platter of weird looking wriggly stuff. Nanami was wearing a periwinkle blue sleeveless-dress which reached up to her toes. Her short hair was well combed and a small blue clip was holding it on one side of her head. She wore a simple pearl necklace and identical earrings. She extended her gloved hands and picked up the platter to smell the weird food.

'What?' asked Aya, finally coming over. Aya was wearing a similar dress, but in peach-pink. Her earrings and necklace were shaped like well-bloomed flowers and her hair looked their usual self.

'This,' said Nanami and shoved the platter under Aya's nose. Aya looked at it thoughtfully and picked out a list from nowhere. She examined the list and looked at the dish.

Finally, her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face, 'this, my friend,' she said, 'is serpent noodles... it is very famous and very tasty, so I have heard...'

'What!' exclaimed Nanami and almost dropped the platter in surprise, 'why did you put this stuff in the list?'

'But I thought it was interesting...' reasoned Aya.

'Ugh!' cursed Nanami and turning to the one stationed at that part of the buffet said, 'could you please take all of this and throw it out?'

The waiter looked a little sick as he had heard the conversation. He gulped before picking up the entire tray of the exotic dish and within minutes was out of sight, into a room at the side.

'Are you out of your mind Aya...?' exclaimed Nanami turning to her pig-tailed friend, 'placing something like that in the Buffet for a Ball which is going to decide our future...?'

'I thought it was...' started Aya but stopped as she looked past Nanami's shoulder.

Nanami turned as well and smiled at the blonde who was coming over towards them, red as the flowers on the table. Miyu was wearing a dress just like the other two but in white which for some reason glittered in the light. She wore a diamond necklace and a long diamond earring. Hitomi Saionji's bracelet gleamed in its place and the ring that Kanata put through her finger just made it perfect.

'How come you are wearing this?' was Nanami's first question as soon as Miyu neared them, 'I thought you would be wearing something grander and royal... you know, like a Queen...'

'And where is your tiara Miyu...?' asked Aya.

'Well...' started Miyu, fidgeting a little, 'We are throwing this party as just interns to the Internal Affairs Ministry... so, I thought I should be the same as you two... we are in this together...'

'But Miyu...' Nanami started, but Aya cut across.

'I'm not sure the guests would take the same view'.

'Why not?' asked Miyu.

'Well, for example Mrs. Hanakamachi doesn't need a reason to pick on you,' said Nanami.

'It'll be like Christmas early for her, if you hang around like this...' finished Aya, smirking.

'I know,' said Miyu, her head bending a little, 'I knew it the moment I decided to invite her...'

'But Kunimitsu-san said that we should not make any of the guests angry or sad or somber or...' started Nanami.

'I know... I know...' said Miyu cheerfully, 'that's why I'm going to make sure that I wouldn't get spotted by Mrs. Hanakamachi throughout the night...'

'I'm not so sure about that,' said Aya, shaking her head.

The three girls looked at each other and sighed in chorus.

'Now, that's not the spirit of a Party,' a smart voice came from behind Nanami. The three girls jumped in surprise.

'Nozomu!' exclaimed Miyu as the bespectacled blond came from behind Nanami and stood between her and Miyu, smiling.

'Hey girls...' he greeted the lot.

'Hey Nozomu...' Nanami and Aya said together.

'The Hall looks great...' he complimented looking around the hall.

'Thanks...' chorused the girls smiling at the blond.

'The flowers on the table looks really great,' he muttered, 'where did you get them...?'

'Yeah... I've been meaning to ask you myself Nanami...' said Aya, 'where did you get the flowers...?'

Nanami raised her eyebrows at Nozomu. The blond acted innocent to Nanami's glare and the other two girls had no idea what was going on. They exchanged confused looks and finally Nanami spoke, glaring at the azure-eyed blond.

'An intern at the castle took me to this amazing flower shop at the other end of town...' she said, now looking at the girls smiling, 'there were a wide variety of flowers but he said that red goes well in parties... only after that did I decide on the table cloth... cause it matched well with the flowers...'

'So, who is this intern who helped you out?' asked Nozomu, smiling.

'Nozomu... that's enough...' said Nanami, her eyes flaring up.

'What's going on with you two?' asked Miyu, confused.

'He was the one who showed me that shop,' said Nanami, finally, 'he's been torturing me all through the week for something in return...'

'C'mon it's only fair, right Miyu?' asked Nozomu, 'I showed her the shop which just might make your Ball a masterpiece... but you don't give me anything in return..? How's that fair?'

'Just give me a break...' said Nanami, moving away, 'it was just a small favor...'

'But still a favor,' pointed out Nozomu.

'I'm going to check with the drinks,' said Aya to Miyu as the other two were still arguing, 'I hope they have arrived because the guests are due any minute now...'

'Ok...' said Miyu nodding to Aya.

'So not!' Nanami was arguing, her eyes fierce from anger.

'So to,' Nozomu said with a charming smile.

'I'd better leave them to it,' muttered Miyu under her breath, with a sigh and started moving away from the two and wandered around the Hall, wondering how the Ball was going to be.

She stopped at one of the balconies in the Hall and leaning against the edge looked down at the garden underneath. She hoped that the Hanakamachis won't make it. She sighed. It was too late. The invitation was sent in the King's name so the Hanakamachis were sure to come seeing how much they like Kanata.

She thought back to few days ago when she had dropped by at her parents' place to apologize for not inviting them to the Ball. They didn't mind one bit. Miyu had even hoped that they would shout at her and act all cold towards her but like all parents, they understood and asked her not to worry about it. She was ever more surprised when they actually called her 'mature' and added that she was acting like a true Queen—putting the Castle's reputation over emotional issues but still making way for the latter to have its word.

She didn't like hearing it one bit. She didn't want to get used to being a Queen. She was afraid of that. She can still come to the Castle even if she weren't the Queen and just a Minister but she wasn't sure her life would be back to normal after all of this was over. She couldn't even imagine life not at the Palace.

She looked at the slowly darkening sky sighed and muttered under her breath, 'I hope this night would be uneventful...'

Ah... How I wish so too... But Miyu, you are at the Saionji Kingdom. Nothing uneventful ever happens here...

***castles in the air***

Kanata looked down at the crowded hall and wondered again why he had accepted to be a part of this useless affair. He just hated social gatherings like these for they invited prominent people—in other words, people with money and power. He looked down about the guests and he recognized every one of them but would prefer to be with only few. He wished that the room was packed with His People—people from the Kingdom—commoners. To him, every living should in the Kingdom was important enough to attend this Ball but he wasn't the one who arranged this stupid ball. But that hadn't stopped them from putting his name on the Invitation.

He took a deep breath before stepping on the first stair downstairs. He wondered what had actually made him to accept being a part of this Ball. Ah... the answer was simply there—because Miyu asked him too. Why else would he bother wearing such a heavy and not to mention itchy suit if it weren't to make his Queen happy...? Before he took a step towards the Ball, he made a note to himself to make it up to all of those who had missed this party, who were important to him. But how, he had no idea.

'Okay... All the best, Kanata,' he muttered under his breath as he walked down the stairs.

Not far from the stairs, at the buffet table stood the King's most valuable two Ministers—the Art and Literature Minister and the Minister to the Internal Affairs Ministry. Mikan was drinking heavily from a goblet and Tezuka was looking around the Ball, skeptically. He had a disapproving look in his eyes framed behind those spectacles.

'Why don't you cut some slack, for Pete's sake Tezuka,' complained Mikan. Mikan looked amazingly lady-like in her long crimson dress which reached so low that her heels were not visible at all. Her ornaments were in the same shade of crimson as her dress. Her hair looked beautiful with curls here and there. Her azure eyes had a mysterious glow in them that weren't ever seen before.

'How could I?' asked Tezuka, serenely, 'I'm supposed to be grading this Ball... And I am not happy...'

'Why not?' asked Mikan slowly, twirling the now empty goblet with her gloved hands. Tezuka looked at her disbelievingly. She acted quite different and wasn't her usual demanding self that night.

'It hasn't been even an hour since the Ball started and I have spotted quite a lot of faults already...' he said, turning away from the purple headed minister and looked about the Ball.

'Like...?' she asked, placing the goblet back on the table, 'I don't see any... I'd easily grant full marks for such an amazingly beautiful Ball...'

'_I_ wouldn't,' Tezuka said firmly, 'for starters, they are not serving wine...'

'I didn't notice that,' said Mikan thoughtfully as she surveyed the long table from where she stood. Finally shaking her head said, 'I can't believe the girls would forget something like this...'

'I don't believe they forgot anything,' said Tezuka crossly, 'they are not the kind to forget...'

'Are you defending them, now...?' asked Mikan, smirking.

'I'm merely stating the facts,' he replied simply. Then he added, 'I believe there must be a reason for why they didn't serve wine...'

'I think I might know the answer to that,' said Mikan, suddenly.

'What is it?' asked Tezuka, raising an eyebrow.

'Well...' started Mikan but a smart male voice finished the sentence for her.

'It's because the King doesn't approve of Wine'.

'Kanata!' exclaimed Mikan, 'that was supposedly my line!'

Kanata just smirked and said to Tezuka, 'well, I really like this way better... without wine, one needn't be drunk while leaving the Palace...'

'But it's traditional to have wine at the table,' said Tezuka, scowling.

'It's time we made some changes to that,' said Kanata, smiling.

Tezuka sighed lightly and said, 'but there should be some kind of drinks at the table...'

'There is some wide varieties of fruit and vegetable juices at the other end of the table, if you like,' said Mikan smiling, 'I really like this pineapple juice with a dash of tamarind and tangerine to it... it really concentrates the flavor...'

'That's what you've been drinking?' asked Tezuka.

'Yea...' said Mikan, 'although I think I saw this drink I really wanted to try... It looked tasty... But I forgot where I saw it...'

The two lads looked at each other and rolled their eyes lightly.

'Hey...! Look at that!' exclaimed Mikan suddenly.

The two boys turned to see some kind of disturbance at a table a few feet away. A lady in her early forties was talking to a blonde who had her back to them, in white. But the three needn't see her face to know who that blonde was.

'Hey isn't that...?' started Mikan but before she could even finish her sentence, Kanata had walked away from them towards the table where his Queen now presently stood.

***castles in the air***

The Ball had started smoothly to Miyu's liking. It had begun really well. But she must have realized it would be too good to last. When the guests had started arriving, the three girls took it on themselves to guide them to a suitable table. Miyu was excited when she saw who she was to guide first.

It was Mr. Osaka Takashima, the Headmaster to the School where Miyu had graduated from, a year ago. He was a man of principles and not rough ones. His principles were warm and honest for it involved spreading literacy among all the children of the Saionji Kingdom. But he had been able to do that only in the Central Part of the Kingdom. He had been planning to build schools and universities free for poor children in many parts of the country. Impossible to believe was that he was just twenty-seven. Well, that wouldn't be too impossible now seeing as the King himself was ten years younger. Along with him was his beautiful wife, Mrs. Kristen Takashima.

Takashima had been delighted when he saw Miyu greeting them inside. She had always been his favorite student for she studied out of passion and not out of compulsion.

'I'm really glad that you didn't give up on your dream after marriage,' he had said, 'It would be such a delight if the Queen were to take a part in the Management of the Kingdom...'

'Honestly, I'm a little surprised that the King allowed this,' said Mrs. Takashima and added with a warm smile, 'you are really fortunate to have a husband who'll put your wishes before his pride... I guess the King is more broad-minded for his age than we thought...'

Miyu couldn't think of anything to say except smile at the statement.

The following guests were really nice as well. Miyu couldn't believe that everybody she greeted knew her name and her ambition. She guessed being a Queen was a big thing. She hadn't realized its immensity up until now.

After her headmaster, it was the Ambassador of the Sasaki Kingdom, Mr. Takeshi Kamiya and his twelve year old daughter, Ms. Yurie Kamiya. The twelve year old was so inspired when her father explained to her about Miyu that she exclaimed on reaching her table to her smiling father, 'I want to be a Minister when I grow up too, Daddy!'

Then, there were the Hiharas, the Tsukishimas and the Renaults. Miyu was so happy and cheerful after all the well wishes that she received that she didn't realize that her next guest was her worst nightmare. It was Mrs. Hanakamachi. Apparently, she was alone. Miyu looked about her shoulder but both Nanami and Aya were busy with one guest or the other. So, she decided to do this herself.

Miyu took a huge breath and said to the lady, 'Good evening Mrs. Hanakamachi...'

She didn't reply. Instead she looked at Miyu from the very top of her head to the tip of her heel. Miyu shivered inside at the glare that she was giving her and wished she would stop. But when she did, she gave Miyu such an evil smirk that Miyu was surprised that she wasn't running away.

In a few minutes, the two were walking across the Hall. Mrs. Hanakamachi waved at a few people in the room but she looked as though she was searching for someone. Miyu wanted so much to run away, their last conversation vivid in her memory but instead she mustered up her courage to begin a conversation as she was sure Kunimitsu would be somewhere in the crowd watching her every move.

Miyu took a deep breath and asked, 'Mrs. Hanakamachi…? Hasn't Christine come along with you?'

Mrs. Hanakamachi seemed to have finally spotted whoever she was looking for. She smiled at a plump woman in her early forties with graying hair and with warm beetle black eyes. But when she spoke to Miyu over the corner of her mouth, Mrs. Hanakamachi was as cold as ever.

'Why...?' she asked coldly, her smile directed towards the plump woman who was now making her way towards them, as they were to her, 'want to show off your life here at the castle, which I might add rightfully belongs to her, so that she'd feel more depressed than she already is...?'

Miyu stopped in her tracks. She wasn't as cold person as to make anybody feel bad about their lives. She opened her mouth to retort, forgetting all that Kunimitsu had said the day before. But thankfully, the plump woman to whom Mrs. Hanakamachi had waved, arrived towards them. They stopped at one of the tables but didn't sit down.

'Andrea!' exclaimed the lady, 'how nice to see you again! But where is Azuma?'

'Well Jeanne,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi serenely, 'Azuma is taken ill and I would really appreciate it if you didn't shout'.

'The poor bloke,' said Jeanne shaking her head lightly, 'but where is Chris?'

'Please call her Christine, Jeanne...' said Mrs. Hanakamachi, disapprovingly, 'and she didn't feel like coming to a Ball hosted by amateurs...'

'Really now,' said Jeanne scowling a little, 'this ball is perfectly wonderful... I don't know what gave you the idea of amateurs...'

Miyu glowed with happiness.

'But why are you here if Azuma is taken ill?' asked Jeanne, 'You should really be taking care of him...'

'There are dozens of servants who'll be there to help him,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi off-handedly, 'besides Christine is there to take care of him... Anyway, the invitation was from the King, we would never dream of not coming to a Ball if the King didn't insist so much...'

Miyu stuffed a snort. After all, she very well knew how much she had to persuade Kanata just to sign the invitation list. But she'd rather not tell that to the Ice Queen.

'Where is your husband...?' asked Mrs. Hanakamachi to Jeanne.

'Seiji is too busy talking with Osaka,' said Jeanne heaving a huge sigh with a smile, 'you know how those too always chatter on and on about building a free educational centre at the Saio-hills... They were going on about discussing it with the King himself tonight...'

'The King should have more on his plate than to take care of worthless children who are not fortunate enough to be able to afford decent education,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi coldly.

Miyu had a sudden urge to tell her that Kanata would rather talk about this than some trading deal with her but decided to keep her mouth shut. But Jeanne took care of that very well.

'How could you say that Andrea,' said Jeanne, shocked, 'these children need our help and I'm sure the Young King will be more than happy to take care of all these problems... We should all do something to make the Kingdom a good place'

Miyu smiled but at the same time wondered how on earth Mrs. Hanakamachi was social with a warm person like Mrs. Jeanne.

'There are a lot of things that I'd like to do to make this Palace the perfect place,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi with a cold glare directed towards Miyu. Miyu bowed her head a little. But it was at this point that Jeanne actually noticed Miyu.

'But, bless the lord… You are the Queen...' she gasped, looking at Miyu excitedly.

'Um...' started Miyu trying to find the right words when the warm lady took hold of Miyu's hands.

'Seiji almost always talks about you and the King...' she said warmly, 'And when I heard that you went to pursue your ambition even after you have reached the most highest place a woman can reach in this Kingdom, I was surprised... and _so_ proud...'

Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson. So did Mrs. Hanakamachi, but she of anger.

'Why don't you join us?' she asked, 'Marta and Yumiko would be delighted to see you... They wanted to see you for so long...'

'But...' started Miyu but as the nice lady pressed on she could do nothing but accept it.

'C'mon Andrea...' said Jeanne and she pulled Miyu towards her table with Mrs. Hanakamachi slowly following them, glaring at Miyu like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

Miyu soon found out that Mrs. Jeanne Touyama was Mrs. Andrea Hanakamachi's elder sister. Mr. Seiji Touyama was the Educational Minister at the Kingdom. Marta Touyama Kauffman was Mrs. Jeanne's first daughter. She was married to Mr. Paulo Kauffman, a senator at the Sasaki Kingdom. She was twenty and had a warm looking personality like her mother's and calm and serene azure blue eyes that perfectly went with her dark hair.

Yumiko Touyama was a year younger than Miyu and was a lively looking girl with a bright aura. She had twinkling beetle-black eyes and raven black hair. She easily slid into a conversation with Miyu and the conversation had been very lively until Mrs. Hanakamachi decided to speak.

'So, Mrs. Saionji,' she called making Miyu jump, 'tell us about your twin life at the castle...'

'Tw-twin life?' stuttered Miyu.

'Yes, of course,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi, smoothly, 'as a Queen and as an intern...'

'Um… there's nothing much to say about it...' started Miyu.

'Then, why don't you tell us why you are wearing something as low as this at a Royal Ball...?' she asked sharply with a smile, 'Well, Miyu do you hate the King so much you want to hamper the Kingdom's image by wearing something as undignified as this...?'

'I think your dress is nice,' started Yumiko but Mrs. Hanakamachi cut across.

'Tell me Miyu...' she said.

Miyu got to her feet at once and said, 'I-I ha-have to go... I'm so-sorry...'

But before she even had the chance, Mrs. Hanakamachi got to her feet too and continued, 'you haven't answered yet Miyu...'

'Andrea...' called Mrs. Touyama, surprised and shocked, getting to her feet as well.

'Why, Miyu...?' continued Mrs. Hanakamachi, her eyes glittering with malice and anger, 'after all you must have done to get into the castle as the Queen... why are you trying to ruin all your sly work...?'

'Aunt Andrea...!' exclaimed Marta and Yumiko, standing.

But Andrea's ears were deaf to their calls.

'Tell me...' she continued, 'at least tell us what you had to do to get to where you are... a few pointers maybe... for the next generation of black-mailers and possible sluts...'

Miyu's emerald eyes were brimming with tears as she tried very hard to control them and leave the table. The three other women were looking at Mrs. Hanakamachi with such confusion that Miyu couldn't believe that she still stood there. Quite a few people had already turned to hear the conversation.

'What did you do...?' asked Mrs. Hanakamachi, her voice cold and steady, 'possibly something to blackmail the King with perhaps...'

'Andrea!' cautioned Mrs. Touyama.

Mrs. Hanakamachi completely lost her head as she gave a light laugh and asked, 'What did you do...? Seduce the Young King's father...?'

Miyu completely broke at this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Several gasps echoed around the hall and the tears she had been trying so hard to control, broke out so fiercely that Miyu couldn't see what was happening at all. She turned around, humiliated and insulted, when she bumped into something black and gold.

She looked up with teary eyes to see Kanata looking at Mrs. Hanakamachi with anger she had never seen him have before. But she was too overcome with tears to tell him off. She just buried her head into his chest and cried her eyes out.

'Oh Kanata...!' she muttered between her sobs, 'Please take me away from here...'

But Kanata slowly pulled her away from himself and grabbing hold of her wrist gently made her stand by his side.

'Your Highness!' gasped the four women in chorus. They bowed. But for the first time, Kanata didn't bow back. He was glaring at Andrea Hanakamachi with more intensity of anger than she had given Miyu.

'What were saying, Mrs. Hanakamachi...?' he asked. His face held a smile but his eyes proved otherwise.

The entire Hall remained silent to listen.

'Your Highness...?' Mrs. Hanakamachi gasped.

'That despicable little frog…' Mikan cursed trying to break free from Tezuka's grasp who was trying very hard to hold her from running over and hitting Mrs. Hanakamachi, 'how dare she talk like that to Miyu!'

'I asked you Mrs. Hanakamachi,' said Kanata clearly, 'what did you just say to the Queen of the Saionji Kingdom?'

'Kanata...' called Miyu, grabbing hold his shoulder with her free hand, the one which was not held by Kanata.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered through clenched teeth.

'Ka-Kanata, we we-were just sa-saying,' said Miyu, tears still streaming down her cheeks, 'sh-she just said tha-that Na-Nanami had done an am-amazing job on t-the ta-tables...'

Kanata looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

'Done an amazing job, my foot!' exclaimed Nanami, who was standing beside Nozomu near the juice table, 'almost everybody heard what she really said! Kanata was just a foot away...'

'Calm down, Nanami...' muttered Nozomu as the short haired intern tried to shout at Mrs. Hanakamachi.

'Nanami... an amazing job on the tables...' repeated Kanata thoughtfully, pulling Miyu closer to himself whilst, now glaring at Mrs. Hanakamachi, 'I totally agree... But, Mrs. Hanakamachi, what I don't get is, what has "the Young King's Father" anything to do with this...?'

'Your Highness...' said Mrs. Hanakamachi and then clearing her throat said, 'I told her that she must have seduced your father to get married to you... because otherwise I believe that you might not have chosen a wretched girl who wants to become a minister to a ridiculous Ministry such as the Internal Affairs, as your wife... as the Queen...'

Kanata merely raised his eyebrows whilst Miyu was overcome by a fresh fall of tears.

'What did she say!' exclaimed Mikan, still trying very hard to break free from Tezuka, 'don't you want to defend your student, Tezuka...? At least your Ministry...?'

Tezuka let go of Mikan and said serenely, 'I would have, if Kanata hadn't beaten me to it... remember the faults that I said were made by the girls... one of it is now having a hard time with the King...'

Mikan looked at Tezuka a little confused.

Taking Kanata's silence as consent, Mrs. Hanakamachi went on.

'Well, I very well understand that you were forced into this nuptials your highness,' she said, 'and I can feel that you receive no pleasure or bliss from this!'

She pointed at Miyu with disgust evident in her face.

'Ok...' said Kanata, finally.

Everybody looked surprised at his reaction.

'What the--?' gasped a few whilst a few went, 'isn't he going to punish her for insulting Miyu...?', 'I thought the King was better than this!'

'That's all...?' gasped Aya, a few feet away from Nanami and Nozomu.

'Let me at both of them!' exclaimed Nanami, 'I'll kill both Kanata and that filthy witch and will gladly go to jail for Miyu...'

'Nanami...' called Nozomu, trying to keep her from running towards them.

'I'm glad you understand,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi, cheerfully.

Even Jeanne and her daughters were surprised at Kanata's reaction.

'I do, Mrs. Hanakamachi,' he said softly with a weird smile, 'then I hope that you'll understand that now, I have to imprison you for insulting _my_ Queen...'

'What?' gasped everybody in the room in chorus.

Miyu looked at him surprised. Not at the punishment but with his emphasis on the word "my".

'Your Highness, you can't...' protested Mrs. Hanakamachi, shivering a little.

'Don't tell me what I_ can_ and what I _can't_ do Mrs. Andrea Hanakamachi!' he said so forcefully, that the poor lady jumped back in fright.

'Your Highness...' she began.

'Seduce my father...?' he asked, his eyes flaring with obvious anger. Even his fake smile had disappeared, 'what were you thinking...? Simply leave the Castle after such an offense?'

Mrs. Hanakamachi stared at him dumb-found.

'Nobody talks about my family like that,' he said clearly, his grip on Miyu tightening, 'neither about my father nor about my wife... My father was and continues to be faithful to God and above all, his wife...'

'I'm so—' started Mrs. Hanakamachi.

'And being in the Internal Affairs Ministry is a disgrace to the Kingdom's image...?' he asked, 'Well, ma'am did you know that my mother was the first person to propose for the creation of such a ministry...?'

'I...'

'So, you think my mother was a disgrace...?' he asked.

'I never...'

'Mikan!' he called suddenly, 'Tezuka! Could you join me please?'

Within minutes the two were by his side.

'What do you think would be the perfect punishment to show people what would happen if you insulted their family...?' asked Kanata with a smile.

Mikan smirked and said, 'I was thinking banishing their family...'

Mrs. Hanakamachi gasped.

'Yes, I was thinking _that_ when she insulted my dad but what about for my mother and Miyu...?' asked Kanata innocently.

'How about a death sentence?' asked Tezuka, coldly.

Mrs. Hanakamachi looked as though she was about to faint.

'Good one...' said Kanata, 'but_ I_ was thinking both... Banish the family and kill her...'

'Kanata!' exclaimed Miyu, in shock.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered to her and called out, 'All those in favor of the sentence please raise your hands...'

Almost everyone's hand flew into the air—even the Touyama family, however reluctantly. Nanami had both her hands up and Miyu was surprised that even the Ambassador had his hand up in the air, knowing full well how barbaric this was.

'And those against?' asked Kanata, glaring at Mrs. Hanakamachi, who looked like she would die right there.

Only one hand flew into the air.

'Miyu...?' gasped Nanami.

'Put your hand down, Miyu...' said Kanata, scowling at her, 'she deserves this...'

Miyu, who still had her free hand in the air said clearly, 'nobody deserves this Kanata! You, of all people, should know that!'

'Miyu!' he said.

'Kanata!'

'Damn Kanata...' he muttered under his breath and Miyu knew she won.

'Does this mean, the evil lady does not die?' asked Yurie Kamiya to her father, who smiled at Miyu's determination and kind nature.

'No... But the Prince and the Princess live happily ever after though,' said Mr. Kamiya, smiling.

'I'm sorry people,' said Kanata to the guests, 'but unfortunately the Queen feels that the delinquent should be let off with a warning...' and then turning to Mrs. Hanakamachi said, 'one more bad word out of you about my family, you'd better pack your bags to hell for I'm sure heaven does not let scum like you inside...'

'Kanata!' called Miyu, sternly.

Kanata's lips moved lightly but he didn't say anything out loud but instead said to Mrs. Hanakamachi, 'and Mrs. Hanakamachi, just so you know... Yes, I _was_ forced into marrying her... I would've done anything to escape it, true... But now, she's the Queen... and I'd select her over any other women... _any day_...'

Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson at this. But inside her head a little voice said, _he said that because there are many people in this Hall... He obviously didn't want to embarrass me... that's all... It meant nothing..._

Mrs. Hanakamachi sprinted right out of the hall, crimson to the roots of her hair. As soon as she was out of the picture, Mrs. Touyama bowed deeply to Kanata and Miyu and said, 'I deeply apologize for my sister's harsh and stupid words... I hope you'd find it in your hearts to forgive her...'

Miyu snapped from her thoughts and gave her a teary smile and said, 'Of course... she's just disappointed that I'm living the life her daughter desired so much... it's natural that she detests me... it's fine...'

'Oh... you are so precious,' said Mrs. Touyama, tears streaming down her cheeks and she moved forward and hugged Miyu. It was warm and nice, like being hugged by your mother. But in the middle of the hug, she felt her hand leave Kanata's.

'You are such a kind person,' said Yumiko and Marta nodded her head solemnly as their mother let go of her.

The entire Hall broke out in applause. Miyu blushed harder than ever and turning around couldn't see Kanata anywhere. And somewhere ahead saw Mikan dragging Tezuka towards the buffet.

She stretched around to see if Kanata was anywhere when she spotted him walking up the stairs, his head bent a little. She wanted to follow him but a group of the guests had come over to tell her how much of a kind person they thought she was.

She missed him.

***castles in the air***

It was nearing mid-night, nearly three hours since the incident with Mrs. Hanakamachi. There were still a dozen guests lingering about the Hall. Aya was busy talking with the most popular Dramatist of all ages, Ms. Sherline Nakamoto, on a new play she had written. Nanami on the other hand, was talking to a handsome looking raven haired, who obviously was trying very hard to attract the beautiful purple haired girl. Nozomu was seated at a table a little away from the two and was looking at his food with a weird expression in his eyes.

Speaking of blondes with weird expressions, another sat at a table a little away from the former looking somber and thoughtful.

'Do you want a drink, your highness...?'

Miyu looked up to see a young blond offering her a drink. She was deep in thought so she hadn't noticed what he was actually offering. On the platter he was holding out were crystalline glasses of chocolate brown liquid that looked as though it was liquefied chocolate.

'Is that chocolate?' she asked, 'I didn't know Aya ordered chocolate...'

'This, Your Highness,' said the server, 'is Chocoholic... it is...'

But Miyu had already picked up a glass before he could finish what it was. He was about to continue when a voice called from the other end of the hall, 'Hey! Chocoholic! Here!'

The blond sighed muttering, 'this would be her third... I'm not so sure...'

As he was about to go, Miyu asked, 'can I have another one...?'

'But you haven't tasted your first one yet, Your Highness...' he pointed out.

'It's ok... I don't want to call you again when I finish it...' she said with a smile.

'Your Highness, you are not...' he started again but the shout came again.

'Mikan really likes this stuff, huh?' asked Miyu smirking.

'She sure does,' sighed the blond and leaving another glass of the liquid on her table marched towards Mikan.

Miyu looked at the glass and closing her eyes, drank the first glass in one swig. It tasted wonderful, like concentrated black chocolate. But there was an ingredient in it that Miyu couldn't place her finger on.

'This is reeeaaalllly nice...' she said, a smile forming at her lips.

She started on the second glass but she had just taken a sip when she felt really dizzy and nothing made sense to her. Her vision began to be waver a little and she wondered what was going on until she realized she didn't care. All that mattered now was... was...

'Miyu! What are you doing?' exclaimed Nanami as she saw Miyu drinking the second glass, her emerald eyes dazed and grinning like an idiot.

'Chocoholic is good...' said Miyu, smiling.

'You drank it?' exclaimed Nanami.

'Ha!' gurgled Miyu, her hair swaying with her head.

'That is alcohol, idiot!' said Nanami.

'It's chocolate,' protested Miyu like a kid, 'it _tasted_ like chocolate...'

She tried to drink it again but Nanami pulled down the glass and placing it on the table, pulled up Miyu to her feet. Miyu swayed on the spot. Within minutes, Nozomu was there to help the girls out.

'What happened?' he asked but as he neared Miyu, he said, 'jeez... you _stink_ of chocolate...'

'Its Chocoholic...' informed Nanami, 'I _told _Ayanot to replace wine with Chocoholic...'

'But... what's Chocoholic?' asked Nozomu, trying to support the blonde who now had chosen to sing a Christmas Carol.

'Its chocolate alcohol,' explained Nanami, 'ugh... where do we take her...?'

'To her room of course,' said Nozomu, rolling his eyes. Miyu pulled at her arm and Nozomu's spectacles dropped to the floor with a small 'crack'.

'Nozomu... I think your...' started Nanami.

'I don't wanna know,' said Nozomu simply closing his eyes, 'let's just get her to her room...'

'Yeah...' said Nanami, 'I'll kill Aya when I get the chance...'

'Tell me when you do...' said Nozomu, 'I'll help...'

'_Jingle Bells... Jingle Bells...' _sand Miyu at the top of her voice as they dragged her up the stairs to hers and Kanata's room, '_Jingle all the way...'_

'Miyu, shut it...' snapped Nanami as she pulled the blonde up the final step.

'So, this Chocoholic...' started Nozomu.

'Is concentrated Chocolate with a dash of concentrated wine,' said Nanami, 'Wine and chocolate are a deadly combination...'

'Yeah...' said Nozomu, 'I can see... she's strangling me...'

'Miyu!' exclaimed Nanami and Miyu's eyes snapped open, but they became hazy in a second.

'We finally reached her room,' gasped Nanami, nearly ten minutes later. The three stood outside the mahogany door which nestled the Present King's chamber. Nanami extended her knuckles to knock when Miyu said in a silent whisper, 'don't knock...'

'What...?' gasped Nozomu.

'Don't knock,' repeated Miyu smirking, 'he never does...'

'Who...?' asked Nanami, cautiously.

'Him!' muttered Miyu under her breath and retrieved herself from the grasp of the two interns and said swaying a little, 'I know how to enter my own room... you may now, leave...'

'I'm leaving....' said Nanami, scowling. She marched out of the corridor closely followed by Nozomu who looked skeptical.

***castles in the air***

Kanata was sitting on top of his bed, with his legs crossed, thinking. Whatever he said back at the Hall had come to suddenly he couldn't believe he had said all those stuff about Miyu.

'Ugh,' he groaned, 'why am I always landing myself in trouble...?'

But before he could further ponder on the subject, the door to the room opened and Miyu entered the room, swaying on the spot, as though she was drunk and half-asleep. Kanata got to his feet at once.

'Miyu...?' he asked, 'are you ok...?'

'Ha-ha!' Miyu gurgled, 'Hey Kanata!'

'Miyu...?' he called again, 'Are you _drunk_...?'

'Maybe...' she said smiling and walked over to him, 'or maybe not...'

'That does _not_ make any sense,' said Kanata scowling.

'It doesn't?' she asked innocently.

She stopped inches away from him and the waft of chocolate from her was breath taking, literally. Chocoholic has the effect of rendering the drinker with the smell of chocolate for as long as you take a bath.

'What did you drink...?' asked Kanata, smelling her.

'Figure it out...' she whispered, grinning and putting her arms around Kanata's neck.

Kanata turned a light shade of crimson around his cheeks but Miyu continued to smile at him innocently.

'How...' his sentence drowned and swallowing hard, he asked in a whisper, 'how do I do that...?'

'Would this help...?' she asked in a hushed whisper and before Kanata knew what was happening, she had leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise and were still wide when she withdrew in a few seconds.

She looked at him.

Kanata swallowed hard and gasped, 'Chocoholic...?'

'Bulls eye,' she said smiling, her breath falling on his lips.

'Miyu...' he started but she cut across asked, 'how do you know that it was Chocoholic... I thought you _never_ drink...'

'I don't,' he said smiling, 'but a Saionji knows everything...'

'Then, does this Saionji know what this Saionji wants...?' she asked pointing at him for the former and herself for the latter.

'I guess not...' he whispered, 'but _this_ Saionji knows what he wants...'

'What...?' she asked smiling.

Kanata closed his lips on her this time but within seconds withdrew with a look of horror evident in his face.

'What am I doing!' he gasped to himself, 'you are drunk... I shouldn't be doing anything...!'

'Huh...?' asked Miyu, looking at him, pouting.

'Miyu, let go...' he said, his voice shaking a little.

He was deep crimson in the face. Miyu just tightened her grip around his neck, bringing his face even more close to his and whispered, 'no can't do...'

'Miyu...' he called, trying to pull away her arms away from his neck. But her grip tightened and leaning herself onto him said accusingly, 'I thought you like me Kanata Saionji...'

'Miyu...'

'Damn Miyu...' she said lightly and leaning even further whispered right on his lips, 'you said you'll select me over anybody...'

'Miyu you are drunk...' he pointed out, 'I don't want to do something I'll regret later...'

'You won't regret anything,' she said smiling and kissing him again on the lips, withdrew and whispered into his ears, 'you will select me over any girl...? Did you mean that...?'

Kanata's eyes were wide with surprise for the last kiss was the shortest of all but different. The day was not going as planned. Even in his wildest dreams he had not imagined Miyu kissing him twice, in five minutes—in the middle of which he had kissed her. So, that rules out the possibility of this being a dream.

Kanata lowered his gaze and then smiling, pulled her a little so that they were face to face again—an inch of air between their lips, which had made contact thrice in five minutes.

'Really...?' she asked, hugging him even gentler and closer.

'How could I say no when you are hugging me like this...?' he asked, smirking.

'Ha!' she gurgled again and asked, 'even over Akira...?'

Kanata looked into her eyes and then, kissed her (**A/N: **Mark you, that's their fourth kiss that night) again, and hugged her. The last one didn't last long either as the brunet was trying really hard to control his emotions and of course his hormones. But as they withdrew, Kanata asked Miyu, 'will you remember this tomorrow?'

'Huh?' she asked sleepily.

He smirked and said, 'of course...'

'What...?'

'I'll choose you over Akira if I were given a choice like that Miyu...' he said warmly.

She smiled and moved closer to him for another kiss but Kanata held her back.

'What...?' she groaned, 'but you said you'll...'

'I did...' he said and with all the strength he possessed released himself from her and holding both her hands so that she wouldn't hug him again added, 'but you are not going to remember that...'

'So...?' she asked, pouting.

'But if we go on,' he said with a fake smile, 'you are sure to remember it and I'll be in the cemetery this time, tomorrow...'

'So not...' she said trying to get closer to him.

He pushed her on the bed and sprinted out of the room going, 'take a bath soon...'

'Kanata! Don't go!' she shouted and before she even got off the bed, she heard the door close and heard the click of the lock.

'You _can't_ lock me in...' she protested but without even getting to her feet, she dropped on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Outside the door, Kanata was leaning against the door and was breathing heavily.

_'Would this help...?'_

_'But this Saionji knows what he wants...'_

_'You won't regret anything...'_

_'Even over Akira...?' _

_'Of course...'_

'What on Earth is happening to me?' he sighed, closing his eyes with his right hand, the key to his room gripping tightly in his left. Just then, he heard footsteps and was soon followed by funny sentences.

'Knock… knock...' was the first shout.

Kanata looked up to see two figures walking down the corridor. He opened his eyes wide and he needn't hear the next sentence to know who it was.

'Tezuka!' shouted Mikan clumsily holding onto his neck, 'you should ask "Who's there?" Didn't you know...?'

'Shut it Yamamura...' muttered Tezuka through clenched teeth.

'Mikan...?' gasped Kanata as the two neared him, 'Tezuka...? What happened?'

But the thick waft ensuing from Mikan was enough for the entire Kingdom to smell.

'Chocoholic...?' guessed Kanata edging away from her. Experience had taught him never to get near a woman who had had excess of the deadly Chocoholic.

'Right,' replied Tezuka, trying to hold on to the Minister who was trying to rip apart a painting hanging on the wall, 'four glasses... If I hadn't stopped her, she would have extinguished the entire chocoholic supply in the world...'

'Tezuka...' said Kanata as Tezuka started moving away, 'you know it's better if you'd leave Mikan with some maid or something...'

'Why...?' he asked curiously.

'No reason,' Kanata muttered at once, smiling suspiciously.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows and nearing Kanata asked, 'did you drink it as well...?'

'No!' exclaimed Kanata.

'But you smell of it,' said Tezuka, getting back to his original position. Mikan's head had drooped on Tezuka's shoulder and she looked as though she might fall down any moment.

'I don't have to drink it to smell of it,' muttered Kanata under his breath.

'What?' asked Tezuka.

'Nothing...' said Kanata, 'hey! Can you do me a favor?'

'What is it?' asked Tezuka a little agitated, pulling Mikan to a standing position.

'Could you keep this key with you...?' asked Kanata and extended out the Key to his room.

Tezuka looked at it confusedly and asked, 'isn't that the key to _your_ room...?'

'Yeah...' started Kanata, 'well...'

'I don't want to know,' said Tezuka curtly and took the key out of Kanata's hand and started pulling Mikan towards her room going, 'get it back from me tomorrow morning...'

'Great...' sighed Kanata and made his way to his dad's old room.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Kanata dropped face down on his father's bed, in his night dress, bathed and clean. His face buried in the pillow, he muttered, 'this definitely was _not_ an uneventful day... Why are you playing tricks on me, God?'

A few seconds later he was sitting up straight and his hair already standing at various ends. He muttered scowling, 'I forgot how much I hated this bed...'

**End Episode 22**

**A/N: **I know... I know... It was a little over-board. Twenty-two pages for the XXII chapter… I think I might have overdone it a bit, but it is the holiday season. We all deserve something good. So, here it is—my longest chapter ever. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Now, for today's thought…

**Life**

_Life never turns the way we want…_

_But we can live it the way we desire…_

_There is no perfect life…_

_But it is possible to fill our life…_

_With perfect moments…_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR—2009**


	24. Friends at SaioHills

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

In the Saio-hills, it is always snowy. The entire town is located at the top of a group of hills is a hill-station where snow is welcome all through the year. The place would be covered by snow almost every day; though they may get occasional bright sunshine but the townsfolk never complained—for they were used to the climate and it had become a part of their way of life.

The Saio-hills being the most detached part of the Saionji Kingdom, has its own way of living. There are not much government officials in the place and finally, almost none of the residents at the Saio-hills knew the King. They've heard of his progress and his achievements every once in a while.

The Citadel Boutique is the most famous dress shop in the entire Saio-Hills area. People from throughout the Hill choose only this particular dress-shop to buy their clothes. You may ask why this particular boutique shop is famous over every other shop in the Saio-hills. The reason would be just as simple. They have the most unique kind of dresses and equally weird (sometimes) as well. The Citadel Boutique was located at the south end of the Saio-hills. The owners of the Boutique lived right beside the shop.

It was at the crack of dawn that a shivering man in his traveling cloak knocked on the doors to the owners of The Citadel Boutique. He rubbed his heavily gloved hands and breathed on them, waiting for someone to open the door. He fidgeted in the cold and finally, nearly two minutes later, the door to the wooden house opened and a beautiful young lady in her late teens opened the door.

She had shoulder length straight black hair and captivating eyes. She was wearing her nightgown and was also wearing a frown at the early morning intruder. She looked at the traveler with curious eyes and asked, 'who are you?'

'I'm a messenger from the Castle,' said the traveler, his teeth clattering.

The woman's eyes widened a little and she said, 'come on in… you must be freezing…'

'Thank you ma'am,' said the traveler and walked into the wooden house.

As soon as he entered the house, she closed the door and walking over the empty fireplace, lighted it. In a few minutes, the entire house warmed up and the traveler felt himself getting warm. He loosened his traveling cloak and turned to the lady.

'You must've traveled a long way to get here,' she said motioning him to sit down, which he did, rather reluctantly. She walked into a room which he suspected to be the kitchen.

'And the journey was not that pleasant,' said the traveler thoughtfully but added, 'but considerably more safe with the Balverines destroyed and all…'

'Yes,' said the lady coming out with a steaming mug of coffee, 'we did hear about that accomplishment of the King's…'

She handed him the cup. He thanked her and drained it in a swig. After that, he got to his feet and pulled out two sealed enveloped from an inside pocket of his traveling cloak.

'I'm Julian Norman,' he said, 'I'm a loyal servant of the Young King… I was sent here to deliver these letters to Mr. Santa Kurosu and Mrs. Akane Kurosu…'

'I'm Akane Kurosu and my husband, Santa Kurosu is asleep at the moment…' said the woman with a smile.

He gave her the letters and said, 'I was asked to take back a reply Ma'am…'

'Well…' said Akane looking at the letters curiously, wondering what it might contain, 'why don't you take rest in our guest room for the day…? You can take our replies back to the King tomorrow morning…'

'You are too kind ma'am…' said Norman and bowed to Akane.

'You don't have to do that,' said Akane smiling, 'come on… I will show you the guest room…'

**Episode 23**

**Friends at Saio-Hills**

Kanata slowly looked at the paperwork which required his consent. It was nearly midday and he had just finished with the meeting at the Ministry, to which Mikan didn't show up. Nozomu had to take her place cause of a simple reason stating the Mikan was still asleep. As a matter of fact, Kanata suspected, so was Miyu.

He sighed as he looked aimlessly at the loads of paper on his desk. He hadn't been able to concentrate all through the day. The last night's events were still haunting him and he couldn't keep his mind from thinking about a certain blonde, emerald-eyed teenager who happened to be the Queen of the Saionji Kingdom.

'Why are you doing this to me…?' he muttered under his breath, his eyes closed and his fists clenched. He looked as though he was trying to control something from breaking out.

Just then, there was a smart knock on the door. Kanata looked up lazily and sighing called, 'Come on in…'

One of the guards stationed outside his door entered and looking straight recited, 'Your Highness, there's a Ms. Christine Hanakamachi here to see you, sir…!'

Kanata raised his eyebrows lightly at him in vague surprise. But it wasn't in the Saionji Blood to throw out guests who arrive at the palace even if they were their enemies. So, he sighed before saying, 'let her in…'

The guard bowed and slipped outside. Then, Christine Hanakamachi, the seventeen year old daughter of the famous trader in the country, Azuma Hanakamachi entered the massive study room, her head bent.

Kanata got to his feet and indicating the chair before him said, 'please sit down…'

Christine moved slowly and took the seat. She sat at the edge of the chair and was deep red. Kanata wondered why she had decided to pay him a visit now. He was about to ask the same to her when she spoke.

'I came to apologize, Your Highness,' she said, her head bending lower, 'for my mother's discourteous actions and words…'

Kanata frowned. _That's not like a Hanakamachi…_

'I know that I acted cold and rude to Miyu in the past,' she continued much to Kanata's amazement, 'but I never would say something like what my mother said to her last night…'

Kanata pushed his hand into his brunet locks and wondered what was going on.

'Your Highness,' she continued, 'I do cherish feelings for you…'

Kanata choked and his eyes widened a little but Christine obviously chose to act as though he didn't respond for this statement of hers either. She pushed back a lock of her hair, which had slipped, behind her ear and continued.

'Yes…,' she said, 'and I hated Miyu because she was the last person who'd be interested to get married to you… but she did… she got to you before you even knew who I was…'

Kanata gave a smile.

'I knew I had no more chance with you,' she said and Kanata could faintly make out a sob, 'but I was furious with her… and… and so depressed… that's one of the main reasons of my cold attitude towards her at the ball back at my place…'

Kanata opened his mouth to say something but she continued.

'But I would never insult her like that… never…' she said, 'I'm really sorry that my mum was a disgrace last night… I deeply apologize for any problem she might have caused… I…'

'I think you came to the wrong person…' said Kanata lightly, with a smile.

Christine looked at him curiously. Kanata could make out tears at the edges of her eyes and didn't like it one bit.

'I beg your pardon…?' she asked.

Kanata took a huge breath and said with a smile, 'I think that the person you have to apologize is a few doors to the left… asleep at the moment, I presume…'

'Um… you mean…?' she started.

'Miyu…' he finished, 'she's the only person in the entire hall who wanted to pardon your mother…'

'Yes,' said Christine, 'my aunt told me…'

'Then…' said Kanata.

'I'll be going to apologize to Miyu then…' said Christine with an enchanting smile.

Kanata slowly rang the small bell on his desk and the guard entered the room again.

'Please escort Ms. Hanakamachi to meet the Queen…' said Kanata.

Christine got to her feet whilst the guard gave Kanata a deep bow.

After the two left the room, Kanata sighed and thinking about the blonde muttered under his breath, 'why are you _so_ nice to everybody…? Everybody… except me…'

***castles in the air***

Miyu opened the curtains and felt the fresh air pass through her. Her head was a little heavy with the drinks from last night. She took a few steps and leaning on the balcony, gazed at the skies above, wondering. She was still in the same dress as the Ball and she couldn't remember anything after the first swig of the formidable chocolate drink.

She brushed her hair with her hands lightly and thought out loud, 'I guess I shouldn't have taken that drink… it really gave me a headache…'

She moved away from the balcony and back into the Royal Suite, she smelled herself.

'Eww… I smell awful,' she said to herself and was just wondering about taking a bath when there was a soft knock on the door and a smart voice called out, 'Your Highness, you have a visitor!'

'A visitor?' muttered Miyu under her breath and frowning called back, 'let them in…'

The door to the room opened and Christine entered the room with her head bent. Miyu's eyes widened in surprise, for Christine was the last person she'd ever expect to visit her. Miyu became very aware of the fact that she smelled bad. She didn't want to embarrass herself again.

'Chris-Christine?' she stammered, 'what are you doing here?'

'I'm sorry Miyu,' said Christine in a broken voice and bowed before her, making the poor smelly blonde jump a feet back in surprise.

'What?'

Christine stood up straight and said, with her eyes a little teary, 'I'm really sorry about what happened with my mother last night…'

Miyu didn't know what to say. She was subconsciously happy that something like that happened last night for it brought out the protective Kanata out again.

'When auntie told me how you didn't want my mother to be punished despite the fact that everybody present wanted to,' she continued, her voice breaking even more, 'I realized how much of an idiot I have acted all my life to you…'

Miyu smiled but still had nothing to say.

'The King is really fortunate to get someone like you as his Queen…' said Christine with a smile making Miyu turn a bright shade of crimson, 'I could never be anything like you Miyu…'

'Don't say that Christine,' said Miyu soothingly, 'you are special in your own way…'

Christine gave her a teary smile and said, 'You really are a nice person…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'I would hug you but for the fact that I stink…'

Christine smiled and said, 'I don't care…' and hugged Miyu.

***castles in the air***

It was dinner time at the castle and Kanata was walking along a corridor towards the Royal Table, deep in thought. Alongside him walked two guards and Kanata's irritation grew steadily with every waking step with them. Kanata's eyebrow twitched with every step.

He entered the Dining Hall in great agitation. The guards stopped outside the Hall for it was their limit. Beyond the Hall, the shift will be taken over by those stationed inside the Hall. As he entered, Kanata looked at the Royal Table and saw that it was already occupied. Seeing a certain blonde at the table he turned a bright shade of crimson and was about to turn away when someone cried his name.

'Kanata!' Mikan's voice echoed through the hall, 'where are you going…? Come on before the food gets cold…'

Kanata looked at the table again. Besides Mikan and Miyu, who were seated opposite each other, there was Nozomu—to Mikan's left, Tezuka—beside Nozomu, Aya—to Miyu's left and Nanami, beside Aya and opposite Nozomu. Miyu and Mikan were seated at the seats following the Head.

'What are you waiting for Kanata…?' asked Miyu, 'come on…'

Kanata looked at her for a second, but the very next, jerked his head away as his cheeks grew warm. Last night's events were still hot on his head and he knew now for sure that she couldn't remember anything. But that didn't stop his head from replaying what had happened.

His stomach suddenly gave an audible grumble. He sighed and started walking towards the table, a little red in the face. He sat down with his eyes closed and his brows frowned.

He looked down at his empty plate and wondered what he should be eating.

'What's wrong with you Kanata?' asked Mikan, curiously, 'you look a little red… do you have a fever?'

'No… of course not!' said Kanata at once, turning even more crimson.

Miyu frowned and said, 'he does look a little red…' she extended her hand to touch his forehead going, 'do you have a fever…?'

Before her hand touched his forehead, Kanata jumped to his feet and exclaimed, 'I don't have a fever!'

He looked like a kid having a tantrum. Obviously everybody thought so.

Tezuka cleared his throat.

'Why are so rude about it…?' asked Miyu, scowling, 'we were just worried…'

Kanata looked at her and though his lips were parted as though he was about to say something, nothing came out of the young King's mouth. He looked at her for a whole minute and then, closing his eyes sat down going, 'I'm sorry…'

'I wonder what's wrong with Kanata…' muttered Aya under her breath.

'Maybe he had a swig of that Chocolate Drink…' muttered back Nanami.

Kanata's entire façade was covered by the locks of brunet hair which was now hanging over his face like some overgrown grass. Everybody glanced at him from time to time at his odd behavior for he spoke not a word and he looked crimson throughout the first course.

As they were about to start the second course, a guard entered the Dining Hall. Everybody looked up.

'Your Highness,' he addressed to Kanata with his head bent, 'the messenger you sent to Saio-Hills have returned…'

'Really…?' asked Kanata, getting to his feet, excitedly—all traces of crimson leaving his face.

'Saio-hills?' enquired Mikan.

'Let him in…' said Kanata at once.

The guard bowed again and left the Hall. Within minutes a pale and tired looking man, in his early twenties, entered the hall in his traveling cloak. He bowed before Kanata, who was standing by the Table.

'Norman… did you get a reply…?' asked Kanata excitedly.

'What's going on…?' asked Miyu to the others at the table.

'I have absolutely no idea,' said Mikan, still staring at Kanata whilst the other three shrugged. Tezuka was concentrating on his food.

'Yes sir…' said Norman, 'the lady was a very hospitable person,' he acknowledged while pulling out a carefully brought letter from his coat, 'but the gentleman, however, was not to cheery at the mention of your name sir…'

'Not to worry…' said Kanata smiling. He took the letter from Norman and smiling at the name on the front, looked up and said to him, 'you are granted two months pay-leave… and I have to apologize for putting you through this Julian…'

'It's a pleasure to serve Your Highness,' said Norman and bowed once again.

'Thanks…' said Kanata and Norman left with a bow directed towards Miyu.

Kanata sat back down at the table and there was a considerable change in his mood from before. He looked happy and content and there was a genuine smile on his face.

Mikan cleared her throat audibly.

'Care to explain…?' asked Miyu, raising her eyebrows.

Kanata looked at Miyu for one second and the next looked down at his plate and mumbled something that sounded oddly like, 'a letter from a friend…'

'From Saio-Hills…?' asked Mikan.

'Yeah… aren't I supposed to have friends there…?' asked Kanata, offended.

'So, who is this "lady" Norman was talking about?' asked Nozomu, smirking.

'If you heard correctly, he also said "gentleman"…' pointed out Kanata.

'Well he also said "not too cheery at the mention of your name"…' retorted Nanami, 'what do we make of that _Your Highness_…?'

'Yeah…' said Miyu.

Kanata took a deep breath and said, 'they are my childhood friends…'

'Akira…?' asked Mikan at once but added uncertainly, 'but Akira is in Sasaki kingdom, isn't she…'

'Where's Saio-Hills…?' asked Nanami.

'It's at the north end of the Saionji Kingdom,' explained Aya, 'it's a very long way from here… almost a very disconnected part of the kingdom…'

'If not Akira… who are these childhood friends of yours?' asked Miyu.

Kanata, instead of replying to Miyu, chose to speak to his plate, 'we were friends after Akira left…'

'After Akira left…?' asked Mikan, curiously, 'but didn't you and Tezuka leave for some kind of training…?'

Kanata smiled.

'Oh… you went to the Saio-hills…?' asked Mikan.

'Yeah…' said Kanata, 'it was Tezuka's idea anyway… since none in that place knew who I was, it would be easier for me to take up my training…'

'What training?' asked Nozomu, breaking in.

'His kinda all-round training—you know, the fighting, the peace and calm…' said Mikan, shrugging her shoulders, 'he didn't want to go initially but…'

She looked at Kanata with a smirk to which he glared and said, '_anyway… _we stayed there for around two-years I think…'

'I heard that the Saio-hills are twice as cold as it is here on winter…' said Aya, 'how did you actually survive as a kid…?'

'I got used to the cold within a few days,' said Kanata matter-of-factly.

'Ah… now, that explains your cold nature…' said Miyu with a smirk.

Kanata glared at her for a second and opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it and turned his face back to face the entire table and said, 'now, if you please excuse me, I'm going to bed…'

'You haven't finished the story yet!' wailed Mikan and turning to Tezuka said accusingly, 'and I can't believe you never told me any of this…'

Tezuka just shrugged and returned to his dinner. For some reason, he was avoiding any kind of conversation at the table. Kanata noticed that he hadn't spoken a single word throughout the entire conversation.

'This is no story to tell Mikan…' said Kanata glaring at her, 'we became friends and I visit them during summer and… well…'

'Yeah… I remember you running off with Tezuka to some place every summer,' said Mikan, thoughtfully, 'but as I recall, you haven't been going for the last two years…'

'Yeah… that is where I'm getting at…' said Kanata, scowling, 'I missed their wedding last year…'

'You missed their wedding…?' gasped Mikan.

'You mean the two got married…?' asked Miyu.

'Yeah… that's what "wedding" means… unless you have another vocabulary that says otherwise…' said Kanata to Miyu sarcastically.

'Not funny Saionji,' she growled.

'Wasn't supposed to be a joke,' he retorted, glaring at her.

'Why you—!' started Miyu but somebody finally spoke.

'Stop it you two,' snapped Tezuka, 'don't you have the sense to maintain your decorum at the dinner table…?'

'Sorry,' mumbled Kanata while Miyu muttered an almost inaudible apology.

There was an awkward silence. None knew what to say seeing as Tezuka was pissed off and nobody liked that. It was Nozomu who had enough nerve to break the silence. He cleared his throat and asked Kanata, 'so… what was the letter about…?'

'Well,' started Kanata shrugging, 'I really wanted to get back on good terms with them again… so…'

'What did you do?' asked Tezuka, his eyes narrowing.

'I… I just asked them whether I could come over…' said Kanata stiffly.

'You're going to the Saio-Hills?' asked Mikan.

'I don't know… I haven't read the reply yet…' said Kanata.

'Read it then…' said Nanami.

Kanata looked around a little uncomfortable and thought, '_I should make it a point never to dine with company…'_

He looked at the letter and on its face was Akane's neat and even handwriting. He realized how much he had missed the couple. They were the best of friends he had ever had and it was such a pity he missed their wedding… but it wasn't unintentional. After all, Kanata had been fully aware of what he was doing.

"_To,_

_Kanata Saionji"_

Kanata took a deep breath and opened it. Then, from inside, he pulled out a parchment and on it were the following:

_Dear Kanata,_

_I'm very…_

'Read it out loud,' Mikan commanded the brunet.

'What?' ridiculed Kanata, 'no way…!'

Mikan glared and Kanata sighed.

Kanata took another deep breath and started reading out loud the letter.

'_Dear Kanata,'_ he started, _'I'm very happy about receiving a letter from you after all these days… But I don't think Santa is though… I…'_

_I am, to be honest, very sorry myself… Because of Santa, I wasn't able to make it to your wedding… I really want to meet Miyu… I bet she's really nice…_

_Santa was very mad when I gave him your letter. He didn't even bother reading it. He tore it apart and put it in the fire but I'm sure that he is only mad at you because of the fact that you bailed on us. But that's all behind us. I'm also sure that if you came here, he'd have it in his heart to forgive you. I'm sure._

_And next, time… you don't need permission from us to come to Saio-Hills. Don't forget, you have a home here Kanata, even if you need it or not._

_With lots of love,_

_Akane Kurosu_

'Wow… she's seems a very nice person,' said Miyu as Kanata finished reading the letter, 'but have a bad taste in friends…'

Kanata glared at her.

'So, you're going to go…?' asked Tezuka.

Kanata looked back at the letter and his eyes were seeing something into the letter that nobody else could see. He stared at it for a very long time and then looking up, said in a firm voice, 'yea… I'm definitely going…'

'Kunimitsu-san…?' asked Aya suddenly.

'Yes?' enquired Tezuka with a raised eyebrow.

'Didn't you say that as our second level exams, we have to go to a very disconnected part of the kingdom…?' asked Aya smiling.

She turned to look at the two other interns of the Internal Affairs Ministry with a smirk.

'Oh no…' said Kanata at once, 'you girls are not going… find somewhere else to do your little project!'

'What do you say Kunimitsu-san…?' asked Nanami.

'No!' exclaimed Kanata, 'Tezuka please tell them they are not going…'

Tezuka looked between them thoughtfully.

'I think it'll be a great educational trip for the girls, right Tezuka…?' asked Mikan smiling. Tezuka eyed her suspiciously. He was obviously deep in thought.

'Please Kunimitsu-san…' pleaded Miyu, 'I've always wanted to go to a hill-station'.

Tezuka, after an intake of breath, said finally, 'it's up to you to decided where you want to go… I only see if you have taken up a good place for the project… but…'

Kanata's head dropped on the table at the words he was hearing.

'But you have to get an approval from the King…' finished Tezuka much to Kanata's happiness and the girls' wails.

'That's not fair…' complained Nanami at once.

'Kanata… please… can't we go with you…?' asked Aya, 'it would be fun… a month's vacation to a hill-station…'

'Hm…' said Kanata in mock-thoughtfulness, 'a month-long vacation to a hill, which would take nearly half-a-week to get to with three girls… _How could I resist?'_

The girls glared daggers at him.

'You can take Nozomu with you, if you like…' suggested Mikan.

Nozomu, who was taking a sip of orange juice, choked.

'What…?' he gasped.

'Yeah... that's a great idea…' exclaimed Miyu, 'we can take Nozomu along as well…'

'It's all settled then… the girls can go with Kanata and Nozomu while Tezuka and I take care of everything here…' said Mikan smiling.

'It's not settled…!' exclaimed Kanata, 'I haven't agreed to it…?'

'Who needs your approval?' asked Mikan.

'Duh!' said Kanata, 'the entire kingdom…'

'Oh…' said Mikan, turning a light shade of crimson around the cheeks and added with an awkward laugh, 'for a minute there, I totally forgot…'

Kanata just raised his eyebrows. He got to his feet and started moving towards the Dining Hall balcony. He was having one of those memory-races and he didn't like it one bit.

'Kanata, where are you going…?' called Mikan but he wasn't listening.

He had already reached the balcony when Miyu said, 'I'll get him to agree…'

She got to her feet and walked towards the balcony as well.

Kanata was leaning on the balcony and his mind was racing with memories. Now that he thinks about it, his entire childhood had been a very difficult one. Right from his mother's death, he had been facing difficulties. Everybody seems to have left him—starting from his mother, Akira and then Santa and Akane.

Now, Akira returned. He would be seeing Santa and Akane soon. He wished that his mother would come back just like that and help him out for he was having a very difficult time trying to cope up with life. There were a lot of things he needed advice on and he couldn't ask anybody.

'Hey…'

Kanata looked up and saw Miyu leaning on the balcony as well. His heart started to beat hard against his chest and he wished that it would stop. Ever since last night, he had been feeling a little insecure.

Trying very hard to bottle up his emotions, he said, 'hey…'

There was silence between the couple. Kanata took a step away for the events of last night replayed in his head. He was having difficulty in controlling his own hands. He gripped the ledge of the balcony with tremendous strength that it started to hurt his hand.

'Is there a problem, Kanata…?' asked Miyu.

Kanata looked at her. He felt his heart slow down. His eyes relaxed at the way she was looking at him right now—concerned. Even though he was feeling at ease at the moment, he didn't know what to reply to her. He looked down at the ground and wondered what to say.

'Kanata, why didn't you attend their wedding…?' asked Miyu, edging closer to him.

Kanata looked at her and then looked up at the sky.

Miyu didn't know whether he was going to reply to this question either. She was about to give up when he finally spoke.

'You know Miyu,' he started, 'Santa and Akane are the best of friends one could think of… I loved both of them a lot…'

'Then why, Kanata…?' asked Miyu.

'Because… well…' he started, unable to find the right words.

'Yeah…?' asked Miyu, her voice soothing his soul down.

'You remember my promise to Akira…?' asked Kanata suddenly.

Miyu felt her heart contract a little. But she kept a straight face and said, 'yeah…'

'I made it when I was just a kid…' he said, 'I guess I was just twelve or something…'

'What's that got to do with this…?' asked Miyu, curiously.

'Well… I actually accepted to go on training because I was confused and I needed peace of mind…' he said seriously.

'Confused?'

'Yeah…' said Kanata, his eyes falling to the ground again, 'after Akira left… I didn't know whether I could actually keep to the promise for I was never in love with her…'

Miyu felt sudden warmth fill her heart.

'Yes, I cared for her… very much…' continued Kanata, 'I wanted her to be happy… but I didn't know the impact of my promise then…'

Miyu didn't know what to respond.

'I went to Saio-Hills… I met Santa and Akane…' he continued and smile suddenly spread across his face, 'I knew they were falling for each other… and I wasn't at all surprised when I received an invitation for their wedding named Best-man…'

'But you didn't go…'

'Yeah…'

'Why…?' enquired Miyu.

'Because I was jealous…' he finished after a moment's silence.

'Jealous…?' ridiculed Miyu, 'of what…?'

'I was jealous because they were able to fall in love with their best friend,' he said, 'but I wasn't able to… if I could've, I wouldn't be in such a dilemma… there wouldn't be so much problems… so many people hurt…'

Miyu closed her hand on Kanata's and said, 'everything in life happens for a reason Kanata…'

'I have no idea why God hates me so much to put me in this web of problems…' Kanata sighed.

Miyu smiled and gripping his hand a little tighter said, 'I think he must like you a lot…'

'Have you seen my life…?' asked Kanata, glaring.

Miyu just smiled and said, 'you have all these people loving you… you have the entire Saionji Kingdom caring for you… what more could you ask…'

Kanata merely smiled.

Miyu smiled and said, 'now… please take us with you to Saio-Hills…'

Kanata looked directly into her emerald eyes and then, looking a lot like a kid who had spotted chocolate for the first time in his life said, 'okay…' in a dazed sort of way.

Miyu's face broke into a huge smile and she hugged him going, 'Thanks a lot Kanata!'

Kanata turned bright crimson at once. She broke apart and smiling cheerfully left him in the balcony with a hurried, 'I have to tell the others!'

'Okay…' muttered Kanata leaning on the balcony again, '_now,_ I know what I want…'

**End Episode 23**

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update… The reason was, as many of you might know: Pride and Prejudice. I'm really glad that you all liked P&P. Since it's been a long time, I'm not sure whether I've done justice to this chapter. If it's no good, please say so…

Thanks for reading

Now, for today's thought:

"_True love is when you continue dancing long after the music has stopped"_


	25. The Two Friends

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

Kanata looked out of the window to the carriage he and Nozomu were sharing. He saw the snow falling lightly on the ground as their carriages rushed past. As he looked at the snow fall, he was reminded so much of how his life had been when he was living at the Saio-Hills. It seemed since eternity the last time he had been there at the Snowy Hill. He missed the place so much.

He looked out of the window and saw the girls' carriage slowly following them. In front of his carriage and at the back of the girls' were guards on horses ready to shove their life away for their safety. He sighed lightly. What was he doing going back to the place of his past…. probably trying to find a solution to his current problem.

He looked to his left and saw Nozomu looking out of the window with a similar expression in his façade. He wondered what was wrong with him and knew better than to ask for he would obviously receive the same reply if Nozomu asked him what was wrong. So, he gently emitted another sigh and returned to gazing out of the carriage window, wondering how he was going to make up with Santa.

**Episode 24**

**The Two Friends**

'I'm really excited about this trip,' said Aya looking out of the window to their fast-moving carriage. The three girls had taken a carriage to themselves leaving the two boys together upfront in another one. Miyu was seated between the two friends for the two said that they had never traveled in those royal carriages before. So, Miyu had politely given them the window-side seats.

'So am I,' acknowledged Nanami, closing her eyes whilst resting her head lightly on the seat and added rubbing her arms, 'but I'm not sure I'd be ready for that cold climate… I'm starting to shiver already…'

'That's because we are really close to the hills…' pointed out Aya smartly, 'but I wonder how we would be going though…'

'What do you mean by that?' asked Miyu curiously.

'Well…' said Aya looking out of the window again and catching sight of a beautiful hill covered by snow with green patches here and there, 'carriages can't manage up the hill…'

'So, how would we be going…?' wondered out loud Miyu.

**~~castles in the air~~**

'What do you mean I have to ride a horse?' exclaimed Miyu.

'Don't you even know the meaning of a simple sentence as that…?' snapped the brunet King, 'Who let you into the Internal Affairs Ministry?'

The carriages and the guards had stopped at what appeared to be the foot of the hill beyond which a carriage would be impossible to move. The two were having a feud whilst the rest of the crowd including the guards were standing by, watching with the three other interns.

'I can't ride a horse!' protested Miyu, throwing the brunet a death glare.

'Too bad for you,' said Kanata in mock-sympathy, 'it's either this or you have to walk!'

'What!'

Kanata smirked and added to the guards, 'we will take care of ourselves from here…'

'But Your Highness…' started who looked like the leader.

'You all can stay at the town nearby…' said Kanata looking at all the guards, 'we will be back in about a week, take or add a few days… till then, you can enjoy your vacation too…!'

'But sir…'

'And… since nobody up there knows who I really am, I'd really appreciate it if you all didn't come to protect me… seeing as it might be too obvious… I can take care of myself,' said Kanata and there was an essence in his voice that plainly said, "No arguments".

'Well… your wish is our command sir!' said the guards and bowed before him while Miyu just scoffed.

'Well, how many horses do we need…?' asked Kanata to Nanami, Aya and Nozomu with a raised eyebrow.

'I don't like riding horses…' Aya piped in at once, 'I feel a little scared of riding them…'

'OK… Nozomu you can take Aya with you, can't you?' asked Kanata.

'Any time…' said Nozomu though Kanata could've swore that his azure blue eyes traveled sideways, stealing a quick glance at another one of the interns.

'Nanami, you…?' asked Kanata.

'I don't mind riding horses…' said Nanami cheerfully, 'I love them…'

'Great…' said Kanata, and turning to the guards said, 'we will take two of your horses for Nanami and Nozomu and I'll take Sandy…'

After a few minutes, the guards left with the carriages leaving the teenagers with three horses. They loaded their bags onto the horses. Nanami and Nozomu climbed onto theirs. Aya was helped up onto Nozomu's horse by Kanata and Nozomu. Then, Kanata climbed onto Sandy. The four looked at the blonde who was still fuming with anger.

'Are you coming?' asked Kanata, raising an eyebrow.

Miyu narrowed her eyes at him and walked right past him and put out her hand to Nanami. Nanami stiffened a smirk and pulled Miyu onto her horse much to Kanata's annoyance. He frowned and scoffing, started Sandy and went right past the two horses in obvious irritation.

'You know, I think he really wanted to take you on Sandy,' said Nanami to Miyu, who was sitting behind her on the horse. They were going on a slow pace trotting up the hill at a refined pace. Kanata was going up front closely followed by Nozomu and Aya and the two girls came up last.

'So not!' snapped Miyu, 'he is such a jerk!'

'C'mon that's not the way to talk about your husband…' said Nanami, smirking.

Miyu turned light crimson around her cheeks and said, her eyes closed, 'that still doesn't make him any less a jerk!'

Nanami just smirked and continued riding up the hill laving the blonde in her own thoughts.

**~castles in the air~**

As he stopped at the entrance to the Saio-Hills, Kanata was still wondering how he was going to get Santa to accept his apology. He sighed as he looked at the entrance gate. He hadn't stopped for a few moments when he heard Aya's shriek.

'I thought so!' she exclaimed.

Kanata turned at once to see Aya grinning teasingly whilst Nozomu had turned a bright shade of magenta. Kanata frowned wondering what had happened but jerked his head back front when the remaining two climbed up the last crevice and reached the entrance.

'Why are you shouting Aya?' complained Miyu at once as the three horses stood together before the gate.

'That…' started Aya with an evil smirk directed towards Nozomu, 'that's really a simple matter of fact…'

'What is it??' asked Nanami.

'Nothing!' said Nozomu, his teeth clenched.

'But…' started Miyu but Nozomu asked Kanata in a loud voice, 'how are we going to get in…? Don't we need a traverse-key..?'

'What's a traverse-key?' asked Miyu curiously.

'It's an official document giving the holder the permission to enter certain parts of the Kingdom…' said Aya smartly.

'Bulls-eye,' muttered Kanata searching the inner pockets of his traveling cloak, 'but for Saio-hills, we need the Spectra-key…'

'What's the difference?' asked Nanami.

Kanata dropped to his feet and getting to the massive wooden gate, knocked on it three times smartly with his knuckles.

'The difference being that Saio-hills can be reached from other kingdoms… so defense is essential for this place…' replied Nozomu, 'Spectra-key is also a document with the same particulars of traverse-key…'

'But it must bear the crest of the kingdom's seal as well as the signature of any one of the main ministers of the kingdom…' finished Aya.

'I thought this is the most cut-off place in the kingdom,' said Miyu.

'Yeah… but it sure is an important one…' said Nozomu, 'once, the soldiers of the Kirara Kingdom entered through this place and destroyed almost the entire town…'

'There was a turbulent war and hundreds died…' said Aya.

'I remember that!' exclaimed Miyu, 'it was the "Saki" War. We read about it… just a few weeks ago with Kunimitsu-san, right Nanami?'

'Yeah…' acknowledged Nanami with a weak smile, her eyes somber and her head bent a little.

The other three looked at her a little confused for they had never seen Nanami even a little unhappy before.

'Well… that's why the Spectra-system was started…' continued Nozomu a little loudly, 'so that nobody from outside can enter the Kingdom easily…'

'We're in guys…' came Kanata, climbing back on Sandy, 'they are opening the door right now…'

'Great…' muttered Nanami, a little slowly.

'Nanami…' started Nozomu and Miyu at the same time but at that very moment the doors to the town opened and they all were distracted at once by the beauty of the little town.

It was like Christmas.

'Oh my…' gasped Miyu as she saw the beautiful little town.

Snow was not falling presently but the little cottages and shops either side of the road which ran completely with snow, were covered by a layer of crisp snow. It was as though they had walked right into a Christmas card.

Sandy took the first step into the enchanting little town. The other two horses trotted to either side of Kanata. They didn't know which way to look. Everything looked amazing. With the sun slowly setting due west, the streets were a little crowded. The streets were getting steadily chilly and everybody shivered, though not visibly.

Miyu looked sideways and saw that Kanata's brunet orbs had gone a little hazy as though he was looking at something that wasn't visible to anybody else. As she watched, Kanata's lips curved to a smile. Seeing that, hers followed the same.

'Where do your friends live, Kanata?' asked Nozomu, breaking the silence.

Kanata snapped from his temporary trance and blinked. Then, shaking his head lightly, said, 'they are right here somewhere… I think…'

'What do you mean by that?' asked Miyu, frowning, 'you don't even know where they are…?'

Kanata raised his eyebrows and pointed out, 'I didn't come here after their wedding… so, obviously I'm…'

He suddenly stopped before a Boutique. Everybody followed suite. Kanata's auburn orbs widened. Everybody looked up at the Boutique. It read "Citadel Boutique". It was currently closed.

'Is this it Kanata?' asked Nozomu, looking at Kanata questioningly.

'I don't know…' whispered Kanata almost inaudible.

Nozomu shook his head and with a leap, he and Aya got to their feet. Seeing that, Nanami and Miyu got down as well. But Kanata still was seated firmly on Sandy, looking at the signboard with a weird look in his eyes.

Nozomu stopped a passerby and asked, 'Erm… excuse me sir…? Where do the Kurosus live?'

The passerby, a guy in his late teens with raven hair and olive eyes, gave Nozomu a quizzical look and asked, 'you're new here, aren't you?'

'Yes sir, we are…' said Nozomu with a smile.

'Where do you all come from?' asked the raven-haired cheerfully.

'We travel from the Capital…' replied Nozomu.

'The Capital!' gasped the teen, 'we rarely ever get visitors from down there!'

Nozomu just smiled and said, 'now… could you point me to the Kurosu Residence?'

'Certainly sir…' started the teenager and then catching sight of Kanata on the horse gasped.

'Kanata!' he exclaimed.

'I though nobody here knew the King,' muttered Aya under her breath to the two other girls.

Kanata jerked his head and seeing the teen, smirked. He jumped down from his horse and the two neared each other.

'I thought you'll never set foot here again!' said the raven-haired teen.

'Neither did I,' said Kanata off-handedly.

'Wow… How are you…?' asked the teen, 'how long has it been…? Two years…?'

'I guess,' shrugged Kanata.

The other four looked clueless as the two teenagers went on chatting. They might as well be invisible to the two. Finally, it was the raven-haired teen who noticed the others.

'Who are they…? Friends from home…?' asked the teen.

'Well…' shrugged Kanata, 'kinda… yeah…'

The teen smiled at the four and extended his hand, 'I'm Yue… Yue Hyuga…'

'Aya Konishi,' said Aya and took his hand. After a few seconds, they let go.

'Nanami Tenchi,' said Nanami and was about to take his hand when Nozomu beat her to it and said, 'hey Yue… Nozomu Hikarigaoka… nice to meet you…'

'Great…' said Yue cheerfully and finally turned to Miyu.

'I'm Miyu…' she said with a smile. She didn't know what surname to give seeing as she didn't know which Kanata might have given himself.

'Wow…. Kanata you sure are traveling with the most beautiful ladies…' smirked Yue.

Both Kanata and Nozomu's eyes narrowed.

'The girls are interns to the ministers from the Castle…' informed Kanata, 'we are just accompanying them here so that they could finish a report on this place…'

'That's why you came…?' asked Yue.

'Not really…' replied Kanata, shrugging his shoulders, 'I came here to apologize to Santa…'

Yue sighed and said, 'I'm not sure he'd actually accept your apology…'

'Why do you say that?' asked Miyu.

'Well, they waited for you for hours before the wedding…' said Yue shaking his head, 'they were really hoping that you'd be there for the most important day of their lives… you of all people must have realized that…'

'I know… I was so stupid…' said Kanata.

'Where are they now…?' asked Miyu, cutting across, 'I'm sure that Santa will forgive you Kanata… that's what friends are for… to fight and to forgive…'

Kanata looked into Miyu's emerald orbs and then straightening up said in a determined voice, 'yeah… for once, you're right…'

'Yeah…' she said smiling and then exclaimed, 'For once?!?!?! How dare you say that?'

'The couple run one of the most successful boutiques in the town…' said Yue to Kanata, 'as a matter of fact, we are standing before it right now… "The Citadel Boutique"… they named it after your suggestion…'

'I know…' muttered Kanata.

'_I'm going to open a dress-shop when I grow up!' exclaimed a thirteen year old raven-haired boy with cheerful mauve eyes. He was sitting under a beautiful Sakura Tree with a girl with the same shade of raven locks on one side and a boy with olive orbs and raven hair on his other side._

'_That's so nice…' said the girl, who was of the same age as the raven-haired boy._

'_This place could really use one…'said the olive-eyed boy._

'_That's ridiculous!' muttered a brunet from one of the branches of the tree. His sharp auburn eyes looked lazily over his two friends as they frowned at him._

'_That's not fair Kanata,' protested the girl, 'I think it's a lovely idea…'_

'_Whatever…' muttered the thirteen-year-old Kanata, leaning on the tree, lazily closing his eyes. _

'_So, what will you name it…?' asked the boy with olive-eyes._

'_I'm not sure Yue… I want to give it a really good name…' said the boy, thoughtfully, 'what do you think would make the townsfolk come to the shop as soon as they hear the name…?'_

'_I think something classic would do the trick…' suggested Yue._

'_How about something Royal, Santa…?' suggested the girl._

'_I don't know, Akane…' said Santa thoughtfully, 'I don't know any royal names…'_

'_Kanata must know plenty… he is from the Capital after all…' said Akane._

'_Of course…!' exclaimed Santa._

'_I'm not going to give you any Royal Names…' came Kanata's stern voice at once._

'_Kanata…!' chorused the three teenagers and received an inaudible, 'Damn Kanata…' back which almost neither of the three must have heard._

_Then, Kanata jumped down from the tree and with his hands in his pockets said, 'how about something related to the Castle… that's the only thing that's different from a normal person and royalty…'_

'_True…' said Yue, 'but castle is old school…' _

'_Figure one out yourself then…' said Kanata and left the three._

'Citadel…' muttered the seventeen-and-a-half-year old Kanata under his breath, looking up at the sign on the closed Shop.

'Are they out or something?' asked Nozomu looking closely into the screened-windows of the closed shop.

'They don't open on Fridays…' said Yue, 'I don't know why though… they'd be at home for sure… They live right beside their shop…'

So, they tied their horses to a pole near the shop and Yue stepped before the door to a lively and warm looking home. The others stood behind Yue, Kanata the farthest. Yue knocked on the wooden door.

Kanata took a deep breath. He wondered how things were going to turn out. He closed his eyes lightly and then, he opened them to the creak of an opening door. Opening the door was the seventeen-year old Santa Kurosu. He looked at Yue with a smile and before he opened his mouth to greet him, his eyes fell on the brunet king.

'Santa…' exclaimed Yue, 'look how came back…!'

Santa scowled but didn't respond. Then, a raven-haired girl in her late teens popped her head from behind Santa and her face broke to a smile at the sight of the group.

'What does _he_ want?' asked Santa coldly, looking at Yue.

Kanata hung his head lightly, guiltily.

'Santa…' started Akane but Yue cut-across.

'These are interns from the Ministry at the Castle…' he said abruptly.

Everybody raised their eyebrows at the sudden change of the subject.

'So…?' asked Santa, frowning.

'You see Santa…' said Yue, putting his arm over the mauve-eyed teenager, 'they are here to write a report on our little town…'

'Yeah…' said Aya joining, 'we need to write this report to pass as Ministers… we don't know anybody here… so…'

Santa raised his eyebrows and then after much tugging from his wife and Yue finally said, 'you can stay here…'

Kanata looked up excitedly but Santa said in a cold voice, 'at least let me help the ministers in making this kingdom a better place… seeing as the king is such a cold-blooded traitor…'

Kanata's heart almost stopped. Well, whatever he aid was true… But Santa had exaggerated a bit. Kanata bit his lower lip and gave everybody a small strained smile and said, 'he's right… this place is already cold… I don't want to make it even worse by sticking around…'

Akane's eyes seemed a little teary. So did Miyu's. They looked at Kanata pitifully and then he added, 'you guys finish your project… I'd better be leaving…'

He turned to leave when a warm hand grabbed his. His auburn orb widened in surprise as he saw Miyu grabbing hold of his hand firmly and looking at Santa with a determined look in her emerald orbs.

'Just so you know, Mr. Kurosu…' she began with her eyes steady and her voice filled with determination, 'the king is not a cold-blooded traitor…'

Santa just jerked his head away, scoffing.

'Kanata is the best King that Saionji Kingdom had ever had…' she acknowledged firmly.

'Do you know that Kanata is the King…?' asked Aya in an undertone to Yue to which the latter nodded his head.

'So, does this mean that Miyu here is his Queen…?' asked Yue back with a smirk.

'Sure is…' replied back Aya.

Santa merely rolled his eyebrows and before he even opened his mouth to retort, Miyu grasped Kanata's hand even tighter, entangling her fingers with his and said, 'he's the most self-less person I've ever met…'

Kanata turned a little crimson at this. He was very well aware of her hand in his and was trying very hard to control his mind from picturing memories of the night of the dreadful Chocoholic.

'Friendship is about trust…' said Miyu.

'A lost trust cannot be brought back,' said Santa looking into Miyu' determined emerald orbs.

'But there is no such thing as a lost trust in friendship…' pointed out Miyu, 'it doesn't except anything back… you must know that… having such good friends around you…'

'He ran out on my wedding…' said Santa furiously, 'how could I forgive that?'

'I assure you that that might just be the only time that Kanata ever acted for his own feelings rather than someone else's wishes…' said Miyu.

'He was selfish enough to leave Akane and me at the altar without a best-man…' complained anta.

'On act of selfishness and you avoid him for life?' asked Miyu.

'Miyu, let it go…' muttered Kanata, grasping her hand as well, 'I don't deserve any of this…'

'Yes you do, Kanata!' she exclaimed.

'Miyu…' he started.

'Miyu is right…' said Nanami suddenly and turning to Santa asked, 'how many other kings that you know how'd allow normal people like us call him by his first name?'

'Or let them travel alongside him…' put-in Nozomu.

'Or act like a normal person, putting us at ease…' said Aya warmly.

'Or…' said Miyu looking at Kanata, 'love every one of his people… however poor or rich they may be…'

Kanata turned and as his auburn orbs met her emerald ones, for once they did not blush and move away from each other. Then, Miyu suddenly smiled and said, turning to the now a little bewildered Santa, 'our ministry is nothing without our King… you have no place for him, we don't come into your home…'

Santa raised his eyebrows.

'Yes,' said Nozomu, 'if he can't come in, none of us would…'

'Of course…' said Aya.

'Yeah…' added Nanami.

Santa looked from one determined face to another and finally turned to his wife who said, 'if he doesn't come in, you don't get an edible dinner… ever…'

Santa pouted his lips to his wife's castigation and sighed.

'You can all come in…' he said with his head hung, 'Akane take them in…'

Everybody cheered.

'Come on in…' said Akane and everybody trooped in, with Akane. Santa still stood outside. Miyu looked at Kanata when he didn't move to get in. She looked at him questioningly.

'In a minute…' he said to her questioning look.

She smiled and let go of his hand.

After everybody left, Santa looked at Kanata accusingly.

'I…' Kanata started.

'…are such an idiot…' finished Santa.

'Yeah… that's what I wanted to say…' said Kanata, thoughtfully.

Santa sighed and asked, 'was that your…?'

'Yeah she is…' said Kanata.

'How about…?' Santa started.

'She's fine…' finished Kanata.

There was silence.

'I'm sorry for missing you wedding…' said Kanata finally.

'Its fine…' said Santa, off-handedly, 'I missed yours too…'

'It wasn't much of a wedding anyway…' said Kanata, shrugging.

'Why do you say that?' asked Santa.

'If you call a forced marriage where the bride faints when asked to kiss a wedding,' said Kanata smirking, 'then it was one…'

Santa grinned and said, 'mine wasn't that big either…'

'Why…?' asked Kanata, 'what happened?'

'Nothing…' said Santa and added smirking, 'the best-man didn't make it…'

Kanata glared but the next moment broke out laughing. Santa joined in and the two laughed for a whole two minutes at the end of which Kanata asked, 'am I forgiven…?'

Santa smiled and said, 'of course…'

'So…' started Kanata, relief spreading his chest.

'An awkward hug or a cool hand-shake…?' asked Santa.

'Hand-shake?' suggested Kanata.

The two shook hands but before withdrawing they said in unison, 'what the heck…' and hugged each other.

As they broke apart, Akane was back at the door and her eyes were teary. She smiled and said, 'you two are such idiots…'

She broke down crying and ran inside again.

'Crybaby…' said Santa looking at Akane's back as she walked into the house.

'Yeah…' said Kanata.

The two turned away and before either could see wiped a small tear that had formed in their corner of their eyes.

**End Episode 24**

**A/N: **It' been awfully late since my last update… I'm so sorry… this one might not be so good but I still loved writing it… Hope you liked reading it…

Now, for tonight's thought:

**True friends**

_True friends are_

_Hard to find,_

_Difficult to leave…_

_Impossible to forget…_

_I'm fortunate enough to have true friends…_

_Hope you all are too…_


	26. The Caring Queen

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Dedication:** Today is the last Sports Day for me as a student at my School. So, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my School, Dadha Group of Schools, and everybody in it.

**Episode 25**

**The Caring Queen**

Akane looked into the pot of boiling soup and sniffed it. With a satisfied smile, she closed the pot and turned around to see a brunet leaning at the door sill to the kitchen, looking at her with a warm and comfortable look in his eyes. She smiled at him and motioned him to come in. He smirked and came into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a medium-sized rectangular room with the right end of the room equipped with the cook-ware with a rectangular dining table for six in the middle of the kitchen.

'Its nearly ten… why aren't you asleep yet…?' she enquired crossing her arms across her chest, with her eyebrows raised. He raised his eyebrows as well and climbed on top of the dining table.

'What are **you** doing cooking at ten' O Clock?' he asked.

'Its for tomorrow morning…' explained Akane, peeping into the pot once again and then facing Kanata again added, 'I have to let it simmer throughout the night to have a warm soup for tomorrow morning or we'll have to drink a cold gumbo…'

Kanata smiled and said, 'I missed you and Santa a lot…'

'I know…' she said.

Looking into her eyes, a soft sigh escaped his lips. He looked out of the window and saw that it had started to snow. Snow slowly fell from the sky on top of the already snowy ground. He looked at the snow and frowned lightly.

'Miyu is such a nice girl,' said Akane suddenly making Kanata jump, 'and very beautiful as well…'

Kanata didn't reply. He didn't know what to respond to a statement that he was already familiar with. He didn't know what to respond to something that has been making his life happy as well as confused for the last few months.

'Kanata, do you have a problem with Miyu…?' asked Akane abruptly, her face serious.

'What…?' asked Kanata, disbelieving.

Akane sighed and repeated, 'do you have a problem with her…?'

Kanata looked at the smoke that was now emitting from the boiling soup and smiled. He looked back into Akane's eyes and said, 'yes… and no…'

'Now, you are confusing me…' she pointed out.

'I should tell you this…' he muttered and said, 'on the night Miyu and I got married, we decided on a pact…'

Akane looked at him confusedly and asked, 'what pact?'

Then, he went on about the particulars of the pact that he and Miyu decided to have. He continued to how he had been sleeping in the study Room, and how Miyu had asked him to come back to his room. He told her how everything seemed fine until Akira arrived and how he felt o insecure and uncomfortable with both the girls.

'You two are such idiots…' she muttered when he finished his tale. But he had deliberately avoided telling her about what happened after Akira left—about how the ball that the interns to the Internal Affairs put turned out.

'I guess, you _do _have a problem with her, don't you?' asked Akane after a second-thought.

Kanata sighed and muttered, 'I guess I do…'

'I think I have an idea to what this problem just might be…' said Akane smirking.

Kanata frowned and asked, 'what are you talking about…?'

Akane just smiled and said, 'why don't you go back to your room and get some rest… you have been traveling for a whole week…'

Kanata raised an eyebrow and said, 'right…'

He got to his feet and then moved towards the door. Then, suddenly, he stopped and turning to her, and smiling, hugged her going, 'I'm sorry…'

'So am I…' said Akane, smiling and hugging him back.

He retreated back and smiling asked, 'it's in three days, right…?'

'You remember?' asked Akane disbelievingly.

'How could I forget?' reasoned Kanata, 'that's one of the main reasons I dropped by… I knew for sure he'd forgive me if I remembered it…'

'Yeah…' said Akane smiling, 'he's sometimes a big mush-ball…'

Kanata chuckled and said, 'good night…'

'Good Night…' she replied smiling and he left the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

**~~castles in the air~~**

Miyu couldn't sleep. She looked around the room that they had given her and Kanata. It was a square bedroom with one door and a bed facing horizontally to the door with a window on the other side and a bathroom to the side. It seemed small when compared to their room at the Castle but it was still warm and homely in the room.

She was squatting in the middle of the bed with thoughtful look spread across her entire face. She wondered how they were going to sleep seeing as they were to share a bedroom. Back at the Castle, they used futons at either side of the bed but the floor was terribly cold and with the snow now falling she was sure neither of them could manage to get any sleep on the floor even with triple futons.

She blew her breath on her hands and wondered where the hell she had left her gloves. She remembered taking it off as soon as they entered the house and warmed up beside the fireplace. She guessed she must have left it at the living room couch.

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

Then, the door to the room opened and in came the auburn-eyed brunet with a calm and serene look in his eyes. He hadn't taken a single step into the room when Miyu frowned and said, 'you don't change even when you come to somebody else's place…'

He looked at her curiously and then smirking said, 'it's not my fault that they shove you into every one of my rooms… first at the castle and now, here…'

She didn't reply but instead turned her head away from him. He smiled to himself and within a few strides, reached the bed and sat down next to her, at the edge of the bed.

A few moments of silence enveloped the couple. After what felt like an eternity, Miyu asked, 'where are you going to sleep?'

Kanata looked at her inquiringly and getting both his legs on the bed, he dropped back on the bed, with his hands behind his head and a smirk placed on his lips.

'Here of course…' he said with his eyes closed and a smirk playing across his lips.

She threw death glares at him and then taking a deep breath asked, 'where am I to go, then?'

Kanata opened his eyes. He looked at her thoughtfully and then getting to a sitting position, facing Miyu, he scratched his chin thoughtfully. Miyu looked at him curiously as he continued to think.

Finally, he exclaimed, 'I know…'

Miyu frowned. Then, she turned a deep shade of crimson as he came so close that their noses almost touched. She didn't move but her neck winced a bit, her entire façade magenta.

He closed his eyes and then, said, breathing on her lips, 'why don't you sleep here… with me?'

'What!' said Miyu, in a husky whisper for her throat seemed to have gotten numb from the sudden heat that her entire body was suddenly emitting.

Kanata opened his eyes and smirked. Then he broke out laughing. He fell on his back on the bed, clutching his stomach from laughter. Heat was almost visibly blowing from Miyu's ears.

'You sh-should've se-seen your face!' he gasped, trying to control his laughter.

Miyu puffed up in anger and got up from the bed, clutching a pillow and a blanket to her side. She started to move towards the door, hitting Kanata squarely on the head with the pillow making him go, 'ouch! That hurts loser!' and clutch his hand to his head.

'You deserve it jerk!' she said, her cheeks still a little flushed.

She turned to open the door when Kanata suddenly called, 'hey… wait…'

She stopped and asked, coldly, 'what do you want…?'

He got down the bed and walked towards her. He pulled away the pillow and the blanket and said with a smile, 'neither you nor I can sleep anywhere else…'

'Why?' she asked frowning.

'Cause Akane hates it when anyone takes her couch…' he said, pulling the pillow over his shoulder and added with a smirk, 'she hit me with a frying pan once… and that was when she was still fourteen…'

'She must be mature now…' suggested Miyu, awkwardly.

'Yeah… if you say so…' said Kanata and dropped the blanket and the pillow on the floor and dropped to the floor and fell on his back with his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes lightly and muttered, 'go if you want to…'

'What are you doing?' she asked surprised, 'the floor's dead cold Kanata!'

'Hn,' was all that escaped his lips.

'Kanata!' she exclaimed sternly.

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered, rolling over.

Despite herself, a smile formed across her lips. She walked over the bed and pulled out the bedspread from the bed. She kneeled on the floor and pulled over the bedspread over Kanata. She touched his brunet locks lightly and went to her luggage to see if she got a spare blanket.

Kanata opened one of his eyes and smiled. He closed his eyes again and thought, '_how can I ever have any problem with her…? Miyu is too…'_

'_Miyu is too good… you'll fall for her soon enough…'_

Kanata's brunet orbs shot open suddenly as the warm voice of the brother to his governess echoed through his head. He shook his head lightly and rolling over, he drifted to a dreamless and slightly shivering sleep.

**~castles in the air~**

'Achoo!' the brunet sneezed, as he took a seat beside the mauve-eyed raven-haired Santa Kurosu.

'Aw… Is it too cold for the warm King…?' drawled Santa, smirking. Kanata glared at him as he pulled chair further into the table to get a decent distance between him and the table.

'You look a little heated…' observed Nanami who was seated opposite Santa beside Nozomu.

Kanata sniffed and said, 'nothing really…'

His voice was a little heavy and he looked a little red around his nose. He looked behind him and Akane and Aya were busy with the cooking. He frowned and called in his slightly croaked voice, 'when is breakfast? Or have I already missed it…?'

'Patience is a virtue…' came Akane and playfully hit Kanata on the head.

'Ow…' he whined, massaging his head lightly and going, 'ever since you became a Kurosu, you have been very mean…'

'And ever since you became a King, you've been losing your manners…' she retorted.

The brunet opened his mouth to protest when he suddenly sneezed so hard that he looked as though he'd actually fall off his chair. Everybody started laughing. Kanata just sighed and muttered, 'get the breakfast ready already…'

'What's the hurry…?' asked Nanami.

'Well we were thinking about taking a ride… Yue would be dropping by in a few minutes…' said Santa.

'Taking a ride? Where?' asked Aya.

'Well…' started Nozomu when Akane interrupted sharply.

'What do you mean… taking a ride with Yue…?' asked Akane sternly, her burrows furrowed.

'Here we go again…' muttered Santa under his breath making Kanata smirk.

'What are you talking about Kurosu?' asked Akane, furiously, 'whose goanna open the Boutique then?'

'Akane honey…' drawled Santa smiling, getting to his feet and putting his hands on her shoulders sideways, 'I rarely ever get time off work… could you please let me off at least once…?'

Akane glared at him and then finally sighed, going 'if you put it that way…'

Santa gave Kanata and Nozomu a victorious smirk. But it vanished when she continued with a smile playing across her gentle face, 'then, we girls get to come along as well…'

'No way… It will spoil the entire fun of the trip…' said Kanata in his heavy voice.

'What?' asked Akane with her hands on her hips again, '**we** spoil _your_ trip?'

'Well I mea—Achoo!' sneezed Kanata again and this time he got to his feet.

'Fine…' said Akane, her arms crossed across her chest, 'go by yourselves… we will find something else to do…!'

'Great…' Kanata retorted, finally getting back his stand. Yet, he still looked a little red around his nose.

'If you think we spoil everything,' said Akane, not backing down, 'then, feel free to leave the house without Breakfast…'

'What?' gasped Nozomu and Santa.

'We don't need your silly breakfast,' said Kanata heavily and just then they heard the main door open and Yue's voice traveled through the house going, 'hey guys! Ready to leave…?'

'I bet Misaki would be glad to give Santa and his friends some breakfast… for free!' said Kanata and then asked Santa in an undertone, 'Yamaguchi is not married yet, right…?'

'Nope…' said Santa but added, 'but she's not single anymore though…'

'I bet her Lumberjack Boyfriend would be more than happy to have you both over for Breakfast!' retorted Akane.

'Yeah… yeah… whatever…' said Kanata and dragged the two other guys out of the room just in time to met Yue at the doorstep, brushing snow off of his cloak.

'Ugh,' exclaimed Akane, 'they are such jerks…!'

Aya and Nanami both exchanged awkward looks as they saw a fuming Akane drop on an empty chair and started on her soup.

Gulping, Aya took a seat beside Nanami and poured some steaming soup into her bowl. Akane was muttering under her breath during which the two caught words like "Kanata", "Santa", "Idiot", "Nincompoop"… etc…

After a few minutes, Aya suddenly exclaimed, 'I totally forgot to tell you something Nanami!'

Nanami looked up from her soup with slightly raised eyebrows and enquired, 'what is it…?'

But before Aya could even start on the subject, a huge yawn was heard entering the Kitchen. Even Akane stopped her cursing. They looked up to see the blonde Queen walk into the kitchen, still looking a bit sleepy.

'Good morning…' she said sleepily taking a seat beside Akane.

'Good morning…' chorused her fellow interns.

'Hey Miyu…' said Akane lightly, with a smile, 'didn't you sleep well last night? You look a little pale…'

'Well…' said Miyu, shrugging her shoulders, 'it was a little cold... it's usually very warm back at our room in the castle… it was very different…'

'No wonder Kanata caught a running nose…' said Akane, 'he hasn't been here for two years…'

'Kanata has a running nose?' asked Miyu, frowning.

'Didn't you know…?' asked Nanami, 'he came into the kitchen, sneezing…'

'He looked so red…' added Aya.

'Where is he now…?' asked Miyu.

'The guys are out for a ride…' informed Akane with clenched teeth.

'Without us?' asked Miyu at once.

'They don't deserve to be with us…' said Akane, flaring up, 'we'll have our own fun…'

'And we are yet to finish that report…' said Aya.

'Correction: we haven't even started it yet…' Nanami pointed out.

The three girls sighed while Akane looked between them. Suddenly, she brightened up and suggested, 'I know… Why don't we go out…?'

'Where to…?' asked Nanami.

'To the Central…!' said Akane, smiling, 'there is a history museum there… And after that, we could go shopping…'

'Sounds like fun…' piped Miyu.

'Yeah… I promised many back at the palace for some souvenirs from here…' said Aya, nodding her head.

'After coming back home,' said Akane, getting to her feet with a gleam in her eyes, 'we could come back to the Boutique and get ourselves new dresses for day after tomorrow… on Santa…'

'Good idea!' said Miyu, cheerfully.

'But what's special day-after-tomorrow…?' asked Nanami.

Akane smirked and said, 'the day that Santa has to spend a lot…'

'But I thought its still three months to Christmas…' asked Aya, raising an eyebrow.

'No… it's not Santa Claus's Birthday…!' said Akane, her eyes glinting in a mischievous way, 'its Santa Kurosu's birthday!'

**~castles in the air~~**

After a whole day of shopping and trying out dresses for them to wear for Santa's Birthday Party, the three girls sat down to start with their report while Akane was busy preparing dinner. The guys hadn't returned and it was nearly seven. They were starting to get a little worried but none showed it though seeing as Akane was still a little furious at Kanata for talking like that.

Akane was preparing Pumpkin Stew for dinner—one of Kanata's as well as Santa's favorites. But she was a little afraid whether the three would actually make it back that night. Her heart skipped a beat when she wondered whether they might have gone to Misaki Yamaguchi's place.

Misaki Yamaguchi was one of _the_ most beautiful women in the Saio-Hills. She was Akane's second cousin. She is a few years older than them but she always made it a point to flirt with Santa just to make Akane flare up. She is an artist and loved to paint Kanata when they were young. He had to make up many cock-and-bull stories to escape her. From that, Akane was sure that they wouldn't go to her place.

Meanwhile, Miyu had many other things to worry about apart from writing that darn report for Tezuka. Apparently Kanata has a running nose, if she remembers correctly and she knew for sure it was from sleeping on the floor last night. She wondered…

'Miyu!' exclaimed Nanami, waving her hand before the blonde's eyes.

Miyu snapped awake and asked, 'what…?'

Nanami and Aya sighed in unison and Nanami said, 'never mind… let's call it a day… I'm hungry and very sleepy…'

'So am I,' said Aya.

'But guys… the boys haven't returned yet…' said Miyu, concern evident in her voice.

'It's ok Miyu…' said Akane, 'if they come any late, they have to drink just cold Stew… let's eat and hit the hay… it's been a long day for all of us…'

'She's right Miyu…' said Aya.

'Yeah… let's eat…' said Miyu, forcing a small smile.

**~castles in the air~**

'I can't believe this!' exclaimed Nozomu, 'how long do we have to stand like this…?'

'Just a few more strokes and you'd be done…' said a beautiful raven-haired girl with olive green eyes, 'now, don't move…'

'Really now Misaki…' said Santa, 'I think we have to leave… can't you finish the painting tomorrow…?'

The two boys, from the Castle, were posing for the twenty-year old artist at her home. Kanata was sitting on the floor, near the left end of the blazing fireplace, with one leg bent up and the other lazily lying on the red carpet. Nozomu was leaning his back on the wall beside the left end of the fireplace, in such a way that his side-frame was pictured.

'Why are you whining?' asked Misaki, making a fine stroke of cream over Nozomu's face in the picture. The painting of the two boys was almost complete but the background not so much… She had jut made a sketch for the fireplace and had not painted it yet.

'Can't you finish this any sooner?' groaned Nozomu, fidgeting lightly against the wall. Since he was not wearing his spectacles, he looked even smarter with his twinkling azure-blue eyes.

'I don't see Kanata complaining…' pointed out Misaki, smartly.

'Because, **A.)** He still has to pay all of you back for running out on the wedding,' pointed out Nozomu furiously, 'and **B.)** He's asleep!'

'Achoo!'

'He's awake now…' said Misaki smartly, with her eyebrows raised.

Nozomu gritted his teeth and looked at Kanata. The brunet was almost going back to sleep.

'Akane's going to kill me,' Santa sighed whilst Yue sat down at one of the couches laughing his head out at the two models and his friend.

**~castles in the air~**

'A Lunch and a Dinner,' said Nozomu, 'and this woman just thinks that she owns you!'

'Calm down Nozomu,' said Yue, 'Misaki has always been like that…'

The four boys were trotting in their horses towards the Kurosu Residence. The snow was falling lightly on the half-empty roads. When they had left Misaki's place it was already half past Seven.

Since they had taken a very long trip up the hill and back again, their horses were already very worn out. So, they were trotting instead of sprinting. The guys didn't feel like a fast ride either.

Kanata looked like he was going to fall from his horse from sleep any time. He wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. Nozomu was furious at being used as a model. Yue was trying to calm Nozomu down and Santa was thinking about what to leave everybody in his will if ever Akane tries to kill him that night.

'I should've thought about this before going to her place for food,' said Santa, shaking his head.

'How come she didn't take you two for being her models…?' asked Nozomu while a huge yawn emerged from Kanata.

'She uses us almost once every week…' said Yue, smiling grimly.

'Yeah…' said Santa, 'she always goes nuts when it comes to painting…'

Nozomu sighed.

'Remind me not to go to her place again,' he said grimly.

'I don't think you have a choice…' said Yue.

'Yeah… she wanted to see the girls that cam with you,' said Santa thoughtfully, 'and he especially wants to meet Mrs. Kanata…'

'Achoo!'

Nozomu sighed, again.

'I'm not sure though…' said Santa, thinking deeply, 'whether they would actually come with us… after what Kanata said…'

'I'm sure Akane wouldn't be that mad,' said Yue, 'she's a warm person… she'll be fine with it…'

**~castles in the air~**

'**Where the hell have you been?' **came Akane's voice, with enough intensity to break down an entire home. Kanata, who had been sleepy all the way there, was suddenly wide awake. The boys were standing by the house's fireplace, with Akane looking at the lot menacingly.

'It's nearly half-past-eight!' she continued, looking at the lot furiously, 'do you know how worried we were?'

'Akane…' started Kanata, 'we were just at Misaki's place after a short ride up the hill…'

'Did you have anything to eat at all through the day?' asked Akane as though not having heard what he had just said.

'We had dinner at her place…' said Kanata casually.

'Ouch,' said Santa under his breath as he saw Akane's face change, 'this isn't good'.

Kanata looked helplessly at the three other boys as Akane's eyes became a little teary.

'I forgot that she hates Misaki…' muttered Kanata.

Santa sighed and turning to the three boys mouthed, 'just go… I'll handle it…'

'OK…' said Yue and added to Akane lightly, 'I'll see you tomorrow…'

Kanata and Nozomu exchanged uneasy looks and started walking up the stair to their respective rooms. Nozomu was given a small room right beside the two other girls in the second floor. The Guest Room where the couple was staying was in the first floor alongside the main Bedroom of the young Kurosus.

Nozomu walked straight up but Kanata stopped at the end of the stairs with only one step to the first floor and looked down at the couple with a comfortable look in his eyes.

'Hey…' called Santa walking lightly towards Akane, who had her back turned to him and was staring transfixed into the blazing fire.

'I made Pumpkin Stew just the way you two like it and…' she sniffed.

Santa smiled and put his arms around her waist from the back and whispered into her ear, 'I'd like it even if you burned it down… you know that…'

'I was waiting for you all…' said Akane, fighting back tears but she didn't get his grip off of herself, 'but you all think it's better to have dinner at Misaki's… how come you didn't marry her…?'

'Because I love you…' said Santa.

Akane smiled and so did Kanata. He decided to leave the two alone and so he climbed up the stairs, the image of his two friends in an embrace, sharing their love, made him so jealous. But this time not because he was unable to love his best friend… but because he couldn't be like that with her… with the one that he…

'Don't you knock…?'

He smiled at the blonde sitting in the middle of the bed and she turned a bright shade of crimson for some reason at his smile.

'Hey…' he said with his voice still heavy from his running nose.

'What took you so long to return?' she asked sternly.

He gave her another smile but didn't respond. Instead he walked towards the bed to get his pillow and blanket to sleep on the floor again that night. But he hadn't taken one step when she spoke but this time, her voice was warm and sincere.

'Kanata, I don't think you should sleep on the floor anymore…' she stopped probably waiting for his response.

'Why do you say that?' asked Kanata, 'there is nowhere else I could go to…'

'You can…' she started, fidgeting in her position and added, 'you can sleep…'

Kanata raised his eyebrows.

Miyu took a deep breath and said, 'I don't want you to catch a fever… so, sleep on the bed, if you like…'

'What…? With you…?'

Both the teens turned a bright shade of crimson at his words and turned away.

Miyu cleared her throat and said, 'yeah… the floor is dead cold… you might really catch a fever…'

Kanata smiled despite himself at the sight of the blonde blushing like mad. He heaved a sigh of relief and sat down on the bed beside her. She didn't look up at him.

'Thanks…' he said seriously, 'thanks for caring about me…'

**End Episode 25**

**A/N: **How was it? Hope it was fine… Now, for today's thought:

_**If friendship is your weakest point,**_

_**Then, you are the strongest person in the world…**_


	27. The Night of Truth

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**SEASON II**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **It's been nearly four months of their wedding. Not much have changed except that they have grown a tad bit comfortable with each other. Living life together isn't so bad. But wait till your past catches up with you. Let's begin the second season of the story **"Castles in the Air**". We shall hope that the silver lining is still present.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

Kanata opened his eyes lightly and saw the blue of the sky. It was one of those rare days in Saio-Hills where there would be no snow. A real rare occasion indeed and what made it special was that it was Santa's birthday today. He had purposely decided on a trip during this month was because it was Santa's birthday. Santa was always kind of an emotional guy and would be more than happy if he found that his traitor of a friend remembered his birthday.

Kanata sighed as he watched a cloud pass by in the clear sky. It was as though the heavens above were also celebrating Santa's birthday with t host perfect climate that Saio-hills has seen in months. Kanata leaned back on the trunk of the Sakura tree and closed his eyes lightly. He heaved a breath and put his hands behind his head and on the tree.

'_I don't want you to catch a fever…'_

Kanata smirked lightly and muttered under his breath, 'you are killing me inside, did you know that....? Miyu…'

**Chapter 26**

**The Night of Truth**

He sat at the kitchen table, right in front of her, trying the put those thoughts behind his head but they wouldn't budge. She was right in front of him and he could do nothing about it. She might have no idea what he was thinking right now. It's not bad, anyway. He just wants to be with her and tell her how he feels about her. But no… he was just this one other guy who sits at the table with her.

He sighed.

'Nozomu, are you okay…?' asked Nanami, 'you look a little pale…'

'He does, doesn't he?' asked Aya, who was sitting beside the same blonde, with a smirk.

'I'm fine,' he said, his face crimson and his eyes fixed to the meal on the table.

Kanata raised his eyebrows at the sudden pronouncement for it sounded so much like the one that he almost always gives.

Just then, Santa entered the kitchen with a frown on his face.

'Here comes the birthday-boy!' cried Yue with a smirk, who was sitting between Kanata and Nanami.

'Look who turned eighteen today!' said Kanata smirking and added, 'congratulations to the oldest in the group…'

'Not funny guys,' said Santa with a glare at the two guys and stood beside Akane who was working at the stove with a smirk playing across her lips as well, 'I'm eighteen, for crying out loud… that's like one-quarters of my life already over…'

Akane turned to face her husband and smiling, hugged him going lightly, 'happy birthday honey…' and added in an undertone, 'don't whine in the morning… especially on your birthday…'

'Thank you,' said Santa coldly and moving away from her asked around the guys, 'Kanata's three and a half months younger than me and he's already king…'

'Ok… why are you dragging me in…?' asked Kanata, dropping his spoon at once.

'And… Yue is going to publish his second book already…' continued Santa.

'You are a writer?' asked Aya, piping up at once, 'I didn't know that… What did you write…?'

'Well…' started Yue, scratching his head in an embarrassed-way, 'it's not a big of a deal… it's just…'

'That's not the point!' exclaimed Santa suddenly, red in the face from anger.

Everybody looked at him a little scared for he was furious for some reason.

Santa sighed finally and said, 'I'm eighteen and what have I done to worth it…? Nothing!'

'That's not true,' said Miyu at once.

'Yeah…' said Yue, 'you have… er…'

'Not helping Yue…' pointed out Nanami.

'Well, you have gotten married to the woman you love,' said Akane with a smile and placed her hands on his shoulder from behind.

Kanata snorted, earning himself a glare from the girls. He shifted uneasily in his seat from the glares.

'Actually Kanata is right…' said Santa suddenly, 'that is so cliché… I haven't done much… I'm such a loser…'

'No you're not!' said Aya.

'Yeah… you make such… err… amazing clothes…' said Nozomu.

'Tch…' Santa muttered.

Everybody looked around awkwardly as the eighteen-year old raven-haired just looked full of despair and sadness.

'Guys,' said Akane, looking at the others with a serious look in her eyes, 'do you mind going out for a minute…?'

'Why?' asked Kanata at once, raising an eyebrow.

'Because…' started Akane but Miyu cut across.

'Because she says so…' she said with a smile and grabbed Kanata by his shirt and started to drag him out of the kitchen. The four others shrugged and left the kitchen.

'Honey…' started Akane kindly placing her hand on his shoulder, 'you really are not a loser…'

Santa faced her and said, 'I sure am… and…'

'You are not,' said Akane, frowning, 'you have done some thing to be proud of…'

'Do not tell me its marrying the woman I love…' said Santa at once sighing, 'Kanata is right… that is so cliché…'

'As much as I want to prove that it is not… I don't have the time,' said Akane and then taking a deep breath said, 'it's not that… but closely related to it though…'

'What is it?' asked Santa curiously, 'what have I done that I don't remember…?'

Akane turned a bright shade of crimson and putting her arms over his neck and standing on tip-toe so that their lips were only inches apart, she said, breathing on his lips, 'we are going to be a family of three soon, honey…'

Santa frowned for a second and then next, a huge grin broke across his face and he asked in a stutter, 'WH-what…? Re-really…?'

Akane nodded with a huge smile. Santa grin turned to a genuine smile and he said, 'now, that is the best birthday present…'

'Too bad… I was hoping to give you more…' she said smirking and her eyes twinkled in an impish way.

Santa smirked and said, 'well… you can do that right now…'

Akane smiled and the two were inches away from each other when someone outside shouted, 'you guys should know that we are still here!'

This was followed by a fit of laughter from outside the kitchen which led to Santa letting go of Akane and marching out and with a rage fit enough to kill an entire family.

**~castles in the air~**

'Happy Birthday Santa…' said Kanata and extended to him a neatly wrapped small box.

'It's kind of small, don't you think?' asked Santa smirking, whilst taking the package.

Kanata raised an eyebrow and then smirked and said, 'at least better than your present last year…'

'What did I give you last year…?' asked Santa, curiously.

'Nothing,' said Kanata through clenched teeth.

Santa smiled awkwardly and then jumped into opening the present. Kanata watched his friend impatiently open the present. He smiled to himself and looked around. It was nearly six and the birthday party at their Boutique was beginning to start. The Boutique was arranged to hold a Buffet-party. The clothing racks and all the stock in the shop was moved to the storage section and the food were lined along the walls.

A light melody was playing in the background for not many had arrived yet seeing as the party was just starting. Well, even the girls hadn't arrived yet. As for the two other boys—Nozomu and Yue—the former was sitting at one of the small chairs in the corner and was looking into his glass of cocktail, deep in thought and the latter was busy looking at the variety of food that was served.

'Wow… just what I wanted… I…' stuttered Santa suddenly, looking at a small velvety-box inside his present. Kanata looked at him and then, Santa asked in an undertone, 'what is this…?'

'Idiot,' said Kanata, 'you haven't even opened it yet…'

He grasped the box away from Santa and clicking a small golden hook at the side opened the box to reveal a beautiful emerald brooch which was shaped like wings. (A/N: for those who don't remember, journey back to the 6th chapter… to the portrait of Kanata and Hitomi Saionji). It shined in the dim light of the room and Santa's eyes widened in surprise.

'Oh my god…' gasped Santa looking at the brooch and taking it in his palm, 'this is…'

Kanata sighed and said, 'it's an important part of the family…'

Santa looked at him and asked, 'why are you…? what are you doing giving this to me…?'

'Well… it's for the little Kurosu…' said Kanata smiling, 'you guys are like my family… well…'

'Not "like" Kanata…' came Akane's voice from beside the two. The two boys turned to see her walking towards them, a few feet off.

She looked amazingly beautiful in a sky-blue evening gown which covered the tips of her toes. It was sleeveless, shoulder-less dress which had linings of a blue material over her top portion that made it seem like thin wires running along. She was wearing shoulder length drop-earrings and a beautiful necklace that matched her wristlets.

'Wow…' Kanata gasped, his eyes a little wide, 'you look…'

'Huh-hm,' Santa cleared his throat and asked Akane, 'what did you say…?'

'I said we are not "like" his family…' she said and the two boys frowned, 'because we really are going to be…'

'What do you mean…?' asked Kanata.

'We trust you Kanata and…' said Akane.

'Oh… it's the thing we talked about, right…?' asked Santa suddenly.

'What thing?' asked Kanata frowning.

'I hope you won't run on this one too, man…' said Santa.

'What are you guys talking about…?' asked Kanata.

'I know this is early…' said Akane.

'Way early…' added Santa.

'What…?'

'We want you to be our child's godfather!' chorused the two cheerfully.

'What!' Kanata gasped, pure and raw shock evident in his auburn orbs.

**~castles in the air~**

'Akane… that is… well…' Kanata said, trying to find the correct words.

'I know you are going to be the best godfather…' said Akane, while walking along the tables checking if all the dished are present while Kanata followed her in a tight pursuit, looking confused and agitated.

It was nearly half-an-hour since the couple broke the news to Kanata and the latter is still in state of denial coming up with the silliest negative points about himself. Santa was at the entrance welcoming the guests and receiving presents. The other two boys hadn't changed since we last saw them and the girls haven't come down yet.

'Akane, you don't understand!' exclaimed Kanata grabbing hold of her 'I'm not fit enough…'

'I know you are, honey…' said Akane kindly and added with a reassuring smile, 'you are the best… and if you aren't good enough, I bet Miyu wouldn't mind baby-sitting in your place…'

'How could she, if she leaves me this year…?' asked Kanata suddenly, very serious.

Akane looked into his despair-ridden eyes and then asked, 'are you ok…?'

'I'm fine…' said Kanata off-handedly and let go of her. He leaned on the nearby wall and lightly closed his eyes.

'Kanata… is there something you want to talk about…?' asked Akane, leaning beside Kanata and looking at him, concerned.

Kanata didn't respond but continued to stare at the floor deep in thought. Akane was unable to catch a glimpse at his auburn orbs due to the overgrown brunet locks of his. She finally sighed and asked, 'tell me, Kanata…,' she bent a little lower and asked, 'is there something bothering you…?'

He looked at her and stared right into her eyes and said, 'I think yes, Akane… there is something that is bothering me…'

'Tell me…'

'I can't stop this odd feeling inside of me…' he said slowly and thoughtfully, 'every time she says something about that deal we made on our wedding night, I have this weird empty feeling inside here…' he pointed to his chest.

Akane smiled.

'I don't know what is actually happening to me… not anymore…' he continued, placing his hand on his forehead lightly, 'I feel guilty when I see Akira… and when I see her I…'

He stopped unable to continue.

Akane smiled lightly and said, 'Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered under his breath, almost inaudibly.

Akane took in a light breath and asked slowly, 'Kanata, are you in love with Miyu…?'

Kanata's eyes opened wide. He jerked his head to face Akane right into her eyes.

'What?' he gasped.

Akane lightly raised her eyebrows and smiled.

He turned his head back to staring at the floor.

'_Kanata, are you in love with Miyu…?'_

'_Am I in love with her…?'_ he wondered, still at shock, '_that's not possible… I can't be…'_

He closed his eyes lightly.

'_You told me, why you can't tell it to your father?'_

'_Hey… who said that I didn't do it for you?'_

'_You IDIOT! You're burning with fever… you are so stupid!'_

He could almost feel her warm and soft hand on his forehead.

'_Kanata…' she called, tears flowing down her cheek, 'please don't leave me…'_

'_I won't leave you, Miyu…' and muttered in his own head, '…not now… not ever…'_

Kanata snapped his eyes open and it continued.

'_That's probably because we are friends, right?'_

'No…' muttered Kanata inside his head, 'no it's not because we are friends… it's…'

'_Thanks for the help…'_

'_She said that you hate dancing with anyone including her…'_

'_I mean… it's not like we…. I mean… us… you and me…'_

'_A Saionji knows everything Kanata…' she said slowly, 'but I guess that's just for now, huh…? Then, I'll be Kouzuki again….'_

'No…' he muttered under his breath making Akane's orbs as wide as his.

'No…?' she asked but Kanata was not in his sense at the moment.

'_I would really like it you did marry Akira… you can keep your promise and I…'_

'But I don't want to…' he muttered, closing his eyes tight.

'_I think that Akira wo-would make a wonderful Qu-Queen…'_

'No she wouldn't…' he muttered.

'_How come you never said "damn Kanata"?'_

'_I got used to it… that would be the last one… sorry about this…'_

'_Kanata…' she called with a warm smile._

'_Kanata!' she exclaimed, anger evident in her face._

'_Kanata…'_

'_Kanata…'_

Kanata closed his eyes even tighter.

'Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered and opened his eyes just for his jaw to drop. For it was how the sight that greeted him was.

'Miyu…' exclaimed Akane, 'Where are the others..?'

'On our way towards you two, Nanami was dragged away by Nozomu,' she informed with a smile that could melt anybody, 'and Aya proceeded to Yue about something related to the book that he wrote…'

'You look really beautiful Miyu…' said Akane with a smile, 'you look really good in that dress… isn't she Kanata…?'

She turned to Kanata raising an eyebrow. Kanata looked at her confused and then turned his attention to the blonde standing in front of him. She turned bright crimson at his gaze and buried her eyes into the floor.

'No…' he finally muttered making both the girls look surprised though one of them was hurt a lot at his one word.

'Kanata, how could you!' started Akane but Kanata cut across.

'You don't look good in that dress…' he continued.

'Jerk,' accused Akane while Miyu looked a little teary.

Kanata turned a bright shade of crimson as he saw her. She looked beautiful in that shoulder-less sleeveless crimson dress that looked like it was decorated with diamonds. She had her hands together and was playing with her dress in nervousness.

'The dress looks good on you,' he finished with a red face.

Both the girls looked up surprised. Miyu turned even a brighter shade of crimson at his words for it made an entirely different meaning. She smiled and parted her lips to tell him something when they were interrupted by the birthday-boy himself.

'Wow, you look amazing Miyu…' said Santa grinning.

'Happy Birthday Santa,' said Miyu and added with a guilty-face, 'I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift…'

'It's ok…' he said and then added with a grin, 'why don't I have your first dance…? It'll match it…'

Santa held out his hand to the blonde.

Kanata glared at once.

'Ok…' said Miyu and gave him her hand.

'You don't mind, right honey?' asked Santa to Akane.

Akane just smiled and moving a step forward kissed him lightly on his lips and said, 'as long as you remember who you are married to…'

Santa smiled and said, 'how could I forget…?'

_'You will select me over any girl...? Did you mean that...?'_

Kanata's heart stopped as he suddenly remembered the night of the ball and the feel of her lips against his. His hand moved to his forehead at once and he muttered a quick apology and left the group in a hurry.

'What's wrong with him?' asked Santa.

'No idea…' said Akane with a smirk.

Miyu looked a little worried.

**~castles in the air~**

'It's really chilly out here…' said Nanami as she rubbed her arm lightly with her hand and gazed up at the sky.

'It sure is…' muttered Nozomu as he looked intently at her.

Nanami looked beautiful that night with a red sleeveless-dress that was cut along her left leg with frills at the edges. They were presently standing at the backside of the Kurosu residence where there was a small backyard. The stars had come out and the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

She turned to look at him and asked, 'what did you want to talk about…?'

'Erm…' said Nozomu scratching his head.

Nanami raised her eyebrows and said, 'I'm freezing out here… can you tell me faster…?'

'Nanami… you know,' said Nozomu edging forward, 'remember the flowers at the ball…'

'Yeah… I'll repay you soon enough…' said Nanami off-handedly, 'is that it…?'

'No… Those flowers… well, as a matter of fact,' said Nozomu smiling weakly, 'all the flowers that are traded in the Saionji Kingdom… Well, they are from the Hikarigaoka gardens…'

'What?' she asked raising an eyebrow, 'that's you, isn't it…?'

'Yeah…' he said and edged even closer, 'I ran away from home when I was fifteen because I wanted to be a part of the palace…'

Nanami frowned as she wondered why he was telling her all of this.

'My parents didn't like that for I was their only child…' he continued, 'they tried to take me back… but Kanata's dad, Mikan and Kunimitsu-san convinced them into letting me stay in as the intern to Mikan's ministry…'

'Ok…' said Nanami, for she didn't know what else to say. If he was the only heir to the family that was responsible for the entire flower sales in the country then, surely he must be filthy rich. But he didn't seem like that. He had been soft, kind and simple.

'Right…' Nozomu muttered, looking away.

'Why…?' asked Nanami and clearing her throat asked, 'why are you telling me all of this…?'

Nozomu cleared his throat and muttered, pushing his hand into his blonde locks, 'I thought you might tell me something about you…'

'What? Nozo—'

She couldn't continue for Nozomu had finally turned and locked her lips with his. He had his eyes lightly closed but hers was wide open. He withdrew after a few moments and Nanami's eyes were still wide with surprise and shock.

'I think I'm in love with you, Nanami…' muttered Nozomu.

**~castles in the air~**

'Oh,' muttered Kanata, looking outside the window from the kitchen, 'my…' catching a glimpse of the two interns kissing, 'god…'

He turned away from the window at the exact moment Nozomu proposed. He shook his head lightly and then blinked quite a lot of times. His heart was beating extremely fast and he could hear it pounding in his chest.

'Why the **hell** is this happening to me,' he muttered under his breath as he made his way to his room.

He got onto the bed and staring at the roof, held his hand to his forehead as all the couples' kisses raced through his memory. Why was God doing this to him…?

'_Kanata, are you in love with Miyu…?'_

'_I think I'm in love with you, Nanami…'_

'Kanata, you in here…?'

'Miyu…?' gasped as he heard her voice through the door.

'I'm coming in…'

'No…' he muttered as an alien emotion started to flow through his body, 'don't come in…'

Too late.

She opened the door and at the sight of him lying with his hand to his forehead, she rushed to him at once.

'Kanata…?'

'Damn Kanata,' he muttered closing his eyes tightly as hi brain replayed all the things that he saw that night.

'Are you sick Kanata…?' she asked, concerned and bent a little over his face.

Despite himself, Kanata opened his eyes and saw that as he had bent, her hair touched his face and removed his hand from his forehead and a clearer view of her face was visible. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry and he could almost feel himself falling into them.

'You look a little red,' she observed and extended her hand to feel his forehead.

What happened next was so fast that Miyu had no idea what was happening. One minute, she was about to touch Kanata's forehead and the next she felt his hand on her wrist and before he knew it, he pulled her with a twist and she closed her eyes as she felt she was dropping. Then, there was a light pain in her back as she felt she was pushed on the bed.

'Ow…' she cried in pain, 'Kanata!'

'Damn Kanata…' she felt his breath on her lips. She opened her eyes and felt them wide.

As she thought, she was lying on the bed, where a moment ago Kanata was and where he is you ask…? He was on top of her, holding her hand to one side of the bed. There was a hungry look in his eyes that Miyu couldn't remember ever seeing in them before.

'Kanata…' she gasped again at the closeness.

He slowly bent and kissed her right neck and hugged her more. Miyu's eyes widened at his act but closed her eyes at his touch. She felt her hands move unconsciously to his head and as he moved from her left to her right neck with his lips kissing the entire way past her throat. She closed her eyes lightly as she felt herself warm up to his touch.

He stopped his actions suddenly and Miyu opened her eyes in mild surprise. He was still holding her, hugging her on the bed, with his body against hers, with their lips inches away.

'Do you want know what happened the night of the Ball…?' he asked, in a husky whisper with a smirk and hi breath fell on her lips lightly.

She moved her hand carelessly across his brunet locks and tucked the behind his ear and looked into his with a dazed look in hers. He slowly moved towards her lips. Both closed their eyes lightly and just milliseconds before they touched, there was a knock on the door.

Kanata's eyes snapped open as he just realized what he was doing. He turned a bright shade of crimson as he saw Miyu beneath him with her eyes closed and her soft lips parted, and her hand was across his hair and his hands were around her. He tried to move away as he realized how he had lost control over his emotions.

He didn't move an inch when he felt her hand on his front robes. He looked down at her and saw that she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Then, before he could get off of her, she muttered in a husky whisper, 'I want to know what happened… show me…'

Kanata' eyebrows rose. He smirked and forgetting entirely about the knock on the door, he slowly bent further down, and closed his eyes, moving towards her lips slowly. Then—

'Kanata! I'm coming in!' came a loud shout from the other side of the door.

Both the teens opened their eyes and then, turned a bright shade of crimson. The door opened and Kanata jumped to a standing position before the bed and as he got off her, Miyu rolled over and fell down the bed on the other side so that she would not be visible to the one who opened the door.

'Kanata… why did you leave man…?' asked Santa as he marched into the room, 'Miyu was very worried… she came looking for you… did you see her…?'

Kanata turned even a brighter shade of magenta and muttered, 'let's go back… to—to the par-party…'

'Are you ok…?' asked Santa, confused, 'you look all red…'

'I'm fine…' muttered Kanata through clenched teeth.

'OK… let's go…' said Santa cheerfully and walked out of the room going, 'Misaki just made it… Akane is burning mad…'

'Yeah…' said Kanata and muttered under his breath, 'note to self: next time, lock the door…'

Meanwhile, after the two left, Miyu got to her feet and felt herself all tingly and warm. She couldn't believe what just happened. If Santa hadn't interrupted, she was sure Kanata and she would have… well, you know…

'Oh my god…' she gasped, touching her lips as she could still feel his breath on them.

**~castles in the air~**

'Hey Akane… I found him lurking in his room…' informed Santa as he reached the party again with Kanata, 'but I couldn't find Miyu with him…'

Akane looked at Kanata suspiciously as the latter turned a bright shade of crimson at the mention of the blonde's name. Then, Santa spotted someone and left the two with a short apology. Akane gave Kanata a questioning look and was about to ask him something when the latter finally spoke and he sounded real serious.

'Yeah… to what you asked earlier… I'd say the answer is yes…'

He smiled and Akane took a moment to think over what he was talking about. When she realized it, her face broke into a huge smile and she said, 'you finally said it… from when on…?'

Kanata turned a light shade of crimson around his cheeks and said with a smile, while staring fixedly at the floor, 'I guess from the moment I first talked to her… if it weren't for her, I don't think I'd be the person I am today…

'Her dreams and her desires inspired me… I didn't care about this kingdom until she told me how much she wanted to help it… I realized that I had to do something worthy of my life…

'She taught me the value of mercy, kindness, caring, love… she's making it hard for me… for every time I try to be angry at her, she just makes me fall for her again… and again… I've never seen a kinder person in my life…'

Akane smiled and he looked at her and with a smile said, 'yes Akane, I am in love with her… I'm in love with Miyu…'

'Are you going to tell her…?' asked Akane with a warm smile.

'Not yet… when she tells me her result of whether she becomes a minister or not,' he said, 'I'll tell her how I feel…'

'What about the silly little pact of yours…?' asked Akane.

'I'll make it… seriously…' he said with a smile, 'if she has the same feeling towards me, I'll put the pact in the fire… if not, well…'

'I'm sure she feels the same way…' said Akane with an assuring smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kanata smiled and then he looked at the entrance and saw Nozomu enter the now-almost-empty-room with a somber look in his eyes. Kanata then remembered what he saw at the kitchen window and was about to tell the same to Akane when he noticed that Nozomu was not actually in a great mood. He then saw Nanami enter the room, wiping her eyes lightly and then turned cheerful again as she saw Aya with Yue and joined in their conversation.

Kanata watched as Nozomu slowly looked Nanami with a weird look in his eyes and then turned and walked out of the room. Nanami stole a light glance at the leaving blond and then turning back to the two continued with the conversation.

'Where is Miyu…?' asked Akane.

**~Castles in the air~**

One day later—

'Good bye then,' said Kanata as he hugged Akane.

'We are going to miss you Kanata,' said Akane and then muttered into his ears, 'don't forget to tell her…'

'I won't,' said Kanata with a smile as he withdrew from her, 'and thanks for those dresses you gave the girls…'

'Any time…' replied Akane with a smile.

Santa gave him a short hug and the two then shook hands. Yue gave him a hand-shake as well with a warm smile. Kanata beamed at the two and turned to face the others and his horse.

Miyu was standing by Sandy with a slightly crimson face and a cheerful smile. He smiled as well but the smile dropped as he saw Nozomu looking more somber than usual and Nanami… though she looked cheerful but it didn't extend to her eyes. Aya was sitting with Nanami this time. For some reason, Kanata had this feeling that Aya knew what was going on.

Then, he moved towards his two living possessions, Kanata felt his heart turn feather light and wished that she would always be there for him. He helped her up, and then climbed up himself, behind her. He twisted his arms around her waist and held her close so that she wouldn't fall. She turned crimson but didn't complain.

He looked over at the three at the entrance to the Citadel Boutique and all those on the horses waved at them. And the three returned the wave.

'Let's go home…' said Kanata into Miyu ears and she nodded lightly, her face red.

**End Episode 26**

**End Season 2**

**A/N:** How was it…? I hope it was good enough and worth your time. We thus conclude second season but don't ump to conclusions. The third season is yet to come and it's going to be the shorted season for it consists of only four to five chapters. The story is getting to a wrap and hope you all enjoyed it till now. Thank you.

Thought:

_Never design your character like the garden where everyone can come… design it like the sky where everyone aspires to reach…_

**—Adolph Hitler **

**~Kanata Saionji**


	28. The Never Ending Dream

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Author: **Kanata Saionji

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Fantasy

**Summary: **

_**Season III**_ is finally here! It's **December**—the month of snow and the King's birthday. The interns are appearing for their final exams, the results of which mark the end and beginning of many things. The Royal couple—Kanata and Miyu Saionji—are getting closer day by day forgetting their differences and almost a couple already. But… what's this…? A finale without a twist…? That is so not happening… Wait and read the final season of **"Castles in the Air"** and see if the golden couple finally will end up together… or not…

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Dedication:**

This chapter is dedicated to every person in my school—**Dadha Group of Schools**. If by chance, a **Dadha student** is reading this, please be proud of our school and take care of it for I'm not going to be there any more to see it grow…

**Story:**

Nozomu stared outside the window to his room and sighed. The snow had started to fall throughout Saionji Kingdom so much so that it felt like he was back in Saio-Hills. He really liked the little town in the hill but that little town now held some of his painful memories. He looked at the letter on top of his drawer. He walked over to the drawer and picked up the letter.

_To_

_Nozomu Hikarigaoka_

_C/o Mikan Yamamura,_

_Art and Literature Department,_

_Saionji Kingdom Palace_

It was the slanting and beautiful handwriting of his mother. He hadn't opened it yet. Well, probably because in a few days he'd be appearing for his final exams at the Art and Literature Ministry. He remembered the conversation that Kunimitsu and Mikan had had with his parents nearly four years ago. It seemed like it happened just yesterday.

_'Leave Nozomu...?' cried a beautiful blonde lady in her late twenties, 'he's my only son! What are you people?'_

_'Listen, ma'am,' said Tezuka (a few years younger Tezuka Kunimitsu), 'he wants to live his life his own way; you can't deny him that...'_

_'But he's just thirteen,' reasoned the man with dark locks of brunet hair and azure blue eyes, 'what does he know...?'_

_'Well, if I may interrupt,' said Mikan, thoughtfully, 'I think he knows everything he wants to know... I believe it would be good for him if he stayed at the castle and pursued his career as a minister...'_

_'A minister?' gasped Mr. Hikarigaoka, 'Do you think I'd let the only heir to the Hikarigaoka-family become a government__** servant**__?'_

_Nozomu, who had been listening to all of this from outside the room, couldn't bear it. He was not allowed to decide even how he wanted to lead his life. What did they think of him...? Was he not capable of deciding for himself...?_

_'Well...' he heard Tezuka start again, 'why not this...? You leave your son here... he'd be able to finish his ministerial training by seventeen... why not, come and take him back then...?'_

_'What...?' gasped Mikan, 'what are you saying Tezuka...?'_

_'I know what I'm doing,' muttered Tezuka._

And after many discussions and after the king himself asked the couple, Nozomu was allowed to stay at the castle to finish his academics along with the Prince himself and start training as a minister when he graduates. And in a couple of days, its going to be his final exams and the time that his parents had given him is going to end and here he was standing with a letter from his mother in his hands.

He tore it open. It read:

_Dear Nozomu,_

_How are you my son? Hope you are doing good... It's been a long time. How come you did not write for such a long time, honey? Your dad and I missed you a lot. It's been snowing a lot here but I'm guessing the Central doesn't have much snow. Hope everything is fine there... I wrote to wish you luck on your exams honey. They are coming up soon, aren't they? I guess they would be over at least a few days before Christmas. _

_It's been a long time honey. Well, your father and I thought about it a lot and we came up with a decision. And the decision is this: we want you to take the decision. I don't deny that I'm unhappy with this but what can we do when the King comes in person and asks us a favor on his knees?_

'What...?' gasped Nozomu, 'Kanata...?'

_You really have great friends who care about you up at the castle, honey. I'm proud of you. And I'm really happy that the Kingdom has such a sweet and caring person as its King. Well, your father is fine with it and so am I. It's your life dear... live it the way you want._

_With lots of Love,_

_Mother_

_(P.S.: Would you consider spending Christmas with us this year, honey? Why don't your father and I drop by at the Palace? Would that be okay..?)_

'Oh mom...' muttered Nozomu as he looked at the letter in his hands with a somber look in his eyes.

True, he loves his life at the castle but he didn't know anymore. She was still in it and she doesn't feel comfortable with him hanging about. She... Nanami Tenchi, the one who stole away his heart without a warning. He had not seen that coming.

The first time he had met her, it was not inside the castle at all. It was at the Central supermarket. He had gone to get some supplies for his studies when he bumped into her in one of the streets. She had scared the living daylights out of him that day.

Since he had been so new at a market, he had asked her to help him out. This was nearly four years ago when he had just started at the castle. She had taken him around the marketplace and taught him a lot about being a commoner. For him, it was so different because she had been so casual and normal and was happy about being where she was. She inspired him more.

And three years later, while strolling along the corridors to the castle deeply immersed in paperwork to be submitted to Mikan, he bumped into her—just like back when they first met. She didn't remember him but he did. How could he forget the first girl who taught him how to test a quill before buying it? But he didn't tell her about that though. He kept it to himself and started all-new with her.

Well, he knew for sure that he was falling for her simple life-style. He couldn't stop himself from falling in love with her. He tried to hide it—for a whole year. But, it finally broke when he saw her that night—nearly three months ago—at Santa Kurosu's Birthday in Saio-Hills. She looked so beautiful and too tempting to stop himself. He broke out and told about himself that night. He knew she had no clue as to why he was talking like that.

And before he knew it, he kissed her and told her how much he was in love with her. And she...

And these past three months, she had been avoiding him—quite clearly. She stopped joining Miyu at the Royal Table, she didn't talk to him as much as before and it would just be a simple "hey" and "bye" at the time they meet with someone with them. But if they pass each other alone at a corridor or something, she turns stone cold and looks as though she was holding back tears. It pained him to see that she is uncomfortable and unhappy at his presence at the castle. He made up his mind.

'I'm still in love with you Nanami,' he muttered looking up at the falling snow out of his window, 'and if you want me out, I'd leave...'

**Episode 27**

**A Never Ending Dream**

Miyu stretched as she walked towards the end of the balcony in hers and Kanata's room. It was way early into the morning and she was still in her night clothes without anything under her feet. She rubbed her hand against her arm and walked to the edge of the balcony. She pushed away the snow that had landed on the balcony sill and placed her hand on them and looked up at the slowly rising sun.

'_Do you want know what happened the night of the Ball…?'_

Blood rose to her cheeks and she felt herself grow warm in spite of the cold weather. Her hand moved to her neck and she touched the spots that the brunet, now sleeping peacefully inside the room, had kissed her. She turned even a brighter shade of crimson even though the kiss was nearly three months old. Ever since then, she felt that Kanata had changed a little.

Though there were no more sudden romantic attacks on her, there was still the usual kiss on the cheek before he pulls out his futon and jumps to sleep and he had grown to take her to the garden whenever the two were free. And he started teaching her how to ride a horse. And the most important of all was that they were still down at the fountain almost all the nights talking about each other's day. But they had stopped all of these for a while seeing as Miyu's exams were nearing and the days were too cold to go out.

She knew something changed whilst they were at the Saio-Hills—especially after what happened on Santa's birthday. Miyu couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Santa hadn't interrupted that night. They most certainly would've shared a passionate kiss…

'Hey… what are you doing…?'

Miyu froze and turned a deep crimson at his sudden intrusion. She didn't turn but she heard him walk sleepily towards her and he placed his hand on the sill right beside hers and breathed in the morning air.

'It's freezing out here…' he pointed out, 'you are going to catch a cold…'

'Well… I couldn't sleep…' she dragged on, jerking her head away from his gaze.

'Shouldn't you be reading…?' he asked suddenly, 'today is the day of your final exams…'

'Well… its just reading at the last minute won't he—achoo!' she sneezed and hugged herself as she shivered.

'Idiot…' he muttered concern evident in his voice, which softened suddenly, 'let's go inside before you catch a cold…'

Miyu rubbed her nose lightly and said with a smile, 'you're right…'

The two started walking back into the room when Miyu suddenly stopped and asked, 'hey… you are going to be at the oral exam later today, aren't you…?'

Kanata raised his eyebrows and then said in cold sarcasm, 'thanks for reminding me Your Almighty… cause I had no idea that I was the king that I have to interview the new ministers…'

Miyu's eyes narrowed and she gave him a very cold look that clearly said "not funny Saionji…"

'Fine…' she muttered, instead and made her way into the room but not before Kanata grabbed her wrist.

'Kanata…' she called at once, in a stern voice, though she had turned a bright shade of crimson at his sudden touch.

'Damn Kanata…' he muttered, and his auburn eyes softened as he looked at her from behind.

'Let go…' she said, trying to sound strong but it came out like a yelp.

Kanata obviously sensed that she was getting nervous. But instead of letting go, his lips curved to a smirk and he pulled her close. He twisted her hand gently and brought her toward him, so that her back was touching his chest and his lips was close to her ears. He smiled and his breath fell on her neck and she flinched a little, going deep purple all over.

'All the best…' he whispered into her ear and suddenly let go of her hand. But she didn't move away from him.

She smiled and turned to face him. She tiptoed and planted on small kiss on his cheek and said before withdrawing, 'that's for good luck…'

With that, she ran into the room and right into the bathroom. He smiled and touched the spot where her lips had come in contact with his skin. It felt very warm. He turned and placed his hands back on the balcony sill. He looked over at the fountain with his mother's structure in the middle.

The water had frozen solid in the fountain and he smiled thinking about all the times that the two had had at the fountain. There were some sad ones but he wanted to forget them. He then, looked up at the sky.

'I am in love with her mom,' he muttered under his breath, 'I'm going to tell her tonight… when her results are announced…'

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opening them, sneezed.

'Man… it really is cold…' he shivered rubbing his arm, whilst making his way back into the room for some more sleep.

**~castles in the air~**

Nozomu took a deep breath as he stood outside the door to the King's study. He glanced at the clock at the end of the corridor and it read that it was half past one. Well, there was nearly an hour till the viva voice examination for all the prospective ministers of The Art and Literature and The Internal Affairs Ministry (with the other ministries already over). He took another deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

A smart male voice responded, 'come in…'

Nozomu closed his eyes lightly and opened the door. At the table were Kanata and the Head-Ministers of the aforementioned Ministries. They were apparently discussing the questions to be asked at the Examination in an hour. All the three looked mildly surprised at the blonde's sudden intervention.

'Nozomu…?' said Kanata, raising his eyebrows.

'What are you doing here Hikarigaoka?' asked Tezuka sternly, adjusting his spectacles.

'I just wanted to talk to you three before…' started Nozomu.

'…before you leave the castle…?' asked Mikan.

All the three lads looked at her a little surprised. She smiled rather coldly at Nozomu with her eyes a little sharper and with her voice unusually cold she said, 'word travels fast at this castle Nozomu… I was awaiting you to personally clarify the rumors…'

Kanata looked at Nozomu questioningly while Tezuka gave the blond a calculating look. Nozomu took a deep breath with his closed and then opening them, put on a huge smile which did not deceive the three one minute.

'I don't feel like working as a minister any more…' he said cheerfully, 'and I'd rather be with my parents… making them happy… so, I decided to leave…'

'So, why choose today?' asked Kanata putting on a smile as well, 'after all of your written examinations…'

'Well…'

'I'm not supposed to reveal this,' said Tezuka, 'but you have aced every paper with the highest score… it's the personal interaction with the King and the other head-ministers that remains…'

'Yet, you decided to leave…' continued Mikan, coldly, 'when you could make it easily into the Courtroom as a classified Minister… why, Nozomu? Why?'

'It's because…' started Nozomu and then finished after clearing his throat, 'it's because I'm not interested in being a government _servant_ anymore…

'Why would I want to take up such a silly post that doesn't even have any significance when I could live luxuriously at a mahogany mansion?' he asked with a smirk that maddened Mikan, 'I'm not interested in _quid pro quo _anymore'.

'You brat…' started Mikan furiously when Kanata suddenly stood up.

'Mikan… Tezuka…' he called, looking down at the table, 'do you mind giving me a minute with Nozomu…?'

'You cocky little…' started Mikan with clenched teeth and marched towards Nozomu in fury but Tezuka caught her wrist before her fist made contact with the blonde's façade and started to pull her out of the study.

'Tezuka…' she cried in fury.

'Trust him…' said Tezuka and closed the door to the study when the two ministers finally made it out.

Once the door closed, Kanata looked at Nozomu sharply. The blond bit his lip and jerked his head away in infamy. His azure blue eyes were strained in despair. Kanata sighed lightly and walked out of the study and stood before Nozomu.

'When I went to see your parents…' said Kanata warmly, 'they were not so happy that you were living here at a small room, working all day, sticking up for a maniac of a minister,' he left himself a chuckle and Nozomu smiled weakly, 'but…

'But Nozomu…' said Kanata looking at the blond warmly, 'they were very proud when I told them how well you were doing… how you were learning… how well your scores are coming along… how you were succeeding…'

Nozomu thought with a sad smile, '_yes… that sounds like my mother…'_

'And you know how jealous I was…?' asked Kanata, turning away and looking out of the window with a smile playing across his lips.

Nozomu looked at the back of the brunet with a questioning look on his face.

Kanata closed his auburn orbs for a second and said, 'to see pride in your mother's eyes for something you did… you know how much I wanted to see pride in my mother's eyes…? That could never happen… not anymore…'

Nozomu jerked his face away again, holding back something as Kanata turned to face him again going, 'and you have that… that's why I practically begged them to let you stay if you passed… but now, you are deciding to leave… leave because of a girl…'

Nozomu looked at Kanata, surprised.

'I know Nozomu… you like Nanami Tenchi…' he said soothingly, 'I heard you propose to her back at the Saio-Hills… I'm sorry… but I swear I left right after that…'

Nozomu looked at the floor and with a somber smirk said, 'and that's why you are still asking me to stay…'

Kanata sighed and reasoned, 'look Nozomu… I know, it must be painful… but you can't give up your dream just because she rejected you…'

'Who said I was leaving because she rejected me…?' asked Nozomu, not meeting Kanata in the eye.

'What?' Kanata gasped.

**~Castles in the Air~**

'What!' Miyu exclaimed, 'Nozomu is leaving?'

'Yes…' informed Aya to the two other interns of the Internal Affairs Ministry sitting at the marble structure out at the gardens near the Internal Affairs Ministry Building. The two, who were sitting on the marble floor, seemed to be having a last minute revision before the interview, with the King and the other ministers, which they would be having in an hour or so.

'That's not possible…' muttered Miyu while Nanami looked a little down at the papers on her lap with a look of despair in her eyes.

'It's true…' said Aya, 'I heard it from some of the other guys who live by his dorm'.

'Why is he leaving?' asked Miyu, getting up from her seat dropping the papers that were on her lap.

Aya shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Nanami, who looked ready to leap off a building. Miyu looked between them, a little confused.

'What's wrong…?' asked Miyu.

'Well…' started Aya, 'Nozomu, well… he had a… erm… he…'

'He what?' asked Miyu, curiously.

'I-think-he-proposed-to-Nanami,' said Aya so fast that Miyu was not even sure what she had just said.

Miyu looked at Aya frowning for a moment and then realization dawned on her. Her emerald orbs opened wide and she looked at Nanami, shocked with her jaw dropping.

'Wh-what?' Miyu gasped.

Nanami remained silent. She turned away from the two and took a step to move away from the two when Miyu, finally regaining control asked her softly, 'what happened? Did you reject him?'

Nanami stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes lightly. It had been years since she last cried. She had been stubborn about not letting even a tear drop out of her auburn orbs. But today, she felt like she was about to break free and cry out loud for the pain she was experiencing was excruciating.

'Nanami…?' called Aya, warmly.

Nanami's lips opened lightly and her usual strong voice was replaced by a soft one that whimpered, 'I did not…'

'You didn't reject him…?' asked Miyu, incredulously, 'so… you accepted him?'

'No,' said Nanami, clenching her fist.

'Then what did you say when he told you he loved you…?' asked Miyu.

Nanami turned to look at the two and said with tears stopping at the edge of her sharp eyes, 'I told him about me…! I told him about me! And he decides to leave!'

'About you…?' asked the two other girls, 'what..?'

Nanami couldn't control it anymore and the tear just started flowing endlessly without a top. He covered her face and dropped on her knees on the marble floor. Her two friends ran towards her and getting to their knees as well and put their arms around her shoulder unable to understand what was wrong.

**~castles in the air~**

'It's really chilly out here…' said Nanami as she rubbed her arm lightly with her hand and gazed up at the sky.

'It sure is…' muttered Nozomu as he looked intently at her.

Nanami looked beautiful that night with a red sleeveless-dress that was cut along her left leg with frills at the edges. They were presently standing at the backside of the Kurosu residence where there was a small backyard. The stars had come out and the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

She turned to look at him and asked, 'what did you want to talk about…?'

'Erm…' said Nozomu scratching his head.

Nanami raised her eyebrows and said, 'I'm freezing out here… can you tell me faster…?'

'Nanami… you know,' said Nozomu edging forward, 'remember the flowers at the ball…'

'Yeah… I'll repay you soon enough…' said Nanami off-handedly, 'is that it…?'

'No… Those flowers… well, as a matter of fact,' said Nozomu smiling weakly, 'all the flowers that are traded in the Saionji Kingdom… Well, they are from the Hikarigaoka gardens…'

'What?' she asked raising an eyebrow, 'that's you, isn't it…?'

'Yeah…' he said and edged even closer, 'I ran away from home when I was fifteen because I wanted to be a part of the palace…'

Nanami frowned as she wondered why he was telling her all of this.

'My parents didn't like that for I was their only child…' he continued, 'they tried to take me back… but Kanata's dad, Mikan and Kunimitsu-san convinced them into letting me stay in as the intern to Mikan's ministry…'

'Ok…' said Nanami, for she didn't know what else to say. If he was the only heir to the family that was responsible for the entire flower sales in the country then, surely he must be filthy rich. But he didn't seem like that. He had been soft, kind and simple.

'Right…' Nozomu muttered, looking away.

'Why…?' asked Nanami and clearing her throat asked, 'why are you telling me all of this…?'

Nozomu cleared his throat and muttered, pushing his hand into his blonde locks, 'I thought you might tell me something about you…'

'What? Nozo—'

She couldn't continue for Nozomu had finally turned and locked her lips with his. He had his eyes lightly closed but hers was wide open. He withdrew after a few moments and Nanami's eyes were still wide with surprise and shock.

'I think I'm in love with you, Nanami…' muttered Nozomu.

It was as though the world stopped for her. She was never used to this—never! She turned away from him and moved a step away. She was able to feel the blond fidgeting uncertainly nearby. She didn't know what to do—not anymore.

'I'm sorry…' she heard him muttered lightly. She knew that he was turning away taking her sudden reaction as a rejection. But what did she want to tell him right now…?

'_I thought you might tell me something about you…'_

And before she knew it, she started to tell him about herself.

'You remember the village where the guards are stationed right now…?' she asked suddenly making the blond stop in his tracks, 'that's the village where I was born…'

'Nanami…?' she heard him gasp.

'This is the closest I got to my birthplace since seven years now…' she said, looking up at the sky, tears forming at her eyes whilst her lips had formed a sad smile.

Nozomu looked at her a little surprised. He did not know about this. And he had no idea what she was about to tell him yet.

'We were such a happy family,' said Nanami, 'my mum, dad, me and… Shiko… Nadeshiko—my sister…'

There was silence.

'It was spring and mum wanted to take care of grandma who lived near the Central,' she said with a smile filled with despair, 'dad let her… he was always so warm… but he didn't want the two of us to go with her cause he won't be able to stay too far away from his "little princesses"… he used to say…' she let herself a chuckle.

'Nanami…?' called Nozomu lightly for he sensed that she was in pain for some reason.

'Nadeshiko…' she whispered, 'she was the most beautiful person on this earth… according to me… when I was nine years old… she was nearly sixteen then… and very warm and kind…'

She looked at the sky with a faraway look in her eyes and continued, 'I always envied her hair… she had the most beautiful locks of brunet hair… I had just started to grow my hair…'

Nozomu took a step towards her.

'Everything was going great… until…' she stopped and looked at the snow on the ground. A drop of tear dropped on the snow and she continued, 'until the Kirara Kingdom decided to attack…'

'Nanami…' he whispered with his azure eyes filled with love and compassion.

'Dad was at the shop…' she said, her voice quivering a little, 'they destroyed the entire place… Nadeshiko and I were at home listening to the raging war outside… we knew Dad was no longer with us… and Nadeshiko decided to take charge…'

Nozomu's heart almost stopped.

'We locked the doors and went to the kitchen…' she said, 'an-and then… she took a long knife and… and…,' tears steadily dropped down her cheek, 'and she cut off my hair and said…'

"_Listen Nanami… I want you to run as fast as you could," said a beautiful brunet girl of sixteen to a ten-year-old girl with her hair unevenly spread and the remaining on the floor and her cheek wet with all of the tears and her auburn eyes filled with fear._

"_What about you sis?" asked the ten-year-old Nanami._

"_I'll be fine…" said the brunette, trying to reassure the girl. At that exact moment, the two girls heard the sound of someone trying to break through the main door to their home. _

"_I'm scared" cried Nanami, hugging her sister, "I want Papa…"_

"_I'll go get Papa…' said Nadeshiko, putting up a teary smile, "now… run and if anyone catches you, pretend… pretend you are a boy… you get me…?"_

"_But Shiko…?"_

_BAM_

_Nadeshiko pushed open the window in the kitchen with some effort._

"_Come on out…" came a cold voice from outside the kitchen making Nanami tremble to the tips of her toes._

_Nadeshiko pulled Nanami and forced her out of the house through the window. Since their home was located at the border of the Village, the window opened to a meadow._

"_Now, Nanami… listen carefully…" said Nadeshiko, through the window, "run… as fast as you could… and… try to get to the Central… Find Mama… you'll be fine…."_

"_But you…?" asked the little girl, holding onto the brunette's hands tightly._

"_Hey! This door is locked from the inside" a voice came and the two girls saw the doorknob move, and whoever was outside that door was trying to come in._

"_I'm going to be fine honey…" said the brunette and planted a kiss on the little girl's either cheeks and tears started flowing more freely as she said, "be safe… tell Mama that I love her very much…"_

"_Shiko…" started Nanami, tears drenching her work clothes._

"_Let's break it open!' shouted a guy from outside the door._

"_Now, go…" said Nadeshiko and pushed Nanami away from the home and closed the window. _

_Nanami looked at her with painful eyes. Then, she turned and ran through the meadow and then reaching a huge Sakura Tree just near the home, climbed onto it when she heard people running a few yards away. She climbed on the tree and found a safe place, with branches covering her._

_Through the branches, she was able to see through the little window where she had climbed out of a few moments ago. She saw that Nadeshiko had her back on the window. Then, suddenly, blood splattered across the glass of the window and then Nanami's eyes widened._

"_SHIKO!" she shouted and then before she knew it, she had dropped to the ground, losing her balance and hit her head._

'When I woke up,' sniffed Nanami, 'I was being carried away to the Central by a rescue team… they had come just after a few minutes since the attack on the village… they were able to save me in the last minute before the Kirara Warriors decided to kill me…'

Nozomu took a few steps back as Nanami started to cry her eyes out.

'I found out later that Nadeshiko had killed herself,' said Nanami, 'before any of the Kirarians could touch her, she used a knife to end her life…'

Nanami winced and Nozomu was finding it hard to breathe.

'Those who saved me thought I was a boy…' she said, 'I didn't deny it… I didn't want to… not until I knew I was safe…'

There was more silence.

'I reached my mother after a few months…' she continued, 'she tried her best to protect me and make me happy when she herself was going through hell… well, even after I reached her, I didn't feel safe… I never felt safe…'

Nozomu swallowed hard.

'I never grew my hair…' she said, tears stopping for a minute, 'it looked a little like hers… so I never grew them…'

She turned and saw the blond walking away back to the Boutique, his head hung, his eyes buried to the ground.

**~castles in the air~**

'You just left her…?' asked Kanata, furiously, 'wh-why? Why..? Why… you Moron! How could you leave her to her misery when she just told you something about her that she shared with nobody else?'

'Why…?' asked Nozomu, fury rising in his voice and eyes, 'because I felt stupid! I felt stupid to think that I had bad experiences with my childhood when I heard that there are people who had had the worst!'

There was a breezy silence between the two teenagers. Kanata looked at Nozomu, with a surprised and sad look in his eyes.

Nozomu's eyes drifted back to the floor and he muttered in a soft voice, 'she is happy here… at the castle… I think, even if she doesn't admit it, that she feels safe here… but I make her feel uncomfortable… that's why I'm leaving… I want her to be happy Kanata… is that hard to understand?'

'Nozomu, I think there might be another way to solve this…' started Kanata taking a step forward.

'I don't think so…' said Nozomu with a sad smile. He looked into Kanata's auburn orbs and then bowed to him going, 'thank you for letting me stay at the castle all these years…'

'Nozomu…'

'And take care of her for me…' he said standing up straight, 'and don't tell this is Mikan or anybody else… if she didn't want anybody to know… I want to respect her wishes…'

Kanata closed his eyes and then said, patting Nozomu on the shoulder, 'as a King, I'd say that the Kingdom is going to miss a very talented minister…'

Nozomu smiled weakly.

'But as a friend,' he continued with a smile, 'I'd say that Nanami is missing out on a lot…'

'Good bye then Kanata…' said Nozomu and with a short hug left the study, with his head hung.

Kanata stared at the departing blond with a sad look in his eyes.

**~castles in the air~**

'Oh my god…' gasped Miyu and Aya, as Nanami finished her tale with tear constantly flowing down her cheeks.

There was silence which was broken only by the sniffs and the continued sobs from the three girls.

Inspite of everything that Nanami told them, Miyu felt that something was blank. Nanami didn't actually finish what she started and Miyu realized what it was that Nanami did not tell them, quite clearly.

'Nanami…' called the blonde with a teary smile, 'I think you did not tell us one thing…'

'What…?' asked Nanami through her sobs.

Miyu rubbed away Nanami's tears and asked, 'so… do you like Nozomu back…?'

Nanami's eyes widened.

'_I thought you might tell me something about you…'_

'Do you love him back or not, Nanami?' asked Miyu, with a smile.

'_I think I'm in love with you, Nanami…'_

Nanami closed her eyes tight. She thought back to the way she felt whenever he was around her. She thought back to the times when the two had spent time out at the Central Marketplace… She remembered the way she felt when he locked her lips with his…

She bowed her head a little and then, nodded slowly. Miyu and Aya smiled at her cheerfully but Nanami wasn't finished.

'But… I don't think he likes me anymore…' she said.

'What makes you say that?' asked Aya, shocked.

'We-well… he le-left me when I to-told him ab-about me…' she reasoned, a fresh set of tears flowing down her cheek, 'and… he's from such a high family… and I'm…'

'…the girl that he is in love with,' finished Miyu kindly, 'look Nanami… let it be that he doesn't like you anymore… but even then… he deserves to know that you are in love with him… doesn't he…? Doesn't he deserve at the least that information…?'

Nanami looked at Miyu with a look of mild surprise evident in them.

'Miyu is right Nanami…' said Aya warmly, 'he is such a nice guy… and I bet he is leaving because you were not totally comfortable with him around…'

'He is still in love with you Nanami… I'm sure…' said Miyu.

Nanami looked at her two friends and smiled.

'Let's go catch him before he leaves then!' exclaimed Miyu and Aya, getting to their feet, dragging Nanami, who was finally giving out a smile.

**~castles in the air~**

Nozomu looked up at the castle, through his spectacles, from its entrance as his luggage was being loaded into the carriage. His azure eyes went a little glassy as his head hit the fact that he was leaving the castle forever. He would no longer be a part of the Palace… no longer be able to have dinner with all the King, his Queen, her friends, the King's guardians,…

'Shall we start Mr. Hikarigaoka…?' asked the driver from the front.

Nozomu closed his eyes and then he turned towards the carriage. He nodded and then opened the door to climb aboard. He placed one foot on the steps when he heard his name being shouted from behind.

'NOZOMU….!'

Nozomu turned at once to see the love-of-his-life printing towards him with her eyes overflowing with tears. His heart almost stopped. He got to the floor as she stopped before him, her hand on her knees, gasping for breath.

'Na-Nanami…?'

She stood straight but wasn't yet recovered from the sprint. She was still gasping for breath. Her face was deep crimson and tears had suddenly stopped.

'I-I… Oh Nozomu…' she gasped, tears stopping at her eyes, 'I-I really… I was afraid you won't…'

Nozomu frowned.

Nanami swallowed hard and then closing her eyes tight shouted, 'I'm in love with you, Nozomu…' and added, with her eyes lightly open, in a whisper, 'for a long time…'

Nozomu's azure orbs widened, in surprise. And crimson patches appeared across his cheeks as well.

'I can understand that you might not still…' she started, despair in her eyes, 'with my past and yours… I guess you might…'

Before she could continue, Nozomu smiled and pulled her to a war embrace and muttered, 'I love you too… no matter what…'

Nanami smiled and then broke down crying, hugging him close. Then, she looked up fro his chest, into his azure eyes which were twinkling with love and eternal happiness.

'Please don't leave me…' she sobbed.

'Would never dream of it,' he said with a smile and kissed her. And this time, Nanami returned the kiss with all the love he could muster.

'Aww… they look so cute together…' awed Mikan from the Main Balcony overlooking the couple at the carriage. And turning to the stoic guy next to her asked, 'don't they Tezuka?'

'Hn,' was all that escaped the Minister's lips. But it made the Art and Literature minister happy, nonetheless.

'I'm so glad how things turned out,' said Aya, standing beside Mikan, looking at the two interns with a smile.

'So am I…' said Miyu who was standing between Aya and Kanata, 'they look perfect…'

'Ya…' acknowledged the brunet King looking at his blonde Queen and then turned back to see the two interns breaking the kiss and hugging each other.

He smiled and then, grabbed Miyu's hand lightly and entwined his fingers around hers. Miyu looked at him a little surprised with a tinge of crimson across her cheeks but he continued to stare fixedly at the couple on the grounds. She smiled at the brunet and then looking back straight, closed her fingers as well. Kanata smiled.

**~castles in the air~**

'Next…' called a stern voice.

The door to the well-lit circular room opened and a blonde entered with a nervous look in her eyes. She stopped at the middle of the room beside a small teak chair. Sitting straight ahead at the Royal chair was the brunet King of the Saionji Kingdom. And at his either side were Ministers from all the other ministries.

He gave her a small smirk. She smiled and she felt the nervousness vanish in a second at the sight of him. She was finally here—within minutes, she would be tested whether she was qualified as a Minister. Her lifetime dream was about to be destined.

'Please take your seat,' said an old man with a strong aura about him.

She sat down on the chair and noticed that everybody was giving her a calculating look.

'Name…?' asked the King with a smirk.

She took in a deep breath and said, 'Miyu Kouzuki…'

Everybody turned to look at the King with a frown. He smirked with a raised eyebrow.

'…Saionji,' she finished with a smile directed right towards the smirking brunet king who had succeeded in stealing her heart.

**~castles in the air~**

It was getting darker by the minute and Miyu and the other two interns of the Internal Affairs Ministry with the Interns of the A&L Ministry were all wandering inside the Main Hall, fidgeting every minute for the results of their exams will be given in a minute.

'I'm sure you will be selected Miyu…' said Nozomu warmly.

Miyu sighed and said, 'I hope so too… I wish all of us will be selected…'

Just then, the door to the Main Hall opened and Mikan entered with a cheerful smile on her face. Everybody neared her, looking tensed.

'I'm happy to say that the Internal Affairs Ministry is going to be filled up this year… by three beautiful female Ministers…' she said and the three girls looked at her cheerfully and beyond happiness, 'Congratulations Tenchi, Konishi and Saionji…'

'Oh my god!' gasped the three girls.

'We got in…' muttered Nanami, dumb-struck.

'WE GOT IN!' the three shouted and hugged each other. Breaking apart, Nanami hugged Nozomu making the blond turn bright crimson.

Mikan walked over and gave the three a hug and muttered, 'congrats girls… it's going to be fun having girls at the Courtroom…'

'I have to tell Kanata…' said Miyu suddenly and started to sprint out of the Main Hall.

'But wouldn't he already know…?' asked Nozomu.

'That's not what she is going to tell him, idiot…' said Nanami, playfully hitting his head.

Meanwhile, Miyu was sprinting corridor after corridor making her way to Kanata's study to tell him how she was feeling.

Finally, she had accomplished what she dreamed of since she had been a kid. But her happiness would be fuller if she had Kanata by her side right now. She knew how much he had helped her out in the past year. She closed her eyes as sudden happiness filled her entire system. She turned a corridor and she bumped into someone. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

'Mizuki…' she gasped.

'Miyu…' he said warmly with a smile, 'I heard the big news… congrats…'

'Thanks…' she said with a cheerful smile, 'when did you come back…?'

'Just some time ago…' he informed with a smile, 'I had to return… I wanted to tell you something…'

'What is it…?' asked Miyu, raising her eyebrows.

Mizuki got hold of her hand lightly and said, 'I love you, Miyu…'

Miyu's heart almost stopped.

'I've been in love with you all along…' he continued, 'I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to fulfill your dreams…'

'Mizuki… I…' she stuttered.

Before she could finish Mizuki hugged her lightly and she felt herself go red. She never knew that the day would come when Mizuki expressed his undying love for her. What was she to do…? Mizuki was the first guy that she ever liked… but…

Miyu withdrew and with a smile said to Mizuki, 'I like you a lot too Mizuki…'

**~castles in the air~**

Kanata looked down at the paper on his desk. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and he was surprised that he was still breathing. He closed his eyes in a strained way and Miyu's voice echoed inside his head.

'_I like you a lot too Mizuki…'_

He opened his eyes and the auburn orbs were quivering in despair.

'_I asked you whether you'd like to have her?' asked Kanata again._

'_Well…' stuttered Mizuki, 'I just…'_

'_Just?' asked Kanata smiling._

'_Well…' said Mizuki with a red face, 'kinda yeah…'_

'_Awesome!!!!' exclaimed Kanata deserving himself a glare from the two ladies standing near the carriage._

'_Kanata…' _

'_Damn Kanata…' muttered Kanata, 'you will be back in a year right?'_

'_Yeah…?' said Mizuki with a red face._

'_Then, Miyu Kouzuki will be there for you…' said Kanata closing his eyes, 'that's a promise…!'_

'And she is there for you…' muttered Kanata as he pulled out a quill and dipped it in a small bottle of ink, '…right now… she is…'

He took a deep breath.

_Kanata Hosho Saionji _he signed the official looking paper and placed the Kingdom's crest on the sign.

A tiny drop of tear dropped on the paper and he closed his eyes tightly.

**End Episode 27**

**A/N: **How was it…? The finale is getting near and I hope it would be better yet… How was this chapter…? Hope you liked it… Please don't kill me for this… After all, **"all's well that ends well…"**

Unfortunately, I would not be able to update for an entire month seeing my final exams are round the corner. I' sorry guys but I' forbidden from writing stories for an entire month. Hope you all like the cliffhanger though.

**Now for today's thoughts:**

"It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is more painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let that person know how you feel"

'**Keep love in your heart.**  
**A life without it is like a**  
**sunless garden when the**  
**flowers are dead'.**

~_**Oscar Wilde**_

"There are things you would love to hear that you would never hear from the person whom you would like to hear them from; but do not be so deaf as not to hear it from the one who says it from his heart"


	29. Kanata and Miyu Saionji

**Castles in the Air**

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

**Author: **Kanata Saionji

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Fantasy

**Summary: **

_**Season III**_ is finally here! It's **December**—the month of snow and the King's birthday. The interns are appearing for their final exams, the results of which mark the end and beginning of many things. The Royal couple—Kanata and Miyu Saionji—are getting closer day by day forgetting their differences and almost a couple already. But… what's this…? A finale without a twist…? That is so not happening… Wait and read the final season of **"Castles in the Air"** and see if the golden couple finally will end up together… or not…

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"castles in the air"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you.

**Dedication:**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to this special girl who inspired me for this chapter. The following chapter would be sadder than it was originally intended mainly because of her… because of the fact that I might not be able to see her often again…

If you're reading this, you should know that this is for you…. I'll miss you a lot…

**Story…**

'Mizuki…' she gasped.

'Miyu…' he said warmly with a smile, 'I heard the big news… congrats…'

'Thanks…' she said with a cheerful smile, 'when did you come back…?'

'Just some time ago…' he informed with a smile, 'I had to return… I wanted to tell you something…'

'What is it…?' asked Miyu, raising her eyebrows.

Mizuki got hold of her hand lightly and said, 'I love you, Miyu…'

Miyu's heart almost stopped.

'I've been in love with you all along…' he continued, 'I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to fulfill your dreams…'

'Mizuki… I…' she stuttered.

Before she could finish Mizuki hugged her lightly and she felt herself go red. She never knew that the day would come when Mizuki expressed his undying love for her. What was she to do…? Mizuki was the first guy that she ever liked… but…

Miyu withdrew and with a smile said to Mizuki, 'I like you a lot too Mizuki…'

**Episode 28**

**Kanata and Miyu Saionji**

Mizuki took a step back and asked with a raised eyebrow, 'Like…?'

Miyu smiled and said with a cheerful air about her, 'Yes Mizuki… I really do like you… a lot…'

'But… Miyu…' stuttered Mizuki frowning.

'I'm sorry I was not able to say "I love you too…",' said Miyu with a sad smile playing across her lips, 'and I don't think I ever can… maybe if you had told me this earlier I would have but now…'

'But now,' said Mizuki a similar smile across his lips, 'But now, there's Kanata, right…?'

Miyu gave him a small smile and nodding her head said with patches of crimson decorating her cheeks, 'you were right Mizuki… Kanata is way too good… and a year is way too long a time… I was bound to fall for him eventually…'

Mizuki cleared his throat lightly and asked with a slight quiver in his voice, 'when did this actually happen..?'

'I guess…' started Miyu looking sideways at the walls, but not really seeing it as in her mind's eye, she was looking at the brunet who haunted her thoughts ever second, 'I guess with the little of things…' she turned to look into Mizuki again and said with uncontrollable happiness, 'from his immature attitude to his cocky nature... everything about that idiot made me fall for him…'

Mizuki smiled as he saw Miyu's emerald eyes gleam with unmasked love for the auburn eyed King.

'He's always puts other's safety before his own…,' continued Miyu walking over to the window in the corridor and with a chuckle added, 'I should know… I experienced it first hand, after all…'

She opened the window and the cold night's breeze swept over her, making her blonde hair lift up a few inches. She closed her eyes lightly, her hands still grasping the ends of the window.

Mizuki's eyes softened as he saw the blonde standing there, looking beautiful with a small smile playing across her lips—a smile he was sure he could never have directed towards him—a smile filled with love for a guy who deserved her.

Miyu opened her eyes lightly and then said with a smile, looking up at the night sky, 'he is cold at sight but… there is a beautiful and comfortable warmth beneath all that ice…'

'I know…' muttered Mizuki, with a smile that was half-way between happiness and despair.

Miyu dropped her hands from the window and placing them lightly on the window-sill looked down at the dark gardens below, 'this one year had been like a fairytale, Mizuki… there were a lot of tears, laughter, warmth, despair and… love…'

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and then opening them again, turned to Mizuki and said with a determined sort of voice, 'I'm really sorry Mizuki… But Kanata's the best thing that ever happened to me… and I don't plan to leave him… ever…'

Mizuki gave her a warm smile and said, 'actually, I can't say I'm surprised… I think I was almost expecting all of these from you…'

Miyu smiled at him.

'I guess you are going to tell Kanata how you feel about him…?'

'Yeah…' she replied cheerfully, a little crimson around her cheeks.

'I'm sure he feels the same way…' said Mizuki, tilting his head lightly with a smile.

'Only one way to find out…' said Miyu smiling and with a small nod, turned to leave.

She hadn't taken one step when Mizuki called her back.

'What is it, Mizuki…?' she asked, turning to look at him curiously.

'Well…' he said and then looking into her emerald eyes with a serious look in his asked, 'what if you are given a choice between Kanata and being a Minister, Miyu…? What would you rather give up…?'

Miyu's heart almost stopped but she then looking determinedly into his eyes said with a smile, 'the ministry of course…'

'But…' he asked, frowning, 'it's been your dream for years… and you know Kanata just for a year now…'

'Because Mizuki,' she said, 'the reason I wanted to become an Internal Affairs Minister was because I wanted to help the people to live a better life…'

She paused and then said with her emerald orbs filled with warmth, 'but I'm sure that they'll lead a better life without me because they have a wonderful King… a King who really cares about them… and just able to be by his side forever is much better than anything else… I love him and the Kingdom loves him even more…'

'Good luck then…' he said after a minute of giving her a calculating look.

She gave him another nod and left the corridor and traced her steps the usual route to the King's Study, her heart beating so fast with excitement of what she was going to do. Her mind fluttered with memoirs with him and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that for the first time in her life, she had really fallen for someone—for real.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside Kanata's study, catching her breath.

'We heard about your success Your Highness,' said one of the guards stationed outside the door to Kanata's study, 'congratulations…'

The other guard gave Miyu a smile that indicated that he agreed with the former.

Miyu gave both a cheerful smile (well, she couldn't stop from smiling), and asked, 'the King is in, I presume…?'

'Yes Your Highness,' said the guards, bowing.

Miyu took in a deep breath as excitement filled her heart again as she realized what she was about to do. She lifted her right hand and her knuckles inches away from the door, she closed her eyes.

With a resolute look in her emerald eyes, she knocked softly on the mahogany door.

There was silence.

'Come in,' called a muffled voice, she recognized at once as the Brunet King. But it sounded sort of strained as though he was suffering from a head cold or something.

She opened the door with a cheerful smile but it dropped a little as she faced the dark room. She was a little surprised at the darkness that enveloped the room. There was only one light in the entire room—the small table-lamp on the Table, laden with an assortment of official looking papers and some books.

Kanata looked up lightly as Miyu entered the room. He shifted his gaze at once to the paper that occupied the middle of the desk, right before him.

'What are you doing in the dark…?' asked Miyu, with a smile as she closed the door behind her, blocking out the light that streamed in from the well-lit corridor outside.

Instead of replying to her query, he said, not looking up at her, 'congratulations on getting into the ministry…'

Miyu frowned. There was something different in that tone of his. It sounded nothing like the Kanata she knew. Something was wrong and she knew it…

'Kanata…' she started but he cut-across.

'I got it passed this morning,' he said and pushed the paper in front of him to the latter end of his table, 'It just needs your sign…'

Miyu frowned and walked towards the table to see what he was talking about. She bent a little forward and from the light of the table-lamp, she studied the contents of the official looking paper.

Her emerald orbs widened in surprise. She looked at the brunet and a tear escaped her eyes in shock.

'You passed it… the pact for our annulment…?' she asked, with a quiver in her voice and a slight shade of hope that he'd reply in negative.

He prodded the ends of the table and firmly avoiding her teary gaze replied, 'yeah… I passed it earlier than intended…' with a smile added, 'seeing my good performance as a King, Tezuka said I was qualified to pass this earlier than New Year…'

'Kanata…' she gasped, tears ready to break free from her orbs.

He remained silent. If it weren't for the partial darkness, Miyu would have been able to make out the teary shade in his sharp auburn eyes.

Miyu closed her eyes. She felt as though the Earth beneath her feet were slipping away. She felt suddenly empty which was weird seeing as she was just filled with too much to contain a few minutes ago.

She opened her eyes as she suddenly realized something. He never snapped back when she called his name. Not again, she thought. Everything was going bad again.

She bit her lips slightly and then, taking a deep breath asked, 'do…' he looked up a fraction of a second, 'do you… do **you** want me to sign it…?'

There was silence. The darkness of the room enveloped the two as a cool breeze passed between them as the night air entered the room through the open window.

Finally, Kanata opened his mouth. But it was not an answer to her question.

'Funny…' he said with a sad chuckled, 'I remember me asking you a similar question one day…'

Miyu frowned a little. Then, her emerald orbs opened wide as she remembered what he was talking about.

'_Would you be okay if I get married to her…?'_

'You wanted me to do something Miyu…' his soft and broken voice brought her back to reality as tears threatened to flow down her soft cheeks, 'and I guess for that, this is necessary…'

'_So, yo-you should really marry her after we get separated this De-December…'_

She bent a little and in fury, pulled out the quill on the stand. She dipped it in ink and placed it inches before the point where she was required to sign. He could hear her heart beating in her throat.

She could feel his gaze on her back. She glanced about the paper and her eyes fell upon his signature. She sniffed and a single tear feel right on top of his signature. She pulled herself together and started signing.

_Miyu Sa—_

She stopped wondering whether to go on. She didn't know what to do. Everything went blank for a second. She could feel her heart breaking and her eyes hazy from all the tears that were welling up. She could feel her leg shaking a little and her entire system breaking down.

'_Kanata's the best thing that ever happened to me… and I don't plan to leave him… ever…'_

'_I never thought he would…' _she thought as she closed her eyes tightly, trying in vain to forget that she loved him… trying to forget that she was heads over heels in love with him.

'_If he wants this… I should give it to him...' _she thought_, 'after all… this is the first thing that he has ever asked me…'_

She opened her eyes again and finished her signature.

—_ionji_

She stood up straight and fighting back tears looked right into Kanata's eyes and said before he could turn away, 'I'm done…'

He nodded lightly and said, 'I guess that's it… a carriage is ready for you at the entrance… I'll send your stuff through tomorrow…'

Miyu bit her lip preventing herself from crying out loud at the thought that he was kicking her out. But she didn't mind. She needed her Mother's Lap right now. So, she nodded as well and turned to leave. She reached to the handle of the door, tears almost leaving her eyes.

'One minute Miyu…' he called suddenly.

Miyu stopped by instinct. If it had been her mind that had been in control, she would've left but her heart still was unable to move away from him for it belonged to him—whether he likes it or not.

But, she didn't turn. She sensed him move away from the table. She was able to feel his presence right behind her. She closed her eyes.

'I…' he started, trying to find the right words, 'I… I would be needing the ring back…'

Miyu's eyes shot open and a tear flowed down in agony. A sudden fury filled her entire system. His negligence towards her emotions was driving her to anger. She turned towards him, staring right into his auburn orbs, her eyes flaring up in anger and then with tears still flowing down her cheek, she tried to remove her Wedding Ring from her finger.

But unbelievably, it never budged. She pulled with anger and despair but it never moved away. It never came out.

In all her anger, she shouted at the brunet, 'Your the one who put it through… you take it out yourself!'

She extended her right hand towards him, her eyes filled with a lot of emotions.

Kanata looked at her stunned for a few seconds and then taking a huge breath, first grabbed her right hand gently with his left. Miyu felt a pulse and sensed her heart start beating at an enormous speed. He then, with his right hand, gently tried to pry away the wedding ring—which nearly a year ago, he had put through her finger in the midst of plenty.

'_Now ends our marriage… now ends "us" Kanata…' _thought Miyu as he tried to pull out the ring.

After an entire one minute, he retrieved both his hands from hers but Miyu could still feel the ring intact on her ring-finger.

'I'll just get it back later…' he murmured.

Miyu nodded lightly and turned. She took a deep breath and opened the door and left—with the door still open-wide. The two guards stared in surprise as they saw the blonde run out of the room, her face filled with tears.

They turned just in time to see the brunet King close the door with a snap.

**~castles in the air~**

Miyu ran the length of the entire way to the entrance. She had bumped into quite a lot of people on her way but never stopped once. She was unable to hear anything right. Everything around her was a blur. Her tears were shedding so bad that it was even a wonder how she had made it right to the entrance without falling over or getting lost.

As promised, the carriage was waiting to take her back to where she came from—the Kouzuki Mansion. She sniffed and got into the carriage. The driver got on as well as he saw the blonde get in.

'Kouzuki Mansion,' she said through her tears.

And the carriage took off. She couldn't even dare to look back at the castle as the carriage moved out through the gates. She clutched her hands together on her lap and tightened them just as she did with her emerald orbs. Tears flowed down freely and she knew that she could not stop them…

What could have been the best day of her life turned up side down and she could think of no other worse day to match this one.

She sniffed and then opening her eye lids small enough to make out er teary emerald orbs, she whispered, 'I hate you Kanata…'

**~castles in the air~**

One pair of auburn eyes contracted as they followed a particular carriage as it rattled out through the gates of the main castle.

Kanata closed the curtains to the window in his study that opened out to the main entrance and closing his eyes, touched the frame of the window with his forehead. A single drop of tear escaped his closed eyes and it made its way slowly down his handsome face.

'I love you Miyu…' he whispered, with his eyes tight clenched and his hands on the window-sill with a tear rolling down his cheek.

The Grandfather Clock in the study chimed nine-oh-clock. Usually, it meant that he would have to leave the study or wherever he was and make his way to their room… no… _his _room.

But today… but today it was different.

Kanata opened his eyes and extending his right thumb up to his face, brushed away the tear. Then, gulping lightly, he made his way back to the table. He hadn't taken one step when the door burst open with a bang.

For one wild moment, he thought it might be Miyu. But—

'Akira…!' gasped the brunet in a croaky voice.

'Kanata SAIONJI!' shouted the raven haired with all the anger she could muster, 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?'

Kanata, rather than retorting, gave her a smile. Akira was a little taken aback but that did not stop the angry azure-eyed teenager.

'I just dropped by when I bumped into Miyu in the main entrance… Kanata, why is Miyu leaving…?' asked Akira, her voice a little controlled but her anger not any less.

Kanata walked up to her and then he walked right past her and closed the door. He made his way back in front of her and gave her another strained smile.

'It's nice to see you back Akira…' he said, smiling.

Akira, who had known him all her life, knew better than to trust that stupid smile of his. But she couldn't stop herself from getting dazzled by that ever-so-rare smile of his.

'Kanata… please… wh-why did Miyu leave…?' she asked, pleading.

'Because…' he started and then unable to continue, he suddenly said with an even wider smile, 'because… you and I are getting together, remember…?'

'What…?' gasped Akira, unable to register what he had just said.

He flashed her, another smile, with his eyes closed and said, 'did you forget already…? I was supposed to get married to you, remember…?'

'Kanata…' she shuddered, her heart freezing up, 'please… Stop joking..!'

'Why would I want to do that…?' he asked, with another smile.

But, how many ever times Akira told herself that that smile was not what it seemed and it must be pain inside him to smile at her like that, she couldn't help but feel… or ever hope that for once it was genuine and it was directed to her.

'Kanata… you're serious…'

It was not a question.

He obviously knew that for he gave her another acknowledging smile.

'Why, Kanata…?' she asked, painfully.

He smiled and said, 'because this is how it was meant to be… from the beginning…'

A tear dropped down her cheek as she saw her friend standing before her, enduring hell for no apparent reason.

Akira closed her eyes, trying to digest what was happening at the moment. She didn't know whether this was real at all. It had always been her dream to be with Kanata. Now, that dream is voluntarily coming to be taken by her. But somehow, she felt sad. Somehow, this seemed not right.

'Akira…?'

His broken voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up questioningly, trying very hard to hide the feeling of hope from her façade.

'Ca-can I get a hug…?' he pleaded, his auburn orbs inches away from breaking down with tears.

Akira bit her lip as tears flowed down her cheeks freely. She nodded lightly and the brunet took a step forward and embraced her gently. An amazing tenderness enveloped her in the partial darkness—a tenderness, she had never experienced with Kanata before.

It was as though he had returned back to the stubborn twelve-year-old again. She closed her eyes tight, thinking.

**~castles in the air~**

'This is ridiculous!' exclaimed Mikan furiously as she dropped the morning newspaper on the Internal Affairs Minister's table.

Tezuka looked up lightly from his desk. He glanced up at the Literature Minister and then shifted his gaze to the paper she had slammed on his table across all his other works.

**{Saionji Kingdom}**

{THE DAILY NEWSMAN}

**The King and The Queen Annulled?**

_Reports from many parts of the town indicate that the Queen of our Saionji Kingdom, __**Miyu Kanata Saionji, **__was found to have left the castle at twilight yesterday. The seventeen-year-old Queen, daughter of the mot successful business couple__**, Yuu-Miki Kouzuki**__, had been married to the __**King Kanata Hosho Saionji **__for a year now. They had been one of the most beautiful, picturesque Royal Couples that the Saionji Kingdom has seen for decades. Known for their disagreements and frequent quarrels, the couple had been in bad terms all through the year. But there had been times when they had showed real romance and love—like at the Ball at the __**Hanakamachi Mansion**__ and at the Ball at the castle itself…_

_Inside source has provided us with exclusive information that the couple have separated for good. The Deeper we dig, the more disturbing it gets. The King has scheduled a wedding with his child-hood sweat-heart, __**Akira Kenshi Kijoyu**__, in three days—on the day of his eighteenth birthday. _

_And it will be years before everybody forgets that exactly a year ago, he had married __**Miyu Yuu Kouzuki.**__ Unless, our King has a real reason and ready to tell us why this sudden changes, we are just to hypothesize that he is on the verge of getting married every year on his birthday__._

For more information on the King and his Accomplishments—Page 3

Why? When? How did the two divide…?—Page 5

Akira Kenshi Kijoyu... Possible Witch…?—Page 6

Kanata and Miyu Saionji… possible get back…?—Page 8 

**{Saionji Kingdom}**

Tezuka went through the entire paper before making any comment. Mikan tapped her feet impatiently wanting him to finish it soon. But she didn't like the look on Tezuka's face one bit. It was not anger, like she felt. Not despair… or ever concern… it was indifference—as though he knew this would happen.

He finally put down the paper and looked up at Mikan through his spectacles.

'Come on Tezuka…!' she exclaimed, 'we have to teach that brat some sense…'

'What…?' asked Tezuka, surprised.

'What do you mean what…?' asked Mikan, disbelievingly, 'did you even read the paper…'

'Yes…' said Tezuka clearly, 'he obviously is making his own decisions… we can't do anything direct about that… he's the King… not us…'

'But Tezuka…' started Mikan, obviously torn between hurt and anger, 'what about Miyu…?

'I said we can't do anything **direct**…' he pointed out, his nose back into the paper.

'What do you mean…?' Mikan frowned.

Tezuka merely gave her a small smirk.

**End Episode 28**

**A/N: ***sigh* Finally, my examinations are over. But that doesn't officially mean that I can be cheerful… I really need all the sadness I could muster to write this Story… so, please… shout at me as much as you can for making this story sad.

Now, for today's thought…

**Only fools and dead men won't be able to change their minds… Fools won't. Dead men can't…**

**-John H. Patterson**


	30. The End

The first rays of the morning sun crept across the grounds, making the snow covering every part of the Saionji Kingdom glitter like diamonds. The entire Capital was buzzing about the sudden changes at the Castle. First, they were unable to digest the fact that their beloved Royal Couple—the King and the Queen—were separated. Next and far more unbelievable was the upcoming Wedding of the King Kanata Saionji to his childhood friend, Akira Kijoyu the very next day.

The brunet stopped in his toil of brushing the handsome locks of his chestnut—Sandy and looked up at the small creaks in the stable roof in time to catch the light ray of the morning sun. His auburn orbs contracted. It was one of those rare days when he woke up early to see the first rays of the sun.

He shifted his gaze back to his horse and looked as though he was fighting the urge to scream out loud. The chestnut turned its magnificent head towards its owner as though it knew that there was something wrong—after all Sandy really missed the only other person who was allowed to ride her—her master's Mistress.

Then suddenly Kanata's face perked up reminding so much of a starving puppy who had found a piece of stake. He turned to look into the chestnut's huge eyes and gave it a small smile.

The latter looked at its master curiously, wondering why he was smiling when he was so sad and what he was thinking that'll make him like this.

'You miss her, don't you…?' asked Kanata to the horse, in a husky whisper.

**Episode 29**

**The End**

Miki Kouzuki looked at her seventeen-year-old daughter one more time with concern and worry evident in her emerald orbs before closing the door. She sighed lightly, with her hand still on the door latch. A soft voice behind her made her flinch lightly in mild surprise.

'How is she…?'

She turned to stare into the azure orbs of her blond husband, Yuu Kouzuki. She cracked a small sad smile and said, 'she stopped crying…'

Yuu let out a dark chuckle and said in a whisper, 'I bet it's far worse than having to see her cry…'

Miki nodded lightly and started walking along the hall towards helplessly staring at the wooden floor. Her husband followed her every step, beside her. She sighed again as she stopped abruptly.

'I wish that we never forced her into this mess…' she said, her lips quivering lightly, and her eyes filled with regret.

Yuu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and trying to give his wife an assuring smile said, 'this is not our fault... this isn't your fault…'

'But…' she started, now tears rolling lightly down her cheek, 'if I had just given her, her own way, there would be no pain now…'

'She is not in pain,' said Yuu with a smile, 'understand that…'

'Not… not in pain…?' ridiculed Miki, looking questioningly into her husband's warm eyes, 'but honey… I don't understand…'

Yuu looked a little tired from all the strain but he gave his wife an assuring smile and said, 'she's just confused… not pain… difference still is present…'

'But… confusion, Yuu… even if we get all that confusion cleared up, there is no hope…' she said worried, 'he's getting married… tomorrow…'

'She knows that, doesn't she…?' asked Yuu, jerking his head towards Miyu's room.

At that very moment, a maid ran towards them and bowing a little said, 'there's a delivery for Lady Miyu for up at the Palace…'

'It must be her things…' said Miki sadly, 'Miyu said something about him sending it today…'

'I'll just go get it…' said Yuu and walked along with the maid towards the entrance to their Mansion, with his eyes sad and his lips pursed.

Miki stood at the spot for a whole minute and then finally, a small sigh escaped her lips.

**~castles in the air~**

Miyu walked slowly, taking one careful step per second, her shoes making small crunching noises from its impact on the grass. Her mind was completely at ease. There was nothing to think about. Everything was over. Her eyes didn't actually make any notice of where she was headed but she was mildly under the conscious that she was headed to the one place where she knew he was everywhere.

The one place that had been so important to her that she felt a sudden wave of fury when she remembered that he had brought one other girl to the same place before. But that fury vanished the moment, she came up the hill and fed her eyes on the beautiful scenario of the beautiful garden that he had showed her on her birthday.

It seemed like a long time ago, she thought as she walked evenly along the flower beds, careful not to harm even one of them. She stopped right in the middle of the field and closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of the place. Oddly, it smelt a little like him, only his smell was more comforting and warm.

She tried very hard not to remember him and their memories together, as she walked to the Sakura tree, a little way ahead. But that was practically impossible as he filled every inch of her. He was her everything. But now, he was going to be somebody else's.

She couldn't bear the thought.

She walked a little ahead, away from the tree for it held more painful memories. She stopped at the sight of the end of the meadow. She had not once been this away from the Sakura tree. She walked a little slower and her eyes widened as she stopped at the very edge of her Happy Place.

Miyu looked down at the bottom and was a little surprised to see the steep fall. No wonder Kanata had ever taken her to this part, for it seemed a little dangerous.

Dangerous… that word never seemed to exist in the Saionji Vocabulary, she thought with a grimace.

Suddenly she was grasped by a sudden idea.

Would he care if I dropped down the cliff right now…?

Would he shed tears when he sees me literally destroyed…?

Would he care if I die…?

One way to know that for sure…

She took another step towards the edge, with her eyes closed thinking that if she didn't make it down within a few minutes, her guard and the carriage driver will come up and will be able look down at the ruins of me. Then,** he**'ll know what a terrible mistake he made, she thought.

Another step…

Suddenly a warm voice made her stop in shock and surprise.

'Don't do this Miyu…'

There was no mistaking it. It was the voice of the one guy who could make her happy and sad at the same time.

She looked around helplessly, for him. But as her eyes searched and searched, from the point where she stood, the meadow was completely vacant.

'My mind must be playing tricks on me… last thing I need, to be insane…' she said with a sad grin and before she even took another step towards the edge, his voice, clear as day echoed inside her head.

'Think about your parents Miyu… this is ridiculous… turn back **NOW…**' the last word was clearly a command.

Though she knew that this was only a hallucination and that possibly she might be mad, she still replied, with fury in her tone.

'Why act as though you care…?' she muttered under her breath, with her eyes closed, and his face—his flawless face, filled with concern and sadness—filled the darkness of her eyelids.

'Because I do…' came his firm voice and Miyu's lips curved upwards despite herself as she realized how much she already missed his little antics and intonations.

'Then, why kick me out…?' she asked lightly and took the tiniest step forward, she couldn't bear to not hear his voice again. So she delayed the inevitable after a few minutes conversation at least with the memory of him.

'Because…' his voice sounded a little turned off, a little struggling and then he finally finished, 'because I'm an idiot… I don't deserve someone as good a you Miyu…' it turned to pleading as he said, 'please Miyu… please, turn back…'

A tear ran down her cheek as she felt the concern in his voice. Well, that is not the reason why the tear made a show. It was because this is how she wanted Kanata to be… to be concerned. But the real Kanata doesn't seem to show any interest at all.

Her lips parted lightly and out came, 'Kanata…'

'Damn Kanata'.

She smiled and took another step.

'Miyu **DON'T DO IT**!' the voice in her head commanded.

'I love you Kanata…' she whispered.

'I love you **more** Miyu… please don't…' the voice said, filled with panic and care.

Miyu sniggered and muttered, 'I have to… because I would never hear the real you say that…'

A little jerk and then—

Miyu felt a strong hand close around her wrist firmly and the next second she was steered away from edge. She opened her eyes.

'What the **hell** do you think you were **doing**?'

'Mizuki…?' Miyu called, in mild surprise.

**~castles in the air~**

'I don't think this is such a good idea…' said Mikan as she sat down beside the serene looking Internal Affairs Minister, in his quarters.

'Everything is going to be fine…' he gave an assuring tone.

'You don't know Tezuka…' said Mikan, and for the first time in his life Tezuka saw uncertainty and worry tainted in the azure orbs of the woman sitting beside him.

'What do I not know…?' he asked, mildly.

'Hosho is not here…'

'Yes, he'd be able to make it only on New Year… the storm made his ship a little late…' he provided calmly, 'that is nothing to worry about…'

'And… everybody else is not so sure about the plan either…' she said, fidgeting a little.

'**That**, should be nobody's worry… it will work out fine,' he said easily.

'Maybe… but you don't know what happened…' she said, now tears slowly forming inside her irises.

Tezuka looked a little surprised. He had, not once, seen Mikan shed tears. Now, she was in the verge of crying. Something bad **must** have happened, for sure.

'What happened…?' he asked lightly.

'Miyu…' she choked, unable to continue.

'What happened to Miyu…?' asked Tezuka at once.

'Well… she…' started Mikan, 'she tried to…'

'To what…?' asked Tezuka, 'spit it out…'

'She tried to jump off a cliff…' she said hurriedly as though the speed would help ease the impact of what she just said, 'if Mizuki hadn't been there at the right moment to execute the first step of your plan she…'

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she grabbed Tezuka's front and started to cry like a little kid. Tezuka, instead of snapping her away, put his arms around her protectively and pulled her close.

'I know this is bad,' he whispered and it was even a mystery how she was able to hear him with all her sobs, 'but… nothing happened and I don't think Miyu will attempt that any time sooner… we need just one more day…'

Mikan buried her face deeper into his chest and mumbled something that sounded oddly like, 'what about the idiot…?'

'You know Kanata…' he said caressing her hair with his right hand, 'he just needs to see her one more time… everything will be fine…'

'I hope so too…' came her muffled voice.

**~castles in the air~**

Kanata leaned across the railings of the balcony to his room, overlooking his mom's fountain. He tilted his head back a little and then closed his eyes. The cold air whipped through him but he moved not an inch.

He opened his now-not-so-sharp auburn orbs and they traveled everywhere except on the frozen-up statue of his mother. He concentrated very hard not to lose control. It was costing him a lot of self-control to hold back his emotions and do what he is about to do.

He sighed with his eyes closed and then turned to see his room. He walked over to the small study table and caressed his right hand lightly across the table and despite himself, his lips curved upwards as he could almost see her sleeping peacefully on her work, on this very table, her golden blonde hair spreading across the papers.

He turned around and his eyes fell upon the handsome bed of his. He walked over and he could almost feel her smell around the place. Just like him, every part of his tangible existence yearned for her presence again.

He never thought, not for one moment, that he would miss someone this much. All his life, he had never been so desperate for someone's presence and he never thought that one person's absence could destroy him internally.

He walked over to the bedside cabinet and sitting on the bed lightly, he pulled open the top drawer. And inside was a carefully placed parchment. He smiled as he pulled it out of the drawer. He caressed his hand over the words on the parchment.

_Good Morning Sleepy-head!_

_I'm totally fine now, so no need to worry and search for me…_

_I'm leaving for the exam…_

_Have to… if I'm late Kunimitsu will breath down my neck like those formidable vampires I read in that book…_

_Anyway, see you at lunch…_

_Or maybe not… the girls and I might go out…_

_So, take a bath soon…_

_Or everybody here might suffocate…_

_Just kidding…_

_Anyway, wish me luck_

_Regards,_

_Miyu_

_(P.S.: by the way, loved the medicine… it truly did the trick... thanks…)_

His hand stopped at her name and his smile dropped a little. He had read this letter so many times that he could say it word by word without one glance at it. But that hadn't stopped him from looking at it at least one time a day.

He closed his eyes tightly, with his hands still grasping the letter.

In his mind's eye he could remember the night after which she had written this letter. It had been one of the worst days of his life, seeing her look so sick and helpless. He could remember the smell of her hair… remember the twinkle in her eyes… the smile that made him feather light… the warmth that forced him to fall for her despite everything he tried not to… her voice… her steps… her attitude…

'_Kanata… Please don't leave me…'_

'_I won't leave you, Miyu…'_

A single tear trickled lightly along his eyes but did not fall down his cheek. He rubbed it away at once with his thumb. He got to his feet and placing the letter back into the drawer, he looked around and h knew how empty the place felt without her.

**~castles in the air~**

'This is totally **impossible**,' exclaimed Taylor as he looked down at the list of things left to do.

'I'm sure it's possible,' soothed Elizabeth, her long raven hair tied behind in a pony tail as she looked around the marble podium with a curious look in her emerald orbs.

Around the podium, people were all working, putting along the flowers, chairs, decorative items, and the lot.

'Lizzie…' exclaimed Taylor, 'we still have loads to do and we don't even have one day left… in our hands…'

Lizzie gave the brunet a warm smile and said, 'we have loads of time left and very little to do…'

'What…?'

'The flowers are already here—special services by the New Literature Minister, Mr. Hikarigaoka…' she said counting off her fingers, 'the wedding dress prepared… the chairs are here… the internal affairs ministers took care of the catering…'

Taylor sighed and said, 'yes… that's true but we do still have to put everything together…'

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a whole minute and then finally said with a smile, 'once the materials are assembled at the right place, getting them together is a piece of cake…'

**~castles in the air~**

'Miyu…' Mizuki called, bringing inside her room a mug of hot chocolate.

Miyu, who had been sitting still in her room, for the past eight hours, without one moment, didn't move now either. She was staring transfixed out the window at the slowly darkening sky and the snowy grounds.

Mizuki sat down next to her and handed her the mug he was holding. Miyu took it without looking what it is and who was giving it to her. She just sat, paralyzed… as though there was no life moving inside her body.

'Miyu, you do realize what you had tried to do, don't you…?' asked Mizuki.

Miyu didn't reply. She had been in the same conversation for the past eight hours, except only with Mizuki. Thankfully, he hadn't disclosed her little adventure to her parents.

She heard a soft sigh escape from her companion's lips.

'Kanata would have been devastated…'

Miyu's head jerked to Mizuki at once, her orbs wide.

'What…?' she asked, her voice croaked and choked as though she was just learning how to speak.

'He would have devastated if he knew that you even tried that,' he offered with a struggling look playing in his eyes.

'That' not true…' she mumbled, her eyes closed.

'It so is,' he said caressing his hand across her tender cheek, 'he really cares about you…' he let himself a little chuckle and asked, 'then, why on earth will he send you the _one_ horse he had never let **anyone else** take care of…?'

Miyu's emerald irises opened wide as she looked at Mizuki shocked and surprised.

'Sandy…?' she gasped, 'Sandy is here…?'

Without waiting for an answer, she bolted right out of the room and into the Kouzuki Mansion's Stables, her long dress and her long hair flowing with the speed with which she was sprinting.

She stopped right before the chestnut that the brunet had named Sandy. Her emerald orbs couldn't control and tears came out freely as she walked mildly towards the horse. At the sight of her owner's life, Sandy let out a welcoming and cheerful neigh.

Miyu extended her hand and caressed the horse's face. It closed its eyes as though enjoying her touch. Miyu could almost feel Kanata's essence coming from his personal stallion. Tears flowed down more freely as she could not asses what was happening. She didn't know whether the brunet liked her or hated her…

Love is so difficult and… so real…

She turned at the sound of footsteps. Mizuki had followed her to the stables. He gave her an assuring smile. Unable to bottle it any longer, she lunged forward and hugged the ash-haired teenager.

She sobbed and whined, her constant tears drenching the front of his robes. He put a comforting arm around her and tried to calm her down.

'How could h-he do th-this to m-me…?' she sobbed, her voice breaking with the cries, 'h-he is s-such an id-idiot!'

Mizuki gave her a small sad smile as she buried her face in his chest even further.

'I wa-was so in… in lo-love with h-him!' she cried.

She cried even harder.

'I ha-hate him!' she sobbed.

Mizuki chuckled darkly and said, 'even then, you want him to be in my place right now, right…?'

Miyu's tears stopped momentarily. She looked up at Mizuki with wide orbs.

'Even when he's the one who hurt you,' he continued, 'you'd rather want him to comfort you…'

Miyu jerked her face away from Mizuki's face and then bit her lower lips. Her emerald orbs quivered lightly and then lightly nodded her head.

There was a very heavy silence which was just disturbed by the neighs of the horses around them. Then, finally Mizuki spoke, his voice a little heavy.

'Go away with me…'

'What…?' she managed to ask.

'I have to go to Ranoui Kingdom, a good job,' he explained, his arms now around her waist securely, 'come with me… I don't think you'd like to go back to the castle as minister after all of this…'

Miyu's eyes contracted a little. She bit her lip again, thinking. Mizuki was all up for giving up when she finally responded.

'Okay…'

Mizuki was a little taken aback.

'Really…?' he asked, uncertainly—almost bewildered.

'I want to leave… at once…' she said, looking into his eyes, hers filled with despair and agony.

Mizuki sighed and said with a smile, 'then, you have to resign as the minister…'

Miyu's heart almost stopped. Yes, the prospect of leaving the very place where his memories will haunt her is overwhelming but to leave what she had been working for all these years…?

'I'll send Kunimitsu-san a regret letter tonight…' she managed to mutter involuntarily.

Mizuki chuckled and said, 'I don't think Tezuka would be happy about that…'

Miyu looked into Mizuki's eyes. Yes, Tezuka would be furious when he knows that I quit. But if I send him a resignation, he'll fire up and that's the worst thing.

She sighed lightly and with tears still wetting her cheeks asked Mizuki, 'but I want to leave immediately… what can I do…?'

'Why don't you give the resignation tomorrow morning…?' suggested Mizuki lightly, cracking a smile.

'Tomorrow…?' Miyu gasped, her emerald orbs opened in recognition, and shock.

'The marriage is at 11am… we will be in and out within 10am…' he said soothingly.

Miyu pondered on this for awhile. Getting out of this town was inviting but going back to the place that held the memories that will remind her so much of him was too much for her to handle. But as the situation stands, to get out, she has to get in.

She finally sighed and then nodded her head in despair and pain.

Mizuki merely smiled and said, 'everything's going to be fine…'

But for Miyu, everything was already over. The End had already happened. There was no "happily ever after" in her little Fairy Tale. There was only pain and suffering in the end. No "alls well that ends well". It didn't start well, so she should have realized that it wouldn't end well.

She sighed, leaving Mizuki's side and walking back to Sandy, with despair playing across her orbs. She caressed the chestnut again and despite all her sorrow and despair, she felt a little—a tiny bit—of an unidentified feeling at the prospect of seeing his face at the least once before she left.

She smiled at the chestnut lightly—a smile that barely reached her emerald orbs.

Tomorrow… she thought.

**End Episode 29**

**A/N: **So, how was it…? Hope it was good enough for your read… Please review. The next will be the last episode which will probably followed by an Epilogue. 

Now, for today's thought:

"_**I'm not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today…"**_

—**W. A. White**


	31. Love Story—A New Beginning

"_**No one can go back and change a **__**bad beginning**__** but anyone anytime can start working for a **__**successful ending**__**"**_

**Castles in the Air**

_Every Cloud has a silver Lining_

By

_**Kanata Saionji**_

**Author's Note:**Hey this is Kanata and what you all are about to read is the final chapter of my most favorite creation **"Castles in the Air".**

This might sound cliché but I'm honor-bound to say the following…

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank every one who had taken the time to read at the least one page of my story. Whether you review or not, just thinking that someone somewhere appreciates my story is more than enough.

"Everything is not so easy. There was a time when I wanted to quit Cinta for I thought it was a silly fairy-tale. But now, about to finish it, I feel so empty that I will never be able to write Cinta again. This was more important because of everybody who read it. This story became more special because people liked it.

"I'd like to thank you all again for going through my **"silly little Fairy-Tale".** Thank you all"

**Dedication:** to everybody... everybody who had ever spent even a minute with this story… and also to Kanata and Miyu… and also, Mika Kawamura for creating such a lovely masterpiece.

**Story till now:** Kanata, a seventeen year old prince, was married to his parents' friends' sixteen-year old daughter, Miyu who dreams of entering the Palace as a Minister rather than a Queen. Unable to take in the fact that they are married against their wishes, the couple, full of life and angst for each other, came up with a treaty so that they could separate in a year.

An entire year passed and the couple, already granted for each other found it difficult not to fall for each other. The course of the year was marked by many difficulties—like when Kanata's childhood friend, Akira Kijoyu shows up and makes him remember his promise of wedding her.

Yet, everything seems fine until the very end. With just a few weeks to go for their anniversary (as well as Kanata's eighteenth birthday), Mizuki, Miyu's first crush, returns from his voyage and proposes his undying love for Miyu. Miyu quickly rejects him saying that though she loves him, she loves Kanata more.

Mizuki relents but Kanata, who chanced to hear only one part of the conversation, got the wrong idea and signs the treaty, which he had planned on throwing into the fire if Miyu still wants to be with him. He asks her to sign and leave the palace, which Miyu does after tears. Neither managed to say out loud how they felt about each other.

Now, on the anniversary of their marriage, Kanata is getting married to Akira and Miyu planned on leaving the Saionji Kingdom with Mizuki.

And now, the story's FINALE…

**Note:** Please read a little slowly and please do not rush through the paragraphs. And I'd like to apologize in advance if this chapter is a little too long/short for your liking; and also for the fact that I tested your patience till this long only for the finale. 

**Episode 30**

**Love Story—A New Beginning**

'_Even when he's the one who hurt you, you'd rather want him to comfort you…'_

Miyu rested her chin on her palms as she looked up at the sky thinking about what she was going to be doing in a few hours time. The black of the sky was undergoing a sudden change in colors—from grey to a light pinkish glow at the eastern side of the horizon.

No matter how much she wanted to think against it, she couldn't stop from admitting the fact that truly, Mizuki was right. At that moment, when she was overwhelming with despair, she had really wanted Kanata to be the one comforting her… not Mizuki.

She sighed lightly. She rubbed her face with her palms and wondered how red her eyes were right now. She didn't need a mirror to know that it might be a _**royal**_ crimson.

'_I love you __**more**__ Miyu…'_

'I don't understand,' thought Miyu her emerald orbs unfocussed and teary, 'why the hell I am head over heels in love with him when I know for sure we can never be together any more…?'

She absent-mindedly looked at her right hand. Suddenly tears streamed down her cheek as she saw two jewels decorating her hand. One was the beautiful and one of the prized possessions of the Saionji Kingdom—Hitomi Saionji's bracelet.

The other was her wedding ring. As her eyes focused sharper on the diamond ring, tears streamed at a faster rate and though she tried to control them with her hands, they never stopped.

He had made it a point to send back her stuff and even something that was precious to him—Sandy. But how could he have forgotten to get back the ring? Did he forget or did he think it was not worthy enough to have returned?

'_I… I would be needing the ring back…'_

If he needed it back, why not take it?

'Why are you doing this to me…?' she cried, looking up at the light blue sky, tears flowing steadily down her cheek.

She looked behind her and on her bed was her bags neatly packed and organized ready to leave tomorrow as soon as she submits her resignation to Kunimitsu. Looking at the bags a kind of painful relief spread through her. She would not have to face Kanata again but that in itself was a pain for her as she **wants** to see him but not with anyone else.

'Happy Birthday Kanata…' she whispered as a single tear crinkled down her cheek, glittering with the morning rays of sunlight.

**~Every cloud has a silver lining~**

The Saionji Kingdom looked like a Christmas card on the King's nineteenth birthday. Snow was covering almost everywhere and the homes of the inhabitants looked like freshly baked bun covered with frosting. The roads were all covered with clear snow and quite some people were sweeping snow off of their entrances.

Christmas decorations were up in every home but not many were actually cheery or were they in a festive mood. Everybody was brooding over the fact that the King has chosen to leave Miyu and get married to Akira on their very anniversary.

Unlike last year, when Kanata and Miyu got married, this year his wedding with Akira was not to be held at the main cathedral but inside the castle itself, in the gardens. A special podium, which was erected earlier that year on request by the Internal Affairs Ministry's interns, was where the wedding is going to be held.

Only people really close were invited unlike last year when the entire kingdom was given permission to bless the newly weds.

As the sun slowly drifted from behind the hills, illuminating the entire Capital, the inhabitants, looked up at the sky only to notice that the snow stopped falling. The sun's rays were beautiful and it played beautifully on the mounted up snow.

In unison a lot of the people sighed throughout the Capital even though it was one of the most beautiful days in the Season. Who can blame them…? It was also a day of dilemma as their most beloved King was doing wrong in leaving his wife for someone else.

The clouds started drifting away and the wedding decorations were up (but not as amazing and elegant as last time). The decorations were limited only to the castle unlike last time when the entire Capital was decorated for the wedding. This time however, decorations (though was handed over to one of the most popular and famous decorators—The Taylor-Beth Co.) were not overwhelming.

Over in the castle, people were bustling about trying to get everything done before the ceremony starts. Tensions were running high since there was so much to do and so little time left.

'Nozomu…!' called a short-haired teen with sharp auburn orbs, towards a blond who was sprinting with two huge bouquets in his arms.

The blond stopped abruptly at the call and with the momentum, dropped to the floor on his back going, 'Ahhh….'

'Nozomu!' panicked Nanami and ran towards the fallen blond with an apologetic look in her sharp orbs. She dropped on her knees beside him and helped him to a sitting position.

Nozomu massaged his back lightly going, 'Ouch…'

'I'm so sorry…' she apologized, helping him up as she held on to one of the bouquets while he carried the other with his free hand which was not still massaging his hurt back.

'It's ok…' he managed a smile as he took back the other bouquet and then asked, 'why did you call me by the way…?'

'Oh…' she gaped, 'yeah… well, Mikan asked you to check on Kanata… the wedding is in a few hours and she wants him into his wedding dress already…'

Nozomu sighed lightly and handed over bouquets to her and said, 'well, I guess you should take this to the podium…'

Nanami rolled her eyes as she staggered lightly with the weight of the two bouquets and muttered, 'well, good luck…'

He smirked and as she turned to leave, he caught her by her arms and smiling pecked her lightly right near her lips and said, 'I need all the luck I can get…'

A light tinge of crimson hue appeared across her cheeks as she saw the blond run in the direction of Kanata's room. She shook her head after a minute and as she started walking towards the podium in the garden, she muttered, 'jerk…'

She sighed after another minute of walking through the corridors. She looked out through the window and muttered, 'I just wish Kunimitsu-san is right about doing this…'

**~Every cloud has a silver Lining~**

The cold air wheezed past him, lifting his brunet hair just an inch, making him look more serene and worn out than he already appeared. He roamed aimlessly inside Sandy's stable and tried to do something useful which is practically impossible as he refused to replace Sandy. And now, the stable was completely empty but for a few hay-straws and spotlessly clean.

Finally, with nothing better to do, he heaved a slightly exhausted sigh and sat down on a small stool in the stable which he usually used for placing the buckets and buckets of water that was utilized for cleaning the chestnut.

Inspite of the fact that it had played house to a horse, the place smelled nothing like a horse stable. It was practically emitting a bearable scent. Actually, the smell of lilies rose in the stable.

As the odor reached the nostrils of the brunet King, who was taking refugee from all the people outside the doors to this stable, he closed his eyes and realized at once why he had sprayed a lily scented perfume all through the stable.

The reason—it smelled a little like **her**.

He sighed and closed his eyes and his façade relaxed as he sniffed the scent in the room. Then, after a second, he opened them again.

'Only a little…' a husky whisper escaped his lips, 'because she smells way better…'

He frowned again as his thoughts drifted back to the blonde who had successfully made his life a living hell with nothing but her mere absence. He had tried time and again to forget how she made him feel but he couldn't—not once.

The way her smile made him smile back, the way he couldn't control his heart from racing at her soft touch, the way his brain went blank at the sound of her voice calling his name, the way he would rather drop dead than get her into danger, the way she made him mad by dancing with someone else, the way his entire self calmed down at the feel of her lips against his… Everything about her tortured his living senses.

He suddenly sat bolt upright and then shaking his head lightly muttered under his breath, 'you have no right to think about her…'

He sighed as he replayed his own words again and again. Yes, he had no right. How would he…? After all, he was the one who kicked her out.

'_But'_, said a nasty little voice inside his head, _'she chose him over you… remember that…'_

'Maybe… but she said only **"like"**…' he muttered closing his entire face with his two hands, apparently arguing with himself, 'not **"love"…**'

Even as he said it, it was just a shadow of mere _desire_… not even _hope_.

'_But she has never said either word to you now, has she?'_ asked the voice smartly and Kanata could not retort.

Conscience or he going insane (hearing voices inside his head and all)… Either way, the voice inside his head was right. She had never directed either of the two words to him and she chose to direct one at Mizuki. So, where did that put him?

Apparently, on a not-so-dirty little stool inside an empty horse stable.

He sighed again. He didn't need any of this. He already had had a very disturbing childhood with silly promises…

He didn't have to ponder on his idiocy for long for at that minute, there was a soft knock on the small door at the rear end of the stable and the door creaked open with a blonde's head poking through.

'Knock. Knock' said the blond teen with a small smirk playing along his lips, 'can I come in your Highness…?'

Kanata straightened up and pushed back his brunet locks lazily with one of his hands only for them to slid through his fingers softly and return to their original position again.

'Nozomu…' he acknowledged, a despair filled exhaustion draining even his warm and strong voice to something between a croak and a choke.

The brunet King got to his feet and Nozomu winced lightly as he saw the difference that had been brought upon him within a span of a few days. Whatever he was doing was practically killing him but he chose to do it.

"Well", Nozomu thought as he walked towards the still brunet slowly, "I have no right in giving him advice seeing as I tend to run away from my problems…"

Nozomu cleared his throat pointedly and then shrugging his shoulders said, 'erm… Mikan is looking for you… she wants you to get into your wedding dress already…'

Kanata gave him one curt nod and walked swiftly, almost glided right past him.

Nozomu had no idea what made him do it but before he could even put a stopper to his wildly swerving thoughts, he blurted out, 'if you love her then why are you doing this Kanata…?'

"Crap," thought Nozomu, and cursed himself for it was Tezuka's clear order for none of them to talk to Kanata about this. He could almost hear Kunimitsu's breezy order.

'_Let him to it…! Give him a clear field and with that head of his, he's bound to get confused…'_

Kanata froze in his tracks.

"Oh god," thought Nozomu his hand immediately reaching for his forehead, "this can't be good… Kunimitsu is going to be so mad"

But unexplainably, not even a word escaped the brunet's lips as he stood there, frozen still and unmoving. Nozomu doubted whether he was even breathing. A sudden surge of concern swept past him and at the same time, he realized why Tezuka didn't want any of them to talk to Kanata about this:

He was obviously in hell. Where further down can he go when even his friends gave him the cold shoulder?

Nozomu was wondering what to do now, when he heard the brunet chuckle lightly much to his utter—not amusement—definite horror. Of all the emotions that he could possibly show, it was "laughter"?

'Kanata…?' Nozomu's voice came as a confused choke.

Kanata finally turned to face Nozomu and the latter was a little amazed to see how a small chuckle managed to bring some color back into his face—till then he had been like some wax zombie.

Nozomu raised a questioning eyebrow and Kanata gave him a reassuring smile obviously motioning that he wasn't insane—not yet.

'I was actually worried…' he said slowly and clearly as though it had been centuries since he had actually used the power of speech. It sounded odd and weird, a voice which was different to him—to someone as strong and powerful as Kanata—the King of the Saionji Kingdom.

But what he said bothered Nozomu a bit. Worried…? About what…?

'What are you worried about…?' asked Nozomu, possibly thinking that it would be the same punishment if he broke the rule once or a hundred times over.

Kanata frowned lightly as though searching his vocabulary for the right words.

'I thought—or maybe even hoped,' he said slowly, turning away from the bespectacled blond, 'that you all might give me a reprimand for…' he cleared his throat nervously, '…for what I did…'

He gave another chuckle but this time it was positively coated with despair and remorse.

Nozomu was lost for words. Well, another reason for Tezuka's order: complete blankness as to what to say/do next. Obviously, nobody had a clear explanation to the couple's problem; neither did they have a resolution.

But Kunimitsu seems to have one.

"It would've been the best to have followed orders without screwing up", thought Nozomu, biting his lower lip.

'How's everything with Nanami…?'

A constructive change of subject…

Nozomu didn't mind one bit. He just wants to get this over with so that they could go to the next phase of Tezuka's big plan.

'Erm… I guess its fine,' Nozomu said, managing not turning crimson for the first time, 'my parents would be here New Year's eve… I plan to tell them then…'

Kanata gave Nozomu a smile that said all too clearly—"at least somebody gets a happy ending".

Nozomu hated this new Kanata. If it were the old Kanata, he could probably be bright red by now, with all his snorts and teasing. But this unfamiliar brunet was acting so strange that even his physical appearance seemed nothing like Kanata—more like the way Kanata held himself—proud and careless—not lifeless and uncanny.

Kanata gave him a calculating look and then with a smile asked, 'when's the Big Day…?'

Nozomu pulsed.

Right—like he hadn't been asked that question already. That's like… hm, the hundredth time possibly.

From the very second he and Nanami had kissed at the gates, it was official that they were a couple and everywhere they went—separately or alone—they were bombarded with the same question: "when's the Big Day?"

But his reply to all the other ninety-nine times cannot be given to this particular person because for all the other persons' it was: "As soon as Kanata and Miyu get back together, we'll start planning".

'Erm…' pondered Nozomu searching for a possible reply, 'I guess, sooner or later…'

Kanata gave him an encouraging nod and a small smile and said, 'right… that's great…' and then with a shrug added, 'well, let's go then…'

'Yeah…' said Nozomu, heaving a huge sigh of relief inside his head so that Kanata wouldn't hear.

The brunet walked out the small door and the white of the snow welcomed him to the world that he'd rather avoid at the moment. He lifted one of his feet from the snow and stared at the place where the imprint of his feet now lay.

He then took another step and closed his eyes lightly and breathed gently, as though worried he might hurt the air surrounding his kingdom by breathing in it too hard. With his eyes still closed, he faced the sky and lightly opened them.

Nozomu walked out and standing behind him wondered what the brunet was thinking at that exact moment but he would gamble his own life that it was definitely about Miyu.

"Just a few more hours…" thought Nozomu as he looked up at the beautiful sky, "…just a few more hours and everything will be fine…"

Coincidentally, those were the same lines, with a light change, that passed through the brunet's head: "just a few more hours and everything would be better…"

Their thoughts were so identical… and so _different_.

**~Every cloud has a silver lining~**

Miyu watched as she saw the last of her luggage being loaded onto the carriage outside her mansion. Sandy was not tied to the carriage. Yes, she didn't want to tie her. Her previous master had never done that and Miyu did not intend to start now.

'Ready, Miyu…?'

Miyu recognized Mizuki's voice but it was barely audible. Or maybe it was just her, suddenly going a little numb to everybody else.

She found Mizuki's worried irises and gave him a small nod and a pathetic attempt at a smile. Then, she turned to her parents.

'Miyu…' her mother started and probably with nothing to say that can remotely change her daughter's mind, just lunged forward and gave her blonde daughter a heart-warming hug.

As she let go, Miyu saw silent tears rolling down her mother's cheeks. This was the last thing she wanted: seeing the people she loved cry.

She gave her mother an assuring smile and then turned to her father.

He father, copying his wife, hugged Miyu as well but prolonged a little. He held her and whispered into her ears, 'I love you, honey…'

Miyu closed her emerald orbs, enjoying the warmth and protection that her father gave but she cursed herself for thinking that she preferred someone else's better.

'Love you too, dad…' she said gulping, 'and… I'll miss you two a lot…'

'We'll miss you more,' he replied and withdrew from her.

There was an eerie silence as they all stood there, with nothing to say. The servants had tied Miyu's luggage and the maids had helped Miyu into some really good clothes, which Miyu found no necessity for.

She looked down a second and her dress made her almost want to break down again. It was a long and elegant blue-green dress that reached beyond her toes. What made her whine in pain was that it was **his** favorite shade.

'Let's go Miyu…' Mizuki's distant voice echoed inside her head as he spoke.

Miyu closed her eyes at the very instant she felt like welling up again and as she opened them again, she saw Mizuki nodding reassuringly towards her parents.

Her mother gave her one more hug and this one was more heart-wrenching for Miyu than the last for she didn't know whether this might be the last hug she might have with her mother for she had no intention of returning where she might see **him**… with someone else.

Mizuki gave her a hand as she climbed aboard the carriage. His hand was warm and comforting. Yes, but it was not **his**. She bit her lip for thinking so. She had made a determined—yet no way going to happen—resolution to stop thinking about him.

The chances of not thinking about him was certainly bleak, she realized as she sat down at the seat near the window and waved at her parents. They were bleak for forgetting about him would honestly be the most difficult thing she would have to do for he was everywhere for her. Everything around her suddenly reminded her of him.

'Miyu, you okay…?' asked Mizuki, 'if you don't want to, I'll get someone to take you back home…'

But before she could even think up a reply, his sentence urged up a distant memory—as though from another life—when there was no complications and what distinctly linked this memory to present was that the same words were spoken to her by **him** months ago, inside a carriage—just like now.

'_Hey…'_ she remembered the brunet looking up front, _'if you don't want to, I'll get someone to take you back to the palace…'_

That night had been one of those most beautiful nights she had had. It was first (and also last) time she had danced with **him** and the first time he had voiced out something really… she had no words to express how she felt about what he said that night. She seldom believed that she might forget those words:

'_If Hanakamachi is wine, I want you to be water, Miyu…'_

Speaking of beautiful nights, it would take her another life-time to forget the first time he had kissed her—not hard, not bad… but the perfect first kiss… gentle and tender, as though he had tried very hard not to offend her in any way… as though afraid she might push him away.

'_If you did it for me, then I want to finish it…'_

And impossible would be the word if she ever thought about forgetting the night they had spent together—not on either side of the bed, but together, on the same bed—when she had been sick.

'_I won't leave you, Miyu…'_

And also she could never, ever think about forgetting the night when he had stuck up for her with Mrs. Hanakamachi.

_'I'm glad you understand,' said Mrs. Hanakamachi, cheerfully._

_'I do, Mrs. Hanakamachi,' he said softly with a weird smile, 'then I hope that you'll understand that now, I have to imprison you for insulting __**my**__ Queen...'_

Despite herself, the corners of her lips lifted up at the sound of those memories playing inside her head. As far as beautiful nights went, she could vividly remember one that, even if her mind would, her body would never forget—the night the two almost lost control.

'_Do you want know what happened the night of the Ball…?' _Miyu could almost feel his soft breath on her lips as he had said those words and also the desperate hunger in his auburn orbs.

"Does he really think he can forget all **that** and marry Akira?"

'_Damn Kanata…'_

A query she had been pondering over for the past few days broke past her and sounded vividly and clearly inside her head.

"How could he even **think** about forgetting the way he acted towards me…?"

'_Don't you remember? A Saionji knows everything…'_

Fury like never before urged through her body and all she needed right now was to corner that brunet and hit him as hard as she could.

"Does he expect me to find someone else when he not only took over my mind and heart but also my body?"

Miyu's heart almost skipped a beat. He hadn't done much to her. Not much, anyway. Now that she thought about it, in spite of living inside the same room, granted to each other, he had never taken advantage—not once.

She then found herself wishing that he had… that he had taken advantage as any other guy would and now, he would have a reason not to let go and she'll also have a reason not to leave. But no… he had to keep his word for that **damn** pact.

Miyu looked down and saw the officially sealed envelop in her hands. She brought it up in level with her eyes and read the front:

To,

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Chief Minister,

Internal Affairs Ministry,

Saionji Kingdom

And within this envelope was her resignation. This one parchment inside this envelope held the full-stop to her life-time dream. But now she thought about it, her dream seemed nothing when compared to the life with **him.**

Miyu closed her eyes tightly. Her resolution was not doing any good up until now and she had no idea when she'd be over** him**.

'Mizuki…?' she called her voice sounded alien and strained to her.

Mizuki, who had been observing every one of her unusual movements, sat straight and asked, 'what is it, Miyu…?'

Miyu inhaled deeply and said, 'I'm sorry that I'm putting you through all of this…'

Mizuki smiled and placing his hand on her shoulder said, 'it's nothing… don't push yourself… just concentrate of getting that resignation to Tezuka…'

Miyu smiled. Now, that was **not** pushing herself. That was practically pushing her headfirst into a bottomless pit. Seeing Tezuka meant seeing his other ministers, Nanami and Aya. Seeing Nanami meant seeing Nozomu, and seeing him meant seeing his higher official Mikan. And seeing her meant seeing her once pupil Kanata Saionji.

Miyu sighed. She couldn't cry. All her tears seemed to have dried up and she kind of passed the phase of tears. When she decided at once point to drop from that cliff, she had lost all will to shed tears again. She felt horrible thinking about it and she was sure Mizuki was right:

'_He would have devastated if he knew that you even tried that'_

Kanata would really be devastated if he knew he was at fault. That was not only because it's her, but actually because he'd feel the same way with any other inhabitant of the Saionji Kingdom.

There had been a point in her past (that is, some months ago) that she had considered the possibility that he **might** just like her. Possibilities… then there must a little evidence, right…

'_Just kidding… tell her to get married… she'll realize that there will be nothing to lose…'_

'_Help me,' and added in a scream, 'KANATA!'_

'_Damn Kanata!'_

'_I asked you to reduce my headache, not to make my fever go even higher…'_

'_It's no laughing matter!' protested Miyu at once, 'if you must know, I fell of the horse on my first day ever on them…'_

'_It's ok…' he said and grabbing her wrist lightly added, 'you can ride with me…'_

And the list proceeded. Thought it was not doing her any good by thinking about the brunet, she couldn't help it. She felt comfortable with him. She was happy with him. She was… at **home **with** him.**

The carriage came to a sudden halt. Miyu looked up and at once looked out of the window. The familiar entrance to the Castle was waiting for her to enter. The castle was decorated (obviously) for the wedding. Miyu gulped lightly as she felt as though her heart was suddenly gripped by iron-clad hands.

It was her ex-home.

'Let's get this over with, Miyu…'

**~Every cloud has a silver Lining~**

'How come they are not here yet?' enquired Mikan as she looked out of the window to the Internal Affairs ministry with an impatient look in her orbs.

'They'd be here in a few minutes,' offered Tezuka lightly as he looked at the peeved Literature Minister who was wearing a cerulean colored sleeveless dress which began with frills from her waist and reached up to her toes in elegance and grace.

Mikan turned and gave him a glare that certainly proved the point of "if looks could kill". He sighed and walked to the tensed minister with a comforting look in his eyes, behind those spectacles.

'They are going to be fine, Mikan…' he said so softly and so lightly that even Mikan's anxiety evaporated into nothing.

She bit her lip and stood still for a minute. The next, she placed her head on his chest and with one of her hands playing with his button, she closed her eyes.

Tezuka fidgeted for a second and then the next, adjusting to her touch wrapped his one hand tenderly around her waist and the other brushing his hair, cooling her down.

There was silence as the two stood there, alone, thinking—each in their own world.

'I'm worried about Akira…' voiced Mikan, gripping his tighter.

'Mizuki talked to her…' informed Tezuka lightly, 'she was at a breaking point but he kind of convinced her that this was for their own good…'

'I can understand…' muttered Mikan, lightly, 'to have the chance to be with the person you love the most but love just laughs at your face and says that that person likes someone better…'

Tezuka tightened his grip around Mikan and said, 'everything's going to be fine…'

Mikan relaxed in his embrace and said, 'I know… with you, everything will always be fine…'

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door and a voice interrupted the couple informing from outside the door, 'the wedding is going to begin… they want you two there…'

**~Every cloud has a silver lining~**

Another sigh escaped the lips of the brunet as he got to his feet and reviewed himself in the mirror. He had no idea what he was wearing. It was some royal wedding outfit that was specially made for today was all that he knew.

The Saionji crown glittered with its many stones as he slowly placed it among his brunet locks. It fitted rightly in place and he looked more a King than usual as he slipped his sapphire cape onto his back and fixed them in place.

Then, slowly and steadily, he walked out of the room and as soon as he did, he was ganged by two well-built guards. The three made their way to the podium where he was going to get married to Akira.

As he walked along the snow, his footprints placing neatly on the snow, he forced himself to think about Akira for that was the one way he would not think about her. Honestly, he hadn't spoken or even seen Akira for the past days, from the night he asked her to marry him.

The reason was that Mikan said it's better this way else it would be bad luck. He snorted as he thought about that. Really, what worse luck could come to a wedding where the groom looked like the living-dead?

As he neared the podium, he saw beautiful flowers almost everywhere. Flowers in winter were a beauty in itself, after all. The path leading to the podium was covered with soft petals, of what he guessed as roses and also Sakura flowers. People were appointed to make sure that nobody was stamping the flowers so that they stayed beautiful—frozen in time—when the bride walked along them.

The podium was also decorated with beautiful flowers. The decoration seemed to be concentrated only on flowers though it was one of those seasons where a variety of flowers cannot be found.

On either side of the flower carpet were beautiful and compact white chairs for the guests. As he walked with the guards towards the pastor, he couldn't help but think how much better and grander the last one was, though he had not paid much attention to it.

As soon as he stood before the pastor, the guests were on their feet. Kanata could recognize some of them like the Hanakamachis who gave him a weird look, the Ambassador Takeshi Kamiya was there with his daughter, and then there were a lot of prominent people in the place whom Kanata was not a tad bit interested in.

He knew for sure what everybody might be thinking. After all that big show he made at the ball about choosing Miyu over any other women, they obviously must have thought he and her would have been together till death. But, so did he…

He took his place to the pastor's left and held his breath with his eyes closed. Then, the wedding march was played. He could almost feel Tezuka and Mikan, walking down the aisle, after who would be Nozomu and Nanami and finally would be his bride—Akira Kijoyu.

That was it. There was no turning back now. Everything was over. Fin. Zip. No way to change.

An automatic list formed inside his head about stuff that would be non-existent from then on: No shouts to knock the door. No body to call him a pervert. None to make him act like a love-struck teenager. Not one soul to make him lose control… to make him jealous.

"Most of all", he thought closing his orbs tighter, "no more **my **Miyu"

He could feel Tezuka and Nozomu come to a definite stand behind him. And he didn't need sharper earlobes to realize that Akira now was walking towards him, in white, ready to get married to him—for him to realize his promise to her.

The music stopped and Kanata slowly turned. There stood Akira, her arm linked to her disapproving father. Kanata gave them both a small smile which Akira returned tenfold but her father just pursed his lips and placed Akira's hand in Kanata's and wishing him luck in his marital life, walked away.

Akira's hand was very warm against his as he stood facing the pastor again. He let go of her hand almost instinctively. It was very weird and… improper like "this shouldn't be right".

Then it began—

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of two hands in holy matrimony…"

**~Every cloud has a silver Lining~**

Miyu took a huge breath and hoped that she wouldn't bump into anybody at all and that she'd get in, give Tezuka the resignation and get out. That's it. As simple as that.

Since Mizuki said that he would be waiting outside with the carriage, Miyu entered the castle alone. She didn't feel like going inside the main building out of fear of running into anybody. So, she took the way through the gardens.

She hadn't walked far when she came in view of the frozen fountain. She closed her eyes at once and walked blinded past the fountain for it held too many memories—both happy and sad—and she was in no mood to remember any of them.

She clutched the letter to herself tight and walked steadily with her eyes closed past the fountain and after a few minutes of walking blindly, she stopped. She knew the gardens to the castle way too much to get lost. Without opening her eyes, she'd know exactly where she was. She was…

At the podium.

She opened her emerald orbs and what scene met her sight was hell. Despite the fact that the most beautiful flowers were laid, and the most gorgeous decorations around the podium, it was the perfect picture… But sudden fury and despair filled her entire system as she saw the bride and the groom up front.

Her eyes began to water. Since she was at the rear end, nobody seemed to have noticed her… yet. Her mind screamed her to runaway and that it was not a scene she'd rather watch. But her legs didn't seem to listen to her. They just stood rooted to the spot as the pastor up before the beautiful couple started.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of two hands in holy matrimony…"

It was like a sharp blade rushing right into her tiny heart, spurting blood everywhere. It was nothing like when she got married to him. Before she could even stop them, tears flooded down her cheeks.

As her eyes feasted on the brunet standing at the other end of the podium, looking as handsome as ever, she couldn't help but shed tears. But her lips remained closed and not a sound came out. Nobody seemed to have noticed her presence. And she was grateful for that.

Suddenly a sentence of the pastor caught her attention.

"Anybody here, who would not like this wedding to proceed, for any valid reasons, please raise your hand…"

Her hand suddenly made a twitching movement as though it wanted to pull up and respond her disapproval. But she caught hold of both her hands firmly and turned away… she faced now the opposite direction. She closed her eyes tight and was about to run away when suddenly, people all around her gasped and Akira's soft voice spoke.

'I have an objection to make,' she said, clearly.

Despite herself Miyu turned. Akira was indeed objecting her own marriage for her hand was up in the air. Miyu glanced at Kanata for a second and realized that he had not moved an inch. It was as though he hadn't even heard what Akira just said.

'Akira…' gasped a few at the front.

The pastor nervously cleared his throat and asked, 'erm… You object the wedding…? On what grounds…?'

Akira gave the pastor a wide smile and said, 'it's a simple thing…'

Kanata frowned but did not look at her. His thoughts were a bit jammed. He found it impossible to think straight at the moment. And it had nothing to do with Akira's objection. He felt something. He felt something behind him and he was too much of a coward to turn his head.

He wasn't paying much attention to what Akira was saying but certainly caught attention when she turned to face him and he involuntarily turned his head to see her, searching in her eyes as to what went wrong, now.

'Your ring, Kanata…' she said as though responding to his thoughts.

Kanata frowned.

"My Ring…?" he thought and then it struck him.

He lifted his right hand and there, glittering elegantly were the diamonds in his wedding ring… with Miyu.

'You have to take it off, Kanata…' said Akira gently, 'else, it means that you are still married to her…'

Kanata's teeth clenched.

Miyu gasped thinking, "he didn't take the ring off…"

Her gasp, almost inaudible that even people closest to her might not have heard it but Kanata, who stood almost a dozen feet away from her jerked his head to see her at the sound of her gasp.

'Miyu…' he voiced, a sudden emotion swirling inside the bottom of his heart.

Akira smiled and said without looking at Miyu, 'the ring Kanata… Take it off…'

But Kanata did not respond. His auburn orbs widened as he looked at Miyu, unmasked love for the blonde overflowing. Miyu's heart began to race rapidly and tears continued to flow freely as she looked into those auburn irises of his. Her leg began to shake as he did not break their eye-contact.

Unable to take it anymore, Miyu closed her eyes tight and then made a run for it. She had no idea where she was headed towards but she ran, as fast as she could, earning herself the stares from everybody present there.

After a few more minutes of running, she came to a halt and dropped to her knees on the snow. Then, she clutched her face as tears rolled down and she cried as hard as she could.

'Kanata…' she sobbed repeating his name over and over.

But she knew, deep inside, that how many ever times she might call, he would not come any more. She could not be able to hear his "damn Kanata" anymore.

Back at the wedding, everybody turned to look at Kanata horrified at what they had just witnessed. But Kanata did not look in any state to respond. He stood quite still, staring at the point where Miyu had stood last.

'Kanata…' Akira's voice rang through him, 'take off the ring…'

Kanata swallowed lightly and then slowly turned to face Akira, his eyes confused. Akira was a little taken aback at the reaction.

'What…?' he asked, as though he had never heard her.

Akira, bit her lip lightly and then said, 'take the ring off Kanata… we have to get married…'

There was no urgency in her voice. It was as though she had it all revised beforehand. But Kanata, whose mind was elsewhere, did not pay attention. He just stared into Akira's face for a long moment without responding.

'Kanata…?' quite a few called softly.

Finally he spoke.

'Damn Kanata,' he exclaimed, through clenched teeth, his eyes closed.

Everybody froze.

Then—

Everybody gasped for Kanata had turned around and bowed before the guests. Everybody got to their feet. The King of the Saionji Kingdom, their ruler, was bowing to them.

'I'm sorry…' he said, his head still bent.

'Kanata… what are you doing…?' asked Akira, a little irritated.

Kanata got back up straight and then facing Akira said, 'what I should have done… what I should be doing…'

Akira frowned.

He got hold of both her hands and said sincerely looking into her navy orbs, 'I really have to tell you this…'

Akira flinched lightly for she knew this was it—the finale of their big plan. She waited with bated breath for him to tell her that he was in love with Miyu.

'I… I love you Akira…'

'What!!!!' almost everybody who were in on the plan exclaimed, in horror.

Kanata gave her an amused chuckle and with a smile said, 'yes I do… I love you… a lot… but that's not enough…'

'W-w-what…?' she stammered as she stared at his flawless face smiling at her, like he had never done before.

'Love is not enough to get married…' he continued, then as he saw the questioning look in her eyes, he lifted her hands and placed them on the left side of his chest.

She closed her eyes. She heard Kanata's heart, pounding at a very high pace. It was beating unusually fast. She opened her eyes, still confused.

He smiled and said, 'I love you… I love her too… if possible, more…' and Akira obviously knew who he was talking about.

He gripped her hands a little tighter and said softly in almost a whisper, 'but my heart beats for her… it recognizes only her though I love you both… I want her more… no… I need her for my heart to beat like this…'

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave him a warm smile.

'I'm sorry Akira…' he said, his eyes hazy, 'I was stupid… you should hate me for this…'

'I should…' she said, smiling through her tears, 'but I can't… I won't be able to…'

Kanata gave her another smile and then asked lightly, 'a hug…? A quick one…? Before I go get her back…?'

Akira smiled and gave him a quick hug after which he pecked her lightly on the cheek and removed his hands from hers and started running the same direction as Miyu, a determined look in his eyes.

Miyu's tears dropped steadily on the snow, wetting the snow to water. She rubbed her face again and again but the tears wouldn't stop. Then, through her tears, she got to her feet, almost slipping in the snow in the process. Finally, with tears still flowing down, she looked around to see where she was so as to reach the carriage and not run into the wedding again.

She was at Hitomi's fountain. Tears flowed further more vigorously as she stared at the frozen water and she could almost see herself and Kanata at the very fountain, his head on her lap, asleep peacefully.

'Oh Kanata…' she sobbed through her tears, her face closed with her hands again.

'Damn…,' a voice sounded and Miyu's tears stopped in shock, she turned and saw the handsome brunet King standing there panting, '…Kanata…'

Miyu's emerald orbs widened at the sight of him. When the reality struck her, she turned to run away again before a fresh horde of tears took over. But she hadn't taken a step when she felt sudden warmth on the cold skin of her right wrist.

She gasped and stopped but did not turn.

'Miyu…' his strained voice called her name. Her heart gave a sudden jolt as she heard his voice again, this time not an illusion because the grip was too much to imagine.

Miyu's breathing took forward at an alarming rate and she wished that her heart would stop right then and there.

'I'm sorry…'

Taken completely by surprise, she turned to meet his auburn gaze.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated, his auburn orbs shaking lightly as though he was holding back the tears that she had already shed.

'K-Kanata…?' Miyu managed to mutter.

He closed his eyes and muttered through clenched teeth, 'damn Kanata…'

The corners of Miyu's lips threatened to lift but she controlled them. Possessed by a sudden rage, she tried to heave her wrist away from his grasp.

'Let go…' she commanded but he didn't obey.

'No…' he replied, staring fixedly into her emerald orbs forcibly.

'Let me go, Kanata Saionji,' she said, making her tone freezing cold.

He winced at her intonation but did not let go.

The two were only barely aware that they had become the show for quite a number of audiences.

His grip tightened and he pulled her closer and muttered in a determined voice, 'I don't make the same mistake twice…'

'**What do you want…?'** Miyu found herself shouting at him, her eyes filled with fear and her heart filled with rage and despair, '**you insulted me… you kicked me out… now, what more do you want…?'**

'I want…' he started, his grip around her wrist becoming gentle, 'I want to be shouted at…'

Miyu frowned.

Kanata smiled and continued his voice shaking, 'I want someone to ask me to knock before I enter my room…'

Miyu turned a light shade of crimson and her tears abruptly stopped.

'I want someone to starve for me…' he said, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She did not give him the cold shoulder this time. She let him continue.

'So that… so that I could starve for her in return…' he continued as a gentle breeze blew, lifting both their hairs making the best picturesque beauty anyone there had ever seen with the most beautiful couple standing before a gorgeous frozen fountain.

'I want someone who'd worry about me…' he said, smiling, though his voice was still in a whisper, 'I want someone about whom I'll worry about… more than anyone else…'

Miyu breathed in suddenly as she felt his arm snake around her a little tighter and as he pulled her closer, blood rose to her cheeks and she flushed.

He smirked despite the tears welling up in his eyes, 'I want someone who I'd want to protect with my life…'

'K-Kanata…' she muttered under her breath so inaudibly that even he didn't hear the quiver in her voice.

'I want someone who I'd really want to be with me… forever…' he said breathing on her lips, '…I want someone who I'd love with all my life…'

'Did y-you…' Miyu choked and continued in her mild whisper, 'did you find that someone…?'

Kanata smiled and slowly nodded his head going, 'she's standing right before me…'

Miyu bit her lip.

'In all my life,' said Kanata, 'I never imagined... that… I'd fall for a girl so bad…' he paused, taking a deep breath, '…so bad that her mere absence becomes hell…'

Miyu edged closer to the brunet and he continued.

'I never thought that I'd fall for you,' he said, his whisper now a little cracking, 'not once…' then letting himself a chuckle said, 'but now, here I am… **desperate** for you…'

Miyu smiled.

'I don't think I can live without you, Miyu…' he said smiling, 'not for one minute and I don't wish to try… I **need** to be with you…'

Her heart was beating against his chest and she was sure he'd know sooner or later that her heart was yearning to be with him by the sound it made.

'My life is not incomplete without you,' he said making her frown lightly, 'it's **empty** without you…'

Miyu bit her lip again and this time preventing it from breaking into a huge smile.

'And…' suddenly he smirked and said, 'and, now… even if you **want** to, I won't let you go… will never let you go…'

Miyu's happiness suddenly turned to fury.

'Wh-what..?' she asked incredulously her heart beating fast, 'who needs your permission? I can leave whenever I want to…!'

'No…' he said simply, mischief sparkling in those auburn orbs of his, 'the Queen can't live without the King, Mrs. Saionji…'

Miyu turned a brighter shade of crimson as he said those words and gripped her tighter and lifted her right hand with his right. The two identical rings glittered like the snow on the grounds.

'We're still married…' he informed her smiling, 'and you're still a minister…'

'T-the p-p-pact…?' asked Miyu stuttering in her happiness and excitement, 'y-you signed… I-I-I signed as w-well…'

'Papers…' he said smirking, 'papers are destructible materials… _loser_'

Miyu's eyes narrowed as fury rose to her head and she started, 'I—you idiot... you—'

'I love you,' he whispered with a smile.

Miyu's heart almost stopped.

That's it. Those three magical words that had been giving the couple hundreds of problems… misunderstandings… idiocy… stupidity… love…

Miyu stared into his eyes and tears fell down her cheeks once again. But this time, out of heavenly happiness.

'Miyu…?' he called, a little disturbed.

She winced lightly.

'You haven't answered…' he pointed out, almost desperately.

She suddenly smirked and said through her tears, 'I thought a Saionji knows everything…'

He returned her smirk and whispered on her lips, 'this Saionji has taken too many risks for his own good… I don't want to guess…'

She smiled and slipped her wrist away from his grip. He looked shocked for a second but she didn't stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up.

'Does this answer your question?' she whispered on his lips and then closed the tiny distance between their lips.

Kanata's eyes widened for a second but the next, he wrapped both his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

A sudden applause was heard around them.

But they were in their happy place and not even this ear-splitting applause could separate them.

Finally, the two withdrew for lack of air and then Miyu asked smiling and with a red face, 'did you get the answer…?'

He smirked and said, 'I don't know… this is all I got…'

And _he_ kissed _her_ this time.

When they broke apart, Miyu whispered her lips touching his, 'I love you, Kanata…'

'I love you **more** Miyu…' he responded with a kiss.

When they broke apart this time, Kanata chuckled lightly and then with his lips inches away from hers said, 'I think it's time I took steps to satisfy my dad's dream…'

'And what is that?' asked Miyu, tightening her grip around his neck.

'To make him a grandfather,' he said and taking advantage of her shock, he kissed her again.

When they broke apart, Kanata smiled at her and Miyu could feel everything… every tiny problem vanished without a speck. Everything was perfect.

Then, Kanata grabbed Miyu's wrist again and pulled her towards the crowd. Miyu looked stunned for a second but when she saw who he was leading towards, her emerald orbs widened a little—it was Mizuki.

They stopped before the smiling Yamamura. Kanata smirked.

Miyu wondered what he was doing.

'Mizuki…' said Kanata in an almost arrogant voice, 'I'm sorry that I won't be able to keep up our promise…'

Mizuki smiled whilst Miyu looked between the two with a questioning glance.

Kanata's grin widened and he said lazily, 'and now… even if **she** wants to, I'm not going to let her go…'

Miyu jaw dropped. But Mizuki smiled and said, 'I know…'

'And…' continued Kanata, raising an eyebrow and gripping Miyu even tighter said, 'you missed your chance…'

'I know…' said Mizuki smiling still.

Kanata returned the smile and then turned to his half-angry and the half-embarrassed Queen.

'Let's go…' he said lightly with a smile.

Miyu looked at him curiously and gasped as he lifted her bridal-style with a quick movement.

'Kanata…' she gasped as she clutched his neck for support.

'Damn Kanata,' he chuckled and added, 'let's go back to where we belong…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'of course…'

The crowd stood in awe as Kanata slowly carried his queen, his most priced possession, towards one of the doors back to their home.

Mikan sighed and then broke into a wide grin as she watched the two.

'I told you that the plan would work…' muttered Tezuka lightly.

Mikan smiled at him and entwining both their hands together said, 'I know…'

And thus ends the story of how Kanata and Miyu finally finished building their castles up in the sky.

And the silver lining throughout was their unconditional love for each other that finally triumphed over all their problems.

We can never guarantee that the two never argued or fought, but what we can definitely say is this:

They finally had their

"**Happily Ever After"**

**THE END**

_A Story by_

**Kanata Saionji**

**A/N: **Do I even have to say…? Please Review…

_**Love is an electric blanket with somebody else in control of the switch.**____**  
**__** ~ Cathy Carlyle**_

_**Romance has been elegantly defined as the offspring of fiction and love.**__**  
**__** ~ Benjamin Disraeli**___

_**The heart has reasons that reason does not understand.**____**  
**__** ~ Jacques Benigne Bossuel**___

_**Love grows by giving. The love we give away is the only love we keep. The only way to retain love is to give it away.**____**  
**__** ~ Elbert Hubbard**___

_**There is no instinct like that of the heart.**____**  
**__** ~ Lord Byron**_

Thanks for Reading…


End file.
